


Positivo

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Historia Corta, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: No hay nada como irte de viaje con los amigos y pasarla bien; pero los actos de Lily en ese lugar traerá consecuencias, que no está lista para enfrentar.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

No había podido cerrar el ojo durante toda la noche; el techo de la habitación no tenía nada de interesante, había estado en esa misma posición desde que llegó hasta ese momento, a pesar de eso, la persona a su lado no pareció notarlo, se removió sin culpa alguna y le sonrió una vez que se sentó en la orilla de la cama; sin importar lo mucho que el hombre se pavoneó por la habitación, no pudo llamar la atención de la joven de nueva cuenta, lo escuchó refunfuñar, y no fue hasta que entró a la ducha que recordó en qué lugar había pasado la noche.

Se incorporó rápidamente, buscó su ropa y supuso que había tomado algo más que su virginidad ese tipo, ya que no encontró ni sus pantaletas y mucho menos su vestido; eso no impidió a Lily salir de aquella situación, tomó la primera ropa que encontró poco desagradable y salió tan rápido como pudo del lugar.

Había muchas cosas que podía reprocharse, pero la principal, era no haberle hecho caso a sus primas y estar lo suficientemente ebria para aquel momento, había estado más sobria que nada, porque tenía nervios, ahora quería tomar un giratiempo prestado y ponerse tan ebria que en ese momento tendría una enorme resaca.

Vaya fiasco de festejo, había terminado el colegio apenas hacía una semana, y había ido de viaje con sus amigas, pero se había topado con las vacaciones de sus primos, y eso había hecho de ese viaje algo maravilloso, contrario de lo que pensó la primera vez que se los topó en un bar.

Entró a la habitación, sus amigas gritaron emocionadas cuando la vieron entrar tan desganada, la abrazaron felices, arrojaron cerbatanas y muchas cosas más, mientras la felicitaban.

Simplemente hizo una reverencia con su mejor sonrisa y no dijo absolutamente nada más, aunque pidieron detalles, ella no era la clase de persona que haría eso.

Avanzó hasta la ducha, ya que la dejaron ir primero, dejó que el agua se llevara todo, desde sus propios fluidos hasta los de aquel extraño, observó sus piernas, tenía algunos moretones a causa de la fuerte presión que había hecho al sujetarla, usó su varita para solucionar aquello, y salió con su mejor sonrisa, se vistió y bajó hasta el restaurante del hotel.

Fue hasta la mesa con la algarabía, sus amigos varones y su familia estaban sentados juntos, sus primas la vitorearon en cuanto la vieron, haciendo que los demás la observaran con el ceño fruncido sin entender; pero era obvio que los demás no sabían que se había alejado de ellos y dormido en otra habitación y ya no era virgen.


	2. Mal Humor.

Lily Luna observó por la ventana, acaba de salir de la ducha, y el ruido en el jardín le sorprendió, se suponía que estaba sola en la casa, bueno, eso era hasta hacía diez minutos, o menos, no tenía idea en qué momento habían llegado sus hermanos, Scorpius, Alex y Ted, que estaban riendo divertidos, no les prestó atención, avanzó hasta su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

El mal humor de Lily era algo nuevo para sus conocidos, y eso lo demostró la cara de los chicos, ya que se había asomado por la ventana para gritarles que se callaran al menos un momento, fue James el que se cruzó de brazos.

—Si no te gusta, puedes poner un maldito hechizo, Lily Luna –soltó enfadado.

La mano de la joven apuntó a su hermano, de la punta de su varita salió un rayo de color purpura, todos observaron al mayor de los hijos Potter, sus labios estaban cubiertos por algo extraño, el mayor de todos los presentes regresó su vista hasta ella, bastante confundido.

—Y es mejor que se callen, o seguirán todos ustedes –los señaló ofuscada y cerró de golpe su ventana.

—Jamás la había visto de tan mal humor –rezongó Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tienen que ser esos días del mes –soltó Albus, sin darle importancia.

—Y ¿no le han preguntado qué es lo que le pasa? –cuestionó Ted a Albus, que negó.

—Bueno, sí, papá le ha dicho que si pasa algo malo, y ella simplemente se limita a contestar de forma ruda y se va a su habitación.

—Pero ¿es todo el intento que han hecho de saber qué ocurre?

—Ted, si estás tan preocupado ¿por qué no vas tú y se lo preguntas? Si tanto valor tienes.

El metamorfomago se quedó callado, no tenía ganas de ser hechizado por Lily, sabía que cuando estaba irritable, podía ser más cruel que Voldemort, el claro ejemplo era James, que hasta ese momento, no habían podido revertir el hechizo de Lily.

—Es imposible, vamos a tener que decirle que solucione esto –habló Scorpius.

—Yo no –soltó Albus.

—Tampoco –soltó Scorpius y Alex.

—Vamos, Ted, eres el más afortunado –lo empujó Albus, haciendo que el chico resoplara y avanzara hasta el interior de la casa.

Subió las escaleras una vez que se cercioró que la pelirroja no estaba en la planta baja, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, así que se paró en el umbral, y la observó, estaba de pie, viendo a algún lugar, algo extraño le pasaba, no era normal que fuese tan… así, normalmente era la chica más dulce, alegre y feliz que había conocido.

—Lily –la nombró en un tono suave, para no asustarla, pero no obtuvo respuesta –Lily –la nombró de nuevo.

La sujetó del hombro cuando no hubo respuesta alguna, ella dio un salto, se giró hasta él, pero no lo insultó ni nada, aunque ya no era la niñita que corría al verlo, había quedado una cierto respeto mutuo, una vez que fue a Hogwarts y se hizo de amigos propios, él era para ella el ahijado de su padre, un primo lejano, se llevaban bien, pero no eran demasiado cercanos; no había confianza entre ellos como una amistad, nada.

—Lo lamento ¿decías? –cuestionó ella, sacudiendo su ensoñación.

—Scorpius y los demás necesitan ayuda con el hechizo que le lanzaste a James.

—Sólo fue un tapaboca –se encogió de hombros –el contra hechizo es fácil –avanzó hasta la cama.

—Me temo que no han podido, por eso me enviaron.

—Ah, pensaron que me pondría aún más histérica, y por eso enviaron al adulto ¿no? –se burló.

—Algo así –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien –negó y salió de la habitación.

Teddy observó a su alrededor, buscando qué era lo que veía atentamente, pero no encontró nada peculiar, así que bajó, la escuchó maldecir una vez que regresó con los demás, sujetó a James del hombro y tiró de lo que le cubría la boca, haciéndole gritar histérico.

Los demás soltaron una risa al ver la piel roja e irritada de Sirius al momento de despegar aquello, la joven murmuró unas cosas que no supo distinguir y regresó dentro.

La mirada de Ted la siguió, había algo extraño en la joven y no encontraba qué podía ser.

—Jamás había notado tu interés por ella –murmuró Alex, quedando junto a Teddy, que se giró sorprendido.

—No es lo que…

—Vamos, Ted, ella es hermosa ¿por qué no tendrías interés por ella?

—Te recuerdo que tengo diez años más que ella ¿o no? –negó divertido.

—Ella es una adulta.

—Sí, y eso no importa –se giró de nuevo hasta James, que seguía quejándose a pesar de que ya Albus había conjurado un ungüento que su madre tenía en el botiquín.

El día avanzó tranquilo, una vez que Lily hubiese hecho eso con James, todos parecieron concordar que era mejor poner el hechizo ellos, para evitar que la pelirroja regresara a ellos y volviera a lanzarles un hechizo.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo mañana –se quejó Albus.

—Pobres tipos –se burló Scorpius –yo no tengo ese problema, tuve que soportar Hogwarts, pero nada más –se burló.

—Sí, no todos tenemos la suerte de que nuestro padre nos mantiene –se quejó Alex.

—Mi padre me mantiene –habló James –pero trabajando –todos rieron.

—Dime, Ted ¿qué planes tienes? –inquirió Albus.

—Bueno, mi trabajo en el ministerio no es muy demandante, la prueba es que estoy aquí –se encogió de hombros –pero ningún plan en realidad –se estiró.

—Desde que terminaste con Maya, has estado demasiado encerrado, Ted, deberías buscar alguien nuevo.

—No es como si tuviera prisa de comenzar una nueva relación –se encogió de hombros –hace tres meses que terminé con Maya, quiero que pase un tiempo más, ya no salimos, pero se pondría histérica si comienzo una nueva relación.

—Tu ex sí que es demasiado intensa –soltó Albus.

—Tóxica, es la palabra –bromeó Ted.

Duraron un rato más charlando tranquilamente, hasta que la pelirroja volvió a salir al patio, la vista de Ted fue hasta ella de nuevo, perdiéndose un momento en lo extraña que la encontraba, volvió su vista hasta sus amigos, notando que Alex no había perdido detalle de su atención a Lily; él sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oye ¿ya estás más calmada, hermanita? –Gritó James.

La chica se giró hasta él, al parecer, ni siquiera había notado que ellos seguían ahí, se encogió de hombros, se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la piscina, y no dijo nada, se quedó contemplando el agua.

—Vaya que está rara ¿no saben que tiene? –Cuestionó Scorpius.

—No, cada que tocas el tema, se pone histérica.

—Y en lugar de interrogar hasta el final, huyen –negó el rubio.

—Ya viste de lo que es capaz cuando realmente se enfada, es una sádica –bramó James –que bueno que jamás me dejé bigote.

—Después de esto, no creo que te salga de vuelta –soltó una risotada Scorpius, haciendo que James frunciera el ceño, enfadado.


	3. Perspectiva.

Lily observó a la persona que estaba frente a ella, no había estado prestando atención a nada últimamente, y su humor era tan extraño que la tenía más irritada al no encontrar una razón válida para ello.

—Dicen tus padres que si no piensas entrar a cenar.

La mirada de Lily se posó en Scorpius, que estaba un poco incómodo, tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado con James en la tarde, no lo culpaba, en cualquier momento se pondría como loca y podría lanzarle cualquier hechizo que se le ocurriera, y para colmo, su mal humor había estado causando estragos en su magia.

—En seguida iré –fingió una sonrisa tan cordial como podía, pero por el mohín del rubio, supuso que había causado más temor que otra cosa.

—De acuerdo, les diré.

Lo observó un instante, pero su mente volvió a ese oscuro limbo al que estaba acudiendo últimamente, cuando se percató, el rubio había entrado a la casa, y las personas dentro se habían cansado de esperarla, porque todas las luces —salvo las lamparillas solares en el patio— estaban apagadas, no sabía si habían ido de nuevo a llamarla o habían perdido interés en una segunda llamada de atención.

Se levantó, avanzó hasta el interior y subió a su habitación, su mirada se quedó clavada en el techo, recordándole algo que prefería olvidar.

No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como en un mal presentimiento, el despertador sonó unas horas después, fue hasta la ducha, intentó despejar su mente y después de un rato, regresó a su habitación para comenzar a vestirse.

—Lily –la voz masculina la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Papá –musitó sorprendida.

—Te estuvimos esperando para cenar, dime ¿algo anda mal?

—No ¿qué tendría que ir mal? –le cuestionó sin comprender.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto? –Se acercó a ella, sujetándola del hombro –estuve viéndote un rato en la noche, tan absorta en tus pensamientos, que no escuchaste a tu madre pedirte que entraras antes de que te enfermaras.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ¿sabes? –Le sonrió –muchas dudas, terminé Hogwarts no hace mucho, y realmente no sé qué hacer con mi vida en este momento.

—Antes tenías muchos planes ¿qué cambió?

—Supongo que el hecho de que no puedo volar a la luna y acostarme en sus cráteres ¿no? –Su padre sonrió dulcemente.

—Cierto, perdona, pero otro de tus planes, era viajar por el mundo.

—Para eso necesito dinero, papá.

—Pero no es problema para nosotros, y lo sabes, no creo que puedas acabarte toda la fortuna Black en esta vida así te lo propusieras muy en serio –acarició su cabello de forma cariñosa.

—En eso tienes la razón –sonrió, un poco más tranquila.

Lily observó a su padre entrar al baño, ella avanzó hasta su habitación, había sido interrumpida en su trayecto a vestirse, se entretuvo un rato en su habitación, bajó corriendo las escaleras y le sonrió a su madre.

—Buenos días, cariño –sonrió Ginny Potter.

—Buenos días, mamá –sonrió.

—Te ves encantadora ¿te hiciste algo? –La cuestionó.

—Corté mi cabello ayer, y Victoire le hizo algo, no sé qué –se encogió de hombros.

—Con razón luce más brillante que antes –la aduló.

—Supongo que por algo se dedica a eso –sonrió.

Sus hermanos la observaron sorprendidos por el inexplicable buen humor, incluso Scorpius se veía claramente más relajado por tener que sentarse junto a ella a la hora del desayuno.

—Díganme ¿qué tan ocupados estarán? –Cuestionó Ginny.

—Bastante –soltó Albus.

—Conmigo no cuentes –negó James, y observó a Lily –está de buen humor, aprovecha el milagro, mamá.

—No se les caerán las bolas si ayudan alguna vez –soltó mordaz Lily, dirigiendo su vista a su madre –dime, mamá ¿en qué necesitas ayuda?

—Tengo una entrevista con la capitana de las Arpías y necesito ayuda…

—Sabes qué, acabo de recordar que no tengo nada importante que hacer –soltó Albus.

—Sí, yo sí tengo que hacer, pero puedo cancelar ¿qué dices? –sonrió.

—En realidad, ocuparé de Lily, si ella quiere, claro.

—Está muy ocupada suspirando por rincones, mamá, puedo ir yo –soltó Albus, sonriendo.

—No lo sé, Lily ¿crees que puedas ayudarme en mi trabajo hoy?

—Sí, no hay problema, mamá –le sonrió, observando a sus hermanos.

—M—

La mirada olivo de Lily vagó por el amplio apartamento, no tenía ni idea de porqué su madre la quería ahí; sabía que no la quería para ayudarla en sí, quizás para distraerla, lo más probable es que su padre hablara con ella, quien diría, al parecer, los hombres eran más chismosos y metiches que las mujeres mismas, negó, se quedó parada ante una hermosa fotografía que estaba sobre la chimenea.

— ¿Te gusta? –Cuestionó la voz de la capitana de las Arpías.

—Sí, es bastante hermosa –admitió ella.

—La artista es muy buena, y bastante famosa.

—Pues no tanto –murmuró Lily.

—Claro que sí.

—Yo no la conozco.

—Su nombre es Mangetsu, es de las mejores, esta imagen ha sido de las primeras que tomó en su carrera, ya podrás imaginar lo hermosas que son las demás, ahora que tiene algunos años en el ámbito.

—Supongo –sonrió.

Los ojos de Lily se quedaron fijos en la imagen que se movía, no dijo nada más, sin duda cada ángulo le parecía perfecto, aunque ella no sabía mucho de fotografía.

—Ah, veo que te gustó el arte de Mangetsu, Lily –sonrió su madre.

—Es un brillante descubrimiento –admitió encantada.

—Es realmente buena y adorable, tu padre y yo la conocimos en un evento del Profeta, creo que te agradaría.

—Sería bastante productivo saber su perspectiva de la vida –admitió, inclinando la cabeza para ver desde otro punto la imagen.

—El próximo evento al que ella asista, posiblemente te agrade ir conmigo.

—Sí, sería fabuloso –admitió, alegre.

La joven pelirroja fue hasta su madre, que tomó asiento en el sofá de una plaza, mientras entrevistaba a la jugadora, Lily se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, viendo aquel lujo, le hubiese gustado prestarle más atención al quidditch estando en Hogwarts en vez de al ajedrez mágico, hubiese podido tener aquellos lujos —no es que no los tuviera con sus padres— y vivir tranquila fuera de temporada.

—Muchas gracias por la entrevista –murmuró Ginny.

—No agradezcas, Ginevra, eres una leyenda en este equipo ¿realmente crees que me negaría a que un miembro de las Arpías me entrevistara? Bueno, a menos de que quisiera manchar mi reputación.

—Hasta luego –se despidió Lily, con una sonrisa, y antes de marcharse, echó una última mirada a la imagen.

Ginny Potter le quitó el bolso con sus cosas, ya que Lily había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando le pidió que lo dejara sobre el escritorio.

—Bueno, ha sido todo, pero… cariño ¿todo está bien contigo?

—Sí –sonrió, fingiendo entusiasmo –es sólo que… ya sabes, energía acumulada –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo supongo –negó –te veré en casa ¿de acuerdo? –Lily asintió.

Ted Lupin observó a todos sus compañeros marcharse, él estaba tranquilamente sentado a su escritorio, nunca le había gustado ser el primero en abandonar el trabajo, así que esperó pacientemente a que se marcharan.

Una vez solo, se puso de pie, sujetó sus cosas y salió apresurado, el choque no fue fuerte para él, pero el líquido caliente en su túnica le informó que sí para la otra persona.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó, levantando la vista.

—Fue mi culpa –se disculpó Lily, sonriendo, y perdiendo el encanto cuando lo observó.

—Supongo que fue la alegría de por fin salir del trabajo –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, creo que sí.

El chico se despegó la túnica, el olor a té de frambuesa llegó a sus fosas nasales, y aunque quiso gruñir, evitó hacerlo.

—No, no, yo lo soluciono –se ofreció Lily, que apuntó su varita a la mancha y pronunció el hechizo.

— ¡Demonios! –chilló Ted asustado, cuando la tela comenzó a arder.

El resto del té de Lily terminó por apagar el fuego, él la observó, estaba realmente apenada, además de que su propia ropa también estaba manchada.

—Ven, lo solucionaré yo.

La joven lo siguió dentro de la oficina de nuevo, observó a su alrededor, nunca había preguntado mucho sobre su trabajo, y por lo que veía, parecía realmente aburrido, aun así, no hizo ningún comentario; la abuela Molly decía que cuando no había nada bueno que decir, era mejor quedarse calladito, y así lo hizo ella.

—Ah ¿quieres que me quite la ropa? –Lo cuestionó.

—No, no es necesario –murmuró –soy bastante bueno en esto, incluso con la ropa puesta.

—De acuerdo –murmuró en un tono tranquilo.

—Perdón por el descuido –informó él –no era mi intención derramarlo en ti.

Ella sonrió realmente divertida, como si su plan al inicio hubiese sido derramar el té sobre él, cuando claramente era ella quien venía, como siempre, absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo, fue culpa de ambos, perdón por prenderte –él negó.

Los dos se giraron cuando la puerta se movió, tanto Lily como Ted estaban acomodándose la ropa ya que estaba todo como si nada, la mujer que entró no les prestó atención, tomó un par de pergaminos y plumas y salió, sin saludar y sin nada.

—Qué educación –bromeó Ted.

—Gracias por la ayuda –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo dije, no te preocupes.

—Supongo que irás a casa más tarde.

—En realidad tengo planes, una amiga llegó a la ciudad y quiere que nos reunamos.

—Sí, claro, nos veremos después entonces.

—Desde…

No terminó la frase, la joven se había marchado, Ted suspiró, salió de nuevo del lugar, esta vez tomando las precauciones necesarias, lo último que quería era chocar contra alguien más.

El metamorfomago sonrió cuando llegó a su apartamento, Susan estaba esperándolo sentada entre los sofás, había comida rápida en la mesa, esperando por él, que no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos –habló Susan.

—Sí, lo sé, desde que comencé a salir con Maya, para ser exacto –informó, sentándose junto a ella –vaya, se ve delicioso, se nota que te esmeraste mucho en prepararlo –bromeó.

—Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor, para mi chico favorito.

El cabello de Ted cambió de castaño a bermellón; Susan había sido desde el colegio, el amor imposible de Ted, aunque habían iniciado como amigos, con el tiempo, él no había podido evitar enamorarse de ella, y sabía que la mujer a su lado sentía algo parecido, pero nunca habían coincidido, cada que ella estaba soltera, él conseguía novia y viceversa, pero por la forma en que lo estaba besando, suponía que ambos estaban sin pareja en ese momento.

—Si no te molesta ¿podemos dejar la comida para después? –Cuestionó agitada, mientras desabotonaba la camisa del varón.

—Por mí, no hay problema.

—M—

Ted salió de su apartamento rumbo al trabajo antes de que Susan despertara, la había admirado por unos largos minutos después de ducharse, mientras se vestía para ir al trabajo, por mucho que le besó para despertarla, sólo se acomodó de tal forma en que la sábana no pudo ocultar más su desnudes.

—Ah, veo que estás bastante feliz –bromeó Sebastian, empujándolo con el hombro.

—Bueno, eso pasa cuando…

—Ya, no me digas, el célibe Teddy, por fin encontró una chica con la cual sacar todo ese fuego –bromeó.

—No suena muy agradable si lo dices así, Keller –negó él.

—Seamos honestos ¿hace cuánto terminaste con Maya?

—Tres meses –aceptó.

—Bueno, para un hombre, eso es una eternidad y…

La mirada de Sebastian se desvió, guardó silencio y cuando se giró completamente para seguir a la persona que pasó, logró causar mucho interés en Ted, que hizo lo mismo; la suave figura de Lily estaba ya a lo lejos.

—No apuntes tan alto, Keller –se burló de él.

—Ah ¿la conoces? –Lo cuestionó sorprendido.

—Me sorprende que tú no, mejor dicho.

—Pero –los ojos azules de Sebastian brillaron –es… ¿quién es ella?

—La hija de mi padrino, Lily Luna Potter.

—Es… bastante hermosa –murmuró.

—No está en tus ligas –negó, caminando rumbo a la oficina.

—Que no esté en las tuyas, no significa que no pueda estar en las mías –sonrió burlesco.

—En ninguna vida, ella se fijaría en ti, no eres su tipo.

—Dime ¿quién sí lo es?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo sé, no somos tan cercanos, sólo cortesía, me llevo mejor con sus hermanos.

—Preséntamela –sonrió.

Algo en aquella expresión no le agradó a Ted, nunca lo había visto tan interesado, bueno, Sebastian había llegado a Londres hacía unos meses atrás, ya que había vivido casi toda su vida en Escocia.

—Lo pensaré.

Fue hasta su escritorio, pero cuando su amigo no se movió, y mantuvo la vista en el pasillo por el cual Lily había desaparecido, una alerta roja se encendió.

Por supuesto que jamás se la presentaría; no lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiar en sus buenas intenciones, más con la forma tan sorpresiva en que adquiría interés por una chica y al siguiente, lo perdía, no quería que Lily se ilusionara con él, y Sebastian terminara jugando con sus sentimientos.


	4. Caballero.

Lily observó a su familia charlar, el tema de conversación había sido el mismo desde que habían estado en la Madriguera, Albus alegaba que no había nadie más imbécil que Stela Martin, mientras los demás intentaban defender a la chica por lo acontecido, pero terminaron dándole la razón al chico.

—Tú no has opinado nada, Lily –soltó Scorpius, tranquilo.

—Opino que ya parece que vives aquí –soltó frunciendo el ceño –para ser un tipo que mantiene su padre, te la vives aquí.

—Diría lo mismo, pero es la casa del padre que te mantiene –soltó Scorpius, frunciendo el cejo.

—Basta –ordenó Ginny –no es para que te comportes así, Lily.

—Olvídenlo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, avanzó de un lado a otro completamente histérica, con la vista fija en el calendario que seguía como si nada, los días habían pasado, pero no tan simples como ella había pensado.

En la mañana iría a San Mungo, tenía la respuesta, pero aun así, quería estar completamente segura, eso no podía pasarle a ella.

—M—

Por la mañana, salió antes de primera hora rumbo a San Mungo, se quedó sentada en la silla mientras el Sanador le informaba del resultado; era positivo.

Estaba embarazada.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar ¿cómo había sido posible eso? Había visto a ese hombre colocarse el condón, ella misma había tomado la poción para evitar aquella consecuencia, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?

—Lo lamento mucho –murmuró el Sanador al verla.

Sabía lo que significaba, no había forma de interrumpir el embarazo, tres meses y medio, se había tardado demasiado en acudir a solucionar aquello.

Tenía que decirles a sus padres pero, la pregunta era ¿cómo iban a tomarlo?

¿Cómo les iba a decir que en su cumpleaños número 18 se había ido a la cama con el primer tipo que se le cruzó en un bar, mientras festejaba haber terminado Hogwarts?

Y que para colmo, había sido la experiencia más decepcionante de su vida; había escuchado a sus primas y amigas hablar de sus primeras veces, todas y cada una si no bien sacadas de un cuento de hadas, al menos habían sido placenteras, contrario de su primera vez.

Donde el placer había sido unilateral; y pasó toda la noche mirando al techo, decepcionada de tener aquel triste recuerdo, y ahora esto.

Sin duda, Stela Martin no era la más grande imbécil en el país, era ella, sacudió la cabeza, llamando la atención de su familia.

— ¿Todo bien, cariño? –Cuestionó su madre.

En algún momento en el shock, había salido de San Mungo, y estaba sentada en la sala, mientras todos charlaban tranquilamente; tenía que salir de aquel embrollo en el que se metió sola.

—Ah… -titubeó.

Su mirada se topó con la de Ted, que entrecerró los ojos, un gesto extraño en él, no sabía si era preocupación, o confusión.

—Tengo… algo… que, bueno, decirles.

Todos guardaron silencio, se acomodaron y prestaron atención, jamás los había visto tan atentos a algo, así que supuso que su cara debía ser toda una preocupación para tener tanta atención en ella.

—Bueno –se aclaró la garganta.

Comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su suéter, en un momento sintió las mejillas arder, la mirada atenta e inquisidora la iban a hacer querer devolver el estómago.

—Y-Yo… estoy, bueno, embarazada –soltó una risita nerviosa al final de su informe.

El shock fue claro en la cara de toda su familia, sólo Ted y Scorpius se observaron entre ellos, y después a los otro cuatro Potter, que se habían quedado callados, hacía unas horas, habían estado hablando de lo estúpida, imprudente que había sido Stela Martin, una ex compañera de colegio de Lily; por embarazarse exactamente a esa edad, habían sido bastante… rudos al respecto, y ahora, su hija menor, salía con una noticia tan imprudente.

Al menos Stela tenía un novio al cuál acusar, y entre todo, eso la había salvado de ser juzgada como lo peor, tragó saliva, su padre bajó la vista y se puso de pie, completamente enfurecido, quizás no lo suficiente como para golpearla, pero la furia brotaba por cada poro de su piel.

— ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? –Bramó Harry Potter –tú ¿tú qué?

—Estoy embarazada, papá –repitió, con la voz temblándole completamente.

—Cariño –habló su madre –tranquilo ¿sí?

—Ni siquiera tienes novio, Lily ¿quién fue? ¿Quién es el padre?

—Bueno, y-yo… la verdad es que…

La joven Potter no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, su mirada estaba fija en la de su padre, en un momento perdió contacto con sus ojos cuando un suéter tejido de color dorado se colocó frente a ella.

—Yo soy el padre –soltó Ted, cubriéndola de la ira de Harry.

—P-Pero ¿Teddy? –Vociferó incrédulo el patriarca Potter.

—En serio lo lamentamos –suspiró –creí tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, pero, al parecer no lo hice del todo bien, fue un error, sí, pero… lo hecho, hecho está.

—Pero…

Nadie, incluyéndola a ella, podía creer lo que Ted había hecho, era obvio que su padre no gritaría más, Ted había dado la cara por ella, en algo que ni siquiera le concernía, y la libró de lo que fuera que iba a decirle su familia.

—No puedo creerlo –negó Harry –pero ¿en qué momento ustedes se involucraron?

—Recuerda que una mujer en el ministerio te lo dijo, cariño –habló Ginny –que los había visto en la oficina de Ted…

—Sí, pero… ellos jamás…

—Bueno, no sabíamos cómo lo ibas a tomar, padrino, así que decidimos… ser discretos.

—Bastante discretos, diría yo –murmuró James –con razón te negabas a salir con alguien, cada que te lo sugeríamos.

—Es verdad –murmuró Albus –y la vez que te pregunté si te gustaba alguien, Lily, dijiste que él era un poco mayor.

—Sí, yo no…

—Ya no hace falta mentir, cariño –soltó Ted, girándose hacia ella.

Elevó las cejas, en señal de que se quedara callada, él había sido demasiado caballeroso al atribuirse algo que no le correspondía ¿cómo iba a decir que hablaba de Alex, el amigo de James y no de Ted?

Teddy tenía la mano en su frente, mientras negaba, desde hacía dos meses, había iniciado un romance —si bien no habían formalizado nada— con Susan, la mujer que le gustaba desde siempre, de la que se había enamorado desde hacía años, y ahora se había metido a sí mismo en ese maldito desastre ¿por qué lo hizo?

Levantó la mirada hasta la joven que se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras veía por la ventana, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, había estado así los últimos meses, y ahora comprendía la razón, estaba embarazada, y para colmo, había tenido que soportar las charlas criticando a Stela, cuando ella estaba en la misma situación, diferentes meses de gestación.

—Dime ¿quién es el padre? –la cuestionó.

—No lo sé –musitó.

—Lily…

—No lo sé –repitió, observándolo –fue una sola noche, en mi viaje de festejo.

Él no dijo nada, James, Scorpius, Rose, Roxanne y él se habían topado con ella y sus amigos en ese viaje, y aún recordaba la vez que la habían vitoreado en la mesa del restaurante del hotel, suponía que había sido su primera vez; vaya suerte, a menos que…

—Dime ¿lo hiciste con algunos más?

—Pero…

—No te estoy juzgando –soltó, frunciendo el cejo –sólo quiero saber.

—Sólo he tenido sexo una vez en mi vida, y mira –soltó –ni siquiera fue tan bueno.

Él negó, con una sonrisa divertida por la trágica comedia que estaba viviendo en ese momento, ya había abierto la boca, había tomado una responsabilidad que él no quería, y que no era suya, sólo para ayudarla a salir de aquella escena de gritos y recriminación.

—Yo, quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí –murmuró –pero no es tu responsabilidad, voy a hablar con mamá, ella me ayudará a decirle la verdad a papá.

—Sabes que…

—Por favor –se burló ella –puedo verlo en tu cara, el reproche por haberte involucrado en algo que no es tu asunto.

—Tampoco me obligaste a entrometerme.

—Las circunstancias te movieron, lo sé bien, tienes esa fijación por ser un caballero en todo lo que puedas.

—Bueno, no le encuentro nada de malo en intentar ser un caballero ¿tú sí?

—No, la verdad es que no –le sonrió.

Ted se relajó en cuanto la vio sonreír, se había hecho responsable por un hijo que no era de él, ahora, sólo tenían que decir que no se habían entendido, él apoyaría a Lily hasta que ella se negara a seguir “viéndolo”, y cada quién regresaría a su vida.

No había fallas a los planes que habían formulado, todo saldría bien.

—M—

Regresó a su apartamento después de ponerse de acuerdo con Lily, en unos días comenzarían a echar a andar su plan, usó la red flu para llegar a la casa de su padrino, la joven pelirroja ya estaba despierta y completamente furiosa, por lo mismo.

—Buenos días –saludó un poco animado.

—Ah, ya llegó –soltó Harry –he hablado con el ministro de magia.

—Claro –asintió –dime ¿para qué?

—Ginny y yo estuvimos charlando, creemos que es buena opción que se casen a final de mes –soltó encantado.

Ted observó a Lily, comprendiendo el enfado, pero ¿qué iba a pasar si se negaban? Se rascó la nuca, mientras soltaba una risa incómoda, sin duda se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—A menos que tengan una razón para negarse.

—Bueno, Harry, a pesar de la caza de muggles que hacen, estamos en la época moderna, va más una relación… abierta, ya sabes… la unión libre y eso.

—Para nada –negó –supongo que estaban muy enamorados cuando se fueron a la cama, que no pensaron en las consecuencias de no hacer las cosas bien ¿no?

—Sí, claro… -balbuceó Ted.

—Entonces, no discutamos más, Lily, ponte de acuerdo con tu madre, aún no se te nota el embarazo, quizás sea más pronto, compra un bonito vestido de novia…

—Dijiste…

—Ah, no creo que el ministro me diga que no ¿qué les parece la siguiente semana? -sonrió.

Ella observó a Ted, su mueca de frustración lo dijo todo, así que ella abrió la boca, desde la noche pasada, estaba muy convencida de que no quería meterlo en sus problemas.

—Me parece perfecto –sonrió Ted –tengo que avisarle a mi abuela, supongo.

—Claro, claro –asintió emocionado Harry, colocó su mano en el vientre de su hija y se alejó de ellos, dando órdenes.

El metamorfo no pudo evitar que su cabello se pusiera a danzar de un color a otro, así que ella suspiró, avanzó hasta él, de forma que su padre no pudiera verla.

—En serio te lo digo, estas a tiempo de salirte de esta locura, mi padre sospecha que no es tuyo, ya da igual…

—Yo hablé…

—Los dos sabemos que lo que menos quieres es casarte conmigo, y criar al hijo de otro, seamos realistas, Edward –musitó –y no sé si quiero realmente –guardó silencio.

—Si realmente quieres ¿qué? –Cuestionó.

—Hablé con Audrey, hay posibilidades de que vaya con ella a América, y buscar unos buenos padres para este bebé, creo que es lo mejor ¿sabes?

—No creo que lo digas en serio –murmuró, frunciendo el cejo.

—Yo tampoco creo que quieras criar al hijo de otro hombre, casarte por una obligación que no es tuya.

—La verdad es que no es lo que quiero, tú estás enamorada de Alex, no soy idiota, y la verdad, estaba comenzando una relación con una mujer que he amado desde… niño.

—Entonces, déjame hablar con ellos y decirles la verdad.

—Lily, tu padre te sujetó del vientre antes de marcharse.

—Claro ¿y eso qué? –cuestionó.

—Harry y Ginny pueden decir lo que quieran, pero están encantados con la noticia de un nieto, siempre ha sido su sueño tener uno.

—No creo que quieran un nieto de su hija de 18 años –se burló.

—Pues debiste cuidarte mejor para no tener uno a esta edad.

—Sabes qué –se burló –iré a decirles.

La joven pelirroja se alejó de él, pero la sujetó del brazo, para detenerla, la mirada olivo de Lily fue hasta la dorada de Ted, estaba enfadado.

—Si tus planes eran la adopción ¿para qué decirle a tus padres? ¿Por qué no simplemente viajaste a América y seguiste tu plan?

—Sí, fue un error mío embarazarme, no cuidarme mejor, pero ni tú, ni nadie, pueden forzarme a quedarme con un hijo que no quiero ¿es una clase de castigo? –Cuestionó –dime ¿un error así es sinónimo de castigo tanto para el feto como para mí? –Se burló –creo que no eres un caballero después de todo.

Se zafó del agarre y avanzó hasta sus padres, Ted fue tras ella, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Lily y le sonrió a su padrino.

—Hemos pensado que no importa mucho, padrino –soltó Ted –ya sabes, simplemente llama al ministro, la familia será más que suficiente.

—No, eso no es… -Ted pellizcó su mejilla –oye –bramó enfadada.


	5. Algo Peor.

Lily levantó la vista, frente ella estaban sus hermanos, con una sonrisa brillante, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había puesto ese vestido y su cabello había terminado en suaves ondas.

—He de admitir que te ves hermosa –concedió Albus.

—Dicen que las embarazadas son más bellas, siempre lucen radiantes –argumentó James, extendiendo los brazos, para envolverla en un reconfortante abrazo.

—Luces hermosa, Lily –habló Alex, desde el fondo de la habitación –yo dejaré sólo a la familia y esperaré en el jardín –hizo un movimiento suave con la mano y salió.

—Ya sé que eres muy joven para casarte y tener un hijo, pero, felicidades, hermanita –soltó Scorpius –haciendo a un lado a James para abrazar a la pelirroja.

—No me digas así –frunció el ceño, incómoda.

—Lily –la reprendió Albus –tal vez no te guste, pero es nuestro hermano ¿no?

—Así es –soltó Scorpius –quizás no hijos del mismo padre, pero…

—Ya –cortó James –no vamos a arruinar su día especial –te veremos en el jardín, papá está esperando por ti al pie de la escalera.

El mayor de sus hermanos depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Lily y salió seguido de Albus y Scorpius, la pelirroja suspiró, estaba bastante tentada a huir de ahí, pero… no podía hacerle eso a Ted, después de que se había embarrado en aquella situación para ayudarla, además, ya tenía un plan, después de un año, podrían anular aquel matrimonio, y… con la opción de la adopción todavía abierta, era un buen plan para salir de aquella situación.

Su padre le sonrió en cuanto la vio, era un simple vestido color perla, que había sido de su madre hasta hacía noventa minutos, ahora lo había heredado, como vestido de novia, y Ted una costosa túnica que su padre jamás había usado.

—Tus hermanos no mintieron cuando me dijeron que te ves hermosa, Lily –la sujetó de la mano.

—Scorpius no es mi hermano –soltó frunciendo el cejo.

—Vamos –sonrió su padre –ya han pasado seis años, ¿y sigues sin aceptarlo como parte de esta familia? –Negó.

—Yo no sé cómo lo aceptas, como si nada.

—Bueno, es algo que no puedo cambiar ¿no lo crees? Mejor soltarlo de alguna manera.

—Supongo –bufó.

—Además, hoy es tu día, sonríe y no frunzas el ceño, o Ted podrá pensar que no quieres casarte con él, o que no lo amas.

La mirada esmeralda de su padre se quedó fija en ella un largo momento, sonrió incómoda ¿si le decía la verdad ahora que tenía oportunidad? Al final, sólo estaban sus hermanos, Alex, Scorpius, la abuela de Ted, y sus abuelos, claro, sus padres.

—Vamos ya –murmuró Harry cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Lily observó al frente, Ted Lupin se veía completamente incómodo, a pesar de que no había muchas personas, le sonrió cuando la vio, y estiró su mano hacia ella cuando llegaron al final del pasillo hacia el improvisado “altar”.

—Luces hermosa –sonrió.

—Espero que así como le hiciste un hijo, le hagas feliz –murmuró Harry –es mi hija, la única mujer, y espero que la respetes siempre.

—Lo haré, padrino –sonrió incómodo.

Por la mirada de Ted, ella pudo darse cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban en sincronía, por primera vez desde que habló, haciéndose cargo de aquello, estaba tentado en decir que no, y bueno, ella correría en dirección contraria mientras los dos huían de aquello.

—M—

Tanto Lily como Ted observaron a su alrededor, después de la cena, Harry y Ginny los habían llevado a ese lugar, era una casa en un buen vecindario de Londres, su regalo de bodas, había salido de la boca de los padres de la chica, estaba completamente amueblada.

—Tu padre y yo elegimos todo –sonrió Ginevra –dejamos uno de los seis cuartos vacío, para que ustedes lo decoren a su gusto.

Fue hasta su hija y colocó sus dos manos en su vientre, todavía no se notaba, pero de que el bebé estaba ahí, lo estaba, después de un momento, la sujetó de las mejillas y depositó un beso protector en la frente de Lily.

—Nosotros nos marchamos –murmuró Harry tranquilo –les diríamos que feliz noche de bodas, pero… esa ya se adelantó mucho antes.

—Gracias, papá.

—Sí, muchas gracias, padrino.

—Sus cosas ya están en la habitación principal, los elfos trabajaron rápido para que no tuvieran ningún problema –informó el padre de Lily.

—Gracias, padrino –sonrió Ted.

—Descansen.

Harry abrazó cariñoso a su hija y apretó el hombro de su ahijado.

—La red flu no está conectada –informó el varón de cabello azabache antes de marcharse rumbo al patio trasero.

—No te preocupes, padrino, mañana puedo hacer el trámite yo, cuando vaya al trabajo.

—Ah, se nos olvidaba –sonrió Ginny –te conseguimos dos semanas libres del trabajo –comentó alegre –una buena luna de miel.

—Ah, pero mamá, eso…

—Andrómeda sugirió el viaje, no nosotros –se encogió de hombros Harry.

El matrimonio Potter desapareció una vez que estuvieron en el jardín, el silencio y la incomodidad comenzaron a reinar una vez que ellos se encontraron solos.

—Debería ir a elegir uno de las cinco habitaciones, para mudar mis cosas –habló Ted, caminando rumbo a las escaleras.

—Yo pondré los hechizos protectores –musitó Lily.

—No –la detuvo –creo que lo haré yo también, tu embarazo ha estado saboteando tus hechizos.

—Cierto –murmuró inquieta –iré a quitarme esta ropa.

—De acuerdo –le sonrió amable y le dio la espalda.

Ted suspiró una vez que la pelirroja se perdió escaleras arriba, sacó un cigarrillo de su túnica y lo encendió, necesitaba relajarse, de lo contrario, terminaría marchándose en ese mismo momento, y no era justo, la había obligado a seguir el plan, y no podía marcharse en ese momento, además ¿a dónde iría? Había hablado con Susan respecto a un problema inesperado, y habían puesto punto final a la relación imaginaria que tenían.

Después de un rato, el metamorfo entró a la casa, subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a la habitación principal, que era la que tenía las luces prendidas, al entrar, se topó con un atuendo bastante… provocador colocado sobre la cama, sabía perfectamente que ella no lo había puesto ahí, podía imaginar a cualquiera eligiendo eso, pero no a la pelirroja que estaba en el baño.

Se giró dando la espalda a la puerta del baño cuando la regadera dejó de escucharse, abrió la puerta del amplio closet, y sujetó los ganchos con su ropa, la pondría en su habitación, para dejarla tranquila.

—No tardaré mucho –murmuró él, cuando la observó por el rabillo del ojo entrar para buscar su pijama.

—No me preocupa –murmuró, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, sus mechones rojos se esparcieron por la tela blanca de la bata.

—Creo que ha sido la boda más melancólica que se ha visto en años –murmuró Ted, intentando entablar una conversación.

—Lo supongo, tengo que admitir que tenía la esperanza de que dijeras que no, y huyeras.

—Tenemos un plan ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero lo hemos tenido que cambiar muchas veces, la boda no estaba en el plan.

—Cierto –admitió –pero podemos ya sabes, anularla, un matrimonio no consumado, puede disolverse.

—Es bueno saberlo –admitió ella.

Un crujido en el patio los puso en alerta, Lily observó a Ted, éste se suponía que había puesto los hechizos de protección, entonces ¿cómo es que había alguien en el patio?

—Quédate aquí –le prohibió el paso –iré yo.

—Es una casa muy bonita –los dos se observaron cuando la voz de una mujer se escuchó en la habitación.

Lily salió apresurada, y sonrió divertida, Audrey McLaggen, su mejor amiga, estaba ahí, observando a su alrededor, Ted estaba al tanto de que ella era la única en saber que ese bebé no era de él.

—Me asustaste –soltó Lily.

—Lo lamento cariño, lo que menos queremos es que se te salga el bebé ¿cierto? –Negó divertida.

—No es gracioso –soltó Ted, con una cuanta ropa en la mano.

—Ah ¿qué se supone que haces? –Interrogó.

—Saco mis cosas de aquí, para llevarlas a mi habitación –argumentó lógicamente el metamorfo.

—Ah, no, tu habitación es esta, es la principal, la de los esposos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ella y yo…

—Son esposos ahora –informó la rubia.

—Audrey –murmuró Lily –sabes las razones.

—Claro, cariño, pero ¿qué pasará cuando venga alguien de improviso? Así como yo, por un milagro, los encontré en la misma habitación, pero digamos ¿y si aparece tu padre? ¿Qué pensará de que tu marido duerme en otro lado, con todo y sus cosas?

—Bueno, que peleamos –argumentó Lily.

—Eso déjalo después del año de casados, y una cosa es que peleen y otra que él se mude por completo.

Ted y la pelirroja se observaron, Audrey tenía un punto válido, así que él gruñó, regresando su ropa al closet.

—La haré aparecer conforme la vaya ocupando en la otra habitación.

—Me parece bien –aceptó Lily.

—Y ¿qué pasará con la luna de miel? Si no van, me temo que levantarán sospechas, y no hay habitación para cada uno, es la suite matrimonial –les guiñó un ojo –ya se casaron ¿por qué no disfrutar un poco? –Se burló la rubia –ya no puedes embarazarla de verdad, ya lo está.

—Audrey –la reprendió Lily de nuevo –Ted está enamorado de otra mujer, y yo…

—Te gusta Alex, ya lo sé –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Exacto –argumentó la pelirroja, seria.

—Pues tendrán que irse de luna de miel, tu abuela ya gastó mucho en eso –señaló a Ted –sería una grosería…

— ¿Y por qué no vas tú con alguien? –Cuestionó Lily.

—No, tengo sesión de fotos, Maya está como loca…

La mirada azul de Audrey se posó en el metamorfo, que se tensó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su exnovia, ninguno en esa habitación quería pensar en cómo se pondría cuando se enterara que él se había casado, y con la hija menor de Harry Potter, diez años menor que él.

—Pompeya renacerá y morirá calcinada de nuevo, Ted –argumentó válidamente Audrey.

—Lo sé –suspiró –creo que estaría bien estar lejos cuando ella se entere, Lily –la observó.

—Bueno, ella podría ser el inicio y el declive de nuestra relación –lo observó pensativa.

—No –argumentó Audrey –sí puede serlo, pero ustedes se enterarán después, sería muy conveniente que les ocurra estando aquí.

La rubia avanzó hasta el closet y tomó una maleta, donde comenzó a empacar las cosas de Lily, haciéndole enfadarse, ya que sacó de nueva cuenta, hasta que Ted la sujetó del hombro, negando.

—Los dos saben que tengo la razón, tú preferiste su plan al mío, ahora, tendrás que actuar como una mujer recién casada y felizmente enamorada, y tú igual, tienes que fingir un poco estar feliz, y tener a la mujer de tu vida a un lado.

—Audrey, no te ofendas, pero ni tú podrías fingir algo así –argumentó Ted, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah, mi querido imbécil, Lily es hermosa, sí, está embarazada, pero aun, que la panza todavía no se le note, te apuesto que hará que más de un hombre voltee a verla, la querrán en su cama, así que no te pongas en ese plan, porque la mujer a la que acabas de hacer tu esposa, es una diosa.

—No exageres –soltó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, también tú, Ted no está de mal ver, pudiste tener algo peor como esposo, sí, es diez años mayor, pero… sólo velo, se ejercita, y tiene cara de modelo, actor, y bueno, cuerpo de fácil excitación.

—Te hubieses casado tú con él, entonces.

—Me habría quedado sin cara en ese momento, mi jefa es su exnovia, y no le deseo a ese demonio tras nadie, en serio.

—M—

Teddy observó a Lily, recordando las palabras de hacía una hora de Audrey, y las de Alex hacía unos meses, Lily era hermosa, y bueno, él nunca la había visto de esa manera, pero ahora, mientras dormía, tenía libertad de admirarla sin sentirse invasor de la privacidad; en unas horas irían a tomar un traslador, para que los llevara al destino de la famosa luna de miel.

Le dio la espalda, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, a veces creía que Audrey se había equivocado de carrera, sí, era hermosa como para ser una modelo, pero… era más inteligente que el mismísimo Dumbledore, Ted estaba ahí, tentado a recostarse al lado de _su esposa,_ después de la forma casi tan efectiva de la rubia de lavado de cerebro.

Ambos iban a compartir habitación, porque según McLaggen, era la mejor forma de convencer a los demás que eran un matrimonio, y conocía a los Potter, por la forma que actuaban últimamente, no dudaba que aparecieran de sorpresa, esperando encontrarlos en la misma cama.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó con ella cuando la despertó –es hora de marcharnos.

—Bien.

Se puso de pie, había dormido vestida, para estar lista en cuanto él le dijera, y él había pasado la noche en vela, la figura en la puerta los sorprendió.

—Buenos días –saludó James, con una sonrisa –vaya, parece que la noche de bodas fue maravillosa, sólo miren esas caras, de que no durmieron toda la noche –sonrió.

—Jamie ¿qué rayos haces aquí? –Cuestionó Lily.

—Papá me pidió que los ayudara con sus cosas para la luna de miel.

—No es necesario –murmuró Ted, cansado.

—Bien, bien, me iré entonces –dio un paso atrás, pero regresó –deberías descansar más, le hará daño a tu bebé.

—Gracias, lo pensaré –soltó mordaz la pelirroja.

—Vamos, _amor_ –soltó Ted, sujetando la maleta de Lily.

Ella le observó incómoda y sorprendida por que la llamara así, pero se calmó cuando James se aclaró la garganta, besó a su hermana en la frente y se despidió de Ted, para marcharse, el metamorfo resopló, un segundo les faltó, para derrumbar aquello.


	6. Dorado.

Ninguno estaba de buen humor, por un momento, habían pensado que la abuela de Ted había elegido un lugar demasiado cálido, pero no, la joven estaba temblando de frío ¿por qué no se habían fijado antes en el destino? El metamorfo se maldijo por lo bajo, toda su ropa era para un clima completamente diferente.

Giró sobre sus talones, para observar a su alrededor, cuando quedó de nuevo frente a Lily, ella tenía los labios un poco morados, y sus mejillas y nariz completamente rojas, no tenía ni un maldito suéter o abrigo para solucionar aquello.

—Lo lamento, debí revisar…

—Deja de disculparte –soltó enfadada, con los dientes castañeando –yo también pude revisar el lugar y no lo hice.

—Creo que mi abuela desconoce que las lunas de miel por lo regular son en lugares cálidos –murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa.

La mano de Ted se colocó en el hombro de Lily, usó la aparición conjunta, el lugar estaba listo para su llegada, y no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente cuando ella casi corrió para sentarse frente a la chimenea, él negó, sujetó el equipaje y lo llevó a la habitación; con la esperanza de que en esa cabaña tan amplia hubiese más de una habitación, pero no.

—Este lugar es inmenso –murmuró Ted, volviendo a la estancia –pero sólo tiene una habitación.

—Dormiré en el sofá –contestó, en tono alegre –no creo pasar frío aquí, además…

—Hay una chimenea en la habitación, también está encendida ¿estás segura de que quieres quedarte ahí? Digo, podríamos ir a la habitación y…

—Estoy bien aquí –se giró, estirando las manos en dirección al fuego.

—Estoy seguro que descansarás mejor allá, Lily, estás embarazada y no quiero que…

—No es tu asunto –soltó, tranquila.

—De acuerdo, haz lo que se te dé la gana.

Ted regresó a la habitación, sintió el golpe del calor directamente en el rostro, y aunque con su condición metamorfa podría elevar un poco su temperatura, no era suficiente para sobrevivir en climas como ese con un atuendo diseñado para el caribe.

Se quitó los zapatos, se subió a la cama y en menos de lo que hubiese deseado, se quedó completamente dormido, en sueños escuchó ruido a su alrededor, posiblemente Lily se había arrepentido de elegir la estancia, pero él no pensaba moverse ahora.

Despertó cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, su estómago se removió, tenía hambre, pero el lugar estaba callado, no había olor a nada que no fuese el desodorante ambiental.

Se puso los zapatos y avanzó hasta la estancia, Lily le daba la espalda, estaba viendo por el enorme ventanal que estaba a un costado, bastante absorta, tenía puesta una pijama que le quedaba floja, su cabello rojo sangre atado en una trenza floja, que resaltaba el tono pálido de su piel.

Ted observó el reloj colocado en lo alto de la barda. —Buenas tardes –soltó, asustándola.

—Buenas tardes –su mano fue hasta su estómago –el almuerzo está en la cocina –informó.

—Cocinaste, pensé que…

—No –lo sacó de su error –ayer después de que te marcharas a la habitación, logré comunicarme con alguien –se encogió de hombros –me dijeron que las comidas aparecen solas, y que cuando salgamos, los elfos se encargarán de la limpieza.

—Les dijiste que no pensábamos salir de aquí ¿cierto?

—No hay razón para que pasemos todo el día encerrados, aunque no salgamos juntos –respondió confundida.

—Entonces ¿usarás algo de lo que trajiste? –Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Les pedí unas mudas de ropa, informé el malentendido que ocurrió, la mala información entre quien hizo la reservación y nosotros, así que amablemente me dijo que podía concedernos ayuda, con un atuendo más acorde, supongo que podemos comprarnos el resto nosotros, más a nuestro gusto.

—Claro ¿y va a quedarme? –observó la pila de ropa en uno de los sofás.

—Es la talla que marcaba la ropa en tu maleta, supongo que sí.

El metamorfo asintió, suponía que a eso había ido cuando escuchó los ruidos, había sido bastante considerada como para solucionar aquel embrollo ella sola, él tenía pensado hacerlo.

—Gracias, Lily.

—No lo agradezcas.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—La comida está en la cocina –le informó.

—Bien ¿no vienes conmigo? –hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—No, tenía hambre, así que yo comí algo antes.

—De acuerdo.

El metamorfo avanzó hasta la cocina, el lugar estaba bastante bien surtido, había lo necesario como para que pudiesen hacerse cargo ellos, pero suponía que las comidas iban incluidas, y que aquellos suministros era para que hicieran algo extra, como cualquier pareja lo haría de estar realmente en una luna de miel.

Observó los trastos lavados, suponía que eran los que ella había usado, se sentó a la barra y comenzó a comer, tuvo que usar su varita para calentar su chocolate.

—X—

Lily aprovechó que Ted había ido a comer algo para ir a ducharse, no se sentía muy cómoda con él cerca, pero era algo que ya no podía solucionar, era su esposo ahora, frunció el ceño al notar la sortija en su dedo, aquella que indicaba que ahora _le pertenecía_ a ese hombre de alguna manera.

La ducha no duró demasiado tiempo, y prefirió cambiarse en el mismo baño, cuando salió, Ted no estaba en la estancia, ni en la habitación, y no era como si fuese a buscarlo, la joven sujetó el gorro de lana color rosa claro, los guantes y enrolló la bufanda bien, para salir de la cabaña.

Se distrajo tan pronto como llegó a la pequeña ciudad, buscó la tienda de ropa más cercana y entró, no compraría mucho, sólo lo necesario para esas dos semanas.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, no estaba muy convencida de que aquello le fuese del todo bien.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas el dorado? –murmuró una chica a su lado.

—No me va mucho ese color.

—Tonterías –negó –sin duda te iría de maravilla –sonrió al ver la duda en el rostro de la pelirroja –nunca te había visto por aquí ¿acabas de mudarte?

—No, sólo estoy por vacaciones.

—Ya veo, pero sin duda el dorado irá bien contigo –sonrió y se alejó.

Lily entró al vestidor, se quitó lo que llevaba puesto para medirse aquello, pero se quedó viendo su reflejo, para tener casi cuatro meses, aún no se le notaba demasiado, pero sí se veía más gorda de lo que ella era, se llevó las manos a su estómago, no se sentía para nada cómoda, por primera vez, sentía que era un castigo vivir en su propia piel.

Le dio la espalda al espejo, se colocó la prenda y no volvió a girarse, sólo se fijó que la talla había cambiado, y que le quedaba justa, pero no demasiado, se colocó su ropa y tomó al azar lo demás, asegurándose de que fuese de su nuevo tamaño, pagó y salió enfadada del lugar.

Avanzó por la acera frustrada, no podía esperar para que aquellos meses de terror terminaran, no comprendía como una mujer podía sentirse feliz con aquellos cambios, las hormonas eran la muerte, en un momento triste y al otro feliz, y al siguiente, quería que todo el mundo se fuera al infierno.

—Lily –la voz de Ted llegó de repente, así que se detuvo y giró –Lily ¿dónde diablos te metiste? –La sujetó del brazo –me tienes preocupado.

—Preocupado.

—Sí –aceptó.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque soy el responsable de ti ¿qué crees que me hará tu padre si te llega a pasar algo? No puedes irte así como así ¿lo comprendes?

—Sólo vine a comprar ropa, nada va a pasarme.

—Pues esperemos que no, creí que ya no eras una niña, supongo que ahora tengo que tenerte vigilada.

—Yo no soy tu maldita responsabilidad –soltó frunciendo el ceño y soltándose del agarre del metamorfo.

—Desde luego que lo eres, yo tomé la responsabilidad de ti…

—Nadie te obligo a hacerlo –se defendió –de hecho, te pedí que no te metieras, que me dejaras hablar con mi padre, ahora…

—Ahora soy tu esposo, nos guste o no –recordó para los dos –no pierdas de vista el hecho de que esto para mí también es molesto, incómodo y preferiría que un dragón me tragara antes de seguir siendo tu esposo, pero tenemos que soportarlo, al menos un año.

—Esto hubiese sido más sencillo si no te hubieses metido en algo que nadie te pidió –comentó, incómoda.

—No estaríamos en esto, si no te hubieses ido a la cama con el primero que se te cruzó por enfrente ¿no?

—No –se burló Lily –estoy de acuerdo, que no estoy lista para hacerme cargo de mis propias acciones, pero si enfrenté a mis padres diciéndole que estoy embarazada, no era para que tú vinieses a mi rescate.

—Claro ¿querías que Alex lo hiciera? –Se burló –eso no iba a pasar.

—No necesito que alguien tome mis responsabilidades, Edward, si tanto te incomoda esto, vete, por mí puedes hacer de tu vida lo que se te dé la maldita gana, no va a afectarme ¿comprendes?

—Así que puedo regresar a Londres y hacer como si nunca hubieses existido, como si no hubiese abierto la boca.

—Eres libre de irte en el momento que quieras, Edward Lupin, por fortuna, nada te ata a mí, es un matrimonio que aunque legal, más falso que las buenas intenciones de Voldemort y este bebé, jamás será tuyo, así que puedes largarte en este momento.

Lily se arrepintió de haber sido tan grosera con Ted cuando este se tensó al escucharla decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se alejó sin decir nada más, ella suspiró, se cubrió el rostro y negó.

Regresó hasta la cabaña, iba a disculparse con él en cuanto volviera, tenía que aprender a no desquitarse con las personas que solo buscaban ayudarla, él había estado preocupado por ella, y era más de lo que merecía, cualquier otro, con todo lo expuesto hacía unos minutos atrás, agradecerían si algo le pasaba para poder deshacerse de ella y el error que había sido casarse con ella.

—M—

Ted Lupin fue al bar más cercano, estaba demasiado enfadado, pero ¿quién le mandaba preocuparse por ella? Si algo le llegaba a pasar, sería su responsabilidad, desgraciadamente era su marido, pero no su criado, ni su niñero o su padre, además, si ella era lo suficientemente mayor para embarazarse, también lo era para cuidarse a ella misma.

_No es tan buena para cuidarse, o no se habría embarazado._ Soltó una voz burlona en su cabeza, pero quitando eso de lado, no podía negar que Lily tenía razón, ella en ningún momento le había pedido que se entrometiera en eso, incluso, el día de su boda, habían peleado, porque ella quería irse a Norteamérica y buscar una mejor familia para ese bebé que venía en camino, él apostaba, que hubiese interrumpido aquel embarazo de haber estado en tiempo de hacerlo.

—Tiene que ser un mal día –soltó una mujer a su lado, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, un poco –admitió.

—Ven, olvida las penas.

Ted observó el caballito que le acercó, no tenía ánimo para una nueva discusión, así que no opuso resistencia y lo tomó sin más, el líquido quemó su garganta y le dio un golpe de calor que se sintió tan bien, que ordenó otros dos.

—Gracias –le sonrió a la mujer, que tenía que ser de su edad o un poco más grande.

—De nada –le guiñó un ojo, bebiendo su propio caballito y animándolo a que siguiera.

Un rato después, Ted estaba bastante relajado, la discusión con Lily había quedado en el pasado y lo único que podía hacer, era sentir esa extraña sensación de éxtasis cada que el tequila pasaba por su garganta, sonrió cuando la mujer estiró su bebida para brindar y él también lo hizo, completamente divertido.

—M—

El dolor de cabeza era bastante intenso, la luz del sol le daba en la cara, aunque no tenía suficiente potencia como para que le diera calor, gruñó, provocándose una punzada espantosa en la cabeza, se giró, cuando el calor de otra persona se pegó más a él.

La mujer a su lado estaba dormida y desnuda, sin duda la había pasado de maravilla en la madrugada, y aunque tenía recuerdos vagos —por el dolor de cabeza— no dudaba que en cuanto se recuperara, obtendría toda la información que necesitaba, al menos había tenido un poco de acción, y eso le quitaría estrés de tener que soportar a Lily en su estado.

El solo pensamiento de Lily le hizo saltar de la cama, la imagen de aquella joven de intenso cabello rojo, ojos olivo brillando con enfado, sus pecas adornando su nariz y parte de sus pómulos, con los brazos en forma de jarra, aquello fue suficiente para que en menos de cinco minutos, estuviese corriendo tan rápido como podía rumbo a la cabaña, olvidándose de que podía usar aparición para más rápido.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta principal, el dolor de cabeza y los malestares que siguen a una borrachera se había esfumado, así que eso le permitió tener una mente más clara, posiblemente ni se había inmutado porque no apareciera.

Entró un poco más tranquilo, iba a quitarse el abrigo, pero al notar la chimenea apagada no lo hizo, había varios trozos de pergamino por el lugar, así que sacó la varita e hizo que volaran hasta sus manos.

_Lamento informarle que no hemos tenido noticias, señora Lupin, pero le informaremos cada media hora si hay un cambio._

Los demás pergaminos decían lo mismo, o cosas similares, pero el último era de las 10:30 p. m. suponía que la chimenea se había apagado, así que no hubo forma de seguir enviando los reportes.

Fue hasta la habitación, y aunque la chimenea ahí si estaba encendida, la cama seguía hecha, ninguna arruga, el baño estaba vacío, pero las cosas seguían ahí, las de ambos, así que fue a la cocina.

Su corazón se encogió al verla ahí; dormida sobre la mesa, con los platos de la cena preparados, esos no eran hechos por el personal del lugar, lo supo por la gran cantidad de trastos puestos en el escurridor, ella estaba profundamente dormida, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Lily, se giró para irse a su habitación.


	7. Ángel de Fuego.

Salió de la cocina dejándola ahí, tenía que descansar, suponía que no lo había estado haciendo bien, o no luciría tan cansada todo el tiempo, así que era la mejor opción, él fue hasta el baño para ducharse antes de que ella despertara y el perfume barato de aquella mujer le confirmara que había sido tan obediente de ir a hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, casado o no con ella.

A las diez, fue en su búsqueda de nuevo, pero seguía dormida, así que la movió suavemente mientras la llamaba para que despertara, todo intento fue en vano, al parecer tenía un sueño muy pesado.

Puso los ojos en blanco, la sujetó del hombro para hacer que se incorporara, el abrigo de Ted cayó al suelo, la joven se fue de lado, así que él la sujetó con más firmeza, su mano se colocó en su cintura para acercarla a él, fue cuando notó que su pijama no era para nada adecuada para esos climas, y estaba descalza, si la chimenea hubiese estado encendida, no le hubiese preocupado mucho, pero por las notas, ella había pasado al menos doce horas en aquel lugar helado, la sujetó bien en brazos, haciendo que la cabeza de la chica colgara hacia atrás, avanzó hasta dejarla sobre la cama.

La observó atento, estaba bastante pálida, sujetó su mano, parecía un pequeño cubo de hielo.

—Dementores, Lily ¿puedes ser más descuidada? –bufó enfadado.

_Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieses vuelto temprano, o al menos ayer._

Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza, avanzó hasta los leños y echó más al fuego, y usó su varita para agilizar aquello, él tuvo que salir porque parecía un pequeño sauna, pero sería bueno para ella.

Ted avanzó a la estancia, para encender la chimenea, estaba en eso cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, gruñó enfadado, pero fue hasta allá, un tipo de cabello un poco largo y rubio le sonrió, pero pudo ver que sus ojos cafés perdían brillo al toparse con él.

—Lo lamento, vine a buscar a una chica ¿su hermana está en casa? –sonrió.

— ¿Mi hermana? –Cuestionó confundido.

—Sí ¿o es su hija? –soltó como si eso fuese posible.

—No sé a quién buscas, pero me temo que te equivocaste.

—Lo lamento, no sé el nombre de ella, es hermosa, de esta estatura –el chico levantó la mano a una altura promedio –y de cabello pelirrojo, es fácil de ubicar, no hay muchas pelirrojas en este lugar, sobresaldrían como fuego en la nieve.

—Ah…

—Lupin –soltó él –creo que su apellido es Lupin, escuché que la oficina se refirieron a ella como Lupin.

Aquello se le hizo gracioso, así que se recargó en el umbral de la puerta.

—Mi hija dices –negó con una sonrisa.

—Es tu hermana ¿verdad? –Negó apenado –lo lamento.

—Dime ¿en dónde la conociste?

—Fue al edificio de servicio a buscar ropa de invierno el otro día –se encogió de hombros –y ayer habló con mi jefe, no sé de qué, pero hoy me enviaron.

—Así que –Ted intentó no reírse por la situación –dime ¿estás aquí por algo personal o por trabajo? –Elevó una ceja.

—Estoy aquí, porque mi jefe me envió a informarle que no hay novedad sobre lo que pidió, pero movido más por volverla a ver e invitarla a salir después de mi turno.

—Ah ya veo –negó divertido.

Posiblemente iría a despertarla para que el chico pudiese tener su oportunidad, así ella podría olvidarse de todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido e interesarse en un chico que parecía agradable le devolvería un poco de chispa a su vida.

—Supongo que ya estás acostumbrado a que te intercepten para preguntarte por tu hermana ¿no es así? –Curioseo él, intentando ver dentro del lugar.

—La verdad, es que no –admitió.

—Sé que sólo están de vacaciones aquí, pero es hermosa.

—Claro –le dio por su lado.

—Yo no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que la vi.

Ted soportó un poco de la charla, pero en algún punto, en aquella situación perdió lo divertido, tensó la quijada y su sonrisa perdió el gesto amable.

—Dime ¿hasta dónde llegará esta charla? –soltó enfadado.

—Oye, en verdad…

—Bueno, entonces tendré que decirte que ella no es mi hermana, y por favor, deja a mi esposa en paz, le daré tu recado.

Cerró la puerta en la cara del chico y entró en dirección a la chimenea, media hora había perdido con ese tipo, hablando de lo hermosa que Lily le parecía, y de cómo su corazón se agitó la primera vez que la vio, pensando que era un ángel de fuego.

Una vez que el fuego crepitaba, fue a verla, eran las doce de la tarde, ya tendría que estar despierta al menos, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta la habitación.

—Lily ¿te encuentras mejor? –Interrogó.

La pelirroja no se movió, seguía en la misma posición en que él la había dejado, y temblaba un poco, así que la descobijó, seguía helada, pero no sudaba ni nada, avanzó hasta la chimenea de la sala, que era la única conectada a la red flu, arrojó los polvos y metió medio cuerpo, asustó a la mujer frente a él.

—Lamento asustarte, pero necesito tu ayuda en algo.

—Claro –sonrió Susan.

—Una amiga, se quedó dormida en un lugar frío y… creo que…

—Tranquilo –pidió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Ted suspiró, y aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, y omitiendo que era Lily y que era su esposa, informó los detalles restantes, una vez que la chica le diera instrucciones, él regresó hasta la habitación; arrojó más leños al fuego, colocó una frazada sobre la alfombra y recostó a Lily, eso la ayudaría.

Se quedó en el baño, que era más fresco, porque moriría de calor en la habitación, esperó media hora más y cuando fue a ver si había mejorado, al sujetarla de la mejilla, notó que seguía helada.

—Maldición –gruñó.

No quería hacer lo que Susan le dijo, pero al parecer no tenía otra alternativa, se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos, e hizo lo mismo con ella, tomó otra frazada y se la puso en los hombros, antes de subirse sobre ella, el tacto de su piel caliente sobre la fría de Lily era como meterse a bañar con agua helada de la nada, la manta la usó para taparse con ella, y así evitar que el calor escapara, comenzó a elevar su temperatura.

La mirada de Ted estaba en el rostro de Lily, la posición era cansada, porque no podía subirse por completo en ella, a causa de su embarazo, pero en algún momento, su mano se había colocado en el vientre de la chica, y estaba como imbécil, acariciando un poco más, para que la parte que no tenía contacto con su cuerpo, recibiera calor de su mano.

_Se ve hermosa._

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esa idea de su cabeza, las palabras de James diciendo que Lily lucía más bonita que nunca, que el embarazo realmente realzaba a las mujeres, y que lo había comprobado con su hermana; Ted comenzaba a preguntarse si esa era la razón por la cual ese chico se había interesado por la chica parcialmente debajo de su cuerpo, también si realmente era el embarazo, o ella siempre había sido así de bonita.

Se alejó de Lily, dejándola junto a la chimenea y colocándola de costado, ya se había cansado, así que de esa forma sería menos cansado, introdujo su brazo debajo de la cintura de la chica para poder rodearla completamente, y usó un hechizo, para evitar que el peso de la mujer le durmiera la extremidad, hizo el cabello a un lado, y pegó su rostro en el cerviz.

—M—

El estómago se le retorció por el hambre, pero el calor que sentía era demasiado relajante, como para querer moverse, desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no había sentido nada tan cálido que le hiciera perder el frío, intentó moverse, y fue cuando notó que algo la sujetaba, sintió una sensación como de hormigueo en el estómago.

Quiso alejarse, pero las yemas de esos dedos la sujetaron fuertemente, para evitarlo, el calor brotaba de la persona a sus espaldas, y como se negaba a dejarla ir, le dio un fuerte golpe con la cabeza, cuando no sintió el agarre en su cintura, se movió apresurada, girándose para ver de quien rayos se trataba.

La mano se estiró hasta ella, sujetándola del centro de su sostén, tirando tan fuerte, que se lo dejó en la mano, pero logrando que ella no terminara dentro de la chimenea.

—Demonios, Lily, casi me rompes la nariz –soltó Ted.

Ella se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, él se sentó, así que ella notó que sólo tenía puesto los calzoncillos, su cuerpo marcado estaba a la vista ¿alguna vez lo había visto así? No lo recordaba, ahora entendía porque Audrey le había dicho que Ted tenía un buen cuerpo, no es como si creyera lo contrario, pero nunca había prestado demasiado interés en él.

La mirada de Ted se levantó desde las rodillas de Lily, despacio fue subiendo, sus bragas de color negro, las caderas estaban un poco más anchas, su vientre y estómago ya no eran planos, la había visto en traje de baño hacía casi cuatro meses, y aquella pelirroja le había parecido poco interesante, demasiado delgaducha.

Tragó saliva cuando sus ojos llegaron hasta sus pechos desnudos; era una vista deliciosa, era un hombre, al final de cuentas, un buen cuerpo con pechos lograba provocar interés.

Le extendió el sostén que apretaba en la mano, ella lo tomó sin decir nada, se giró a ponérselo, dándole a Ted otra perspectiva de lo que el embarazo estaba haciendo en ella, verla ahora, era diferente a cuando la desvistió para darle calor; ahora realmente le veía atractiva.

—Y-Yo no ¿qué ocurre? –soltó nerviosa, sin poder atorar los broches.

Ted se puso de pie, sujetó los extremos y colocó los broches sin problema alguno, acomodó el resorte que estaba volteado, y eso logró que ella lo observara sobre su hombro, con un ligero rubor.

—Lo mismo quiero saber yo –soltó, en un tono tranquilo.

—Yo… me quedé dormida esperándote –aceptó, él asintió –quería disculparme contigo.

Lily volvió a encararlo de forma rápida cuando él retrocedió para girarse a la cama por su ropa.

—No es necesario, Lily, no dijiste nada que no sea cierto –le recordó.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así, fui bastante grosera contigo, y…

—Ya estás bien, y es todo lo que importa ¿de acuerdo?

Colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y se acercó un poco, inclinándose para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente.

—No sé qué pasó, pero supongo que tengo que agradecerte a ti que esté bien ¿no es así?

—No habría pasado si yo hubiese regresado más pronto.

—Ted –lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la mano –sé que esto no es para nada agradable para ti, estás atascado en un matrimonio con una chica nada interesante y más chica que tú, comprendo que tú me estás ayudando más de lo que yo podría merecer, y realmente quiero que intentemos… llevarnos bien, al menos el año que estamos obligados a soportar para poder anular este matrimonio.

—No todo es tu culpa, Lily, quiero que comprendas eso, los dos nos sentimos frustrados de no poder hacer de esto más fácil, pero no por eso nos haremos un infierno la vida, ninguno siente nada por el otro, pero eso es bueno ¿no? Hace más fácil esto, podemos ser buenos amigos, yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites –le sonrió.

—Gracias, pero no esperes mucho de mí, las hormonas me llevan de un lado a otro.

—No son tus hormonas solamente, Lily –murmuró Ted –estás estresada por el embarazo, lo sé, pero si tu plan es encontrarle una mejor familia que tú, aunque no creo que eso sea posible –ella sonrió dulcemente –dale el amor que necesita –la mano de Ted volvió a su estómago, provocando un escalofrío a causa de su calor –no te culpes ni tú ni lo culpes a él, sólo vive este embarazo tranquila, recuerda que al final, estará con unos padres que lo amarán más que nada.

—Tienes razón –admitió.

—Ven, vayamos a comer algo, has pasado un día sin alimento.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué me estoy muriendo de hambre –soltó una risita alegre.

—Ponte algo encima –ordenó cuando la pelirroja iba a salir de la habitación en ropa interior.

—Sí, lo lamento.

El desayuno estaba sobre la mesa cuando llegaron a la cocina, ella sonrió al ver aquello, se sentó y comenzó a servir en su plato, él negó, sus dudas sobre su alimentación quedaron aclaradas, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía brincándose alimentos fingiendo que sí los ingería, pero ya estaba de más echarle eso en cara, de ahora en adelante, se encargaría de asegurarse de que ella comiera bien, y lo necesario para que el bebé creciera fuerte y grande.

—Tu abuela mandó un patronus la otra noche –le informó Lily, con un poco de comida aun en la boca.

—Ah ¿qué dijo?

—Que te aseguraras de tomar algunas fotos para su álbum –se encogió de hombros –lo que sea que eso signifique.

—Ah –rió –mi abuela tiene un álbum con fotos mías –informó –ya sabes, desde que mi madre estaba embarazada, quiere fotos de cada etapa de mi vida, hizo que tu hermano Scorpius sacara demasiadas, estabas muy distraída para notarlo, pero…

—Scorpius no es mi hermano –soltó.

—Bueno, hasta donde yo sé…

—Él no es mi hermano, y nada, absolutamente nada, cambiará eso, así que te voy a pedir que no te refieras a él como mi hermano.

—Albus no tiene ese problema, y aunque James al inicio…

—Ellos pueden seguir llamándolo así y tratándolo así, pero no yo.

—Es parte de tu familia, quieras o no.

—Yo lo veo más bien como un desliz, un error momentáneo que puede desvanecerse en el aire, como con un chasquido.

—Eres malvada –sonrió.

—No soy malvada, sólo realista, a papá tampoco le agrada, pero no dice nada porque tiene miedo que mamá lo mande callar y dormir en el granero de la casa de los abuelos lo que dure su matrimonio.

—Bueno, una de esas gallinas persigue a todos y da picotazos espantosos.

—Algo harán –le sonrió divertida.


	8. Poco Enamorados.

Ted observó a la pelirroja que observaba el lugar bastante entretenida, tenía la mano izquierda en los labios, mordiendo la cutícula del dedo pulgar, mientras curioseaba de un lado a otro.

—Ésta es la mejor que tenemos –informó el chico, observando a Lily, que se había acercado a él para ver.

—Yo no sé mucho de cámaras –murmuró Lily –pero supongo que para las fotos que quiere tu abuela, funcionará –se encogió de hombros.

El chico los observó con una mueca de asco, Ted negó por el comentario de Lily, observó al chico de nuevo.

—Sólo son fotos de nuestras vacaciones –no supo por qué tuvo la necesidad de aclarar aquello.

—Claro ¿de qué otras fotos querría tu abuela? –Lo interrogó Lily, confundida.

—Lily –él la sujetó del hombro –así están bien las cosas.

—Claro.

Se alejó de ellos, observando las fotos, se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos viendo una que era sobre un atardecer sobre alguna parte de parís.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, nada, observaba esa foto –la señaló.

—Ah, sí, es bonita –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí algo –se giró hasta el dueño del establecimiento –disculpe –lo interrumpió mientras contaba los galeones.

— ¿Sí, en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Las fotos también las vende, ¿cierto?

—Sí ¿cuál te gusta?

—Esa –la señaló.

El hombre se quitó sus gafas y suspiró, negando. —Lo lamento, se ve que tienes un buen ojo y buen gusto, pero esa no está en venta.

—Bueno, está exhibida, así que…

—Claro que lo está –admitió –es la última de Mangetsu, literalmente es la última foto que tomó antes de retirarse.

—Pero…

—No está a la venta –informó –le he pedido a mis empleados que pongan un letrero que indique que no está a la venta.

—De acuerdo, gracias –sonrió.

—Es una lástima –soltó Ted, dándole ánimo.

—Lo sé –frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes –sonrió el chico que les atendió –esa fotografía no es la original, habrías pagado mucho por una falsificación, así que mejor agradece que no te la vendió.

Ted notó la decepción en el rostro de Lily, no podía solucionar aquello, después de todo, les habían confiado que era una réplica ¿podía existir algo así en el mundo de la fotografía? Sabía sobre las réplicas de cuadros famosos, pero no de esa clase, resopló, levantó la cámara y fotografío a Lily de forma que ni siquiera se dio cuenta; tenía que tomar algunas de ellos pretendiendo ser una pareja; y no le agradaba mucho.

—Ah, cielos, no –se quejó la chica.

— ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? –La cuestionó confundido.

—Mi madre festejó mucho antes que no tuviera antojos, pero ahora, es como si, bueno, cada que quiero distraerme, imágenes de comida salta a mi cabeza, y se me antoja –gruñó, siguiendo su camino.

El metamorfomago sonrió divertido, posiblemente ni los mareos, ni los vómitos ni los antojos se habían presentado por algo mental, ella hasta hace poco, de forma inconsciente, se había negado al hecho de estar realmente embarazada, desde que se había propuesto a vivir su embarazo al cien por ciento, los cambios se habían vuelto notorios.

—Vayamos por algo de comer ¿te parece? –La cuestionó.

—Bien –le sonrió, observándolo sobre su hombro –Ted –gruñó cuando el flash la dejó ciega.

—Mi abuela me asesinará si no llevo material –se encogió de hombros.

—Asegúrate de que pueda cortarme de la imagen cuando nos divorciemos.

—Posiblemente deje una o dos, después de todo, eres mi primer matrimonio –se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto, lamento eso, arruiné más que mi vida con esto ¿cierto?

Ted observó la pequeña barriga, con toda aquella ropa, lucía más rellena de lo normal, así que sonrió, negando.

—Se solucionará, además, también tú tendrás un matrimonio acuestas ¿no?

—Cierto –rió –pero lo que te dije en nuestra discusión es cierto –se giró hasta él, para encararlo –puedes buscar a alguien, Ted, no te detengas por esta boda inconveniente, busca a esa chica que amas, y dile la situación, que sólo me ayudas, y que después de que tu obra de caridad termine, te casarás con ella.

—Aun no sé si lo nuestro va a funcionar, como para decirle que me casaré –negó –apenas íbamos iniciando algo, Lily.

—Bueno, puedes comenzar a salir con ella, en un año, lo sabrás ¿no?

—Posiblemente, pero nos guste o no, eres mi esposa, tengo un compromiso contigo, no sería capaz de algo así.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, avísame, mereces ser feliz, y no te limites a esta situación –pellizcó su mejilla, riendo.

—X—

Los antojos de Lily eran cada vez más extraños y asquerosos, posiblemente eran alucinaciones de Ted, pero el tamaño de su estómago había crecido en esas casi dos semanas, pero lucía rebosante de alegría y se veía cada día más hermosa.

—Deberías tomar alguna foto del paisaje –sugirió ella.

—Yo no tengo talento para eso, Lily –murmuró.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, mientras la joven comía un paquete de galletas con bombón y mostaza, de vez en vez, añadía un pequeño trozo de atún y calabaza.

—Yo nunca dije que fueras experto –argumentó, saboreando el atún en su galleta.

—No prometo nada, pero deberíamos ir a algún lado, el olor a atún me está mareando.

—Bien –hizo mala cara, logrando que él riera divertido.

—Eres una perezosa.

—El embarazo –se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie.

—Llegará el momento en que no puedas culpar a tu condición de tu pereza.

—Te culparé a ti, en ese caso –hizo un ademán, logrando que el frasco con atún resbalara y cayera en el sofá junto a Ted.

—Eso me gano por molestarte –negó, fingiendo indignación.

El rostro de la pelirroja se puso completamente rojo una vez que estuvieron fuera, la ventisca helada la hizo temblar un poco, avanzaron rumbo a la pequeña ciudad, no estaba tan lejos, una vez ahí, pidieron a alguien que les tomara algunas fotos.

—Creo que para ser recién casados, no lucen muy enamorados –informó la mujer mayor, regresándole la cámara a Ted.

—Ah ¿cómo sabe eso? –frunció el ceño Lily.

—Esa cabaña sólo está en renta para luna de miel –informó –además, creo que estás embarazada.

Lily dio un respingo cuando la mujer colocó su mano en su estómago, que se veía más abultado de lo que recordaba, posiblemente el hecho de que había estado comiendo como cerdo, desde que hizo las paces con Ted hacía varios días.

—Comprendo, ven Ted.

La chica le devolvió la cámara a la mujer y se giró a él, estirando los brazos para rodear su cuello, se puso de puntitas, y él de poca gana posó para la foto, dejó de rodearla, colocando sus manos en el estómago de Lily, y sonriendo por primera vez encantado.

—Listo –la mujer les volvió a devolver la cámara –los felicitaría, pero con lo poco enamorados que se ven, más bien parece que fue el error de cálculo quien los unió, más no el amor.

—Gracias, de todos modos –sonrió Lily –le enviaré una invitación al baby shower, o al bautizo, cual sea de su preferencia –soltó con una fingida dulzura.

—Sí que tenemos que lucir bastante enamorados –bromeó Ted.

—Derrochamos miel, no hay pareja más enamorada que nosotros en el culo más frío del mundo –le guiñó un ojo –ahora que he dicho miel ¿qué te parece miel de maple y porotos?

—Yo… pasaré en esta ocasión, Lily.

—A ti no te gusta nada bueno, Ted, deberías comer algo, te pondrás delgaducho y flácido, y tu abuela me culpará.

¿Cómo podía comer algo? Cada vez que veía lo que ella se preparaba, las arcadas comenzaban, y con ello, tenía que ir al baño a volver el estómago; aquello era espantoso.

—Nos quedan dos días aquí –le recordó.

—Vayamos al mirador turístico –sugirió ella –desde ahí, podemos tomar la foto.

—Intentar –corrigió él.

—Como sea.

La sujetó de la mano, para aparecerse en aquel lugar, el atardecer no tardaría en llegar, así que encendió la pequeña chimenea, para que ella se sentara cerca del fuego, tomó un par de fotografías más, sin que ella notara y después se dedicó al paisaje.

—Ya no creo que…

La chica estaba acurrucada, su respiración era acompasada, en algún momento en lo que él perdía el tiempo, se había quedado dormida, le tomó unas más, y después a él, burlándose de ella, cuando mandara revelarlas, aquello sería genial.

La tomó en brazos y apareció cerca de la cabaña, una vez dentro, la llevó hasta la cama, habían estado compartiendo la habitación, lo mejor era acostumbrarse a eso, mientras su matrimonio durara, harían lo mejor posible por aparentar un buen matrimonio.

La cobijó, echó más leños a la chimenea, y salió rumbo a la cocina, ya sin comida extravagante, podía ingerir algo sin tener que desecharlo minutos después, se sentó a la mesa y observó la cena que había aparecido unos minutos antes que él entrara al lugar.

—M—

Lily reía divertida, sacudía sus pies a causa de la risa incontrolable que tenía, con su embarazo, su magia a veces ocasionaba pequeños estragos, así que cuando quiso ayudar a Ted secando la ropa que descuidadamente había dejado en el pórtico, la encogió un poco, ahora la playera del hombre le quedaba demasiado apretada, dejando ver la mitad de su estómago, y las mangas se ceñían demasiado a los músculos bien marcados de sus brazos.

—Ya deja de reír –soltó con el cejo fruncido.

—Lo-Lo la-lamento –se enjuagó los ojos y volvió a reír.

El cabello de Ted danzaba en colores alegres, al ritmo de la risa de la joven, él se inclinó hasta ella, y jaló uno de los calcetines de lana que llevaba, pero eso no hizo que dejara de reírse.

—Ah, Merlín mismo –musitó cuando se quedó sin aire y las costillas y el estómago le dolían de tanto reír –lo lamento, tendré que ir a San Mungo tan pronto como volvamos, soy un peligro para todo.

—Yo tendré que ir a reponer esto –resopló, dejándose caer junto a ella.

El peso de Ted sumió el sofá, haciendo que ella rodara un poco, quedando sus piernas flexionadas recargadas en las de él.

—Ten tu calcetín apestoso –se lo puso en la nariz a la joven.

—Nunca he tenido problemas con el mal olor –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no, porque te gusta el olor a queso rancio y animal muerto.

Lily volvió a echarse a reír, su espalda tocó el sofá y sus ojos se cerraron, la vista del metamorfo fue hasta su estómago abultado, la forma en que se movía a causa de la risa.

La pelirroja se congeló tan rápido como sintió la mano del hombre en su estómago, lo observó un momento y prefirió no sacarlo de sus pensamientos, así que lo dejó hacer eso, hasta que él mismo se dio cuenta que las risas habían parado y aquella atmosfera era incómoda.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó, poniéndose de pie.

—No te preocupes –se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerdo que tu madre decía que odiaba que la gente extraña le tocara el estómago, bueno, en general, odiaba que lo hiciera quien fuese –se encogió de hombros.

—Mi estómago no es tan grande todavía –argumentó –así que la gente sólo pensará que estoy obesa, no tengo que preocuparme mucho.

—No luces obesa –la tranquilizó –luces bastante bien, para ser honesto –confesó sin darle mucha importancia –iré a empacar, mañana nos iremos muy temprano.

—Cierto ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? –Elevó una ceja.

—Sí, deja de encoger mi ropa, por favor.

Ted se alejó con la melodía de la risa de Lily inundando todo el lugar de nuevo, extrañamente, ese sonido lo relajaba.

—X—

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, Lily abrió los ojos perezosamente y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras su mano presionaba el aparato para que dejara de sonar.

—Dime ¿no puedo irme en pijama? –observó a Ted, cuando éste salió del baño ya vestido.

—Te quedaste ahí todo ese rato ¿en serio? –soltó enfadado.

—Ya quiero verte embarazado, siendo dos personas en una.

—Ah, vamos, no puede ser tan difícil –gruñó.

—Ingiero comidas que jamás hubiese pensado por mí misma –comenzó el debate.

—Cuando eras niña podrías haberlas pensado –se encogió de hombros –además, lo que tu madre ingería mientras estaba embarazada de ti, no iba muy alejado de lo que ahora tú comes durante tu embarazo, así que ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal palo, tal astilla –le guiñó un ojo, mientras sujetaba las maletas para llevarlas a la entrada.

Cinco minutos después, cuando regresó a la habitación, la pelirroja seguía en el mismo lugar, viendo a la nada, suspiró, se acuclilló frente a ella, le colocó los zapatos y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

—Deberíamos haber tomado un traslador en la tarde.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer, tengo un trabajo tirado ¿recuerdas?

—Sí –musitó como niña pequeña.

—Ya, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, podrás dormir todo el día si quieres ¿eso te hace feliz?

La joven levantó la vista hasta _su esposo,_ que sujetaba las solapas del abrigo que le puso mientras las cerraba para que no se colara el frío, sacó el cabello pelirrojo atorado y enrolló la bufanda, cubriendo su nariz y después colocó el gorro de lana.

—Listo, tan encantadora y presentable, casi pareciera que es tu primer día de escuela.

—Eso ofende –musitó frunciendo el ceño.

—No escucho, además, los niños deben respetar a sus padres –rió.


	9. Luna Potter.

Teddy se dejó caer sobre su silla en la oficina, estaba extrañamente desanimado, las dos semanas pasadas, no habían sido el infierno que tanto Lily como él habían pensado, una vez que comenzaron a ver aquello como una amistad y no como un matrimonio forzado, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar notablemente.

—Vaya, te dejas ver –se burló Sebastian –dos semanas de vacaciones ¿realmente las necesitabas?

Ted no contestó, apenas hacía tres meses había tomado su periodo vacacional, así que obviamente ese tiempo extra molestaba a los demás, claro que no quería aceptar la verdadera razón.

—Sí, bueno, tuve algo importante que resolver –se encogió de hombros –fue un permiso especial, no vacaciones como tal.

El semblante en el rostro de Sebastian le dejó saber que no le creía y que tenía sus sospechas, pero como siempre, no dijo nada, ese tipo le caía bien, pero… había algo que le advertía que no debía confiar mucho en él.

—Bueno, espero que no estés muy cansado, porque hay mucho trabajo.

—Cuento con eso.

Mucho trabajo, significaba largas jornadas laborales, menos tiempo en casa justificado, sólo esperaba que su padrino no hiciera algo para arruinar aquello y forzarlo a estar más con Lily; los amigos no pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.

—Por cierto –interrumpió Sebastian una hora y media después –dime ¿qué has pensado en presentarme a la hija de tu padrino? –sonrió.

—Ya te dije, está fuera de tus ligas –contestó incómodo.

—Vaya ¿dudas que pueda enamorar a cualquier chica? –Rió.

—Bueno, ella… tiene una relación, tiene a alguien.

—Tiene novio, más no está casada –le restó importancia –y aunque lo estuviera, el marido no siempre está al pendiente –le guiñó un ojo.

Tensó la quijada al escucharlo decirle aquello, pero se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y seguir con su trabajo, ahora lo único que quería era terminar aquello e irse a casa.

La mirada de Ted se diría a Sebastian de vez en cuando, pero lo tomó por sorpresa cuando éste se puso de pie repentinamente, su vista se desvió hasta la jovencita que quitaba su atención de Sebastian para otorgársela a él, le sonrió amable y se quedó de pie frente al escritorio de Ted, con todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

—Lily ¿qué haces aquí? –Se inclinó sobre el mueble, susurrando tan bajo podía, pero suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara.

—Te llegó esto a la casa –le extendió una carta.

—Claro ¿no pudo esperar a que llegara?

—Tiene fecha de dos semanas, y dice urgente –le informó –es de Gringotts, no tengo que recordarte la última vez que tío Ron ignoró una ¿no es verdad?

—Hola, hola –saludó Sebastian, de pie junto a ella.

_Genial,_ pensó Ted, ahora no podía evitar aquello, pero lo que lo ponía nervioso era ¿cómo tenía que presentarla? ¿Cómo Lily Luna Potter, la hija de su padrino? ¿O como su esposa? Tenía que solucionar aquello rápidamente, antes de arruinar las cosas.

—Hola –contestó ella –soy Lily Luna –estiró su mano.

—Sebastian Keller –la sujetó, el pulgar del hombre acarició el dorso de la mano de la joven –es realmente un placer conocerte –acercó su rostro a ella y la besó tan cerca de los labios.

—Gracias –sonrió divertida, pero más que nada, por el extraño comportamiento del hombre.

—Dime ¿te molestaría que te llamara Luna?

—Todo el mundo me dice Lily…

—Por eso –hizo un ademán –quiero distinguirme de los demás, que sepas cuando te hablo yo, y el resto.

—Ah –observó de reojo a Ted, buscando ayuda, su incomodidad con Sebastian era muy similar a la que mostraba con él cuando decía algo para adularla, no le gustaba.

—Sebastian ¿puedes dejarla en paz? –Soltó, poniéndose de pie –ven, Lily, hablemos afuera.

Salió detrás de su escritorio, colocó su mano en la espalda baja de la joven y la acercó a él, de forma protectora, mientras la guiaba fuera del lugar.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido en tu horario laboral –hizo una mueca.

—No te preocupes –negó.

—Tu compañero es un poco… raro –musitó.

—Sí, le gustas.

Ted no supo porque había dicho aquellas palabras, posiblemente, quería evaluar su reacción al respecto, y cuando su gesto se volvió un _jamás pasará algo así,_ sonrió, se acercó más a ella y colocó sus manos en el estómago de Lily, otorgándole un poco más de calor.

—Dime ¿todo bien contigo? –Cuestionó.

—Sí, todavía no nace, así que se porta lo mejor que puede –sonrió.

—Dime ¿ya fuiste a San Mungo? –Interrogó.

—No, había olvidado que iba a ir…

—Lily –la reprendió frunciendo el ceño –tienes que ir, es mejor que todo esté bien y sólo sea pasajero, y no algo que pueda ser malo para ambos.

—Si me muero antes, te ahorrarás todo el papeleo –sonrió alegre.

La sujetó de la mano, aquello no era lo que quería y no le agradaba pensar que algo así pudiese pasar, ni con ella, ni con el bebé.

—Ve a revisarte ¿quieres? –suplicó.

—Lo haré, le pediré a alguien que me acompañe ¿feliz?

—Sí, y más tranquilo también.

—Bien, te veré después –apretó su mano, recordándole a Ted que aún estaba sujetándola.

Sebastian salió de la oficina justo cuando ella iba pasando, la sujetó del brazo, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, ella le sonrió amable.

—Te vas –soltó –y sin despedirte de mí.

—Ah, lo lamento –se disculpó, como si tuviese que hacerlo –tengo que ir al médico.

—Ah ¿te sientes mal? ¿Todo bien, quieres que te acompañe?

—Estoy bien, es chequeo de rutina, solamente –restó importancia –hasta luego, Sebastian.

—Espero poder volver a verte pronto, Luna –la jaló más, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirroja fue algo que le agradó a Sebastian, le guiñó un ojo y regresó a la oficina, Ted suspiró exasperado y le negó a ella, que sólo se encogió de hombros y se alejó, el metamorfomago no se movió hasta que la figura de _su esposa_ desapareció de su vista.

—No te ves para nada feliz con lo que hice –soltó Sebastian.

—Bueno, es diez años menor que tú –le recordó.

—Bueno, tiene 18; es una adulta ¿por qué no comprendes eso?

—Porque es _DIEZ_ años menor, posiblemente por eso.

—Vamos, amigo, somos duales, nos gustan las mayores cuando somos jóvenes, nos gustan las jóvenes cuando somos mayores ¿no es así?

—Prefiero una mujer de mi edad, gracias.

—A mí me gusta Luna Potter –informó serio –y me gustaría así tuviese 30 años y no 18.

Ted lo observó de reojo, por extraño que le pareciera, le creía, algo en la expresión de Sebastian y el tono de su voz, le dejó saber que sin importar la edad de Lily, él se habría fijado en ella, y ese hecho le hizo tener un gran escalofrío.

—X—

Las cosas en Gringotts no habían sido malas noticias, pero no estaba nada feliz por saber el enorme fideicomiso que su padrino les había dado, estaba bastante cabreado por el hecho, era como si con eso, le estuvieran pagando por casarse con Lily, o quizás ellos pensaban que se había casado con su hija por interés.

—Vaya, tengo miedo de acercarme más –el cabello de Ted se puso bermellón cuando la voz de Susan llegó a sus oídos.

—Malas noticias –soltó con una enorme sonrisa –pero nada importante.

—Pues me alegro de oír eso, dime ¿estás libre para ir a comer, y no lo sé, quizás un par de copas?

—Claro, desde luego –sonrió –jamás podría negarme a algo contigo.

—Esa voz me agrada –sujetó su cuello, acercándose para besarlo.

Las manos de Ted rodearon la cintura de la mujer, después de que le había ayudado a resolver el problema con Lily, volvió a llamarla para agradecerle, y cuando el tema de su inconveniente, él había sido descaradamente mentiroso, diciendo que no había nada; sólo algo que tardaría un poco en solucionarse, pero era mejor dejarlo pudrirse.

Ted agradeció que su padrino no vendiera su apartamento, y aun hubiese algunas cosas ahí, Susan sonrió y encendió la chimenea, para después girarse de nuevo y besarlo otra vez.

—M—

Lily suspiró agotada, se había tomado las pociones que el Sanador le había dado, miró el reloj en la estufa, era cerca de media noche, se levantó y guardó la cena en el refrigerador y subió a su habitación, estaba cansada, además, tenía que reposar en lo que su magia volvía a estabilizarse, eso tomaría al menos dos semanas.

Agudizó el oído, pero toda la casa permanecía en silencio, así que se acostó y en poco tiempo el efecto de cada poción, hizo que se quedara profundamente dormida.

—X—

Ted observó el reloj sobre el buró de su apartamento, Susan estaba acurrucada contra él, sonrió, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, no sabía que había hecho para merecer a alguien como ella, se llevó una mano a la cara e hizo su cabello hacia atrás, tenía que irse y dormir en una cama en la que nunca desearía estar, durmiendo junto a una mujer que ni quería ni deseaba ni nada.

—Duerme un poco ¿quieres? –le pidió Susan.

Él sonrió, la rodeó con ambos brazos y unió sus labios a ella, a la mierda todo lo demás, se quedaría ahí, con la mujer que amaba, y que el mundo se terminara si quería.

Despertó temprano, la mujer que le daba la espalda se giró hasta él, lo besó y evitó que fuese a la ducha.

No había mañanas mejores, eso lo podía apostar, iba tan de buen humor, que le sorprendió cuando alguien lo sujetó de la parte trasera de su suéter, se giró y puso mala cara cuando su vista se puso en la de Audrey.

—No me interesa lo que vayas a decir.

—Claramente no –admitió ella –pero supongo que ¿sabes? –se detuvo a sí misma –no mereces a Lily.

Él soltó una risa divertida. —Merecerla dices ¿por qué habría de? –Se mofó de Audrey, en un momento, su buen humor se había marchado –estoy atrapado en una relación con tu amiga, una que ni ella ni yo queremos, obviamente, me imagino que esta escena es porque me viste con Susan.

—Sí, ayer, en el callejón Diagon –admitió –besándote con ella, cuando se supone que estás casado con Lily.

—Bueno, Audrey, para tu información, tu amiguita, fue la que me propuso buscar a Susan y…

—Yo no sabía que ella te había pedido eso –admitió, en un tono serio.

—Claro, y vienes aquí, a decirme cuanta cosa se te ocurre, eres inteligente, Audrey, creo que dedujiste desde el primer momento en que intentaste lavarme el cerebro sobre que amar a Lily no era tan mala idea, pero, en realidad usas mi culpa, sabes que lo único que me motiva con ella a ser una persona decente y no largarme de ahí, es porque me siento culpable.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con una maldad que creyó incapaz de tener. —Interesante confesión, Ted –admitió ella –y curioso sentimiento elegiste.

—Bueno, creí que me golpearías si decía que me dio lástima, por eso me entrometí entre ella y el discurso de _cómo sólo una cualquiera se acostaría con un tipo que no conoce,_ que mi padrino estaba dispuesto a soltar, no tenía humor para soportar aquello, Lily sólo es una niña estúpida, que le ganó la calentura.

—Bueno, agradece el lugar público, sin duda.

Sebastian se burló de él en cuanto lo vio llegar con el ojo hinchado, claramente estar en medio del atrio del ministerio rodeado de centenares de personas, no detuvo a Audrey ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si el contexto fuese otro?

—Cállate –soltó enfadado y se sentó.

—Te llegó esto –le mostró una nota.

—No me interesa –soltó cuando vio la letra de Audrey.

—Vamos, no me dejes con la curiosidad –soltó.

—Léela y quémala, sólo dirá estupideces.

—Bien.

La sorpresa cubrió el rostro de su compañero, pero no le dijo nada, siguió sus órdenes, el pequeño pergamino ardió hasta consumirse, Ted dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y comenzó su trabajo.

—M—

La joven pelirroja sonrió amable cuando el hombre se sentó junto a ella, pero la consternación pareció no molestarle a él, que se limitó a estirarse a besarla en la mejilla.

—Tu amiga Audrey avisó.

—No comprendo ¿la conoces? –Soltó incrédula y él negó.

—Dejó una nota para Ted, le dije que le habían dejado eso, no quiso leerla, contestó que sólo eran estupideces y que la quemara, pero la verdad, me preocupe ¿estás mejor?

—Todo está bien, Sebastian, sólo fue un pequeño malestar.

El hombre observó a su alrededor la habitación de San Mungo, y su gesto dejó a entender que había sido algo más serio que _un pequeño malestar._

—Me darán de alta en unas horas, sólo fue magia accidental, nada demasiado en serio.

—Tu amiga antes de irse me dijo que habías incendiado tu habitación, casi no sales de ahí viva, Luna.

—Estaba dormida, mi magia ha estado… ya sabes, fuera de control.

—Y ¿qué dijo el Sanador?

—Que es bastante extraño, que a veces pasa en mujeres –se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

— ¿En qué mujeres? –Interrogó.

—Bueno, en mujeres en mi condición, embarazadas –se sonrojó.

—Vaya, Lupin me dijo que salías con alguien, pero no que era en serio, creí que sólo quería alejarme de ti.

—Señora Lupin –habló una medimaga –el Sanador Anderson está firmando su alta, pero pide que esté supervisada hasta que el tratamiento comience a hacer efecto.

—Yo me quedaré con ella –informó Sebastian, observando sobre el hombro a la mujer.

—Ah, perdón ¿es usted el señor Lupin?

—Por supuesto –sonrió y sujetó la mano de la pelirroja.


	10. Descuidado.

El aroma a madera hizo que el cabello de Ted se volviera bermellón de inmediato, sonrió cuando las manos de Susan lo rodearon desde atrás, besando su espalda, se giró rápidamente, para poder apoderarse de los labios de la mujer.

—Te ves agotada –soltó él.

—Un día difícil –se encogió de hombros –pero por fortuna, ya estoy desocupada, pero no creo poder quedarme hoy y pasar la noche contigo, tengo cosas que hacer.

—No te preocupes, comprendo –la besó dulcemente.

Él agradecía eso, no podía mentir sobre cantidades extremas de trabajo por siempre, en momentos como esos, deseaba que el año que le había prometido a Lily pasara rápidamente, para poder pedirle a Susan que viviera con él.

La mujer se recargó contra su pecho, mientras terminaba el helado de fresa que había comprado como postre, él se había negado, así que ella lo estaba devorando todo.

—Rayos –musitó la mujer –es tarde –se levantó –tengo trabajo, y por desgracia, no puedo sobrevivir de mi pasatiempo.

Él soltó una risita divertida, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse también para besarla.

—Te enviaré una lechuza, no sé cuándo pueda volver.

—Descuida, comprendo que tienes una vida muy ocupada.

—Sí, pero me encanta pasar todo mi tiempo libre contigo.

—Estamos en la misma sincronía –informó él.

—Ah ¿en serio? –sonrió.

—Te amo, Susan –la sujetó de la cintura, atrayéndola a él –te amo desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

Aquella confesión la dejó sorprendida, y por un largo minuto se maldijo recordando las palabras de George, un hombre jamás dice te amo primero, pase lo que pase, nunca lo hace, siempre tiene que ser ella, así estaba escrito en el código.

—Te amo, Ted –informó ella, besándolo de nuevo.

El beso se intensificó, el metamorfomago no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento, era la persona más dichosa y no había un sentimiento mejor que aquel.

—Puedo quedarme un rato más –comentó agitada la mujer.

—X—

Ted se apareció en el patio de la casa de Lily, cerca de las nueve de la noche, las luces estaban encendidas, así que suponía que estaría en la sala, o cenando, no le interesaba mucho donde estuviera, él iría directamente a la oficina que había y se encerraría hasta que Lily se durmiera, posiblemente, dormiría en la sala, fingiendo haberse quedado dormido, no quería quitar la sensación del cuerpo de Susan junto al de él, durmiendo al lado de Lily, aquello sería horrible.

Se quedó quieto cuando la vio, tenía una manta que él no había visto jamás, era de lana blanca, las puntadas eran enormes, que casi podía haber sido tejida con los brazos, su cabello rojo intenso contrastaba con todo a su alrededor, incluso su pálido rostro.

—Tú decides cuanto más comer –la voz de Sebastian inundó el lugar, así que Ted se giró furioso ¿qué hacía _ese_ en su casa?

—Vas a hacerme explotar si sigues preparándolas –soltó divertida Lily.

Cuando la pelirroja se giró, lo vio, la asustó, porque el chocolate caliente entre sus manos se derramó en la cobija.

— ¡Dementores! –chilló Lily, levantándose asustada, él imaginó que el líquido había quemado, a pesar de lo gruesa de la manta.

Sebastian Keller salió por el pasillo que daba a la cocina preocupado, la sujetó de los brazos, y se giró cuando ella levantó la vista hasta Ted.

—Ah, pensé que no vivía aquí.

—Supongo que fue lo que te dijo –soltó mordaz.

—En realidad, no –soltó Sebastian, enfadado –lo supuse, porque de vivir aquí, te habrías enterado de lo ocurrido.

—No, ya estoy al tanto de lo mucho que le van los hombres desconocidos.

Aquel comentario hizo que la piel de Lily se erizara ¿había hecho algo para aquella actitud?

—Será mejor que te marches –musitó la pelirroja, en un tono tan suave, que Ted no supo si le decía a él, o a Keller.

—No –soltó el moreno –hay habitaciones de sobra, ocuparé una.

—Por favor –pidió.

—No creo que Audrey me deje en una pieza si se entera que me fui, y _a tu flamante esposo,_ decida escabullirse en la madrugada.

—Ese no es tu asunto, además ¿cómo rayos sabes eso? –Bufó Ted.

—Además, Lily –el hombre ignoró a Ted –en San Mungo creen que yo soy tu esposo –le recordó –aunque esperemos que no sea necesario regresar ahí de nuevo, por algo parecido ¿te tomaste la poción? –Ella asintió.

— ¿Vas a explicarme que ocurre? –Soltó Ted, observando a Lily.

—Bueno, fue algo…

—No –la interrumpió Sebastian –después de todo, son estupideces ¿o no fue lo que dijiste cuando te dije sobre la nota?

—Era de Audrey…

—Sí –aceptó Sebastian –y da la casualidad, que Lily alcanzó a pedirle ayuda, antes de morir calcinada en la parte de arriba.

El cabello de Ted cambió de color bruscamente, Lily le restó importancia al hecho, otorgándole una sonrisa inocente y encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Exigió.

—Magia accidental –contestó ella.

—Te dije que fueras a San Mungo ¿no habíamos quedado en eso?

Él se acercó a ella un par de pasos, enfadado, justo le había dicho que no se preocupara, que si moría solucionaría su problema, y por un momento cuando estaba con Susan, deseó deshacerse de aquello tan rápido como fuese posible ¿era la forma en que el karma se presentaba? O posiblemente, su deseo había sido tan honesto y fuerte que por un momento pudo cumplirse.

—Fui –contestó –tomé lo que me dieron, pero… en la madrugada desperté, y de la nada las cortinas se incendiaron y después –suspiró –todo lo demás.

—Claro ¿qué te dijo el Sanador?

—Que era extraño, pero que a veces, durante el embarazo, algunas mujeres mostraban grandes aumentos en magia accidental.

—Posiblemente sea el bebé –soltó Sebastian, acariciando el estómago de Lily.

—Te vas –soltó Ted, controlando su furia.

—Basta, Ted, no tienes que tratarlo mal, todo está bien.

La mano de Lily se colocó sobre la de Sebastian, que la observó y sonrió, parecían una pareja feliz, en la espera de su primer hijo, pero el hecho de que Lily colocara la suya sobre la de Keller, hizo que el metamorfomago perdiera todo su control.

—Fuera de aquí, y lo digo en serio, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no tengo que recordarte que ella es mi esposa ¿cierto?

—No lo sé ¿tengo que recordártelo yo a ti? –soltó divertido.

—Ah, por favor –soltó Lily –todo está bien, Sebastian, puedes irte, te avisaré si algo ocurre ¿bien?

—De acuerdo –soltó nada feliz –sin importar nada, manda un patronus, estaré aquí de inmediato.

—Ya estoy bien –le sonrió, de una forma tan dulce, que unas cuantas arruguitas se marcaron en el contorno de sus ojos –muchas gracias por tu compañía y por todo lo que has hecho por mí –le dio un fuerte apretón.

—Ha sido un placer estar contigo toda la tarde, eres una persona encantadora.

—Te la pasaste cocinando mis antojos –soltó apenada.

—Me encanta ser útil todo lo que puedo, vendré mañana, después del trabajo ¿o te molesta?

—Para nada –negó honestamente.

—Bien, cuídate mucho –pidió –y cuida del bebé también –ambas manos de Sebastian se posaron en el estómago de Lily –te veré mañana, Luna.

La besó brevemente en los labios, el hecho de que Lily se alejara rápidamente, tranquilizó a Ted, podría estar muy agradecida, pero él seguía sin agradarle de aquella manera.

—Vuelves a abandonarla, y te las verás conmigo –soltó Sebastian, empujándolo con el hombro y saliendo al patio para desaparecer.

Lily suspiró al ver la manta, no quería arriesgarse e incendiarla, así que la sujetó y caminó escaleras arriba, sin decir nada más, Ted bajó la vista y se armó de valor para seguirla.

—Lo lamento –musitó, sintiéndose culpable.

—Sentirlo ¿por qué? –se giró confundida hasta él.

—Por no estar aquí, por eso, de haber estado…

—Te habrías incendiado tú –soltó divertida –fue un accidente, mi magia está fuera de control, no es tu culpa.

La observó atento, la chica echó la manta en el cesto de ropa sucia, y tomó otra de color amarillo chillante, chocó con él, así que levantó la vista confundida, sin duda no comprendía su actitud.

—Comprendo si estás enojada –continúo.

—Ted, no estoy enfadada –le sonrió –tranquilo, en serio, comprendo que tuvieses que trabajar, estuviste fuera a la fuerza por dos semanas, tranquilo, recuerda que te incendie hace un tiempo, y encogí tu ropa –soltó una risita divertida –son clara muestra de que soy una máquina de accidentes.

_Y por eso mismo debió estar ahí;_ se reprochó, ella realmente no estaba enfadada con él, no tenía por qué estarlo, apenas estaban comenzando a ser amigos, había dicho, pero tenía poco de conocer a Sebastian y éste había corrido hasta ella sin importar nada.

Bueno, a Sebastian le gustaba Lily; y eso confirmaba todo, sin importar nada, eso pasaría, porque a pesar de que ella estaba casa _esperando el hijo de otro,_ a él parecía no importarle nada.

—Dime ¿qué tanto dijo o hizo Sebastian estando aquí?

—Pasó la mayoría del tiempo cocinando mis antojos –murmuró sin darle importancia, recostándose en el sofá.

—Sólo eso, dime ¿te gusta?

—Claro que no –puso mala cara –es amable, pero para ser honesta, no me van los tipos mayores –lo observó –no lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías ponerle un límite –soltó –por ahora te besa fugazmente, pero con el tiempo pensará que no te molesta y lo hará más prolongadamente.

—Bueno, pasará el mal susto, y no tendré que verlo ¿cómo podía negarme a que viniera mañana después de lo que hizo por mí? Gracias a él me dejaron salir de San Mungo.

Ted la observó, hacía quince minutos que se había quedado dormida, y no se sentía con el valor de despertarla para que subiera a la cama, suspiró, se puso de pie y la arropó bien, podría alzarla y llevarla consigo, pero no lo hizo, subió a la habitación, se puso el pijama y se recostó sobre la cama, sonrió ante el recuerdo de Susan acurrucándose contra él.

—X—

La mañana siguiente, despertó temprano, tomó una ducha y se vistió, bajó tranquilo a desayunar, tenía tiempo, se quedó en el último escalón al ver a Sebastian, le daba la espalda, pero sabía que Lily seguía dormida.

—No creo que le agrade que la veas de esa forma mientras duerme –soltó de mal humor.

—Sabía que no podía confiar en ti –soltó –realmente no sé cómo pudo elegirte como su esposo –el chico se hizo aun lado.

La mano derecha de Lily estaba sobre su estómago, todo su dorso y parte de la manta estaba en fuego, pero permanecía quieto, al compás de la respiración de la joven.

—Si algo la hubiese alterado, seguramente hubiese incendiado todo alrededor –comentó.

—Deberías apagarlo –soltó Ted, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya lo he hecho –soltó –bueno, al menos intentado, cada vez que se apaga, al encenderse se hace más grande.

—Bien, entonces déjala ahí.

—No sé cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado y descuidado –gruñó bajo, para no alterarla.

—Simplemente así –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime ¿por qué te casaste con ella, si no la amas?

—Estamos juntos por eso que crece en ella –admitió –nada más.

—La embarazaste –Ted se tensó –digo, debió gustarte un poco, para meterte entre sus piernas, y ella debe estar enamorada de ti, para permitirlo.

—Estábamos ebrios.

—No es suyo –soltó Lily, en un tono suave.

—Ah, eso explica todo –admitió el moreno –que bueno que despertaste.

La mirada de Ted volvió a ella, su mano estaba bien, y no había rastro de fuego, si no hubiese estado Sebastian, habría resoplado aliviado, y revisado su mano con detenimiento.

Sebastian pareció leer su mente, porque fue exactamente lo que hizo, cuando Lily se sentó demasiado adormilada en el sofá, el moreno ocupó su lugar junto a ella, y acunó su mejilla con su mano, la joven siguió el contacto, acercándose más a él, y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Keller.

—Ya viste que está bien, ya lárgate.

—No, que no se vaya, quiero esas bolitas de arroz con mermelada de higo, crema batida y salsa inglesa.

Sebastian rió divertido, su mano fue hasta el vientre de la adormilada chica, el contacto debió agradarle, porque hizo un sonido bastante similar a un ronroneo, y sonrió, antes de colocar su mano sobre la de él de nuevo.

—Iré a prepararte lo que quieres.

—Genial ¿puedes hacer un batido de mostaza y porotos?

Ted cerró los ojos ante la imagen, no tenía nada en el estómago, pero eso y la imagen de Sebastian muy confianzudo con Lily, le revolvió el estómago.

—Todo lo que me pidas –volvió a acariciar su rostro –duerme un rato más en lo que está listo ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, eres un encanto, cásate conmigo cuando sea soltera.

Las palabras de Lily dejaron pegado al piso a Ted, y completamente sorprendido a Sebastian, ninguno de los dos esperaba un comentario así, y menos el metamorfo, significaba que le había mentido la noche anterior respecto a sus sentimientos por el moreno.

—Podría divorciarlos y casarme contigo ahora mismo –comentó sonriente.

—Mha –murmuró antes de acomodarse y quedarse dormida de nuevo.


	11. Tenerlo Cerca.

Teddy sirvió el cereal en un bol, con su cabello completamente azabache, no estaba del todo feliz con la presencia de Keller en _su_ casa ¿con qué derecho se sentía? Su mente estaba despotricando contra el moreno, cuando la exclamación de Lily llegó a sus oídos.

—Lily –soltó frente a ella.

Observó sobre su hombro a Sebastian ¿cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido? Hacía un segundo apenas si gritó.

— ¡No me toques! –Soltó retrocediendo, aquello hirió su orgullo, a Sebastian no le restringía el contacto, pero a él sí, él que era su esposo, de estar solos, aquello no le hubiese importado, pensó.

—Luna –soltó Keller empujando a Teddy, sintiéndose victorioso.

— ¡Tú tampoco!

Quiso reír tan fuerte como podía, la cara de suficiencia se evaporó de su rostro, frunció el ceño para nada contento de la negativa a tocarla, el metamorfo se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Ah ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas y casi me matas de un infarto? –soltó Ted, tranquilo.

—Ah, sujeté la manta y –la chica tocó la manta.

Un chasquido bastante fuerte se escuchó, y sus cabellos se elevaron un instante a causa de la estática, así que eso explicaba por qué no quiso que _él_ la tocara.

—Más magia accidental –susurró Sebastian –dime ¿cada cuánto tienes que tomar esa poción?

—Dentro de una hora –informó –es cada doce.

—Voy a llevarte a San Mungo –soltó Keller.

Ted no pudo protestar, el tacto del moreno no causó un fuerte chasquido, sino uno moderado, desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

No le quedó de otra más que terminar de desayunar e irse al trabajo, Sebastian llegó tarde, habló con el jefe, y se sentó en su lugar, quería saber sobre Lily, pero no iba a preguntárselo a él, se negaba.

El estrés se le fue cuando una nota de Susan le llegó, sonrió, y a la hora del almuerzo fue a encontrarse con ella, unos minutos eran unos minutos, y más cuando la joven se iría de Inglaterra por unas semanas, aquello sin duda no lo ponía de buen humor.

—Voy a extrañarte –soltó besándola.

—M—

Lily sonrió a su madre, pero su sonrisa se desdibujó tan rápido como se topó con Scorpius sentado al otro lado, puso los ojos en blanco, quiso irse, pero hacerlo le ocasionaría riñas de nuevo con su familia.

—Hola hermanita –soltó el rubio, contento, se levantó alegre y fue hasta ella, puso sus manos en el estómago de Lily.

—Hola –sonrió.

Prohibirle decirle hermanita era un lujo que no podía darse delante de su madre, o la mujer comenzaría a reprenderla, así que se tragó su entripado.

—Te ves hermosa –sonrió Ginny Potter.

—Gracias mamá –sonrió, alegre esta vez.

—Ted debe estar loco por ti ahora más que nunca ¿no? –Cuestionó Scorpius –Alex dice que él notó la forma como te veía desde antes de que saliera a la luz su relación, yo, por otro lado, siempre pensé que era Alex quien te gustaba.

Lily observó a Scorpius, él realmente le prestaba más atención de lo que ella siempre pensó, tener aquello tan presente era algo que ni siquiera sus verdaderos hermanos tenían.

— ¿Cómo por qué me gustaría Alex?

—Por la forma en que te derretías cuando él aparecía, por eso, era obvio, o eso pensé, posiblemente pensabas en Ted cuando eso pasaba.

La pelirroja puso mala cara, en un claro _eso es tan asqueroso,_ que el chico se puso completamente derecho, y sonrió.

—Mamá, me encantaría hablar con mi hermanita a solas ¿podemos hacerlo? –sonrió.

—Claro, estaré dentro ¿quieres algo de comer, Lily?

—No, mamá, gracias –contestó con un nudo en el estómago.

Una vez que Ginevra Potter dejara el jardín, el rubio frente ella se quitó la máscara y colocó su verdadera cara, negó, con esa mirada desdeñosa que había heredado de su padre, Draco Malfoy.

—Ah, Lily ¿en serio?

—No sé de qué hablas, y más te vale que dejes de llamarme _hermanita,_ o mi pie terminará en tus bolas.

—Las hormonas sólo te han vuelto más agresiva ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Te odio, no tienes idea de cuánto ¿cierto?

—Está bien, dejaré de llamarte _hermanita,_ siempre y cuando confieses toda la verdad –sonrió, maliciosamente, disfrutando aquello.

—No sé cómo puedes venderles esa actitud de niño bueno.

—Toda tu familia ha sido tan fácil de llevar, menos tú, dime ¿por qué? Incluso Albus, que estaba tan… renuente a que fuese parte de ustedes, un Potter.

—No eres un Potter –soltó.

—Un Weasley –hizo un mohín –no, prefiero ser un Potter.

—Eso jamás pasará, créeme.

— _Hermanita_ –dio un paso hasta ella –han pasado seis años, desde que llegué a esta casa y les informé la verdad ¿por qué no lo aceptas? Negarlo no cambiará la realidad.

—Sabes lo enfermo que es ¿no? –Gruñó.

—No pensé que tuvieses la mente tan cerrada, tomando en cuenta que estás enamorada de Alex, pero te metiste con Ted –sonrió malévolo –no eres mejor que yo ¿segura que no eres Malfoy también? –Rió divertido –creo que Alex sentía algo por ti.

El corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco, su estómago comenzó a revolverse, y sin más, se inclinó para vomitar los zapatos de Scorpius, que puso mala cara y comenzó a tener arcadas ante la imagen.

— ¡Lily! –se quejó.

—Diría que lo lamento, pero no es así –soltó divertida.

—No sé quién fue más cruel, si tú o Ted, no dudo que supiera que a Alex le gustabas.

—Gustaba, tiempo pasado.

—Él sí es un buen amigo, no se mete con la esposa de su amigo –se encogió de hombros –bueno, Ted no quebrantó ninguna regla, tú no salías con Alex, Ed sólo endulzó primero tu oído, y otra cosa –observó su vientre –sólo puso su bollo en tu horno ¿no? –rió.

La charla se vio interrumpida cuando alguien apareció en el jardín, Lily sonrió al ver a su hermano James, éste le abrazó tan rápido llegó hasta ella, y se inclinó para besar al rubio frente a ellos.

—Perdón la tardanza –soltó James en dirección a Scorpius.

—No te preocupes, amor –negó –aproveché el tiempo de espera para hablar con mamá y mi hermanita –sonrió.

—Se me revolvió el estómago de nuevo –soltó Lily.

—No vuelvas a vomitar sobre mis zapatos –bufó en advertencia el rubio, James sólo rió.

—Sabes lo enfermo que es eso ¿no? La mayoría de la gente comienza a creer que realmente eres hijo de mi madre y tu padre.

—Hay muchas mujeres que le dicen a su suegra mamá ¿por qué yo no podría decirle así a la mía? A ella no le desagrada.

—Es muy amable para mostrar su desagrado en público –soltó Lily.

—Como sea –gruñó Scorpius –hace seis años que soy la pareja de James, soy parte de esta familia, les agrade o no –observó a Lily, que puso los ojos en blanco –pero dile, cariño ¿cierto que por un momento, creíste que a Alexander le gustaba Lily?

—Sí, por un instante creí necesario advertirle, pero nunca dijo nada, cuando se enteró de lo tuyo y Ted, pude ver cierta decepción, pero está feliz por ustedes, después de todo, se aman, incluso hay un bebé en camino –acarició el estómago de Lily.

—Ah, comprendo –soltó fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Iré a saludar a mamá –la soltó, besó de nuevo a Scorpius y entró al lugar.

Lily observó la misma sonrisa maliciosa que había desaparecido del rostro de Scorpius en cuanto James apareció, éste negó divertido.

—No es de Ted –murmuró para Scorpius.

Todo rastro de maldad, burla se borró del rostro del chico, su respiración se agitó y dio un paso hasta ella, la sujetó del brazo y la alejó de la entrada de la casa.

—Tienes que estar jodiendome ¿entonces de quién?

—Fue en ese viaje –soltó desesperada –no lo conozco, lo vi en un bar y bueno… creí haberlo visto ponerse un condón –soltó torturada –tomé una poción, pero no funcionó.

—Pero entonces ¿por qué te casaste con Ted?

—Tú estuviste ahí cuando él dijo que era suyo ¿cómo iba a decirle a mi padre lo contrario? La furia se apagó de su sistema en cuanto supo que el padre era alguien como su ahijado.

—Bueno, él sí es mi primo –admitió el rubio –pero incluso yo se admitir que Ted es la tentación en persona, además de que créeme, es una buena persona, de ser real todo, no estarías en mejores manos.

—Pero no lo es –soltó al borde del llanto.

Los brazos de Scorpius rodearon a Lily, y en cuanto los dedos de la pelirroja se enterraron en el suéter del rubio, pudo sentir una extraña conexión creciendo entre ellos, a él no le importó que llenara de mocos y lágrimas su caro suéter, frotó su cabeza y espalda hasta que se controló.

—Dime ¿qué planean hacer?

—Esperaremos un año y anularemos el matrimonio –musitó, sorbiéndose los mocos –me siento tan culpable por haberlo obligado a ser parte de esto, él está enamorado de otra, no…

—Tú no lo obligaste a nada, él es un adulto, tiene 10 años más que tú, no lo veo siendo manipulado por ti, no hay forma, él entró al barco porque quiso y se autonombró capitán ¿y sabes que hace un capitán? –Ella negó –se hunde con el barco, eso o no tiene palabra.

—X—

Teddy se apareció en el jardín de _sus suegros,_ al fondo pudo verla, estaba recostada en uno de los sofás, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Scorpius, éste señalaba algo, mientras ella lo observaba sorprendida; aquella escena era tan fuera de lo posible, que le hizo pensar que todo podía pasar de ahora en adelante.

—Déjame ser el padrino, junto a James –suplicó Scorpius.

—No lo sé –se incorporó, ninguno de los dos había visto al metamorfo aún, así que éste guardó silencio.

—Vamos, no seas cruel –soltó el rubio –dime ¿quién sería mejor padrino para el bebé?

—Pensaba pedirle a Ted que fuese el padrino –musitó, bajando la cabeza, jugando con algo.

—Sería muy extraño que el padre fuese el padrino ¿no crees? –soltó saliendo del anonimato.

La sorpresa hizo que el cojín del que estaba recargada comenzara a incendiarse, saltó tan asustada por el fuego, que éste se incrementó como si hubiesen rociado algún inflamable.

—Lily –soltó Scorpius cubriéndola.

Ted avanzó hasta ellos cuando el suéter del rubio se incendió también al cubrirla a ella del fuego, ella chilló asustada, incrementando aquello, los Potter salieron apresurados, intentando controlar las llamas, pero cada vez iban más en aumento.

—Lily –la sujetó James cuando el rubio se alejó para quitarse el suéter –tranquila, tranquila –soltó sujetándola de las mejillas –escúchame –los ojos desorbitados de la chica se posaron en él –tú y el bebé están bien, es todo lo que importa, Scor está bien, tranquila.

La respiración de Lily se tranquilizó poco a poco, y con ella el fuego que había alcanzado los árboles y llegaba casi hasta ellos.

—Todo está bien –la abrazó.

Ted notó la forma en que Lily se aferró a sus palabras, él había sido el culpable de aquello, y mejor Scorpius, con quien Lily había tenido una mala relación desde que el heredero Malfoy había ido a su casa y dicho que era el novio de James; se había lanzado a cubrirla, a protegerla ¿era sólo porque estaba embarazada?

—Ya, ya, tranquila, tontita –soltó Scorpius, besando la frente de Lily.

Lily se sentó a la orilla de la cama una vez que regresaron a la casa que compartía con Ted, estaba bastante ausente, gran parte del jardín de sus padres había quedado irreconocible, y aunque ellos habían preguntado qué había ocurrido, nadie contestó, Scorpius fingió haber hecho un hechizo que no pudo controlar, y fue todo lo que se dijo al respecto.

—Me preocupas –soltó Ted, cuadrándose frente a ella.

—No fue mi intención –musitó.

—Yo sé que no lo fue, pero dime ¿qué fue todo eso con Scorpius? –se sentó junto a ella.

Intentó tocarla, pero Lily se levantó apresurada rumbo al closet, él no dijo ni hizo nada, se quedó ahí, viendo como desaparecía para volver a aparecer en pijama.

—Entonces ¿quieres que sea el padrino de tu hijo? –Soltó.

—Sólo se me ocurrió –se encogió de hombros –no es tu hijo, el matrimonio va a terminarse, pero… haces mucho al soportar todo esto –admitió –así que pensé… ya sabes, al finales del embarazo viajar a Escocia, tener al bebé en un lugar alejado, y registrarlo como mío solamente.

Ted sonrió de lado ¿tan poco le había tomado decidirse por quedarse con el bebé? Pero no dijo nada, la observó atento, sus mejillas estaban un poco oscuras por el humo del patio de los Potter; se puso de pie de forma inconsciente, levantó la mano para sujetarla de la mejilla, pero Lily retrocedió un paso; lo esquivó y fue hasta el baño para solucionar eso con una toalla húmeda.

—No era mi intención incomodarte –comentó desde el umbral de la puerta –somos amigos ¿no?

—Sí, lo somos, pero prefiero mantener la distancia entre nosotros todo lo que sea posible mientras estemos solos.

—No estuve cerca mientras estuvimos en casa de tus padres, te la pasaste en los brazos de Scorpius y James, y hasta donde yo recuerdo, odiabas a Scorpius ¿cuándo cambio eso?

—No te ofendas, pero eso no es tu asunto –comentó en tono neutral –simplemente comprendí que a mí, lo único que me importa es que Jamie sea feliz, y quiera o no, Scorpius lo ha hecho inmensamente feliz por seis años.

—Cierto –admitió –así que ya no te molestará que te diga hermanita.

—Eso jamás pasara de nuevo –soltó dándole la espalda.

Se quedó ahí, viéndola, sin darle la privacidad que ella quería, pero tampoco dijo nada, aguantó la incomodidad, se cepilló el cabello un poco temerosa, y fue cuando comprendió que él estaba ahí sólo para evitar un desperfecto más.

El metamorfo se giró para quedar frente a frente con Lily en la cama, ella estaba profundamente dormida, había sido un día agotador, y el embarazo parecía agotarla demasiado, estiró la mano dentro de las cobijas hasta que la colocó en el estómago abultado, empezó a acariciarlo, logrando que ella se quejara un poco.

—Shhh –susurró –tranquila, todo está bien –repitió la maniobra que había visto a James Sirius ejecutar hacía unas horas.

Se acercó más a ella y sonrió, sujetándola con ambas manos, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares en su estómago, la observó hacer un gesto encantador, y se alteró un momento cuando un chispazo hizo que su cabello se encendiera; era una flama tranquila que danzaba alegremente, parecía que no se alteraría y se saldría de control.

Se acercó más a ella, se acomodó de tal forma en que pudo pegar su frente al estómago de Lily, pegó su rostro y con su nariz comenzó a acariciarla, se alejó cuando la flama incrementó su tamaño, y ésta se achicó cuando él perdió todo contacto con el vientre de Lily.

Sonrió curioso, volvió a sujetarla y la flama volvió a danzar alegremente, de forma tranquila, conforme movía sus manos incrementó hasta alcanzar el techo, pero nada ardía, no había humo, nada.

—Hola bebé –susurró, pegando sus labios en el estómago de Lily.

La flama se apagó por completo, Lily se movió acomodándose, así que él perdió todo contacto, se acomodó junto a la chica y se alejó lo suficiente, cerró los ojos lentamente y se quedó dormido, sin duda ese embarazo era un misterio para él.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar susurros, se incorporó de inmediato cuando vio los ojos azules de Keller sobre él, que dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Keller? –Soltó enfadado –es fin de semana.

—Creí que no vivías aquí, y de hacerlo, no dormías con ella –soltó de mala gana.

—Soy su esposo.

—Sí, que raro que eso no lo recuerdes cada que te acuestas con Susan ¿no? –Ted se tensó y observó a su alrededor en busca de Lily.

—Audrey lo comentó con alguien que no conozco, y no se lo dijo a Lily, por alguna razón, así que supongo que siente algo por ti.

La figura de la pelirroja salió del closet, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y un suéter que le quedaba flojo, dejaba ver sus clavículas y parte de sus hombros, la boca de Sebastian se secó, carraspeó, enfadando a Ted.

—Te dará frío con eso si piensas salir –murmuró Ted.

—Despertaste –le sonrió alegre.

—Sí ¿no crees que es un poco incómodo que él esté en nuestra habitación? –Gruñó.

—Vamos Ted ¿qué hay de malo? No hay forma de que nos encuentren en una situación inapropiada –se burló.

Él hizo un mohín que decía _cierto,_ y suspiró, salió de la cama, caminó hasta ella y cuando estiró la mano en dirección a su estómago, la pelirroja retrocedió apresurada para evitar el contacto, Sebastian sonrió divertido.

—Vamos, Luna –la sujetó del hombro y su otra mano se colocó en donde Teddy quería.

—Te veré luego –se despidió de Ted y salió.

—No te preocupes, voy a quitártela tan fácil como un caramelo a un bebé –le informó y salió de la habitación.

—X—

Lily observó alrededor, Sebastian se había ofrecido a ir con ella a buscar un poco de ropa para el bebé, era muy pronto, pero no quería dejarlo al final y que las prisas le ganaran, aunque estando en el lugar y con él tan pegado a ella, comenzaba a creer que había sido mala idea, aunque mejor compañía que Ted sí era.

—Creo que le gustas –murmuró de la nada, haciendo que se tensara.

—No sé de qué hablas –se hizo la desentendida.

—Hablo de Ted –murmuró –no encuentro otra razón para que se ponga de ese humor cada que me ve contigo.

—Él está enamorado de otra persona ¿sabes eso? –lo observó a través de sus pestañas.

—Que ames a alguien, no te vuelve ciego, Luna, supongo que de alguna forma le gustas, al menos sexualmente ¿lo has pensado?

Ella rió divertida. —Créeme, eso jamás pasaría, sólo intentamos sobrellevar esto de la mejor manera posible.

—Sé honesta ¿él te gusta? –Ella dejó el mameluco y lo observó.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa curiosidad sobre lo que ocurre entre él y yo?

— ¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes dos? –la observó serio.

—No, absolutamente nada.

—Pero te gusta ¿o por qué te niegas a que te toque y tenerlo cerca?

—Es incómodo tenerlo cerca –admitió encogiéndose de hombros.


	12. Tentación.

La joven siguió paseando por los pasillos, para Sebastian aquello lo exasperaba más que nunca, nunca se había topado con una mujer tan… cambiante, quizás era el embarazo y sus hormonas, pero iba más a su corta edad, posiblemente ni siquiera ella sabía lo que quería.

—Luna… sé honesta conmigo –pidió –quiero saber si tengo futuro o realmente pierdo mi tiempo, si él te gusta…

—Mantengo mi distancia con él, porque no quiero que se encariñe con el bebé –soltó.

— ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó Sebastian.

—Hace unos días, me llegó una lechuza, encontré unos excelentes padres para el bebé, viven en Escocia, me dejaron escoger el padrino.

Sebastian la sujetó del brazo, jalándola para obligarla a verlo, ella se agitó con temor al verlo enfadado por primera vez.

—No puedes hacer eso –soltó fuera de sí.

—Claro que sí puedo, y lo haré.

—No, es que… -negó –mi madre hizo lo mismo conmigo ¿sabes? –sonrió de forma extraña –me dejó en un orfanato y jamás volví a saber de ella, hubiese preferido que me matara, antes de dejarme tirado, esa acción es cruel.

—Él tendrá una familia –soltó Lily.

—Sí, también los Keller eran mi familia, pero no me trataban tan bien como a sus propios hijos, siempre fui la basura en la familia, no podían tener hijos, pero sólo llegué yo, y a los seis meses ¡Boom! Mamá Keller se enteró que tenía dos meses de embarazo.

—Lamento tu mala experiencia, Sebastian, pero…

—Tienes a Lupin a tu lado…

—Y estoy embarazada de otro hombre –soltó divertida –no creo que a él le entusiasme criar al hijo de otro, y no tiene planes de hacerlo ¿recuerdas que vamos a separarnos en cuanto el tiempo mínimo del matrimonio se cumpla? No voy a tener un hijo por mí cuenta, no quiero.

—Cásate conmigo –soltó –yo cuidaré de ambos –se inclinó a besarla, pero la joven lo evitó.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso e intentarlo, Sebastian, me caes bien, pero no te veo de esa forma.

—Entonces, si Ted decidiera quedarse contigo tú…

—Nada de eso va a pasar, Sebastian, lo lamento mucho, pero la decisión está tomada, envíe los papeles firmados hace tres días, cuando éste bebé nazca, no será mío, será de alguien más.

Avanzó por la tienda, al hombre le tomó un par de minutos alcanzarla, y por fortuna para Lily, el tema de no dar en adopción a su hijo quedó enterrada.

Ted se burló al verla llegar de mal humor, dejó caer las bolsas junto a él, así que sacó lo que había en el interior, el hecho de ver ropa de bebé le hizo sonreír más, ella estaba completamente decidida a quedarse con ese bebé ¿o por qué otra razón compraría ropa con apenas casi cuatro meses?

—Parece que no te fue muy bien –murmuró.

—Dime ¿qué tanto sabes de Sebastian? –Cuestionó, esa simple pregunta hizo que Ted frunciera el cejo.

—No mucho, llegó de Escocia hace poco.

Lily se sentó suavemente en el sofá, con la mirada extraviada en algo, así que él aprovechó aquello para sentarse a su lado, un extraño cosquilleo se apoderó de ella cuando sintió la mano de Ted en su muslo.

—No me asustes ¿estás bien? –Ella asintió y sonrió.

—Nada que deba preocuparte –guardó la ropa en la bolsa y se alejó de Ted, subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

—M—

Teddy se detuvo completamente cuando Sebastian lo interceptó, a ninguno de los dos les agradaba tener que hablarse, desde que Lily estaba de por medio entre ellos, Ted toleraba menos a Sebastian y el moreno odiaba a Ted.

—Necesito tu ayuda –comentó.

—Mi ayuda ¿en qué? Puedes dejar los pergaminos…

—No es sobre eso, creo que sabes sobre mi interés por Lily.

—Lo sé, me lo dijiste, pero ni loco dejaré que te acerques a ella ¿lo entiendes? Llegó el momento en que comprendas que ella es mi esposa.

—Pues entonces ¿estás al tanto que va a dar en adopción al bebé?

El shock en su rostro por primera vez no fue tomado con diversión ni presunción, él tampoco se veía para nada feliz con la decisión de Lily.

—No veo como eso te afecta –soltó serio.

—Ella tiene miedo de quedarse con el bebé ella sola, yo quiero hacerme cargo de ella y el bebé cuando el año se cumpla y se divorcien.

Teddy asintió ante la información. —No sé cómo ayudarte; hasta donde yo sé, no le interesas de esa forma.

—Las cosas cambian ¿no es así? –soltó.

—Supongo que lo hacen, aquí estás, pidiendo mi ayuda –lo observó.

—Tú sabes lo que es ser huérfano ¿no?

—Es diferente a ser adoptado, créeme –soltó Ted.

—Al menos tú, quedaste en una buena familia, imagina a un huérfano, en un país como Escocia, sin saber por qué su madre no lo quiso ¿por qué traer a alguien al mundo si lo abandonarás?

—Es su decisión, no puedes obligarla a quedarse con él…

—Sólo quiero que mientras el embarazo dure, finjas un poco de empatía, que te preocupes por ella al menos a lo que su embarazo respecta, yo me haré cargo de enamorarla a ella.

—Bien –se encogió de hombros.

Él podía procurar ese embarazo, pero no podía asegurar si Lily podría o llegaría a enamorarse de Sebastian, no era su tipo, y había notado lo mucho que le provocaba desconfianza.

—M—

Teddy llegó a su casa un poco agotado mentalmente y físicamente, pero eso cambió cuando vio a la pelirroja dentro de la estancia, tenía los brazos levantados y giraba sus muñecas, mientras giraba, bailando, sonrió encantado, tenía cuatro meses y una semana, su estómago estaba más grande en ese momento, sus caderas se habían ensanchado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de forma violenta en cuanto notó la mirada del metamorfo en ella, se bajó el fino vestido blanco que tenía puesto, la mirada del hombre fue hasta su mano, que jalaba hacia abajo la tela, sus piernas seguían siendo delgadas, se veía encantadora.

—Lamento interrumpir –colocó su mano en el estómago de Lily, sin darle oportunidad a que lo esquivara –luces encantadora ¿lo sabes?

—No estoy para bromas –soltó frunciendo el ceño, enfadada –y no necesito tu amabilidad, hay espejos, sé que luzco enorme.

—Perspectivas –se encogió de hombros –la belleza es subjetiva, y tú siempre has sido hermosa, aunque no de mi tipo –se encogió de hombros, soltó su estómago y alborotó los cabellos pelirrojos.

Unas pequeñas flamas se encendieron en diferentes partes de su cabello, lo alarmó un poco, pero cuando ella no se quejó, ni gritó, se tranquilizó, no sabía si aquello era causa del humor del bebé o de la madre.

—Tengo hambre ¿te parece si vamos a comer a algún lugar fuera? –Cuestionó –tengo flojera de cocinar hoy.

—Bien.

Frunció el cejo confundida y subió las escaleras, Ted no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con ella, ni de lo que Sebastian hacía para enamorarla, desde su charla para evitar que ella diera en adopción al bebé, habían dejado de hablar, ella seguía reuniéndose con el moreno, pero no decía nada, claro que Ted no la veía ni un poco interesada en Keller.

Subió los peldaños de dos en dos, entró a la habitación, Lily iba saliendo del baño con unos pantalones y una blusa, le quedaban más justas, pero se había estado negando a comprar ropa de maternidad, la vista del metamorfo se colocó en los pechos, habían crecido notablemente junto al estómago de la joven.

—El abrigo cubrirá lo espantoso, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupo, me gusta, se ve tu estómago.

Otra vez evitó que se alejara, sus dos manos se colocaron en los costados, y con sus pulgares dibujó dos círculos, sonrió divertido, el cabello de Lily literalmente era fuego puro, y al notarlo, se alteró.

—Tranquila –susurró, acariciando su estómago más suavemente –a veces pasa, pero no quema nada –la tranquilizó –confía en mí ¿sí?

—De acuerdo –asintió, tragando saliva un poco nerviosa, observando su cabello de reojo.

Se inclinó hasta el estómago de la pelirroja. —Tu madre se pone histérica de ratos –susurró, como si le estuviese contando un secreto a un niño y sonrió –no deberías alterarla tanto.

Las flamas desaparecieron de inmediato, así que él sonrió, recordó la primera vez y hasta ese momento, última, que le había hablado al vientre de la pelirroja, y había tenido aquel mismo efecto.

—Me cambio y nos vamos ¿te parece?

Ella asintió, sorprendida de lo que había hecho, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Ted sonrió divertido para sí mismo cuando ella salió de la habitación.

Ropa más cómoda y un abrigo fue lo único que eligió, bajó saltando peldaños, hasta llegar a la pelirroja, que estaba junto a uno de los sofás, comiendo un caldero de chocolate.

—Listo ¿nos vamos? –Sonrió.

—Sí, es mi tercer caldero –movió el resto del dulce –y sigo muriendo de hambre –negó con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo, vamos –extendió su mano, Lily lo sujetó y apareció con ella en otro lugar.

Lily sonrió cuando notó el pequeño lugar; había una cesta preparada, alrededor había muchas fotografías que deslumbraron a la joven, ella supo reconocer aquellas vistas, se giró hasta él, con un brillo inusual en la mirada.

—Gracias –sonrió alegre.

—De nada, ven, comamos.

Aquello había sido idea de Sebastian, suponía que la pelirroja se negaría a ir a un sitio así con él, por eso envió a Ted en su lugar, hacerla sentir más segura con su embarazo, y hacer que se encariñara con ese bebé era el trabajo de Ted, eso y sólo eso.

—Dime ¿cómo es que te enteraste de este lugar?

—Bueno, resulta que me acordé de esa fotógrafa que te gustó en nuestra luna de miel, y resulta, que… bueno, la asesoramos legalmente con los derechos de autor, han intentado robarse algunos créditos –se encogió de hombros –pedí unos favores.

Le quitó el abrigo, y le sujetó del brazo para que no se alejara a seguir viendo, se acercó a ella, acarició su vientre durante unos largos minutos sin decir nada, y se le ocurrió una idea, algo fuera del guion que posiblemente le ayudaría más.

—Si te portas bien –comentó, acercando su rostro al de Lily, hasta que sus labios sintieron el contacto de la piel de la oreja de la joven –le pediré que haga una sesión de fotos para nosotros, de tu embarazo en el último mes, y con el bebé recién nacido ¿te agrada la idea? –Sonrió.

—Eso no pasará –negó divertida.

— ¿Por qué no? –Elevó una ceja Ted.

—Bueno, porque se retiró ¿no lo sabes?

—Ah, bueno… la verdad es que no –aceptó.

—Según ese hombre en aquel lugar, la foto que exhibía era la última tomada por Mangetsu, se retiró.

—Bueno, se retiró, más no está muerta, además, ya sabes, así sea necesario aceptar llevar su caso…

— ¿Te has negado a llevar su caso? –Lo observó sorprendida.

—No me gusta llevar casos que involucren personas relacionadas con el medio –admitió –posiblemente si acepto su caso, pueda hacer la sesión para nosotros, o nos regale una foto de las que tanto te gustan ¿qué dices?

—No pierdas el tiempo –negó –le he enviado lechuza tras lechuza, no ha contestado ninguna.

—Bueno, la gente tiene cosas que hacer –se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que su vida es más importante que las tontas cartas de una fanática ¿no es verdad?

—La gente famosa es diferente a nosotros, los normales, ellos creen que por el talento que se les dio, están sobre el resto, muchos se sienten como seres superiores que les quitaría divinidad entrar en contacto con sus seguidores.

—Sí que no te caen bien los famosos –se burló Lily.

—Los detesto –admitió –creen que nos hacen un favor, y no olvidan que es gracias a la gente común, como yo, que están en donde están, después de todo, somos tan estúpidos para gastar nuestro oro en ellos, y por eso…

—No creo que ese sea el caso con Mangetsu –musitó, alejándose de él para ver las fotos colocadas alrededor, mientras acariciaba su vientre de forma inconsciente.

—Eso nos gusta pensar de la gente que idolatramos.

—Ve las fotos –Lily lo observó sobre su hombro –es difícil captar los detalles más hermosos en las cosas más simples –sonrió –me intriga, me gustaría ver el mundo desde sus ojos –murmuró pensativa.

—No creo que tenga tanto talento –se encogió de hombros Ted –todos podemos ver lo hermoso del mundo, aunque lo hermoso no sepa que lo es –comentó, observándola mirar las fotos.

—Tú crees que saber colocar una toalla asimétricamente en el baño es arte muy sofisticada –sonrió Lily, observándolo a los ojos.

—Muy pocos son capaces de ese arte, tú por ejemplo, siempre parece que las enrollas y no que las colocas.

La risa de Lily llenó el lugar, se llevó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja y regresó hasta la pequeña canasta, su estómago había comenzado a protestar por la falta de alimento que se le proporcionaba.

—Sí, es mejor comer, no quiero matarte de inanición.

—Eso sería cruel en mi condición –negó divertida.

—X—

Una vez después de la comida, y que regresaran a casa, Lily aguardó en la estancia, esperando por alguien, pero no le había comentado nada sobre una visita, se sentó en el sofá, mientras la pelirroja miraba al patio, con ambas manos en su estómago, acariciándolo, poco a poco esa maña era más común, antes jamás lo hacía, y evitaba que él la tocara.

Se puso en alerta cuando ella se sobresaltó con un ruido de aparición que se escuchó en el jardín, se detuvo a espaldas se ella, una pareja rubia se acercaba riendo a carcajadas, aquello fue contagioso para Lily, porque rió suavemente.

—Ah, qué bonito matrimonio tenemos por aquí –soltó Scorpius, hola, cuñadito –le sonrió.

—No me llames así –pidió Ted.

—Las malas mañas tenías que pegárselas ¿cierto, Lily? ¿Qué más le has pegado? –se burló.

—Eso no nos interesa –soltó Audrey –mejor ¿estás lista para irnos? –La cuestionó divertida –será una tarde increíble, el lugar es maravilloso

—Dudo que sea tan maravilloso como el lugar a donde Ted me llevó –le sonrió, elevando la vista hasta él.

—Sí, Audrey, no compares el restaurant francés súper exclusivo, con un orgasmo, ese es el cielo mismo ¿verdad, primita?

—No me…

—Es mi primo –señaló a Ted –así que eres mi cuñada y mi prima al mismo tiempo –le guiñó un ojo y observó a Ted –tú muy bien, acá entre nos, dicen que satisfacer el apetito sexual de una mujer embarazada es complicado.

— ¡Scorpius! –chilló Lily completamente roja.

—Vayámonos –pidió Audrey, incómoda, desde que Ted le había dejado sola a Lily y ésta casi muere en un incendio, la rubia no le hablaba ni lo toleraba –Sebastian nos está esperando.

—Cierto, lo dejamos en la fila –soltó divertido Scorpius –vamos, pelirroja –acarició su cabello –ojalá James lo tuviese así de hermoso y pelirrojo.

—No tiene tanta suerte –rió Lily –te veré después –se despidió de Ted, dio un paso hasta la puerta.

—Cuídate ¿quieres? –La sujetó del brazo, atrayéndola a él, para acariciar su estómago y tú, cuida a tu madre –soltó inclinándose a la altura del vientre –ya sabes qué hacer si alguien que no debe se le acerca, ya lo hablamos.

Lily sintió un fuerte dolor, como si alguien le estuviese jalando los intestinos y apretándolos al mismo tiempo.

Incluso así de cerca como estaba él, Scorpius había sido mucho más rápido que Ted, en ese momento ya la tenía sujeta y la llevaba en dirección al sofá.

El metamorfo observó a su primo segundo, normalmente navegaba con bandera de desinteresado, un poco torpe y poco habilidoso en todo, pero había ocasiones, como la vez que la cubrió en el patio de los padres de Lily, y en ese momento, en que tenía un brillo en la mirada impasible, como si supiera el secreto del universo, porque podía moverse más rápido y reaccionaba más rápido que el promedio.

—Ya estoy bien –soltó Lily, intentando levantarse del sofá.

—Estás pálida –informó Audrey –si Scor no te sujeta, te habrías caído de bruces al suelo.

—Pero ya estoy bien –soltó a regañadientes.

—La reserva puede esperar –soltó Scorpius –nos quedaremos contigo.

Se quitó los zapatos, y se acomodó a su costado, así que Audrey siguió el ejemplo, Ted se quedó sin espacio, así que iba a sentarse en el sofá de una plaza, pero Scorpius levantó una mano, para evitarlo.

—Lo lamento, Ted, tú no estás permitido aquí –soltó el rubio –ella es tuya todo el tiempo.

—Pero…

—No, no, si no sabes aprovecharla y disfrutar su compañía estando solos, no es nuestra culpa.

— ¿Quién te dijo que no disfruto de estar con ella? –soltó enfadado.

—Bueno, ya te dije, tú la tienes todos los días, nosotros también tenemos derecho a pasar tiempo con este ángel –sujetó a Lily y pegó su rostro en su pecho –así que sube a tu habitación y haz algo.

—Algo ¿cómo qué? –Soltó frunciendo el cejo –aburrirme.

—No lo sé, cuenta hasta el millón y medio, teje una manta, mastúrbate, algo, ten iniciativa y creatividad.

—Bien, entonces saldré, si van a quedarse con ella hasta que vuelva…

—Nosotros jamás la dejaríamos a su suerte, nosotros sí la queremos, no sólo la utilizamos como beneficio propio.

—Yo jamás…

—Basta los dos –soltó Lily, frunciendo el cejo.

—Te veré en un rato –se acercó a ella, acarició su vientre y se marchó.

La sala se quedó en silencio un largo minuto después de que Ted se marchara de la casa, la pelirroja comprendía el enfado de su mejor amiga con Ted, ella estaría igual, si los papeles fuesen invertidos y su esposo la hubiese dejado abandonada y algo le hubiese pasado, pero ella no culpaba a Ted de nada, y quería que Audrey comprendiera que el metamorfo se comportaba tan bien como podía, su amistad había ido mejorando poco a poco, y lo único que deseaba es que al final de ese año, pudiesen seguir siendo amigos.

—Hasta que se fue –soltó Audrey, resoplando.

—No deberías ser tan rencorosa con él –soltó Lily –compréndelo un poco, está frustrado de tener que soportarme todos los días.

—Eres encantadora ¿frustrado por qué? –Soltó Scorpius –me encanta lo sarcástica que eres, incluso antes de que te cayera bien, tú a mí me caías fantástico.

—Dudo eso, Scorpius –soltó Lily, frunciendo el cejo –te la pasabas molestándome a cada rato, riéndote de mí y siendo mordaz.

—Te estaba imitando –soltó divertido –pero créeme, esa forma de negarse a dejarnos solos ¿segura que no estás haciendo travesuras con él, Lily?

—Eso jamás –soltó con cara de disgusto.

—Yo sólo lo decía, tiene mucha confiancita con tu cuerpo, para no ser el padre o algo cercano a ti.

—Él no sabe que tú sabes que no es de él.

—Ah, entonces finge siempre que está completamente encariñado con el bebé, porque realmente me la creí.

Lily se llevó las manos al estómago y lo acarició, pensativa, realmente él siempre había hecho eso, acariciarlo sin pedir permiso, o sin dar explicaciones ¿realmente estaba encariñado con el bebé? Después de todo, desde el inicio lo hacía, se llevó la uña del dedo pulgar a la boca.

—No hagas eso –la reprendió Audrey –le pegarás la ansiedad a mi ahijado.

—Ah, no, eso ni lo sueñes McLaggen –soltó Scorpius –ese bebé es de James y mío por derecho –soltó el rubio.

—Claro que no, soy yo su mejor amiga y…

—Y tú eres la razón por la que quiso darlo en adopción en un inicio.

Lily se tensó, sin duda no les había dicho que ese plan era oficial, mantenía correspondencia con la futura madre del niño, incluso, la joven pelirroja ya les había dicho que fueran pensando un nombre para el bebé, y ellos habían respondido que si era niño, se llamaría Peter, y si era niña, Mary.

—Yo no sabía que Ted el caballeroso la salvaría de la ira de su padre, así que –se encogió de hombros.

—Además ya les dije que el padrino será Ted –soltó incómoda.

—Cariño, Ted es tu esposo –soltó Audrey –aunque ni a ti, ni a él, ni a mí nos agrade, cuando el bebé nazca, aún les faltarán seis meses o algo así para que se puedan divorciar.

—Iré a tenerlo a otro lado, lo registraré como madre soltera, y lo bautizaremos en noviembre –se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, ya lo tienes todo resuelto –soltó Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño.

En realidad, lo bautizarían a los tres meses, una vez que todo aquello estuviera solucionado, y engañando a todos, por supuesto, nadie más que Sebastian sabía que la adopción era un hecho irrefutable.

—Bueno, aunque no sea el padrino, seré el tío que más te querrá, así que veme haciendo tu tío favorito ¿lo escuchas, Ted Jr?

—Ah, no le pongas Ted Jr. Al bebé –soltó Audrey.

—Si es niño, será Peter –soltó llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios, para morderse la uña de nuevo –si es niña, Mary.

—Ya lo pensaste ¿lo hablaste con Ted? –soltó Audrey con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo porque tratarlo con él –contestó enfadada –él no es el padre del bebé, no tiene ninguna decisión que tomar al respecto.

—Ante los ojos de la sociedad mágica, es el padre de tu hijo, y si nace en Londres, él será su padre, y no podrás hacer nada.

—Pero no nacerá aquí –soltó enfadada, poniéndose de pie.

—Nosotros sólo decimos las posibilidades –dijo Scorpius.

—Y yo sólo les doy los hechos, encariñado o no, Ted no tiene ningún derecho sobre éste bebé, cualquier decisión es mía y sólo mía, para bien o para mal, se los repito, él no es el padre, y no habrá ninguna oportunidad para que lo sea.

—Estarán unos meses más casados y…

—No, en cuanto el bebé nazca, los problemas comenzarán, así que se justificará la razón por la cual nos separaremos al final, tengo todo cubierto, no hay ni una sola posibilidad a una pequeña fisura.

—Pues sí, porque no lo estás contando a él ¿qué crees que hará cuando lo saques de la vida del bebé? –Se burló Audrey.

—Pues para soportarlo poco, lo estás…

Lily se quedó callada, le sonrió divertida y negó, por un momento se sintió traicionada por su mejor amiga, su risa se volvió fría, sarcástica y un poco cruel, haciendo que el rubio observara de una a otra, con una mueca de no comprender.

—No comprendo –soltó Scorpius.

—Nada –soltó Audrey.

—Vamos, dile, no lo había notado, lo lamento, Audrey.

El cambio de actitud de la pelirroja logró que a la rubia le temblara el labio inferior, y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Audrey –la nombró Scorpius.

—Está enamorada de él ¿cierto? –la confrontó Lily.

—Sí –soltó con la voz ronca –y para ser honesta, desde antes de que esto ocurriera.

—Vaya –soltó Scorpius –dime ¿cuánto antes?

—Siempre, quizás, sólo velo, Scorpius por Merlín, creo que en esta casa, la única que no ha notado lo guapo que es, es Lily.

—Bueno, eso sí –admitió el rubio –te lo dije antes, Lils, Ted representa la tentación misma ¿en serio nunca le has prestado ni una gota de atención?

—Ella sólo tiene ojos para Alex.

—Pues lo lamento –soltó enfadada Lily –tú sólo tienes ojos para Edward, y no me estoy burlando de ti –soltó enfadada –y en serio lo lamento, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, jamás me hubiese casado con él, te lo juro, es más, entre él y yo… jamás, jamás, ha pasado nada, y nunca ocurrirá, te lo aseguro.

—Además ¿no está enamorado él de otra? –Cuestionó Scorpius, Lily lo observó enfadada, como diciendo _has perdido la maldita cabeza._


	13. Dudas.

Ted regresó más relajado y feliz, haberse ido y dejado a Lily con sus amigos, había sido buena idea, Susan había ido a buscarlo a su apartamento, y la noche y buena parte de la madrugada, había sido maravillosa, se detuvo cuando encontró a Lily dormida en el sofá, frunció el ceño, esos idiotas ni siquiera la habían obligado a ir a la habitación por si eso ocurría.

—Lily –la llamó –Lily –repitió su nombre, colocando su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de le pelirroja.

—Déjame en paz –soltó dándole la espalda.

—Voy a dejarte en paz en cuanto vayas a la cama a descansar.

—Aquí estoy bien –soltó, dando por terminado el tema.

El metamorfo no estaba de humor para un berrinche, si ella no quería ir a la cama, él la llevaría.

—Suéltame –soltó asustada –no, basta ¡bájame!

La dejó en el piso, la respiración de la joven estaba alterada y le sorprendió que no estuviese algo envuelto en fuego, ni ellos, sintió la espalda de la joven frotando su pecho, la tenía tan cerca de él, y no fue hasta que la mano de Lily se puso sobre la de él, que se dio cuenta que la tenía sujeta de uno de los pechos.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó apenado, retrocediendo.

—Eres un imbécil –soltó irritada.

La siguió hasta la habitación, no comprendía la razón por la cual se estaba comportando de aquella manera ¿qué había pasado en su ausencia?

—No tengo nada más que hacer, así que esperaré a que me digas la razón por la cual estás tan enfadada conmigo ¿hice algo malo?

—No lo sabes ¿te parece poco levantarme del sofá mientras estrujas mi pecho como si fuese no lo sé, una pelota de caucho?

—Me disculpé por eso –soltó –además, has estado enfadada conmigo desde que regresé ¿por qué?

—No estoy enfadada contigo, sólo estoy enfadada en general ¿has escuchado hablar de las hormonas de las embarazadas? –Gruñó.

Él se rió divertido. —Te ves encantadora cuando te enojas.

—Agh, basta de tus estupideces –le dio un manotazo cuando estiró la mano para sujetar su vientre –y deja de tocarme como si fuese…

— ¿Mi esposa? –Se burló –es lo que eres.

—Sólo de dicho, no de hecho –refutó.

—Eso lo podemos solucionar ¿es por eso que estás enfadada?

Lily retrocedió cuando llegó hasta ella. —Jamás pasará.

—Aun así, eres mi esposa –sonrió, inclinándose hasta ella.

Lily se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cuando Ted se acercó más hasta ella, las manos del hombre se colocaron a cada lado de sus piernas, sujetándose de la orilla del colchón, y no se detuvo ahí, sino que la siguió hasta que estuvo recostada sobre su espalda, mirando fijamente a los ojos ámbar de Ted, que reía socarrón.

—Quiero el divorcio –murmuró, en un tono suave.

—Lo anularemos al año y…

—Ahora –informó.

Pudo ver la sorpresa instalarse en él, se alejó, y perdió todo lo divertido en su expresión y su voz, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, haciendo su cabello con todos los tonos del arcoíris hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en mi ausencia? –exigió.

—Sólo me di cuenta, que esto ha sido lo peor que he hecho, no voy a perdonarme jamás…

—Sé más específica, porque no te entiendo nada; Lily.

—Tú estás enamorado de otra persona.

—Claro ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Que yo no quiero esto, simple como eso, Ted, no quiero ser tu esposa, ni ahora, ni nunca más.

— ¿Fue por lo de hace un momento? –Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! –Soltó, restando importancia a la broma –es sólo que…

Se quedó callada, no iba a decirle que se sentía culpable por haber aceptado casarse, ahora sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él, si bien no lo sabía, debió notarlo ¿por qué hasta ahora lo hizo? Ya cuando había _roto el código,_ como lo había dicho Scorpius que Ted hizo al “acostarse con ella” sabiendo que Alex sentía algo por ella.

—Te ocurre algo ¿por qué no me dices que es?

—Es solo que… por favor.

—Sí, estoy enamorado de otra mujer, Lily, pero que ahora esté ayudándote con esto, no matará ese sentimiento, ella me ama a mí también, todo estará bien.

—No lo está, me siento tan culpable.

—Dime la razón, por favor, podemos encontrar una solución juntos.

Se mordió el labio inferior. —Audrey está enamorada de ti ¿comprendes lo que hice al casarme contigo?

—No hiciste nada, yo fui el que te metió en esto desde el comienzo, comprendo que te sientes culpable, tu mejor amiga está enamorada de mí, tu esposo, pero Lily, realmente Audrey jamás tendría oportunidad de que me fijara en ella, es hermosa, sí, pero no me interesa, y jamás lo hará, y que me divorcie de ti ahora o en diez meses, no cambiará nada para ella.

—Yo lo sé, que no le ves de esa forma, Ted, no soy estúpida, pero… aun así, si ella hubiese hecho algo así con Alex, sabiendo que siento por él… no podría confiar en ella jamás.

Ted se removió un poco incómodo, así que Scorpius tenía razón, y él sabía que Alex había tenido en un momento sentimientos por ella, era la segunda vez en esa noche que se sentía traicionada, podía escucharlo burlándose de ella, diciéndole que si creía que Alex hubiese hecho lo que él por ella.

—Las cosas pasan por algo.

Fue todo lo que le dijo, avanzó hasta la cama, jaló la cobija y le hizo un ademán para que entrara a la cama, ella se resistió un momento, pero se sentía bastante cansada, y seguía estresada por lo que había ocurrido con Audrey y con Scorpius.

—M—

Lily observó a Sebastian, la noche anterior, se le había olvidado que se había quedado esperándolos en el restaurant, pero tanto Scorpius como Audrey habían olvidado aquello en cuanto se sintió un poco mal.

—Lo lamento, íbamos hacia el restaurant, pero me sentí un poco indispuesta –admitió.

—No te preocupes, tu revisión es la próxima semana ¿cierto? –Lily asintió, llevándose el helado a los labios.

—Sí, chequeo mensual y rutina, el Sanador quiere saber por qué razón mi magia sigue siendo tan inestable, se supone que ya tendría que estar normal.

—Yo sigo diciendo que es por tu cambio hormonal, nada de cuidado, pero no soy sanador, así que esperaremos a ver que dice.

—De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros.

La mirada olivo de Lily siguió en la gente que iba de un lugar a otro en el callejón Diagon, sin prestar mucha atención a su amigo sentado junto a ella, fue hasta que sintió su mano en su espalda baja, y su rostro acercándose al suyo, que se alejó un poco incómoda.

—No pensaba hacer nada de lo que crees –se rió –comprendo que no quieres nada conmigo, Luna.

La joven sonrió, ahora que tenía eso claro, debería llamarla Lily, le ponía los nervios de punta que siguiera diciéndole por su segundo nombre, no le desagradaba, pero en él, no le gustaba.

—Dime ¿cómo están las cosas con Ted?

—Normal –se encogió de hombros, para no dar más detalles.

—Bueno, estaba muy feliz en el trabajo hoy.

La información llamó la atención de Lily; se giró un poco hasta él, para que continuara con aquella charla, Sebastian sonrió de lado un poco, tanto que pasó desapercibido para ella.

—Muy feliz –comentó.

—Sí, diciendo que había pasado una tarde genial, ya sabes, cuando le preguntó un compañero sobre qué hizo, dijo que había ido con _su pareja_ a comer a un lugar muy especial, y estuvo preguntándole a todos sobre un caso.

—Un caso –murmuró.

—Sobre un artista de nombre Mangetsu, quería charlar sobre unos asuntos, y hasta donde sé, Mangetsu es tu fotógrafa favorita ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no lo haces, es mi favorita.

—Y dime ¿fue a comer contigo ayer?

—Lo hizo –admitió divertida.

—Y eso te agradó, por lo visto.

—Bueno, estábamos rodeados del arte de Mangetsu ¿cómo no me gustaría eso, Sebastian? –Negó con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo radiante en la mirada –además la comida fue deliciosa.

—Dime ¿no crees que se está esmerando mucho en ti?

Lily se tensó ante el comentario de su amigo, lo observó atenta, no había ni una gota de celos, envidia ni nada, parecía bastante decidido a darse por vencido con ella y eso le alegró.

—No lo creo –murmuró –sólo somos amigos.

—Tal vez para ti, pero en serio, Lily, trabajo con ese tipo, nunca había sido tan abierto a su vida personal hasta este momento, desde que está contigo.

—Claro, si no lo notaste dijo _pareja, no esposa,_ eso te deja en claro las cosas, no insistas, él sólo puede verme como una amiga, hermana o algo así.

—Pues que mal, porque se está esmerando mucho, para que la gente le compre que le interesas mucho, aun sin decir tu nombre, además el extraño brillo en su mirada, a veces, cuando lo veo, tiene una sonrisa socarrona, como si estuviese acordándose de algo que en realidad le encanta.

—No puede ser en mí.

—Yo sólo le he visto sonreírte así a ti, sobre todo cuando se burla de algo que hiciste o dijiste ¿lo has notado?

—No le doy mucha de mi atención a Ted, no me interesa.

—Pues deberías, él te la presta a ti.

—Claro que no –soltó poniendo mala cara.

—Bueno eso dices tú, no él –se encogió de hombros.

—Sebastian…

—Dime ¿cómo supo que te habías hecho un tatuaje de henna la vez que fuiste con Scorpius a esa feria?

—Él no sabe eso –soltó sonrojada.

—Dime ¿cómo sé yo eso?

La chica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero nada salió de ella, Scorpius la había obligado a hacerse un tatuaje de henna en la espalda baja, Ted jamás la había visto desnuda — _salvo en la luna de miel—_ a menos que hubiese estado vigilándola mientras se ponía la pijama, había entrado al closet justo cuando ella había terminado de vestirse.

El color en sus mejillas se intensificó más ¿había estado observándola mientras se cambiaba? ¿Para qué o por qué? La sola imagen de Ted Lupin recargado en el umbral de la puerta del closet, observándola en ropa interior, le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, y pudo sentir al bebé dando un brinco.

—Seguro Scorpius te lo dijo –comentó.

—Era una mariposa monarca –le soltó.

Bien, aquello era demasiado, Scorpius sabía el lugar donde se lo había hecho, pero no qué, era algo al azar, y se suponía que no debía decirse al otro, ella no sabía que se había tatuado él.

Aquella sensación la acompañó toda la tarde, eso y en algunas ocasiones, el solo recordar las palabras de Sebastian, hacía que su respiración se agitara.

Llegó a la casa de sus padres, la algarabía se escuchaba en el jardín, así que salió para encontrarse con ellos, su mirada fue de un lado a otro, pero Ted no estaba con ellos, sonrió agitada a los presentes.

—Llegaste, _amor_ –la voz de _su marido_ llegó a sus oídos, estaba a sus espaldas –estaba bastante preocupado.

La rodeó desde atrás, colocando ambas manos en el vientre de ella, haciéndole contener la respiración, sintió el rostro de Ted junto al de ella, y los labios del metamorfo se pegaron a su mejilla, de forma suave, se estaba comportando _bastante cariñoso,_ normalmente siempre guardaban distancia prudente, y de vez en cuando, él le dedicaba una que otra mirada extraña y una caricia en el vientre, nada como aquello.

La giró hasta él, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Lily y sus pulgares se colocaron sobre sus labios, y fue lo que besó, aunque la gente a lo lejos, creyó que la había besado realmente.

—Cuanto amor –se burló Albus a lo lejos –chicos, cada vez se están mostrando más cariñosos, pensábamos que se cohibían estando en familia.

—A Lils no le gusta que la bese o le mime delante de sus padres, se siente incómoda.

—Por nosotros no hay problema –soltó Ginny sonriendo –ya estamos acostumbrados a los arrumacos, con Scorpius y James.

—Cuando alguien se ama, se le demuestra ¿no, Ted? –Sonrió James, acercándose a su novio y besándolo de forma cariñosa.

—Cierto.

Repitió lo mismo, fingiendo besarla en los labios, pero la caricia que inició en su mejilla, y terminó en su cuello, fue bastante real, tanto, que el corazón de Lily se agitó, de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho ¿por qué? Quizás porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Ted la había espiado mientras se cambiaba, y porque no entendía los comportamientos del metamorfo para con ella, más cariñoso, más comprensible, más todo.

Había comenzado a adularla todas las mañanas, mientras su mano se desvivía en caricias en su vientre, y a veces lo encontraba mirándola de forma extraña.

—Y dices que no le interesas –se burló Scorpius mientras le besaba la mejilla y acariciaba su vientre.

Pero que Scorpius tuviese ese detalle para con el bebé, no hizo ningún efecto, ni en ella, ni en el pequeño creciendo en su interior, no como Ted Lupin los alteraba.

— ¡Lily!

La joven se sobresaltó cuando su hermano Albus la nombró asustado, sus hombros comenzaron a arder cuando la comparación golpeó su mente.

El abrigo de Ted se colocó en sus hombros, apagando el fuego, todos se quedaron quietos, Ted la sujetó de la mejilla, provocando que su respiración se agitara un poco.

—Tranquila, todo está bien, ven, vamos adentro, voy a curarte.

La guio hasta la habitación que había sido de ella, le ordenó que se sentara sobre la cama, y obedeció, no tenía ganas de alterar su mente de nuevo, o tendría consecuencias.

—Jamás había visto que te lastimara a ti –murmuró preocupado –por lo regular todo a tu alrededor arde, menos tú ¿todo bien?

—Sí –soltó sin ánimo.

—Dime ¿pasó algo en tu salida con Sebastian?

—No, ¿Cómo qué tendría que haber pasado?

—Algo que te alterara, por ejemplo.

—No pasó nada.

La piel se le erizó cuando sus pulgares acariciaron su cuello, observó sus hombros, la piel estaba roja de algunas zonas y rosa en otras, le ardía un poco.

Saltó sobresaltada cuando lo sintió colocarle el ungüento, la sensación de sus dedos sobre su piel aun herida, provocaba demasiado, su respiración se agitó, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo –habló Ted –lamento si te lastimo.

Lily abrió los ojos, Ted se echó hacia atrás, y por lo repentino, cayó sobre su trasero, asustado, las flamas danzaban tranquilas, en un tono cálido, la joven sintió un hormigueo sobre sus heridas previas, hasta que estas sanaron, la mirada sorprendida de Ted se colocó en ella.

—Eso… no es normal –murmuró –dime Lily ¿quién es el padre de ese bebé? –Preguntó.

—Un muggle cualquiera –murmuró.

—Entonces dime ¿qué eres tú?

—Una bruja cualquiera –respondió.

Su vista bajó hasta su vientre, que estaba al descubierto, ya que Ted le había quitado la ropa quemada, dejándola solo en sostén, respingó al sentir sus manos frías en su piel tibia, sonrió sorprendida de que su hijo pudiese ocasionar algo así.

—Yo… lamento haberte asustado –musitó.

—No te preocupes.

Ted sonrió, cuando ella elevó su mirada a él, había algo extraño en su tono de voz, y se dio cuenta de que le había dicho eso al bebé, no a él.

—Los dos están bien ahora –fue hasta ella, acariciando el estómago –no vuelvan a asustarme así ¿quieren?

La puerta se abrió justo cuando la flama se extinguió tras las palabras de Ted, la sonrisa dulce de Ginevra le dijo a su hija que debían lucir como un matrimonio real delante de todos, y se preguntó, si esa mujer que les había dicho que no se veían enamorados, pensaría lo mismo que todos los demás ahora.

—Vine a darte esto –le extendió una playera térmica –le puse un hechizo para que te quedara un poco floja.

—Odio la ropa holgada –soltó Lily.

—Pero cariño, es para mejor libertad, por eso la ropa de maternidad.

—A mí me encanta como se ve con su ropa –se apresuró Ted –puedo verla en todo su esplendor, y al bebé también, su mano se movió en círculos.

—Basta –le dio un golpe en el brazo, él sonrió y siguió haciéndolo –basta, lo alteras –lo reprendió.

—Lo lamento, pero tú y yo, tenemos una charla pendiente.

La sensación de los labios de Ted en la piel desnuda de su estómago, ocasionó algo en ella, que no supo distinguir.

—X—

Lily abrió los ojos con pesadez, no se acordaba cuando se había quedado dormida, ni siquiera en qué momento se había ido de la casa de sus padres, se talló los ojos bostezando, se incorporó para darse cuenta de que el lugar en el que había dormido, era su antigua habitación en la casa de sus padres.

Se giró, en ese momento la cabeza de Ted resbaló, así que se despertó sobresaltado, cuando la vio despierta, se levantó de la silla y fue hasta ella.

—Gracias a Merlín estás bien.

La mano de Ted estaba en su cuello, y pudo sentir la calidez de la frente del metamorfo en su hombro.

—Yo… ¿en qué momento me quedé dormida?

— ¿Quedarte dormida, dices? –Soltó un bufido –te desplomaste a mis pies, ni tu madre ni yo pudimos detenerte, el Sanador dice que no hay nada malo contigo hasta donde sus capacidades y conocimientos le permiten diagnosticarte, sólo quedaría esperar a que despertaras por ti sola.

—Pero no comprendo ¿por qué?

—Sólo dijo que es como si hubiesen apagado un interruptor en tu interior y te hubiesen puesto a dormir.

—Ya estoy bien –admitió, no sentía nada, no le dolía nada.

—No vuelvas a hacerme algo así ¿de acuerdo?

Sintió como los dedos de Ted se aferraban a su cabellera, por un momento sintió su rostro tan cerca, y su corazón se agitó, creyendo que la besaría.

—Despertaste, hermanita –soltó James, en la puerta.

Ted se alejó de ella, se talló la frente y le sonrió desganado a _su cuñado,_ se hizo a un lado, para que se sentara junto a la pelirroja.

—Venía a relevarte –observó a Ted –al menos a intentarlo, ya que tu marido aquí presente, tiene dos días sin moverse de aquí, no ha dormido, o comido, ni bebido nada.

La mirada de Lily se posó en Ted, se veía bastante agotado, la barba le había comenzado a salir y para ser honesta, Lily pensó que eso le iba muy bien, sacudió la cabeza, alejando esa idea de su mente.

—Duerme un poco ¿quieres? –Le pidió, pero él negó.

—Ahora que estás bien, iré a casa, te traeré unas mudas de ropa, me ducharé y me iré al trabajo.

—Ted –reprochó.

—Tengo que trabajar –informó –tengo dos días sin poner un pie ahí, si falto, me correrán y no podemos darnos ese lujo.

—Oye…

—Te veré por la tarde, saliendo vendré inmediatamente.

Los labios de Ted se pegaron a la comisura de la boca de Lily, le regaló una suave caricia en el estómago y salió del lugar.

—Si alguien tenía duda de lo mucho que se aman, se les acaba de apagar la llama –informó su hermano poniéndose de pie.

—No comprendo –admitió.

—Roxanne apostó con Louis, sobre que lo que tenían tú y Ted era una farsa, que el bebé no es de él, y que no sienten nada por el otro, ya sabes, que papá le pagó a Ted por casarse contigo y salvar tu honor de hija de Potter.

La pelirroja observó a su hermano ¿todo eso decían en la familia? Sí que tenían que ser los más fracasados actuando llevarse bien y siendo cercanos.

—No dejó que nadie se acercara a ti –la regresó a la realidad –el umbral era el único territorio desde donde podíamos verte, literalmente no se apartó de ti un segundo, Lily, no sé por qué han peleado, pero nunca había visto a nadie suplicar tan fuerte a Merlín por algo –admitió.

—Nosotros no hemos peleado –murmuró, volviendo a recostarse.

—No he visto a un hombre más enamorado de su esposa que él –le sonrió –y me hace feliz por ti.

—M—

Ted observó a Sebastian, tenía el ceño fruncido, había hecho algunas cosas fuera del guion que le había dado, cada palabra, cada halago, cada caricia que tenía para darle a Lily, era dictado por Sebastian, y con lo que había visto hacía tres días, sin duda había logrado con su maravillosa actuación hacer que ella decidiera quedarse con el bebé, por desgracia, aún tenía que seguir en su papel de marido ejemplar y tonto enamorado.

La última vez, había escuchado como Roxanne los acusaba de haber orquestado todo aquello para salvar el honor de Lily; y aunque era cierto, no tenían por qué saberlo, así que había intentado dar lo mejor de sí, fingiendo que era Susan en lugar de Lily, y así las cosas habían dado mejores frutos.

—Se desvaneció de la nada, no pude avisarte –soltó Ted, cansado.

—Descansa un poco, me encargaré de tus pendientes.

—Ese no era el trato, Sebastian –soltó incómodo.

—Pero te quedaste al lado de mi mujer, así que…

—Técnicamente, ella es _mi_ mujer.

—De dicho, no de hecho –soltó Sebastian.

Y el hecho de que le recitara las mismas palabras de Lily; le hizo saber que entre ellos ya había algo más que una amistad ¿o por qué aclarar que sólo era su esposa por el papel que firmaron, pero no por que alguna vez, fuese de él?

—De acuerdo, primero le llevaré un par de mudas.

—Bien –aceptó Sebastian, avanzando hasta la chimenea.

—X—

Lily sonrió divertida cuando Scorpius le contó un chiste, y es que había sido tan malo, que su cara de decepción, le había dado más risa que la broma en sí misma.

—Yo sólo espero que no te le desmayes así en la cama –se burló él.

—Scorpius –lo reprendió Lily.

—Vamos, sólo un beso en el estómago y te nos vas dos días ¿qué pasa cuando esa linda boquita de mi primo toca partes con más terminaciones nerviosas? –elevó las cejas con picardía.

—Creo que sabes la verdad –bufó.

—Dime ¿realmente las hormonas te han dejado quieta? Una conocida me contó que se puso peor que incendio en época de calor –sonrió.


	14. Mecanismos.

Lily sonrió suavemente cuando al abrir los ojos, Ted estaba recargado en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados, observándola dormir, estaba tranquilo, aunque se seguía viendo bastante cansado, la joven se incorporó, se hizo a un lado para que él se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

—Deberías dormir un poco –murmuró Lily.

—Cuando vuelvas a casa lo haré, mientras tanto, tengo que asegurarme que todo esté bien contigo.

—Todo está bien conmigo, Ted, no tienes que sobreactuar tu papel.

—Me importas más de lo que piensas, Lily –su mano fue hasta su mejilla, acercó su rostro al de ella.

Su piel se erizó, un escalofrío la recorrió y su vista no pudo apartarse de la de él ¿por qué quería que la besara? Si ella no tenía ningún sentimiento por él ¿sería acaso que lo que Scorpius repetía hasta el cansancio era cierto y ella comenzaba a ser parte de eso?

Posiblemente eran sus propias hormonas manifestándose de esa forma, además, Ted no estaba para nada de mal ver, eso y con lo cerca que últimamente lo tenía.

—Entonces duerme un poco –se apartó de él.

—Ya te lo dije –negó –no voy a apartarme de ti.

—Nadie dijo que te fueras a casa a dormir –levantó la vista hasta él y sonrió, se hizo aún más a un lado y palmeó la cama –duerme un poco.

—No creo poder dormir, pero bien, sólo porque me lo pides tú, lo intentaré.

Lily rió divertida, tendría que estar muy cansado, porque en menos de cinco minutos, su respiración se acompasó, lo observó atenta, dándose la oportunidad, como le había dicho Scorpius, de observarlo detenidamente, ver cada detalle de él, y aunque él no le gustaba, admitía que le gustaba lo que veía.

Se recostó de lado junto a él, y sonrió, un rato después, los parpados se le hicieron cada vez más pesados, e incapaz de soportar más despierta, se arrastró más contra él, y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de _su marido,_ si alguien entraba, aquello podía ayudar más a su nueva etapa de _“ahora si les creemos que se aman”_ sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se quedó completamente dormida.

Ted abrió un poco los ojos, intentó incorporarse, pero sintió algo pesado en su hombro, así que bajó la vista, Lily estaba dormida, en posición fetal —al menos todo lo que podía— junto a él, sonrió divertido, se movió para que ella se acomodara, de tal forma, que sintió el dulce aliento a regaliz de Lily golpeaba su cuello, Ted pegó sus labios a la frente de la pelirroja y colocó la mano sobre el vientre de la chica; y volvió a perderse en sus sueños.

—X—

Scorpius subió las escaleras seguido de Audrey, le había contado lo que había pasado con su amiga y en cuento había tenido tiempo libre, había aparecido ahí de inmediato, iban charlando tranquilos, hasta que la joven chocó contra la espalda de su amigo, se asomó por un costado.

El rubio avanzó para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidos, pero de no estarlo, posiblemente Lily y Ted no estarían en aquella posición, que hacía que todos los que estaban al tanto de la farsa, dudaran de la estafa.

Audrey se acercó a su amigo, poniéndose de puntitas para ver bien, los labios de Ted estaban en completo contacto con el cuello de Lily, mientras su brazo descansaba tranquilamente en uno de los pechos de la joven.

—Sin duda se está dando un agasaje –bromeó Scorpius.

—Dime ¿crees que realmente estén fingiendo todo?

—No lo sé, sólo sé que actuaste de forma maravillosa estar enamorada de él –se burló Scorpius.

—Creí que se pondría celosa, y así él le interesaría, pero no, es muy dura de roer –gruñó frustrada.

—Yo sólo quiero que se olvide de regalar a su hijo –admitió –el bebé estará mejor con nosotros, si no lo quería ¿por qué no nos lo dio a James y a mí? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Por qué no estabas al tanto de todo –admitió Audrey.

—Cierto, pero… sólo espero que nuestro plan no salga mal.

—Salir mal ¿cómo puede salir mal? Solo estarán juntos mientras ella se encariña con el bebé, ninguno siente nada por el otro.

—Bueno –la mirada de Scorpius fue de nuevo a la pareja dormida.

—Es mejor que Ted se acomode, porque casado, casado, pero si Harry lo ve tocándole un pecho a su hija, más bien Lily terminará viuda y no divorciada.

Ted abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del hombro, observó confundido a su alrededor, y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, sin prestar mucha atención a nada, el calor que Lily le estaba proporcionando en ese momento hizo que la somnolencia no le dejara prestar más atención, se acomodó un poco, colocando su brazo en su estómago.

—Bueno, al menos se movió –se burló Scorpius.

—M—

La música resonaba en toda la casa, por fortuna, Ted había puesto un hechizo para que toda la algarabía de la que eran capaces de hacer la familia de Lily no incomodara a los vecinos, y ella lo agradecía en ese momento, porque seguía sin poder hacer magia sin ocasionar un pequeño desastre.

Comenzó a cantar tan fuerte como podía, tenía días sintiéndose de un humor extraño, demasiado efusivo, estaba feliz todo el tiempo, como antes de ese encuentro poco agradable donde perdió su _inocencia._

Acomodó las mantas sobre el sofá, mientras bailaba divertida y su voz un tanto desafinada sonaba muy alta, incluso más que la música.

Levantó la vista cuando una lechuza de color negro se posó en la mesa, con una carta atada a la pata, avanzó alegre, cantando más suave para no espantar al ave, tomó el pergamino y le sonrió, para que se fuera.

_Lily,_

_Lamentamos mucho todas las molestias que te estamos ocasionando, comprendemos que para ti debe ser muy molesto y estresante tener que mantenernos al tanto respecto a nuestro hermoso bebé, las noticias pasadas nos alertaron un poco, por lo tanto, estábamos pensando en que si había posibilidad de que pasaras Navidad y Año Nuevo con nosotros, sería maravilloso poder por fin tocar a nuestro bebé._

_Esperamos pronta respuesta._

_Sres. Coleman._

Lily sonrió divertida, acarició su vientre con la mano libre y observó el calendario, estaban a diecisiete de diciembre, Ted ya le había dicho que pasarían una fecha en casa de su abuela y la otra en la casa de la familia de Lily, ella elegiría cual pasar con sus padres, él no tenía problema alguno.

Avanzó hasta el pequeño escritorio, tomó pergamino y tinta, sumergió la pluma en el líquido color verde.

_Sres. Coleman,_

_Lamento mucho los inconvenientes, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el cuarto mes está por terminar, y no he tenido ningún percance, puedo comprender la razón por la cual me invitan a pasar las fechas en su hogar, pero les aseguro que no hay nada que temer, el bebé será suyo en cuanto nazca, el Sanador me ha dicho que la fecha programada para el nacimiento es entre el 05 y 13 de mayo, así que yo estaré en Escocia a partir del primer día de mayo, para no tener ningún inconveniente, si es que no hay problema por ustedes._

_Lily L._

La joven dobló la carta, fue hasta el cobertizo que Ted había construido hacía unos días atrás, era su lugar privado, y aunque no le había prohibido la entrada, evitaba el lugar, tomó un sobre y regresó a casa, la ató a la pata de su propia lechuza y la observó alejarse.

—Dime ¿a quién le escribes? –Cuestionó Sebastian, asustándola.

—A los Señores Coleman –se encogió de hombros –están preocupados, creen que no les daré al bebé cuando nazca.

—No comprendo ¿por qué lo están? ¿Estás dudando acaso?

—No, pero tiene que ser muy común que las personas se arrepientan de dar a su hijo en el último momento, no es mi caso.

—Bien.

La chica sonrió y entró a la cocina para poner el agua y ofrecer un té al chico, que se quedó un poco preocupado por las palabras de la pelirroja ¿Qué Ted no estaba haciendo nada en absoluto para convencerla?

—Pensé que tu marido ya estaría aquí –soltó Sebastian.

—Ah, le pedí unas cosas –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime ¿es sobre el bebé?

—No ¿por qué?

—Tenía un montón de cosas para bebé en la oficina ¿Qué harás con eso cuando des al bebé?

—Donarlo a la caridad, supongo –contestó tranquilamente.

Lily tenía todo planeado, así que tenía respuestas para casi todo, aunque a decir verdad, la gente a su alrededor —que estaba al tanto de sus planes— habían aceptado después de un tiempo, su decisión, después de todo, era la única que podía.

—Me gusta como preparas el té.

Lily sintió el pecho de Sebastian contra su espalda, hizo su cabello a un lado y depositó un suave beso en su cuello, la joven se tensó ante el atrevimiento del hombre.

—Luna, simplemente me encantas.

Cuando la sintió las manos de Sebastian en su cuerpo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y en un instante, lo sintió alejarse y soltar un gruñido; se giró asustada, la mano del varón estaba envuelta en fuego, quiso ir hasta él para auxiliarlo, pero él gritó que no se acercara.

—X—

Ted llegó a casa cerca de las nueve de la noche, su horario de salida del trabajo era a las cuatro treinta, pero la pelirroja jamás pedía explicaciones sin importar a qué hora llegara, entró sin preocupaciones, pero al notar que todas las luces estaban apagadas, subió apresurado hasta la habitación, Lily no estaba ahí; revisó toda la planta de arriba, pero no, así que bajó corriendo, llamándola un poco desesperado, si ella no estaba en su casa.

Se giró hasta la chimenea y fue hasta ella, se dirigió a San Mungo, fue hasta la recepción, pero alcanzó a verla sentada en una de las sillas esperando por algo.

—Lily –soltó aliviado.

Ella se puso de pie de inmediato al verlo, Ted corrió hasta ella, colocó sus manos en las mejillas y la revisó atentamente, para asegurarse de que no estaba herida.

—Dementores, Lily ¿sabes el susto que me he llevado al no encontrarte en casa? –La regañó –me hubiese vuelto loco de no encontrarte aquí –la abrazó fuerte contra él –dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—Traje a Sebastian –murmuró.

—Sebastian ¿pasó algo malo? –frunció el ceño.

—Sufrió quemaduras de tercer grado en las manos –musitó.

Ted hizo que se sentara en la silla de nuevo cuando se soltó a llorar de forma desconsolada, dándole a saber que su magia se había vuelto a descontrolar, se sentía culpable por ese accidente.

—Fue solo un accidente –colocó sus manos en el estómago de Lily –dime ¿el bebé está bien?

— ¿Es todo lo que te preocupa? –Soltó enfadada –Sebastian…

—Sí, el bebé es todo lo que me preocupa, porque ya me he cerciorado que tú estás bien –sujetó sus manos y las apretó –entiéndelo, lo que le pase a él, realmente no me interesa ¿por qué ocurrió eso? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, sólo te vuelves pirómana cuando te asustas ¿se pasó de gracioso y te asustó?

—Algo así –desvió la mirada.

—Se aprovechó de ti, al menos lo intentó ¿cierto?

—No, él sólo me sujetó…

—Claro ¿de dónde? –Frunció el cejo molesto –yo te he sujetado y jamás me has quemado las manos en advertencia, así que supongo que fue de una forma que no te agradó, ni a ti, ni al bebé ¿qué hizo?

—Me imagino que quiso comportarse romántico –se encogió de hombros –supongo que ni siquiera fue que me sujetara un pecho.

—Ah, te tocó un pecho –gruñó, buscando con la mirada una puerta, para buscar a Sebastian.

—Fue cuando fue más allá –ocultó la vista.

—Dime algo –pidió –tú y él ¿están saliendo?

— ¿Qué? –Se sorprendió –no, no, él y yo no… si ese fuese el caso ¿Por qué se habría prendido fuego en cuanto quiso ir a más?

—Qué lástima que solo fueron las manos –bramó Ted en voz baja.

El metamorfo se inclinó hasta el vientre de su esposa, sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados, acariciándolo, tan sólo el contacto de Ted con la barriga de Lily, fue suficiente para que se tranquilizara, y el contacto de los labios del hombre en su estómago la agitó.

—Me gusta que cuides a mamá por mí –sonrió –voy a prepararte tu comida favorita en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

—Voy a quedarme a cuidarlo –comentó Lily, interrumpiendo la interacción de Ted con el bebé.

—Desde luego que no harás eso, _eres mi esposa,_ no la de él ¿tengo que recordarte eso?

—Ted, es mi culpa que él esté aquí y…

—No, no, no es tu culpa, él intentó aprovecharse, y mejor no te pongas en ese plan, porque odiaría tener que recurrir a mi padrino para que en lugar de dejarlo aquí, pase una noche estimulante en Azkaban con un buen dementor.

—Ted –repitió Lily –se lo debo ¿tengo que recordarte que él me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones?

—Y se lo agradezco –admitió el metamorfo –pero olvídate de quedarte aquí, tú y el bebé necesitan descansar y no lo harán aquí.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero es mi decisión…

—Señora Lupin, su esposo pide verla.

La joven se puso de pie rápidamente, el metamorfo se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello, se levantó —ya que había estado acuclillado frente a su esposa— y la sujetó del brazo, claramente enfadado.

—Tu esposo soy yo –soltó en voz alta, para que todos lo escucharan –y me temo que tendrá que decirle al señor Keller, que deje de hacerse pasar por mí, sólo fue para poderte sacar de aquí una vez, no debería darse…

—Ted, por favor –pidió ella.

La pelirroja entró a la habitación de Sebastian, los demás presentes en ese corredor, lo señalaron intentando pasar desapercibidos, y se burlaron de él, que no estaba para nada feliz, ahora que lo pensaba ¿ese imbécil se había hecho pasar también por él en sus citas mensuales con el ginecólogo?

Caminó de un lado a otro, desesperado cuando ella no volvió a salir de donde fuera que estuviese, no le agradaba, no tenía idea de porqué, sin embargo, estaba a un instante de ponerse a gritar su nombre para que saliera y se fuera con él.

—X—

Ted avanzó rápido cuando vio al hombre, el alma le volvió al cuerpo, abrazó al varón y esperó a que le dijera algo, pero no, su vista estaba puesta en el pasillo.

—Lamento haberte molestado, padrino –soltó Ted –pero realmente no sabía qué hacer, a mí no me dejaron pasar, pero supongo que _al gran Harry Potter_ le dejaran entrar por su hija.

—La sola mención de mi nombre hace eso, Teddy –soltó enfadado, observándolo por primera vez, estaba fastidiado –dime de una maldita vez ¿qué es lo que pasa realmente entre ustedes?

—Sebastian es su amigo, no me veas así, padrino.

—Bueno, mi hija prefiere quedarse con _su amigo,_ antes de volver contigo ¿qué quieres que piense?

—Ella se siente culpable, por eso está ahí.

—Bueno, ella es tu esposa, eso debió bastar, decirle a una medimaga que _soy tu suegro_ debió darte ese poder –soltó.

Harry avanzó enfadado hasta la puerta donde Lily había desaparecido hacía cuatro horas, los medimagos iban hasta él para detenerlo, pero al ver que se trataba del salvador del mundo, solo se detuvieron a saludar y una joven se quedó frente a él, era la misma que había echado a Ted fuera, suponía que haría lo mismo, a él le había dicho _No me interesa que fuese el mismo Merlín quien se apareciera, no puede pasar._

—Perdón, señor Potter ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? –sonrió amable la mujer.

—Mi hija, verás, está embarazada y…

—Ah, sí, me temo que está cuidando de su esposo, el señor Lupin ingresó por quemaduras de tercer grado en las manos y parte del pecho.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se posaron en su yerno. —O tienes un gemelo ¿o estás usando poción multijugos? –Lo interrogó, para nada feliz, lo notó.

—No comprendo –soltó la medimaga.

—Mi hija está casada con mi ahijado, Edward Remus Lupin –lo sujetó del hombro, empujándolo para que la mujer lo viera bien –y está junto a mí, así que ¿con quién está mi hija?

—Con el –revisó su información –permítame un momento.

Harry y Ted esperaron al menos cinco minutos, hasta que un Sanador apareció y se detuvo frente a ellos, estrechó la mano de Harry y se limitó a darle un suave movimiento de cabeza a Ted.

—Me informan que hay un malentendido, señor Potter –soltó –soy el Sanador Anderson, el encargado de revisar el estado actual de su hija, Lily Luna –se cortó ahí para no ocasionar más problemas.

—Claro, y mi hija está con un tipo y no le permiten a su esposo…

—Me temo que hay un error, la primera vez que comencé a hacerme cargo del caso de su hija, fue porque ingresó a San Mungo por un descuido causado por magia accidental, con fuego maldito –informó sujetando su muñeca con la mano derecha –al darla de alta, su esposo firmo, y es quien la ha acompañado a cada revisión.

—Las revisiones mensuales –comentó Harry, el Sanador negó.

—Bueno, señor Potter, lamento todo esto, pero si el joven junto a usted fuese su esposo, estaría al corriente de todo lo que al embarazo de mi paciente corresponde –observó al metamorfo –ella asiste a revisiones cada semana, para intentar controlar su magia accidental, que ha aumentado considerablemente en cada semana, si no tuviésemos cuidado, podría ser algo demasiado peligroso.

—Bien, quiero a mi hija aquí –asintió.

—Iré personalmente por ella.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero sabía que las cosas no se quedarían ahí, Harry se dio media vuelta en cuanto su hija estuvo frente a él, Lily lo siguió sorprendida, dejando a Ted al último, el Sanador Anderson se inclinó para decirle algo a una medimaga.

—X—

Lily observó a su padre sentarse en el sofá de una plaza, estaba agotado y claramente fastidiado de tener que andar solucionando tonterías de niños, se quedó quieto, esperando al más valiente, y Lily supuso que esa era ella, después de todo, era Gryffindor.

—Lamento que Ted, tuviese que involucrarte, papá.

— ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? –soltó Harry, en un tono amenazador.

—P-Papá –soltó incrédula –creí que eso ya lo habíamos hablado.

—Dices que Ted es el padre ¿entonces por qué estabas en la habitación de otro hombre? ¿Es el padre de tu hijo?

—Claro que no –soltó enfadada –Sebastian es sólo un amigo.

—Sin embargo todo San Mungo cree que es tu esposo, Lily Luna.

—Ted ha estado ocupado en el trabajo, y él se ha ofrecido…

—Hasta donde llega mi información, ese hombre es compañero de trabajo de Ted ¿cómo es que uno puede tener tiempo de acompañarte y el otro no? –observó a Ted, serio.

—Ella jamás me dijo cuando eran –soltó, enfadado, encarando a Lily.

—Oh, por favor, no te pongas en ese plan, Ted –soltó frustrada.

—Sabes que ese bebé es tan mío como tuyo –soltó enfadado el metamorfo.

La joven se quedó sorprendida, su respiración se agitó, incrédula, la furia de Ted era clara, y no estaba actuando porque estuviese el padre de Lily frente a ellos.

—Ted –musitó.

—No –se negó –creo que nunca he hecho nada que te haga pensar que el bebé no me importa ¿o sí?

—Voy a dejarlos solucionar sus problemas –comentó Harry, poniéndose de pie –iré a mi casa a dormir.

—Descansa, papá.

—Creo que eso sólo será posible cuando me muera –gruñó y arrojó los polvos flu en la chimenea.

La mirada de Ted en ella, era tan intensa, que sintió una extraña sensación, que quiso cruzar la estancia y besarlo.

—Iré a dormir, estoy cansada.

—No –soltó –irás a dormir cuando arreglemos esto –comentó –así que ven aquí y hablemos.

—Estás enfadado, Ted, no quiero pelear.

—No vamos a pelear –comentó.

—Bueno, entonces dime ¿por qué involucraste a mi padre en esto?

—Te dije que no me hicieras recurrir a él, te pedí que vinieras conmigo a casa, y no, corriste tras él ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué? –Cuestionó confundida.

—No te hagas la inocente ¿por qué fuiste con él? –Se acercó a ella –Lily, ese tipo intentó propasarse contigo, y aun así, corres tras él ¿qué tan coherente es eso?

—Sí, el me intentó tocar –negó –él me tocó, pero un golpe hubiese bastado, pero no, en cambio, le prendí fuego, Ted ¡Lo envolví en llamas! –soltó desesperada.

—Pues lo merecía –soltó enfurecido.

—Claro que no, eres demasiado… ¿por qué te enfada? –Se burló –es sólo Sebastian.

—Y está enamorado de ti ¿recuerdas eso?

—Yo no siento nada por él, y aunque lo hiciera, eso no te incumbe a ti –acortó la distancia entre los dos –y no quiero volverte a aclarar esto, Ted, pero éste bebé, no es tuyo, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será, así que no quiero que vuelvas a recriminarme eso, éste bebé es mío.

—Sí, tal vez no lo engendré, pero…

— ¡Pero nada! –Chilló furiosa en dirección a él –este bebé es sólo un error, que voy a solucionar, por eso no te quería cerca ¿sabes? –Soltó al borde de las lágrimas –no quería que te encariñaras con él, porque no es tu hijo, y nunca lo será, porque ni siquiera será mío ¿comprendes eso?

—Lily –pidió, estirando la mano hacia ella.

—No, no te acerques ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil, Ted? –Negó –haznos un favor y mantente alejado, porque cuando estás cerca, haces que dude de mí misma, haz como el bebé, y usa tu mecanismo de defensa, porque es lo único que tendrás.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, Ted se quedó de pie, confundido, dolido, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho ¿no había logrado hacer que ella decidiera quedarse con los dos?

—M—

A Lily le sorprendió que su padre no dijera nada sobre lo ocurrido en San Mungo, su hermano James y Scorpius se habían marchado hacia media hora, habían ido a ayudarle con los adornos, se suponía que Teddy había dicho que los pondría él ese día, pero Lily seguía enfadada con él, y quería recordarle que ellos no eran una pareja, ni un matrimonio, nada, sólo eran una farsa.

La joven se sujetó del sofá, y con su otra mano se sujetó el estómago, una fuerte punzada la hizo doblarse del dolor, chilló suave, frunció el ceño, y no fue hasta que el árbol y los adornos que había sacado quedaron calcinados, el pequeño malestar pasó.

—Eres la criaturita más sádica –murmuró en tono enfadado, pero terminó riendo –supongo que te encariñaste ¿no es cierto?

Su mano pasó por su vientre, y la sensación pareció gustarle al bebé, porque se quedó tranquilo, había estado todo el día dando problemas, desde antojos y vómitos, ella castigaba a Ted, y el bebé la castigaba a ella, a veces pensaba que había una tregua de la que no era parte.

— ¿Lily, estás bien? –La voz de Ted sonó preocupada, ya que ella seguía sujetándose la panza, aferrada al sofá.

El solo sonido de la voz del hombre, aceleró su corazón y alteró al bebé, la paz no le había durado demasiado, ella cerró los ojos, tratando de resignarse.

Ted olía a bosque, desde siempre había olido así, pero ahora, con sus sensaciones amplificándose por el embarazo, lo notaba más, y se había vuelto el aroma favorito del bebé, y de ella, les hacía sentirse a salvo, en casa.


	15. Darles de qué Hablar.

La última vez, habían quedado que no se acercaría a ella, que no la sujetaría, que no la tocaría de ninguna forma sin su permiso, que desde ese momento estaba suspendido, sin embargo, al verla así, la sujetó para ayudarla a sentarse en el sofá, y Lily no dijo nada, la respiración agitada lo preocupó.

— ¿Quieres ir a San Mungo? –Soltó, un poco desesperado –el bebé ¿todo bien con él? –su mano fue hasta el estómago de Lily, y la sonrisa en los labios de Ted se formó en un instante.

¿Estaba siendo cruel con él? No había duda alguna en que estaba más que encariñado con algo que no podía ver, y que la única forma de contacto, era por medio de ella, Scorpius estaba de acuerdo con ella, respecto a que Ted realmente se creía el padre del hijo de otro.

—Ted.

Lily se removió incómoda, él se levantó apresurado, girándose para no mirarla, su vista fue hasta las cosas calcinadas, negó con una sonrisa, como padre orgulloso de la travesura de su hijo.

La pelirroja se levantó apresurada, subió las escaleras y en la seguridad del baño, se cubrió el rostro y se soltó a llorar ¿por qué Ted se sentía con esa maldita libertad de sentirse un padre orgulloso? Que buscara a una mujer y procreara el suyo propio, que la dejara a ella en paz, porque… cada que lo veía así, comportándose como un marido ejemplar, un padre deseoso de ver a su hijo llegar al mundo, hacía que ella deseara ser todo eso para él, pero no, él sólo se había encariñado con el bebé, pero no con ella, ella sólo le preocupaba, porque de su bienestar, dependía el del bebé.

—Lily –la nombró Ted, tocando la puerta –Lily ¿todo bien ahí dentro? Tienes una hora, no escucho ruido –aguardó un momento –Lily ¿todo con el bebé va bien?

La joven se puso de pie, abrió la puerta con violencia y lo observó, a esas alturas sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por todo el llanto, él se quedó quieto, pero no dijo nada.

—Dime una cosa –soltó furiosa –si te lo doy ¿te alejaras para siempre?

—No comprendo de que hablas –admitió confundido.

—Si cuando nazca, te lo doy y desaparezco para siempre ¿eso te bastaría para ser feliz?

Las lágrimas la inundaron de nuevo, sin poder contenerlas, Ted se quedó quieto frente a ella, sorprendido por aquella propuesta que jamás había cruzado por su mente.

—Puedes pensarlo –lo empujó para salir del baño.

—M—

Lily observó la estancia, Ted se había encargado de arreglar todo, y para ser justos, estaba hermoso, se inclinó un poco cuando notó los obsequios bajo el árbol, había un par con su nombre, y otros sólo decían “Bebé”, pero no había nada para Ted, su corazón se estrujó, había sido realmente una imbécil con él, tanto que se esforzaba y ella que lo empujaba lejos.

—Recibí tu lechuza ¿qué pasa?

Lily observó a Scorpius, le sonrió encantada, apenas diez minutos atrás, le había mandado una nota pidiéndole que fuese a verla, y ahí estaba, despeinado y poco arreglado.

—Dime ¿interrumpí algo? –soltó divertida.

—Sí, mi siesta, estaba holgazaneando, como siempre –se encogió de hombros –Jamie trabajó hoy, por fortuna estará libre mañana.

—Navidad qué emoción –soltó en un tono desganado.

—Vaya, vaya, papá luchón al ataque –se burló, agachándose para tomar un par de regalos, los agitó, pero como no hubo sonido alguno los volvió a dejar en su lugar –para mí que están vacíos –se encogió de hombros.

—No importa –comentó –dime ¿podrías llevarme al callejón?

— ¿Vas a comprarle algo a tu marido por Navidad? Te sugiero que sea lencería sensual, es más, desnuda sobre la cama.

—Scorpius –lo reprendió –creo que sabes mejor que nadie que entre él y yo, jamás ha pasado algo así –murmuró.

—Nunca es tarde para comenzar –sonrió.

—Él ahora duerme en otra habitación, así que mejor cálmate.

—Bien, vayamos al callejón.

Scorpius suspiró aburrido cuando Lily no se decidía entre una sortija o un dije para su madre, la vida se les iría entre uno u otro, se giró alrededor.

—Iré a comprar el tuyo, mientras tú te decides.

—Bien, gracias por el apoyo –gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

—A tu madre le gustará cualquiera de los dos, no es tan especial como tú, Lily, es más una mujer sencilla, para ella la intención es lo que cuenta, no el obsequio en sí.

—Como sea –lo ignoró.

—X—

Ted observó a la joven pelirroja, estaba en el patio, tenía la maña de bailar y cantar a todo pulmón cuando estaba sola, y bueno, él había salido temprano del trabajo y fue a casa, Lily danzaba suavemente, él recordaba que cuando era una niña, siempre le pedía que bailara con ella, él jamás se negó, solían ser muy unidos antes de que ella entrara a Hogwarts, ahora sólo eran conocidos, fingiendo un matrimonio.

Se recargó en la puerta del patio, viéndola sujetarse el estómago, bailando tranquila, moviendo suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, para no marearse, moviendo sus caderas en un suave balanceo, se sujetó el camisón y lo subió un poco, mostrando sus piernas.

—Vas a enfermarte –comentó, asustándola.

—Oh, rayos, vas a matarme de un susto –se sujetó el pecho y el estómago, pero nada se incendió por el sobresalto.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que… no quiero que te enfermes.

—Bien.

Ella regresó hasta la casa, pasó junto a él, pero la detuvo, colocando su palma en el estómago de Lily, de nuevo con esas libertades, desde que le había propuesto darle al bebé, el trato de cero con la cercanía se había roto.

—Dime ¿quieres venir conmigo a la cena de navidad del trabajo?

—Ah ¿es necesario que vaya? –frunció el ceño.

—Eres mi esposa –dijo como respuesta.

—De dicho, no de hecho –repitió –además, el único que sabe que estamos casados, es Sebastian, será incómodo…

—No me interesa lo que digan los demás, eres mi esposa, y estás embarazada.

—Pero no de ti.

—Ellos no lo saben –contestó de forma lógica –incluso tus padres piensan que es mío, nadie en el trabajo sabe que no es así.

Lily se mordió la lengua, quería decirle que le había comentado a Sebastian hacía un tiempo atrás, pero no quería incrementar la ridícula competencia infantil que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Dime ¿es muy formal?

—Con lo que te pongas te verás hermosa –aseguró.

—Claro ¿una pijama también?

—Si es lo que traes puesto, serás la envidia de la noche.

—Gracioso –negó.

La pelirroja fue hasta el baño, tomó una ducha rápida, se detuvo frente al espejo una vez que se colocó la ropa interior, su estómago estaba bastante abultado, ninguno de sus vestidos le quedaría o la haría lucir bien, comenzaba a pensar que debería haber comprado algo de su nueva talla, pero ese bebé en sus entrañas, era el único que tendría, así que no encontraba razón para comprar algo que jamás volvería a ponerse.

—No tengo nada que ponerme –le informó, distrayéndolo de su trabajo.

—El closet está lleno de ropa –comentó como todo.

—Sí, pero, realmente, o los haces crecer, o saco al bebé de aquí –señaló su estómago.

El metamorfo suspiró, se puso de pie y la encaró, tenía el ceño fruncido, suponía que tenía bastante trabajo y ella interrumpiéndolo con estupideces, levantó ambas manos.

—Lo soluciono, perdón por distraerte.

—No quiero que incendies el closet –argumentó divertido –no sabía cómo lo tomarías, por eso no dije nada, pero, te compré algo.

Los ojos de Lily fueron del vestido, hasta Ted ¿en serio había previsto aquella escena? El bebé en su interior se movió, tomándola por sorpresa, así que se dobló de la sorpresa.

—Lily.

El vestido se le cayó, la sujetó de los brazos, acercándola a él, ella levantó la mirada para decir que estaba bien, que había sido sorprendida por el bribón en su interior, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, él la estrujó más fuerte, su respiración se agitó, y no supo de dónde salió el atrevimiento, pero ocultó su rostro en el pecho de _su marido,_ y aunque el malestar había desaparecido, ella fingió que no, para quedarse un momento más así, oliendo el delicioso aroma a bosque y seguridad que Ted desprendía.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó –lo tranquilizó.

El metamorfo quitó la tensión de sus hombros, se agachó a sujetar el vestido y lo dejó sobre el sofá de la habitación donde Ted tenía días quedándose.

—No iremos –informó –así que ponte algo cómodo y métete a la cama, iré a prepararte algo.

—No, no, estoy bien –soltó –es tu cena de trabajo, si yo no puedo, de todos modos tú…

—Ni loco voy a dejarte aquí ¿y si vuelve a dolerles algo? No, descártalo de tu cabecita –golpeó la nariz de Lily en un suave movimiento.

Los ojos olivo de Lily brillaron, y sacudió la cabeza, para alejar aquella imagen de Ted en su mente, avanzó hasta el vestido, y salió de la habitación, informando que estaría lista en veinte minutos para marcharse, con él o sin él, así que Ted sólo sonrió y negó.

—X—

Tal como Lily lo había dicho, todos los compañeros de Ted les observaron sorprendidos, hasta donde la chica sabía, el metamorfo era una de las personas más reservadas respecto a su vida privada, nunca hablaba de más, todo por crecer siendo el ahijado de una celebridad, como lo era Harry Potter, al cual había metido en serios problemas por comentarios de cuando era un niño, y las reporteras de las revistas de chismes le sacaban, donde avergonzaba a su padrino; así que había crecido sabiendo permanecer lo privado de esa forma.

—Ted –sonrió una mujer de cabellos rubios y pechos demasiado grandes –me sorprende que vengas acompañado –observó a Lily –ah, es sólo la hija menor de tu padrino.

Se metió entre los dos, sujetándose del brazo de Ted, y llevándolo hasta alguien, Lily estaba dispuesta a ir a la mesa de la comida, para dejarlo involucrarse con sus compañeros, ya que no la había presentado, no tenía obligaciones _de esposa,_ durante la velada.

—Lo lamento, Clarisa –se disculpó Ted, soltándose –en un momento me uniré al jefe y su esposa, por el momento acompañaré a mi esposa por un canapé.

—T-Tu esposa –soltó incrédula –no sabíamos que te habías casado.

—No tenían por qué, pero es una cena de trabajo, creo que es correcto asistir con mi mujer, con permiso.

Sujetó a Lily de la cintura, ocasionando una mirada sorprendida de la pelirroja, que observó sobre su hombro a la pechugona nada feliz por la noticia.

—Pero si eres Teddy todas mías –soltó divertida.

—Ah, por favor –soltó incómodo.

—Bueno, yo sólo digo ¿no es de tus gustos? –regresó la mirada a él.

—No –y fue todo lo que dijo.

La pelirroja se quedó de pie frente a los canapés, todo mundo la veía, intentó sumir el estómago, para disminuir su tamaño, pero eso no ayudaría para nada, aquello era tan incómodo, observó a Ted, que estaba bastante distraído, posiblemente preguntarle aquello había estado fuera de lugar, pero tenía curiosidad sobre los gustos de Ted ¿cómo eran las mujeres que le gustaban? Bueno, según Audrey, la exnovia del metamorfo y que era su jefa, solía ser una de las modelos más hermosas del mundo mágico, de piel mulata, y sólo se habían dejado, porque la susodicha, era una loca celópata.

—No me digas que se te fue el hambre –la asustó cuando habló.

—Ah, un poco –se encogió de hombros, observando las miradas aun en ella, más que irse el hambre, se sentía juzgada.

—No vas a matar a mi hijo de hambre –tomó un canapé y lo llevó hasta los labios de Lily –anda, que tú no quieras no significa que él no tenga hambre.

—Ah, por favor, créeme que sé cuándo tiene hambre.

—Yo no puedo saberlo, pero me aseguraré que crezca fuerte y grande, abre la boca, vamos.

—Es vergonzoso –musitó, acercándose a él.

La mirada de Ted fue hasta los demás. —No te están juzgando a ti, sino a mí.

—La que parece ballena aquí soy yo, así que no te des tanto crédito.

Soltó una risa encantadora, que hizo que el bebé saltara en el vientre de Lily. —Ah, cariño, me juzgan, porque te traje a la cena, te presenté como mi esposa y –puso su mano en el vientre de Lily –tienes un embarazo avanzado, eso es chisme para un año entero en esta maldita oficina.

—Y eso no te incomoda –él colocó su otra mano en su mejilla –voy a darles de qué hablar, así que come ese canapé, porque te presentaré a mi jefe y a su esposa.

—Bien.

Lily se llevó el canapé a los labios y lo mordió, Ted la dirigió hasta una pareja que estaba de espaldas a ellos, la rubia pechos inflados los seguía para todos lados, esperando a que la presentara como su acompañante, pero _la hija de su padrino,_ y no nada más.

—Buenas noches, señor…

— ¡Lily! –Soltó la mujer de cabellos castaños – ¡Oh por Merlín, niña! Te ves encantadora ¿cuántos meses?

—Casi cinco –admitió con una sonrisa, se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó –se ve hermosa.

—No sabía que habías entrado a trabajar con mi marido.

—Ah, no, no, yo no trabajo aquí –sonrió.

—Entonces ¿cómo apareciste? Bueno, supongo que ser una Potter te da esos privilegios.

—Señor Davies –sonrió Ted, incómodo.

—No, no, Edward –soltó el hombre –no se interrumpe a mi mujer cuando habla, y menos si es con alguien que adore.

—Oh, lo lamento, señor Davies –sonrió Lily encantada –no sabía que era el jefe aquí.

—Bueno, tu amigo Ted no nos dijo que te traería.

—No sabía que se conocían –admitió incómodo.

—Lily era tutora de mi hija menor en Hogwarts –comentó el señor Davies –gracias a ella, logró aprobar unos TIMOS.

—Lo desconocía –sonrió Ted mecánicamente viendo a Lily.

—En serio, no tenía idea que era tu jefe –comentó ella.

—Bueno, no hace falta que los presente, en ese caso –soltó burlón.

—Vamos, Edward, por primera vez no serás el encanto de la cena de navidad, has traído una acompañante hermosa, aunque las apuestas corrían a que vendrías con una pareja, una novia, no la hijita de tu padrino –se burló el señor Davies.

Lily observó a Ted, se mordió los labios ante la incomodidad yendo de un lado a otro entre ellos, no le tomó mucho a la pelirroja descubrir que a Davies no le agradaba mucho el metamorfo, la expresión corporal, y la sonrisa burlona.

—Creo que será necesario que me presentes, Ted –soltó Lily, girándose un poco, rompiendo un poco la tensión.

—Claro, señor Davies, le presento a Lily _Lupin,_ mi esposa.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron a la par de su boca, mirando a Lily, y después a su vientre abultado, no dijo nada, la que los felicitó fue Julieth Davies, abrazándola feliz.

—Mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos, son un bonito y joven matrimonio, esperamos que disfrutes la velada, Lily, será la primera de muchas, suponemos.

—Sí, desde luego, vamos, Teddy –lo empujó, rompiendo la mirada retadora con su jefe –hasta luego, señor Davies.

—Claro, cariño, y… espero que esto sea lo que quieres.

—No sé a qué se refiere, pero…

—Ted.

El metamorfo se giró hasta ella cuando llevó su mano hasta su vientre, aquello sin duda lo calmó, y lo distrajo.

—Vamos por algo para el bebé ¿sí? –sonrió.

—Claro, vamos.

La sujetó de la mano, y atravesaron el lugar, Lily suspiró en cuanto estuvieron lejos de aquel tenso lugar.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso –murmuró –tu estrés lo pone loco, estuvo a nada, de incendiar la corbata de Davies.

Ted soltó una risita. —Ese es mi bebé –habló al estómago de Lily.

—Si tanto lo quieres, deja de estresarlo ¿o es mucho pedir?

—Bien, lo lamento.

La cena fue deliciosa, Lily repitió el plato tres veces, y robó del de Ted, que con una enorme sonrisa ponía en el plato de la joven, mientras acariciaba su estómago; fueron de los últimos en levantarse de la mesa.

—Agh, comí demasiado –murmuró Lily.

—Me gusta que te alimentes bien –admitió él, se colocó delante de ella y extendió la mano –dime ¿me concedes esta pieza?

—No, no lo creo –negó.

—Yo jamás me negué a bailar contigo –le recordó.

La sorpresa porque él recordara algo tan lejano, se reflejó en su joven rostro, negó y lo sujetó, aquella era una deuda de honor y tenía que cumplirla.

—X—

Los cabellos de Lily estaban pegados a su frente a causa del sudor, su risa inundaba el lugar, mientras bailaba con _su esposo,_ todos los observaban, la chica suponía que era la primera vez que lo veían así, lo podía imaginar todo serio, en alguna orilla, hablando de códigos y artículos aburridos.

Todo lo contrario ahora, se había quitado el saco, mientras sonreía abiertamente, mientras la hacía girar, ocasionando más risas en ella, por primera vez, Ted no tenía intenciones de comportarse como un adulto responsable, la mujer a la que en ese momento tenía contra él, le agitaba la vida de formas que nunca sospechó, le hacía creer que pertenecía a algún lugar, la forma alegre y feliz de ver la vida, hacía que su corazón se agitara lleno de vida, alegría, la fe de la mujer que echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía a carcajadas, le hacía querer encontrar una forma, para aferrarse a ella lo que le restaba de vida.

—Ah ¿me concederías esta pieza? –La voz de Sebastian rompió el encanto en Ted, Lily soltó una risita, ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Ted, que se alejó con un semblante serio.

—Bien.

Se alejó de la pista, mientras los brazos del metamorfo eran sustituidos por Keller, la sonrisa de Lily fue cortes, pero el frío la inundó, sintiéndose vacía y confundida.

—Te ves hermosa –sonrió él, intentando besarla.

—Hey ¿qué haces? –Frunció el ceño –te recuerdo que es una cena de trabajo, donde _mi esposo_ está.

—Lo lamento, debí suponer desde que los vi tan felices, que el clic ya se había dado ¿ya te enamoraste de él?

Lily se quedó pegada a la pista de baile, alejó las manos de Sebastian de su cuerpo, su respiración se agitó y todo a su alrededor se comenzó a poner extraño.

¿Se había enamorado de Teddy?

El mundo reanudo el curso en la dirección correcta cuando se sintió en el calor de unos brazos conocidos, familiares y que le hacían sentir como en su hogar, la respuesta la golpeó en cuanto su mirada preocupada de color ámbar se topó con la de ella.

Sí.

Estaba profunda y locamente, enamorada de Ted Lupin.

—Lily –su voz fue preocupada.

—Quiero irme –soltó intentando alejarse de él.

—Desde luego, solo, espera, espera un momento.

Sus amplias manos cubrieron casi su rostro por completo, la sacó de la pista de baile y le ofreció una copa con agua.

—Lily ¿ya te encuentras bien?

—Sí, pero, quiero irme.

—Iré por tu abrigo –se alejó de ella, apresurado.

—Vamos Lily, no te vas sólo porque estás enamorada de él ¿o sí? Al final, te irás con él.

—Sebastian, por favor –suplicó –no quiero escuchar más sobre el tema.

—Bueno, cariño, es de algo que no podrás huir.

—Aquí está tu abrigo –murmuró Ted, aun preocupado, observó a Sebastian –dime ¿se te ofrece algo? –soltó enfadado.

—Sólo me aseguraba que ella estará bien contigo –sonrió.

—Ella no necesita a nadie más que a mí ¿comprendes eso? –dio un paso hasta el moreno.

—Teddy, por favor –se entrometió Lily sujetándolo de los brazos, él bajó su vista hasta ella.

—Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, y vayamos a casa –le sonrió suave.

Sebastian la sujetó del brazo, acercándola a él aprovechando que Ted se dio la vuelta. —Al parecer, él también está enamorado de ti.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de Lily se alterara, Sebastian la dejó ir para que alcanzara a su esposo, salieron del edificio a una sucia calle, al parecer había llovido, y aquella vista era un asco.

—Me encanta –sonrió Lily, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es una calle sucia, Lily –frunció el cejo Ted –ven aquí, vamos a casa –estiró su mano, pero ella negó.

Avanzó girando suavemente, el viento helado mecía su cabello y su vestido, soltó una risa divertida, abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió sujetarla, tragó saliva por la cercanía.

—Vayamos a casa, vas a enfermarte.

—Baila conmigo –estiró su mano hacia él.

Su respiración se agitó, sí él le decía que no, significaba que Sebastian estaba equivocado, que él sólo había preferido tener un rato divertido a amargarse por tener que soportarla ahí con él todo el tiempo.

—Sólo un baile y nos iremos ¿bien?

La sujetó de la cintura acercándola a él todo lo que podía a causa del abultado estómago entre ellos, la hizo girar rápidamente, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, así que ella soltó una risa encantadora, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire congelar su rostro.

—Vayamos a casa –sintió los labios de Ted en su pómulo.

La cara se le calentó con aquel gesto de su esposo, sintió la sensación familiar de la aparición y de la nada, ya estaban en casa, ella sonrió melancólica, ahora él se iría a su habitación, dejándola sola.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir temprano a casa de mi abuela, y quiero ayudarla a preparar la cena.

—Yo puedo ayudar también –sonrió.

—Claro que ayudaras –comentó él –comiendo lo que se te antoje mientras cocinamos y alimentando bien a nuestro bebé.

—En un segundo subo, iré por un poco de agua –murmuró Lily.

—Puedo ir yo…

—No soy una inútil, ve a dormir.

—Descansen.

El metamorfo subió rumbo a su habitación, Lily caminó hasta la lechuza negra que estaba oculta, tomó la carta que tenía atada y la ahuyentó por completo, por si Ted bajaba por alguna cosa.

Fue hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua, subió agotada mentalmente hasta su habitación vacía, el vaso se le cayó cuando Ted salió del baño ¿qué rayos hacía ahí?


	16. Regalo de Navidad.

—Ah, no tardaste –soltó como si nada.

El chico ya tenía el pijama puesta, avanzó hasta la cama para acomodarla, Lily escondió la carta entre su ropa en el closet, se colocó su pijama y salió, Ted observaba por la ventana.

—Ah ¿no se supone que estás quedándote en otra habitación?

— ¿Tiene que seguir siendo así? La verdad es que ya me harté de tener que salir a hurtadillas de aquí antes de que despiertes.

Las mejillas de Lily ardieron ante aquella imagen. —Yo no sabía qué hacías eso.

—Ahora lo sabes –acarició su mejilla –la verdad es que no quiero estar lejos del bebé por las noches, por el día tengo que trabajar así que no puedo evitarlo, en las tardes a veces sales con Audrey y Scorpius, así que las noches es todo lo que puedo tener de ustedes.

—Ah, bueno, yo, este –comenzó a balbucear.

—Sólo dime si quieres que me vaya, y te prometo que no entraré en cuanto te duermas, al menos hoy.

—Está bien, quédate –sonrió.

—Gracias –sus manos cálidas acariciaron el vientre de Lily –ya ves, mamá me dejó quedarme con ustedes, ya no tienes que ser discreto.

—Discreto –soltó sorprendida.

—Un par de veces, hizo que te despertaras, lo sé porque me tuve que esconder bajo la cama, y te escuché regañarlo, diciendo que si no podía quedarse quieto un momento y dejarte dormir.

El sonido de su risa lo relajó, por un momento pensó que le había dejado quedarse con ella esa noche por compromiso, pero aquel sonido le dijo que había sido honesta, a pesar de lo incómodo que le resultó su confesión.

La ayudó a subirse a la cama, la cobijó y sonrió, para después ir hasta su lado, quiso acercarse y acurrucarla contra él, pero no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hacer algo así.

—Ah, Merlín, mi maldita espalda.

Se giró hasta él, así que él sonrió, acercándose a ella un poco más, su mano fue hasta su estómago, ella cerró los ojos, tuvo la intención de acercarse y depositar un suave beso en los labios de ella, después de todo, era su esposa, pero no lo haría.

—Descansa, Teddy –musitó suavemente.

—También tú, Lily –sonrió.

—Intenta no volverlo loco, como siempre consigues hacerlo.

—No te prometo mucho –rió.

—M—

Lily sonrió cuando Andrómeda Tonks la abrazó completamente feliz al verla tan grande, hacía mucho que no se veían, la sujetó de la mano y la llevó hasta la sala, le puso un enorme álbum en las piernas.

—Bueno, corazón hermoso, ha llegado el momento de humillar a papá –soltó acariciando el estómago de Lily –no te alteres mucho, pero tendrás uno idéntico –vamos, Lily, ábrelo.

Lily observó a Ted, que negó divertido, se sentó en el sofá frente a ellas, con la mirada fija en ella, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la intensidad de aquel gesto sobre su persona.

Las fotos comenzaron con una hermosa bruja de cabellos extravagantes y un varón un poco acabado, desde que no se le notaba el embarazo, hasta que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Teddy era un bebé encantador, bueno, ahora era un hombre asombrosamente apuesto, la barba de días le iba tan bien, que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón, bajó la vista de él de nuevo al bebé Teddy, en muchas de las imágenes, estaba desnudo, ella sonrió divertida, era lo más cercano de verlo como su madre lo trajo al mundo, y no le entusiasmaba mucho de que fuese tan pequeño.

—Ah, cariño, si quieres podemos brincarnos esa parte –murmuró Andrómeda, al ver que se quedó quieta.

Lily recordaba vagamente el romance de Ted con Victoire, según ella, sólo había sido algo de un verano, pero por el álbum sobre sus piernas, había sido más que eso, después de su prima, siguieron otras dos mujeres, iban mucho de la mano, caderas amplias, cintura pequeña, pechos sino grandes, sí voluminosos, una castaña que iba con él en Hogwarts, era bastante hermosa.

—Ella es Susan –soltó Andrómeda contenta –la mejor amiga de Ted, por un momento en el pasado, creí que ella le interesaba, pero jamás salieron.

—Es hermosa –murmuró.

—Sí, y muy talentosa, es una famosa intérprete, no sé cuántos idiomas habla, pero tiene mucho trabajo –observó a su nieto –la vi la otra noche.

—Ah, no sabía que estaba en Londres –soltó removiéndose incómodo.

—Pues lo está, no te envió saludos ni nada, me pareció extraño, estaba con alguien en un restaurante, pero cuando me acerqué a saludar, se levantó rumbo al baño.

—Sabes que siempre tiene pretendientes –soltó sonriendo nervioso.

La más reciente exnovia de Ted era mucho más hermosa que las demás chicas, incluida Susan, y por las imágenes, se veía que tenían una relación bastante estable, en una de las imágenes, creyó verle una sortija de compromiso a la mujer, pero no dijo nada, no quería incomodar a Ted más de lo que ya estaba.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver su propio rostro en aquel álbum, realmente había muchas fotos de su boda, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las habían tomado.

—Las de la luna de miel siguen aquí, no te decepciones mucho, pero Ted es un fracaso tomando fotos.

—Bueno abuela, me distraje, tenía en ese momento a la mujer más hermosa y mis manos temblaban, no quería quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento –soltó restando importancia.

—Todas se ven dobles –argumentó.

—Nunca ha podido sacar una foto decente a sus 28 años –negó –las otras que sacaron los pobladores, se ven muy bien, y Scorpius hizo un enorme favor mandándome estas.

Lily abrió los ojos tanto como podía, aquello era tan íntimo que se preguntó ¿cuándo había sido tomado? Reconoció las mantas de su antigua cama en la casa de sus padres, supuso que había sido cuando se había puesto mal y había pasado una semana ahí.

—Yo también me sorprendí –argumentó Ted, cuando lo observó.

—Al menos estaban vestidos –se burló Andrómeda.

—Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea –argumentó Lily en voz baja.

—Cuéntale a James, él lo hará por ti.

Lily fue con ellos hasta la cocina, y tal como lo había dicho Ted, ella pasó la mayor parte de la mañana robando pequeños trozos de la comida, ni Andrómeda ni él le dijo algo, como normalmente lo habrían hecho de no estar embarazada.

—Lily ¿te ocurre algo?

—No, sólo… tengo sueño –se talló los ojos.

—Ven, te llevaré a la cama.

—Ah, niño ¿no puedes esperar a la noche? –Soltó divertida Andrómeda.

—Con ella, no, abuela, agradece que te respeto demasiado, sino.

—Ted –lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

—Perdón, amor –la besó en la frente –vamos, te llevaré a la cama, a que descanses un poco antes de la cena.

La sujetó en brazos, y fue con ella hasta la habitación que había ocupado mientras era un niño, la depositó suavemente y la arropó, sonrió, se veía encantadora.

El metamorfo regresó hasta la cocina, su abuela había metido el pavo al horno y seguía con una que otra cosa, él se sentó en el lugar vacío que había dejado Lily y observó a la mujer mayor.

—Ya se recostó –admitió con un tono tranquilo.

—Tienes que ser paciente, querido, tu madre la pasó muy mal contigo también, así que supongo que será un metamorfo al igual que tú.

—Eso espero –soltó con una sonrisa fugaz.

—Tienes que quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, Ted, te ha atormentado por años.

—Ya no es el caso, en serio –intentó tranquilizarla.

—Espero que pasen la noche aquí.

—A ella no le gusta quedarse en otro lado si no tiene su ropa de dormir, es un poco… estricta en ese tema.

—Bueno, cariño, te complicas la vida, puedes ir por su pijama, y la tuya y quedarse, casi no los veo, pasan más tiempo con los Potter.

—Cierto, entonces –observó sobre su hombro –te la encargo mucho, abuela –se puso de pie –procura no hacer algún ruido que la altere si no estoy aquí ¿bien?

—De acuerdo –sonrió.

Ted apareció en su casa, subió las escaleras apresurado, mientras más rápido regresara, menos peligro corría su abuela y Lily, por si algo la alteraba.

Buscó la ropa de dormir de la pelirroja, pero no estaba donde siempre, así que supuso que estaría en la ropa sucia, suspiró y avanzó hasta el closet para tomar algo limpio, al hacerlo, una carta cayó al piso, frunció el ceño ¿por qué estaba escondida?

_Querida Lily,_

_Te agradecemos mucho que te preocupes así por nosotros, comprendes muy bien el miedo que tenemos que tú te arrepientas de darnos al bebé, tanto a David como a mí, nos agrada saber que no es el caso, que en mayo, podremos tener a nuestro pequeño Peter en brazos, por supuesto que aceptamos tu propuesta de que Edward Lupin sea su padrino, si lo quiere tanto como dices, no habrá nadie mejor que él para el puesto, tendrá la libertad de venir a visitarlo cuando quiera a Escocia._

_Es una lástima que no puedas venir a pasar estas fechas con nosotros, pero lo comprendemos, espero que estés mucho mejor ahora, y que nuestro pequeño no te esté ocasionando muchos problemas._

_Esperamos que mayo llegue tan pronto como sea posible, acarícialo tanto como puedas por nosotros._

_Sres. Coleman._

Arrugó la carta, se tuvo que sentar, se llevó la mano a la cara, completamente frustrado, ella jamás había detenido los planes de dar en adopción al bebé, ahora comprendía porque lo había comenzado a llamar Peter, ese nombre se lo habían dado esas personas, no ella.

Arrojó toda la ropa al suelo en su claro arranque de furia, ellos no iban a quedarse con su bebé, no, sobre su cadáver ella se alejaría con ese bebé, no le importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, para retenerla a su lado, a ella y al bebé.

—X—

Lily abrió los ojos, se sentía un poco más repuesta, el aroma era delicioso, así que se levantó siguiendo el olor, sonrió al ver a Andrómeda sentada en el sofá, tejiendo una chambrita de color azul, se veía tan encantadora, sumando lo hermosa que era, no había duda que era una Black.

—Dormí mucho –soltó ella bostezando –ah ¿y Ted? –lo buscó con la mirada.

—Salió a cortar leña, estaba inquieto y de mal humor, supongo que se le contagia de tu embarazo.

—No sabía que eso podía pasar –murmuró.

—A veces son ellos los que tienen los síntomas, normal con los padres –soltó divertida.

La joven se acercó a la ventana, la figura de Ted se veía a lo lejos, su cabello estaba en una danza de colores, no tenía ni idea de qué lo había enfurecido tanto, pero aquella vista le hizo sentirse inquieta, bajó la vista cuando sintió un retortijón, era como si el bebé le estuviese diciendo que él solucionaría el enfado _de su padre,_ así que avanzó hasta su abrió, se lo colocó y salió en dirección de Ted, sin prestar atención a la advertencia de Andrómeda.

—Sí, que bien que te agrade, pero te recuerdo que en realidad, él no es tu papá –soltó viendo en dirección de su estómago.

El sonido no era de un hacha, los troncos estaban explotando, Ted volvió a apuntar su varita al tronco, mientras refunfuñaba algo en un idioma que no reconoció.

—Creo que será mejor alejarme, esto no es actividad que permita niños –soltó divertida, Ted se tensó al escucharla.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó, pero sus palabras eran vacías, su cabello lo demostró.

Como no continuó con lo que hacía, ella pudo acercarse, se colocó junto a él, confundida, estaba tan tenso, que no comprendía que había podido pasar en el tiempo que ella durmió.

Los ojos dorados de Ted se posaron en ella cuando lo sujetó para guiar su mano hasta su estómago, una vez en contacto, ella lo soltó, pudo ver una mueca extraña en su rostro, que desvaneció de inmediato y quitó su mano, como si aquello le hubiese provocado asco.

—Es mejor que regreses, vas a enfermarte, y no será bueno para tu bebé –se giró para poner otro tronco en la base, y esta vez, tomó el hacha –deberías quitarte.

—Ted ¿pasa algo malo? –frunció el ceño.

El sonido del impacto la asustó, normalmente él no se comportaba de esa forma ¿qué rayos había pasado?

—X—

Andrómeda observó de su nieto a la pelirroja, él sólo jugaba con la comida y aunque ella estaba comiendo, lo hacía más por compromiso, la sonrisa cortes que le otorgaba cada que la encontraba observándola la intrigaba, el chico había ido por ropa para la chica y había tardado dos horas y media en volver, y de un humor de los mil dementores.

—Bueno ¿alguien quiere postre? –Curioseo fingiendo no encontrar aquello tenso.

—No, muchas gracias, abuela –soltó Ted.

—Yo tampoco –se puso de pie rápidamente –le ayudo con los trastes.

—Oh, cariño, no te preocupes –le sonrió.

—Yo lo haré, ustedes vayan a la sala.

—Pero son mis invitados –soltó la mujer –no me parece correcto.

—A nosotros sí –sonrió la pelirroja encantada –además, pasé parte de la mañana y tarde dormida, no ayudé mucho.

Sujetó su plato y el de Andrómeda y avanzó hasta el fregadero, a Ted no le quedó más que suspirar y llevar lo demás, mientras su abuela salía de la cocina.

—Si piensas estar todo enfurruñado ¿podrías decirme por qué?

—No es nada, cosas del trabajo –soltó en tono seco.

—Ted –lo sujetó del brazo –en serio ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos?

—Hemos dicho muchas cosas ¿a qué te refieres de todo?

La joven se pellizcó su tabique nasal, aquello iba a terminar con la bonita casa de Andrómeda Tonks en un terrible incendio.

—Si no quieres decirme que te tiene así, bien, pero te recuerdo que este bebé se vuelve pirómano, dime ¿quieres seguir estresándolo y arriesgar a tu adorable abuela?

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada para estresar a tu hijo, pero bueno, lo soluciono.

Arrojó la servilleta a la encimera y salió del lugar, Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque que él saliera, sin duda relajó al bebé, su respiración se tranquilizó y no tenía esa sensación de estar al borde de una fogata.

—Ted salió, dijo que no lo esperáramos –murmuró Andrómeda.

—Lamento todo esto –se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, Lily, lo conozco, tuve que lidiar con él mucho tiempo y comprendo lo complicado que es soportarlo –sonrió divertida.

—No es tan complicado soportarlo –se encogió de hombros –no se lo pongo muy fácil, este embarazo… me altera el humor tanto…

—Te comprendo, es la razón por la cual Ted y yo, decidimos que sólo tendríamos a Nymphadora –sonrió –y supongo que tanto ella como Remus habrían llegado a la misma conclusión de seguir vivos.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué sólo tendré a este bebé –soltó divertida.

—El embarazo de un metamorfomago es completamente diferente al de un brujo normal, así que te comprendo mejor que nadie, dulzura.

Lily sonrió encantada, tanto, que por un momento, ni siquiera se acordó que Ted no era realmente el padre de su hijo, siempre se comportaba como si lo fuera, que deseaba que en verdad ese bebé les perteneciera a los dos.

—Ve a dormir, no te preocupes, el primer año de matrimonio es complicado, así como puedes vivir un paraíso, puedes tambalearte bastante, y más con un bebé en puerta.

—Ah, Ted no ha regresado, así que no puedo irme a casa, no me dejan usar red flu…

—Ah, no te dijo, van a pasar la noche aquí.

Lily hizo una mueca. —De acuerdo –fingió una sonrisa.

—Te trajo tu pijama, tranquilízate, dormirás cómoda.

La pelirroja se quitó la ropa y se colocó lo que Ted le había llevado, aún con las palabras de la mujer en la cabeza ¿ellos realmente seguirían con aquello? No, se burló, sin duda Ted promovería la anulación unos meses antes del año, para que al cumplirse el término, quedaran oficialmente separados.

Se recostó, el aroma a bosque era muy poco, pero seguía ahí, se acarició el estómago, con la imagen del metamorfo en su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y eso la frustraba.

—M—

Ted entró a la casa de su abuela a las siete de la mañana, ella normalmente se levantaba tarde en la mañana de navidad, así que no había problema, la figura que pasó frente a él no se percató de su presencia, Lily iba un poco somnolienta, la observó entrar a la cocina, así que la siguió, el desayuno ya estaba casi terminado, olía bastante bien.

—No importa cuánto se te antoje, no vas a conseguirlo –soltó irritada la pelirroja –la abuela Molly dice que no es bueno para el bebé en gestación, así que no lo tendrás.

Aquello le parecía encantador, si tan solo aquello fuese real, y no sólo fingiera encariñarse con un bebé que daría a otros como si nada pasara, no podía soportar eso.

—Tenías que salir igual de bipolar que Ted –gruñó, y la vio darse un suave masaje en la panza –es tu padre, no sé por qué me sorprendo.

Su piel se erizó al escucharla decir eso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero aquellas simples palabras lograron calmarlo por completo.

—No sé lo que quiera, pero lo obtendrá –soltó él, caminando hasta ella, sirviéndose café en una taza.

—La abuela dice que…

—Y la mía dice que todo lo que se te antoja durante el embarazo debe ser concedido sin importar que sea.

—No lo creo –negó –una mujer puede fingir cualquier cosa sólo para tenerla durante el embarazo.

—Claro ¿cómo qué?

—No lo sé, al bebé se le antojó tu café –él lo extendió en su dirección, sin comprender lo que ella trataba de explicar –ahora quiere que saltes en un pie alrededor de la isla.

Soltó una risa divertida cuando él se dispuso a cumplir aquella extraña petición, él frunció el ceño, pero terminó riendo junto con ella.

—Ya ¿ves? –argumentó Lily.

—Bueno, no importa lo que sea que se le antoje, voy a cumplírselo –avanzó hasta ella –ten seguro eso.

—Bien, porque sé que quiere en este momento, cierra los ojos.

Ted siguió la orden, esperó un momento, y un segundo después, ella le colocó las manos en su estómago desnudo, la escuchó soltar un gemido, que le erizó la piel y lo tensó al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, ahí lo tienes ¿dejarás de intentar arrancarme los intestinos ahora?

Abrió los ojos, se acuclilló, pegó sus labios a su estómago, las manos de Lily se hundieron en sus hombros, retorciéndose ante el acto, levantó la vista hasta ella, tenía los ojos apretados y se mordía intensamente el labio inferior, como si él estuviese haciendo algo completamente diferente a lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

—Se trata de consentirlo a él ¿o de asesinarme a mí? –Gimió.

—Lo lamento, se alejó, bajó el camisón y acarició sobre la tela.

—No sé qué le haces, pero literalmente, tienes el don de volverlo loco, y es insoportable.

— ¿Qué es insoportable? –se burló él.

—Creo que de alguna manera, él depende más de ti, que de mí, no puede tenerte lejos, no le gusta –lo observó – _no nos gusta tenerte lejos._

—Tendrá que acostumbrarse ¿no es cierto? –Murmuró dolido.

— ¿Por qué tendría que? –Comentó confundida.

—Deja de mentirme, Lily, de ilusionarme como lo haces, encontré la nota de los señores Coleman, vas a darles al bebé, y crees que me conformaré con ser su padrino.

Lily suspiró. —Sí, pensaba darles al bebé –aceptó –tú no contestaste mi pregunta ¿vas a quedarte con él? ¿Vas a dejarme desaparecer después?

—Lily…

—Comprendo que a ella le será complicado, pero puedes tener a la mujer que amas, y al bebé del que ya te encariñaste, tendrás todo lo que quieres, y yo tendré mi libertad.

—X—

_Ted apareció en su apartamento de soltero, estaba enfadado, y no quería quedarse en casa de su abuela, de hacerlo, iría hasta Lily y le diría todo lo que estaba en su mente en esos momentos, y ella no tenía la culpa de que él se hubiese encariñado con un bebé que al final del día, y sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara, jamás sería de él._

_—Vaya, me alegra encontrarte –Ted levantó la vista hasta Susan._

_—Hola –saludó fingiendo una sonrisa._

_—Algo va mal ¿qué es?_

_—Nada, cosas del trabajo ¿y tú?_

_—Vine a ver si te encontraría, supongo que vienes de la casa de tus padrinos, pasarás año nuevo con tu abuela._

_—Sí –mintió._

_—Bueno, que bien que te encontré, no compré tu obsequio, pero, ya que estamos aquí, dime ¿qué quieres de regalo de navidad? Puede ser lo que quieras que sea._

_Ted la observó sonreír coqueta, caminó hasta ella, la sujetó del cuello y la atrajo a él, la mujer pensó que la besaría, pero sólo recargó su barbilla en su coronilla y suspiró, un momento después, hundió su rostro en su cuello._

_—Dime ¿qué es lo que deseas para esta navidad? –susurró en el oído de Ted, con una sonrisa._

_—No puedes darme lo que quiero, Susan –admitió._

_—Bueno, dime ¿qué quieres?_

_—No eres ellos, y son todo lo que quiero._

_—Oh, cariño –lo abrazó triste –no sabía que querías a tus padres para navidad._

_Ted soltó una risita divertida. —Sí, claro, a eso me refería._

_La abrazó suavemente, pero el olor a madera siguió siendo ese, la mujer a la que abrazaba fraternalmente seguía siendo Susan y los labios que se pegaron a los de él, jamás se volvieron los de Lily, lo único que quería de navidad, era que ella decidiera quedarse con él, ser la familia que fingían ser._

—X—

Ted sacudió la cabeza para alejar lo que había pasado en la madrugada, observó a Lily y le sonrió, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que la tendría junto a él, así que la sujetó de la mano, y ella se soltó, la sonrisa se quedó en sus labios por mera costumbre.

—Ven, te daré tu regalo de navidad.

—No es necesario, yo…

—Tú vendrás conmigo a la sala y lo abrirás ¿bien?

—Supongo que no tengo voz ni voto al respecto.

—Exacto –colocó su mano en la espalda baja de su esposa y la guio hasta la sala –es fácil de destapar.

Lily lo observó con desconfianza, pero cuando jaló el papel mal puesto —para que fuese fácil y no supiera que era al sujetarlo—, los ojos olivo de Lily brillaron como si estuviese viendo a Merlín mismo a los ojos.

—Merlín –susurró –es… es de… -la chica chilló de felicidad, se giró hasta su esposo y lo abrazó tanto como la panza se lo permitía, él aprovechó para hundir su rostro en los cabellos pelirrojos –te amo, Teddy ¡Gracias por esto!


	17. Marcador.

Andrómeda salió apresurada al escuchar el grito de Lily, se tranquilizó al verla colgada del cuello de su nieto, profesando su amor por él, aquello le hizo sonreír alegre, al final, su nieto tenía a una buena mujer que lo amaba tal y como era.

—Lo lamento abuela –se disculpó Ted.

—No te preocupes, esta clase de vida es la que me hace falta –pero díganme ¿por qué tanta algarabía?

—Su nieto sabe cómo hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo –soltó Lily, alejándose de Ted y observando la imagen frente a sus ojos.

—Viene con un certificado de autenticidad –le informó –y algo más, gira la imagen.

La joven frunció el cejo, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con que el cuadro tenía vidrio por ambos lados, permitiendo ver la parte blanca de la fotografía, casi se le resbaló el cuadro cuando notó la letra.

_Para Lily,_

_Que esta imagen te recuerde que la simpleza en las cosas, es lo que le hace simplemente hermosa, no solo a las personas, si no a la vida misma._

_Mangetsu._

Volvió hasta él para abrazarlo, sus labios se pegaron a la mejilla del metamorfo, que cambió su cabello de color ante el gesto de la chica, la rodeó con ambos brazos, y evitó que se alejara por un largo minuto.

—Gracias –susurró en su oído –en serio, muchas gracias.

—Me alegra que te gustara, dudaba que lo hiciera –soltó una risita cuando ella lo golpeó.

—Es de Mangetsu, obviamente me encanta ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

—Cobré unos favores –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces mi regalo ya no le gustará tanto –soltó Andrómeda.

Lily se giró hasta la imagen de Ted y ella, era una foto de su boda, inclinó la cabeza, en aquella foto no se veían tan tristes, parecía incluso como que realmente eran felices por ser el señor y la señora Lupin, abrazó a la mujer alegre y agradeció el detalle.

—Creo que tendré que competir con el lugar principal ¿cierto? –Sonrió Ted, rodeando su cuello, y besando su sien.

—No hay nada que competir, Mangetsu irá sobre la chimenea.

—Al menos no dijiste que chimenea –sonrió encantador.

Lily desayunó observando la imagen que Ted le regaló, no podía separar los ojos de ahí, era tan sencilla, pero tan hermosa al mismo tiempo, estaba embelesada, tanto que no se fijó que Ted la observaba a ella de esa misma forma.

—Sólo espero que vengan más seguido, niños, porque me han tenido tan abandonada…

—También puede ir a casa –soltó Lily, sonriéndole –Ted puede cocinarnos a ambas.

—Sí, abuela –negó divertido –cuando quieras ir, sólo… ve.

—Normalmente estoy en casa –admitió Lily –Ted llega tarde algunas veces, así que tendremos tiempo entre nosotras.

Andrómeda no dijo nada sobre que su nieto llegara tarde a su casa, era de los que prefería llevarse el trabajo que a quedarse en la oficina, pero no dijo nada delante de su ahora nieta.

—Dime, veo un regaño atorado en tus ojos –soltó Ted, divertido, mientras abrazaba a su abuela para despedirse.

—Lily es una niña realmente encantadora.

—Abuela, estoy consciente de eso, me casé con ella.

—Dime ¿entonces por qué la engañas con Susan?

—Y-Yo, a-abuela, eso no…

—Te vi con ella, después huiste para que no pudiese ver que eras su acompañante, pero el problema, hijo, es que tenía rato observándote, te vi besarla, actuar como un hombre tontamente enamorado, mientras tu esposa embarazada esperaba en casa tu llegada.

—Susan y yo…

—Eres un adulto, Edward –soltó solemne la mujer y lo soltó –tú sabes lo que haces, y son tus propias decisiones, pero no te arrastres pidiendo perdón cuando la pierdas por tus acciones.

Los dos miraron a Lily, que sonreía encantada con la fotografía, él suspiró, no tenía forma de perder a Lily, porque ella no era suya, sólo estaba esperando el momento para huir de su lado, dejándolo no sólo a él atrás.

—Vamos a casa, cariño.

—Claro –sujetó ambos cuadros –te veré después, Andrómeda, no lo sé quizás quieras ir a tomar el té con nosotros un día de estos –se acarició el estómago –le caes bien, salta cuando te escucha.

—Es bueno saberlo –acarició el estómago de Lily –pórtate bien con tu madre, no des muchos problemas.

Lily rió divertida. —Me dará dolores de cabeza cuando nazca, lo presiento –negó.

—Vámonos –comentó Ted, sujetándola.

—Adiós.

Lily quedó de pie frente a la chimenea, el puesto sobre ella todavía estaba disponible, y para sorpresa de Ted, le extendió el retrato de la boda y le hizo un ademán para que lo pusiera ahí.

—Pensé que iría el de tu amor Mangetsu ahí –soltó divertido.

—Bueno, lo medité medio segundo, y creo que éste es un regalo más íntimo, y quisiera tenerlo en un lugar donde pudiese sentarme y contemplarlo, y al mismo tiempo…

—Ya tengo el lugar –soltó él –ven, y por favor, no incendies nada.

El corazón de Lily se aceleró, cuando Ted abrió la puerta de la habitación cruzando el pasillo delante de la de ellos, estaba completamente lista para el bebé, y había un lugar específico para colocar la imagen que le había regalado.

—Ted, pero…

—Vas a quedarte con nosotros ¿o no?

—No –soltó agitada –yo…

—Al menos le amamantarás un poco antes de irte ¿no?

— ¿Es lo que quieres?

—Planee la distribución de la habitación para que pudieras sentarte en esa mecedora y ver la imagen, mientras alimentas al bebé.

—Así que ¿planeas mudarte con ella aquí? –Sonrió.

La emoción del rostro de Lily apagó la esperanza de que hubiese entendido la petición, de que se quedara con él, para siempre.

—El bebé y yo estaremos aquí siempre, este es nuestro hogar, Lily.

Lástima que no era el suyo, pensó Lily, le sonrió amable al hombre frente a ella y salió de la habitación, y entrando a la suya.

— ¿Piensas salir? –La cuestionó.

—Sí, Audrey quiere que vaya con ella de compras, no hizo las de navidad.

—Ah, hablando de eso, bajo el árbol puse regalos para ustedes…

—No hay ninguno para ti –comentó ella.

—Sí, no me gusta mucho auto regalarme cosas –admitió.

Lily avanzó hasta uno de los muebles, y sacó una caja que le entregó, sorprendiéndolo completamente.

—Scorpius me dijo que los obsequios bajo el árbol estaban vacíos.

—Eso no…

—Ahora lo sé, el chiste es que me enfadé, y aunque lo compré y envolví, no quise ponerlo ahí, pero me has dado el mejor regalo de todos, así que espero que te guste.

Ted abrió el paquete con cuidado, lo primero que sintió fue un par de pergaminos, así que frunció el cejo, la observó confundido, pero por su sonrisa se animó a leer lo que había.

_Papeles de anulación de matrimonio civil._

La fecha estaba para el próximo año, aun así no pudo fingir alegría ante aquello, notó la redacción de Sebastian en cuanto echó una rápida mirada, ese bastardo sí que estaba desesperado por separarlos tan rápido como fuese posible.

—Aún hay más –sonrió alegre.

—No estoy seguro que me guste más que esto –soltó mordaz.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí –sonrió.

Sacó la prenda de ropa, no se le veía nada, pero era una playera, su cara de decepción pareció muy transparente para Lily.

—Bueno –musitó –tienes razón, quizás no te guste tanto –intentó quitársela pero él la desdobló.

Soltó una risa divertida, y por fin su expresión cambió, levantó la vista hasta la pelirroja, que estaba incómoda.

_El mejor padre del mundo._

Leyó Ted en la playera, sonrió, dio un paso hasta la pelirroja y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. —Me encanta, gracias.

—Aún hay algo más –susurró sonrojada.

Ted echó una mirada dentro de la caja, no había sentido nada más, un sobre cayó a los pies de Lily, así que se agachó para ver de qué se trataba, abrió el sobre y el rostro de un bebé apareció delante de sus ojos, la alegría lo invadió por completo.

La rodeó completamente, en un abrazo fuerte, que la dejó sin respirar por un segundo, y la soltó porque lo empujó lejos de su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento.

—Mamá no quiso que preguntara el sexo, pero supongo que es niño –se encogió de hombros –todos dicen que es niño.

—Es el mejor regalo, Lily –admitió.

—Sólo no te la pongas cuando esté papá, o se enfadará.

—No prometo nada –rió a carcajadas, completamente feliz.

Se volvió a acuclillar frente a su esposa, pegando su frente a su estómago, el interior de Lily se sintió como si estuviese a punto de ebullición, y lo hizo, los papeles en la cama ardieron hasta consumirse por completo.

—Creo que eres el chico más guapo en el mundo –susurró –volverás locas a las chicas y tu madre se pondrá celosa.

—M—

Lily observó con el ceño fruncido el postre que Sebastian le había dado para que llevara a la casa de sus padres para la cena de fin de año, hizo mala cara y terminó vomitando en el fregadero, tomó la tarta y la vació en el cesto de basura, no fue hasta que la tapa se cerró, que el malestar se le fue.

Desde hacía tres días, que le había preparado algo de comer mientras esperaban a Scorpius y Audrey, no soportaba ni su olor, ni su presencia, el estómago se le ponía tenso y pesaba, y el dolor de espalda se volvía más y más insoportable, todo lo contrario a cuando la voz de Ted se colaba en sus oídos.

—Perdón que llegue tarde –se disculpó Ted, agitado.

—Son las cinco de la tarde, Ted –informó –la cena será a partir de las ocho.

—De acuerdo, ve a ducharte, te prepararé algo ¿quieres algo en especial, bebé? –acarició su estómago.

—Pan francés, batido de porotos y mostaza.

—De acuerdo, ve a ducharte.

Lily subió con pereza hasta su habitación, abrió la llave de la tina y empezó a quitarse la ropa, observó su camisón sobre el cesto y se lo puso antes de entrar, y sumergirse un poco, estaba cansada como para soportar de pie una ducha, por rápida que fuese.

Ted subió corriendo, era su turno de bañarse, tenían poco tiempo antes de tener que aparecer en la casa de sus suegros, entró al baño y se quedó quieto, Lily estaba dormida en la bañera, el camisón se pegaba a su piel, mostrando, la transparencia de aquello, dejó que el metamorfo observara la figura de su esposa, no estaba desnuda, pero lo parecía, tragó saliva, y se hincó junto a la tina, y acarició su bonito estómago.

—Déjalo descansar cinco minutos ¿puedes?

—Lo lamento –admitió Ted sonriendo –es tan guapo, que no puedo quitar mis manos de él.

—No es él, es mi estómago –informó ella.

—Tampoco puedo quitarte las manos de encima –informó.

Lily abrió los ojos al escucharlo decir algo así, él ya le había dado la espalda, se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, el chaleco y la camisa, la playera de algodón de color blanco fue la última, la joven se sentó en la tina, prestando atención a la espalda desnuda de su esposo.

En toda la columna vertebral, tenía tatuada cada una de las fases de la luna, aquello le pareció dulce, era un bonito homenaje a su padre, la ropa del varón se comenzó a incendiar, por fortuna, sólo la que ya se había quitado.

—Tranquila, tranquila –soltó él –no era mi intención incomodarte, esperaré afuera, no soy un acosador –soltó apresurado y salió.

—No puedes dejar que tu madre tenga un minuto de placer ¿cierto? –observó a su vientre y salió del agua.

Una vez fuera del baño, Ted pasó junto a ella, con la bata puesta, Lily suspiró resignada y comenzó a arreglarse, la cena de fin de año no sería ni de chiste tan tranquila como la de navidad, estaría toda su familia, los Weasley, los Potter, los Scamander, Malfoy, Longbottom y ellos, _los Lupin._

Ted se detuvo cuando salió del baño, ya estaba vestido, quería evitarse que Lily lo incendiara a él como lo hizo con Keller, sólo por propasarse de alguna forma con ella, sin embargo, era ella quien estaba siendo descuidada en ese momento.

Podía ver toda su espalda desnuda, también estaba luchando, se giró enfurruñada murmurando una sarta de groserías, se quedó quieta al verlo, se puso de un rosa bonito.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Preguntó divertido –pero no vayas a prenderme en fuego como a Sebastian.

—Jamás haríamos eso –informó.

—Bueno, me descuidé en el baño, y casi me queman.

—Lo lamento, ese fue el bebé.

—Es bueno saberlo –bromeó.

Subió el cierre y colocó el pasador para evitar que se bajara el cierre, ella se colocó unos zapatos cómodos, y se colocó el abrigo.

—Nunca te había visto ese colguije –murmuró cuando ella se acomodó uno en forma de media luna.

—Me lo regaló Sebastian –admitió ella, apenada.

Ted avanzó hasta ella, se lo quitó con suma delicadeza, abrió la ventana y lo arrojó, para después hacerlo añicos.

—Pero…

—Así se ve mejor ¿cierto, bebé?

Acarició su vientre, Ted se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo, se colocó su perfume, trasportando a Lily a un lugar muy lejano, se sintió tonta cuando él tuvo que sacarla de su transe.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó.

—Puedo cambiar de perfume si no les gusta –comentó.

—No, pensaba en mi dije –mintió.

—Te compraré uno mejor, pero… no me gusta que Sebastian te regale cosas, tiene que aprender su lugar.

—Él es mi amigo –rezongó.

—Sí, y aun no comprendo por qué, intentó propasarse contigo, Lily y aun sabiendo que eres mía… mi esposa –corrigió aclarándose la garganta –sigue intentando de todas formas, que te vayas con él.

—Yo nunca me iría con él, Edward y que lo sugieras es ofensivo.

—Ese tipo tiene muchos trucos bajo las mangas, como vil mago charlatán, Lily, no me gusta que estés cerca de él, que expongas al bebé a un tipo así ¿y si no pudiese protegerte como lo hace? ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado esa noche?

—Hubiese podido hacer mi magia –contestó enfadada –podría haberme defendido, en cuanto me libre de ustedes, podré volver a ser yo, no sólo el medio para el fin.

—X—

Los Lupin llegaron a la casa de los Potter, ese año lo pasarían ahí todos, la pelirroja no le dirigió la palabra a Ted, entró enfurruñada y le tocó hacer los saludos a él solo, los primos de Lily comenzaron a susurrar sobre ellos, no le prestó mucha atención.

—Dime ¿cómo van las apuestas? –Comentó con Scorpius.

—Bueno ¿quieres la verdad? –Se burló.

—Por favor.

—Roxanne, Louis… bueno, solo hay una persona que apuesta por ustedes –se encogió de hombros –pero las apuestas aun corren, no se han cerrados.

—Y no van a cerrarse nunca, por lo visto –gruñó.

—Pero si por ti fuera, las cerrarías de una vez ¿cierto? ¿Por qué el pequeño angelito de fuego está enfurruñado contigo esta vez?

—Por qué destruí el primer Horrocrux de Sebastian.

Scorpius soltó una amplia carcajada, la mayoría voltearon a verlos, pero como no entendieron el chiste, lo dejaron pasar, el metamorfo sonrió intentando no reír al compás de su primo segundo.

—Supongo que los celos son por algo más que tu orgullo de macho ¿verdad?

—Ya vi quien apostó mal –golpeó el hombro del rubio y se alejó divertido.

No iba a decirle a Scorpius nada, iría de inmediato con el chisme con Lily, y no iba a arriesgar nada, aun le quedaban unos meses para poder llegar a ella, sin que se diera cuenta.

—Ah, Lily luces encantadora –soltó Roxanne –aunque tus pechos parecen un par de ubres ¿le sigues gustando a tu marido? Supongo que les va bien en la cama ¿no?

—Eso no te interesa –soltó incómodo.

—Bueno, Teddy, Maya dice que tienes un récord, de dejar a tus novias en cuanto le notas algo flácido ¿es cierto? –Se burló –por qué de serlo, me imagino que Lily terminará divorciada más rápido que pronto.

—Ella puede decir lo que le plazca, Roxanne, la verdad es otra.

—Esa no era la respuesta que tu esposa esperaba –le guiñó un ojo e hizo un movimiento, que indicaba que avanzaba en el marcador.

La vista del metamorfo regresó al frente al escuchar la voz de Alex, saludando a Lily, la joven se puso completamente roja, con la sonrisa amable del chico.

—Hola, señora Lupin –saludó afable –se ve hermosa, como siempre, no, miento, más hermosa que nunca –la besó en su mejilla.

—Sí, Alex, Lily y yo no hemos saludado a mis suegros aún –sonrió incómodo –vamos, _amor_ –la guio lejos del hombre.

Sebastian era una cosa, a ella no le interesaba, pero Alex, ese tipo era el “amor de su vida”, y no iba a darle oportunidad de nada con él esa noche, ni ninguna otra, le había costado mucho que James lo mantuviera lejos cuando él y Lily iban a su casa.

Al entrar a la cocina, Lily colocó lo que les había tocado sobre la mesa, fue hasta su abuela con una sonrisa amplia y la abrazó, tampoco la había visto desde hacía un tiempo, sólo se limitaban a visitar a los padres de Lily.

—Niña, luces radiante, el amor te tiene hecha una belleza, que bien que la haces muy feliz –lo amenazó Molly con el cuchillo.

—No hay necesidad de eso, Molly –soltó divertido, besando la mejilla de Lily –el bebé la ha puesto hermosa ¿no es cierto, padrino?

—Desde luego –admitió, abrazando a su hija.

—Ah, papá –sonrió Lily –no es por nada, pero este tipo tiene una playera que dice _el mejor padre del mundo,_ dijo que te la restregaría en la cara.

—Ah, padrino ¿me crees capas de semejante bajeza? –soltó riendo.

—Bueno, la primera bajeza que cometiste fue embarazar a mi pequeña.

—Iremos a saludar a mamá –soltó Lily, sonriendo, sujetó a Ted de la mano y salió apresurada de ahí.

—Tú empezaste –susurró Ted divertido al ver su mirada asesina.

Después del recorrido de saludos, fueron llamados a cenar, Lily como parte de su actuación, dejó que Ted la consintiera, reía divertida cuando le decía algo gracioso al oído, dejó que le diera de comer en la boca, y ella hizo lo mismo con él, mientras le acariciaba el vientre, y volvía loco al bebé.

—La casa quedará en cenizas si sigues así –murmuró divertida.

—Ah, prima, lástima que no te la compremos –soltó Louis inclinándose a compartir el secreto con ellos.

La mira de Ted fue hasta Louis. —Como si nos importara.

—Lo hace, o no estarías actuando esta noche.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, y se alejó de Ted, siguió comiendo, charlando con su prima Rose que estaba a su costado izquierdo, riendo de las cosas que le contaba y sorprendiéndose de cómo le iba en el trabajo.

Suspiró, ella se había perdido todo eso por estúpida, ahora estaba encerrada en una casa construida para la farsa, y no podía usar su magia sin poner a los demás en peligro.

Después de la cena, Lily siguió a su hermano Albus a fuera, se puso su abrigo a causa del frío y sonrió divertida.

—Estás muy solo ¿no has pensado traer a nadie a las reuniones?

—No, por el momento son distracciones, no quiero una cuenta de apuestas como la que tienes con Ted –gruñó.

—Son unos idiotas –repuso enfadada.

—Ah, aquí estás, te estaba buscando –soltó Ted –toma, pero no le digas a nadie –sonrió, extendiendo un pequeño trozo de pastel.

—Por Merlín, la abuela nos matará –soltó.

—Tienes un comodín que no lo permitirá –sonrió.

—Pero tú no correrás con esa suerte, cuñadito –se burló Albus –los dejaré solos, murmuró, observando de reojo por la ventana.

—Creo que has caído en la trampa –soltó Lily –observando al interior de la casa, Roxanne, Louis y Fred cuchicheaban sobre algo.

Volvió su vista hasta él, que movió el pastel, para recordarle que le importaba un dementor lo que los demás dijeran o apostaran.

—Ah, mira, los tortolitos están bajo un muérdago –soltó Roxanne desdeñosa, así que levantaron la vista, en efecto, un muérdago comenzaba a crecer.

Devolvieron la vista hasta ella que no le importó que notaran que ella lo había colocado, se encogió de hombros y elevó las cejas. Ted puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos ¿qué esperan? –Se burló, así que Ted se inclinó hasta la pelirroja y le dio un suave beso en la comisura –pero no sean tan apáticos, bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de un matrimonio arreglado para salvaguardar el buen nombre de Lily?

Ted atrapó los labios de Lily de una vez por todas, con la mano libre la sujetó del cuello, para su sorpresa, ella correspondió a la misma intensidad, Roxanne y todo a su alrededor desapareció, incluso tiró el pastel para sujetarla mejor, mientras saboreaba los labios de Lily, introdujo su lengua en su boca, y ella no se quejó, siguió con aquello.

Ted sintió un repentino cosquilleo en las manos, y en la nuca, abrió los ojos para percatarse de que tanto ella como él, estaban envueltos en una flama, que era bastante cálida, Lily lo empujó asustada, para que no se quemara.

—Bueno chicos –soltó Scorpius –creo que los marcadores se han cerrado, les he ganado las apuestas, porque para mí, ese beso estuvo bastante caliente, tanto, que las chispas formaron llamas y eso no se finge ¿no creen?

La respiración de Lily estaba agitada, como todo en su interior, se acercó para cerciorarse de que Ted estuviese bien, y al parecer lo estaba, no tenía ninguna quemadura.

—Tiraste el pastel –murmuró ella.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó –pero necesitaba ambas manos, no quería que te escaparas de mí.

Ella soltó una risita divertida. —Supongo que ya nos creen, van a dejarnos en paz ahora –intentó alejarse de él.

—Ven un momento –la jaló hasta un costado de la casa.

La espalda de Lily chocó contra algo, y Ted volvió a besarla, de aquella manera tan pasional, que perdió contacto con todo lo terrenal, él se acuclilló de nuevo, sintió sus manos en sus muslos, no podía verlo porque su estómago se lo impedía, pero vaya que lo sentía, su respiración se agitó y todo a su alrededor, hasta que se sintió en el cielo. _“Dame una oportunidad de estar contigo”_. Lo escuchó pedir.


	18. Para Hombres Adultos.

Lily procuró escapar de Ted una vez que sus labios volvieron a unirse fuera de la casa, una vez que le hiciera tocar el cielo, y la estrellara con aquella suplica.

— _Déjame estar contigo, seamos la pareja que estamos fingiendo ser, Lily, déjame ser tu esposo y el padre de tu hijo, deja que sea nuestro._

Posó para algunas fotos que Hugo estaba tomando, pero se negó a moverse cuando le dijo que le tomaría una con Ted, se excusó diciendo que más tarde.

—Lamento que te sintieras incómoda con lo que Roxanne hizo –soltó Scorpius –pero la verdad, a pesar de que cada uno está en un lugar opuesto del salón, no creo que vayan a dudar de ustedes de nuevo.

—Me alegro que sea así –observó sobre su hombro a Ted, que charlaba con Alex, su vista se topó con la de ella, así que observó el suelo frente a ella.

La abuela Molly salió enfadada diciendo que alguien había robado una rebanada de pastel y que el culpable la pagaría muy mal, Scorpius aprovechó aquella confusión para tomarla de la mano, en dirección a la habitación de James, hacía años que Lily no entraba a ese lugar; seguía como cuando eran unos adolescentes, su hermano mayor no volvió a casa después de terminar el colegio.

—Creo que aquí estamos a salvo.

La pelirroja lo vio poner un hechizo, la puerta se volvió transparente, así que supo que ellos podrían ver si había alguien merodeando, pero nadie fuera de ahí los vería o escucharía.

—Gracias por salvarnos de esa –sonrió.

—Dime ¿besa tan mal? Porque se veía que ambos lo disfrutaban, puedo jurar que si no se hubiesen prendido en flamas, él no se hubiese detenido.

Ella se quedó callada, se sentó sobre la cama, observando a un lado, no quería ser honesta con Scorpius, porque se le iba la boca bastante a menudo, y hasta el momento, era algo que sólo había compartido con su hijo.

—Creí que ya éramos amigos, primos, cuñados –se sentó junto a ella.

Lily se acostó sobre la cama, colocando su cabeza en el regazo del rubio, cerró los ojos un instante, así que él no dijo nada.

—Dime algo, Scorpius ¿qué harías tú?

—Yo ¿de qué?

—En mi situación, si fueses yo.

—Bueno, Lily, si yo fuese tú, no estaría enamorado de James, y estaría casada con Ted, que está buenísimo, sus novias han sido populares, así que tiene que saber lo que hace, no todo es su cara bonita, disfrutaría que no puede embarazarme, porque ya lo estoy.

—No hablo de eso –musitó.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me explicas?

—Dime ¿qué harías si fueses yo? ¿Tú le darías una oportunidad a un hombre que te quiere, te procura y no le importa que estés casada y esperando un hijo de otro? A pesar que no le amas nada ¿O te quedarías con un hombre que no te ama, pero… que tú a él sí?

Lily comenzó a llorar, se sentía perdida, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Ted amaba a otra mujer, y que sólo le había pedido esa oportunidad porque tenía miedo que al final no le diera al bebé, sintió la mano de su cuñado en su cabello, tranquilizándola, así que lo observó de perfil, tenía un semblante triste, así que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Yo no soy una buena persona para responder esa pregunta, Lily.

—Pero…

—Deberías preguntarle a James –sonrió triste –después de todo, es el único aparte de ti, que conozco que ha estado en esa situación.

—No comprendo, Scorpius.

—Creo que estás al tanto que tu hermano James, tiene ese cierto desliz con mujeres –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la verdad, es que me sorprendió cuando llegaste a casa diciendo que eras su novio, jamás pensé que los tipos le iban.

—Bueno, ángel de fuego, lo cierto era que a pesar de que le gustan los hombres un poco más que las mujeres, James estaba locamente enamorado de una chica en Hogwarts, yo siempre fui honesto con él, desde que comencé a sentir que no podía más, que al verlo, mi corazón se agitaba de tal forma, que sentía que el aire me faltaba, estaba enamorado de él, como nunca me había enamorado de nadie más, hombre o mujer, pero él me rechazó.

—No lo sabía –musitó.

—Así que bueno, cuando esa imbécil de Violet Zimmermann le rompió el corazón, estuve ahí para él, volví a suplicarle, a humillarme para que me diera una oportunidad.

La caricia de Scorpius en su cabeza se acompañó con una sonrisa triste, que hizo que el bebé en el interior de Lily se agitara, y deseó que su hermano se quemara hasta los huesos por ser tan idiota con Scorpius.

—Le dije que no importaba que él no me amara, sabes, porque yo podía amarlo por los dos, yo daría el 200, el 1000% lo que fuese necesario.

—Pero él te ama, me lo gritó en la cara cuando le dije que no te aceptaría como su novio –se encogió de hombros –no porque fuese gay, sino porque… no creí que lo amaras realmente, creí que las cosas eran al revés, para ser honesta.

—Pues estabas equivocada –sonrió.

—No me has ayudado.

—Bueno, Lily, si lo pones así, yo voy a ponerme del lado de Sebastian, porque… quizás ahora no lo amas, pero… con el tiempo y si lo intentas, si realmente lo intentas, si pones de tu parte, él podrá enamorarte, así como yo con James –sonrió –o creo que ya lo conquisté.

—Él puso de su parte –comentó alegre.

—Para ser justo con él, no me dejó cargar esta relación, puso un poco de sí para impulsarla, para darme realmente una oportunidad y aquí estamos, seis años después, él me ama, o eso es lo que siento cuando me toca –sonrió –cuando me dice lo que soy para él.

—Así que tengo que darle la oportunidad a Sebastian.

—Puedes intentarlo con Ted –admitió –ser yo, decirle lo que sientes por él, pero ser honesta, Lily, nada de juegos, nada de mentiras, ser completamente sincera, verdad con verdad, porque él dice una mentira y tú dices otra, sólo para llevar las cosas bien, y de eso no se trata.

—Es que él sólo quiere al bebé, Scorpius, él está enamorado de otra mujer ¿qué crees qué? –se quedó callada.

Ted ya le había pedido una oportunidad a ella, sólo faltaba su respuesta, pero como lo decía el rubio, ser completamente honesta con él, decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por él, y de ahí partir.

—Gracias por escucharme –sonrió –y que James se vaya al infierno si llega a lastimarte ¿lo escuchas?

Un alboroto en la parte de abajo los alteró. —Tu abuela ya supo quién se robó el pastel –soltó Scorpius divertido.

Los dos salieron apresurados, se detuvieron a mitad de la escalera, Rose había golpeado a James con un cojín y Albus le había arrojado ponche cuando su suéter se había comenzado a incendiar, Scorpius se aguantó la risa, pero Lily no, soltó una carcajada divertida que hizo que algunos la vieran, Ted era uno de ellos.

—Me hubiese gustado estar presente, no sólo ver el desenlace –comentó Scorpius, apretando su mano y sonriendo feliz –gracias, Lily, por aceptarme como parte de tu familia.

—Perdóname por ser una estúpida todos estos años, te mereces todo el amor del mundo, y si él no te lo da, dímelo, y lo desaparezco –lo besó en la mejilla.

—Creo que has estado muy cerca de mi esposa, y no me agrada, Malfoy.

Lily se puso roja cuando Ted llegó hasta ellos, el rubio hizo un ademán, pero no dijo nada, simplemente le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y bajó para ver qué había pasado con su novio.

—Estuviste llorando –murmuró Ted, limpiando sus mejillas –dime ¿Scorpius hizo algo para hacerte llorar? Porque lo mataré si es así.

—Estoy bien, hormonas de embarazada –se encogió de hombros.

—Lily –comenzó.

—No –pidió –o le diré a la abuela que fuiste el del pastel.

—Ah, no, culpé a Roxanne –se burló –aunque agradezco que colocara el muérdago, es más, hay uno sobre nosotros ahora.

Lily no pudo levantar la mirada porque él la besó, era diferente al que le había dado estando fuera, este era más tranquilo y suave, las manos del metamorfo se resbalaron de sus mejillas por su cuello, y las colocó en la poco formada cintura, acerándola a él, Lily se agachó más, ya que estaba unos escalones más arriba que su esposo.

—Faltan dos minutos para año nuevo –habló alguien en la parte de abajo.

Fue ella quien se separó de Ted, él se giró para bajar, así que ella levantó la vista, no había muérdago alguno, así que sonrió divertida, y lo siguió a la estancia.

—Toma, Lily –sonrió Rose, la pelirroja sujetó la copa con doce uvas, sonrió –Ted –le extendió una al metamorfo.

—No, bueno, sólo ocupo tres.

— ¿Tres? –se burló Rose.

—Sólo tengo tres deseos para el año que comienza.

—Bien.

La chica observó al metamorfomago, que tenía una uva lista pegada en sus labios cuando las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, ella hizo lo mejor que pudo, cuando su vista fue de nuevo al hombre a su lado, ya había terminado con sus deseos, y al sonar la última, lo sintió besarla, ella no prestó atención a que todo había sido tan rápido, que había dejado ocho intactas.

Estaba en el paraíso, entre los brazos de Ted y sostenida por sus labios, ella había tenido un par de novios antes de embarazarse, no había sido una santa como tal, pero era la primera vez que su cuerpo vibraba de aquella forma cuando un hombre la tocaba de aquel modo tan simple como Ted lo estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, querían que fueran afectivos el uno con el otro, ya lo tienen –soltó Scorpius divertido.

Cuando se separaron de su beso, ya todos estaban terminando de abrazarse y felicitarse, ella fue separada de Ted por su padre y su madre, y el chico fue jalado por Rose y Dominique, para felicitarlo por el año nuevo.

Cuando se separó de su abuelo, todos los lugares estaban ocupados, Ted estaba en la orilla de uno de los sofás, con las piernas estiradas y moviendo la copa con las uvas de Lily para que giraran dentro.

—Alguien debería cederle el asiento a una embarazada –soltó Lily.

—Nosotros no te mandamos –contestó Hugo, desparramándose en su lugar.

—Ven aquí, cariño –soltó Ted, estirando su mano en su dirección.

Se sonrojó de inmediato, muchos soltaron risitas por lo tonto de la situación, sonrojándose por algo tan simple, cuando se suponía que ya había hecho cosas peores con él.

La joven fue hasta él, y se sentó en su regazo, la mano de Ted se colocó en su pierna y sonrió, divertido, cuando ella respingó, al sentir la rigidez en su pierna.

—Scorpius –llamó Ted, distrayendo al rubio que hablaba con James.

—Ah ¿sí? –cuestionó confundido.

—Estás ahí, bastante desocupado, deberías hacer uso de tus habilidades.

—Es lo que le decía a James, pero lamentablemente dice que sería descortés irse tan pronto.

—Deberías tomarnos una foto –soltó divertido –mi abuela agradece mucho las que le mandaste para su colección.

—Ah –se sonrojó –bueno, tu abuela se quejó con mi abuela, dijo que eras muy tacaño con las fotos, así que decidí darle un pequeño obsequio –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ahora que no es una situación tan íntima como aquella, deberías tomarnos una foto, somos los únicos que no hemos sido fotografiados todavía.

—Y ¿por qué no te la tomas tú mismo? Las selfies ya se inventaron desde hace años, primo.

Lily soltó una risa divertida. —Bueno, verás, es muy malo tomando fotos, las de la luna de miel, todas salieron borrosas o dobles –se giró hasta él –lo lamento –rió.

Las manos de Ted fueron hasta el estómago de Lily, ella chilló a carcajadas, lo golpeó accidentalmente con la cabeza, y se retorció tanto, que el vestido dejó al descubierto sus piernas, la mano de su esposo pudo sujetar la piel desnuda, la risa se le ahogó en ese momento, tragó saliva.

—Consíganse un cuarto –soltó James, divertido.

Lily apartó la vista de la intensa de Ted, después de que el flash casi la dejara ciega.

—Si quieres que tu abuela sea feliz, una no bastará, Edward –soltó Scorpius –además, ya me has separado de mi novio, así que mejor que valga la pena.

—De acuerdo.

Sujetó a Lily y se levantó con ella en brazos, el sonrojo en la pelirroja fue instantáneo, el rubio tomó una foto así, y los siguió hasta otra parte de la casa, ante la mirada de los primos de Lily, sin duda aquello les intrigaba, estaban, de la nada, mostrándose como jamás lo habían hecho.

—Este será un muy buen año –murmuró Ted – ¿cierto bebé? –sonrió.

—Ted, tu hijo no habla –se burló Scorpius.

—Bueno, no le hablaba a él esta vez, pero para evitar confusiones, te diré nena.

Lily se sonrojó aún más. —No creo que…

—Entonces ¿amor? –cuestionó.

—Lily, basta de sonrojarte, los demás preguntarán si esto no es una sesión de revistas para hombres adultos.

—Pero…

—Es tu marido, por Merlín santo –gruñó enfadado –acostúmbrate a que sea emocionalmente abierto en público.

—Tu cuñado-primo tiene razón –se acercó a ella, besándola suavemente –porque no voy a dejar de decirte así, nena.

Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Ted, éste besó la parte superior de su cabeza, logrando que ella se aferrara a él por primera vez, y cuando se acuclilló frente a ella para sujetarla del estómago, por primera vez, puso sus manos sobre las de él, con una bonita sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

—Debería dedicarme a esto –se burló el rubio –no lo hago bien, pero tampoco tan mal.

—Déjame tomarles una a ustedes –soltó Ted al verlo.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—No creo que sea buena idea –murmuró para Scorpius.

—Pero ¿no quieres una foto conmigo?

—Lo digo, Scor, porque es muy malo tomando fotos.

—En realidad, puedo tomar una decente si me concentro en él, y no en ti –murmuró –él es feo, tú hermosa, me distraes todo el tiempo.

—Voy a aventarte un cuchillo directo a la cara, Ted Lupin –bramó Scorpius indignado.

—En realidad, lo hice porque quería ver tu rostro cuando te dijera que Lily y yo, hemos decidido que serás el padrino, junto con James.

El flash capturó la felicidad de Scorpius, y la sonrisa cálida de Lily, que dejaba claro que le agradaba la idea, pero sabiendo que sólo era incluida en esa decisión porque por el momento, era la madre y la esposa, pero debió tomar esa decisión con la otra mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

—Eso será fantástico, por supuesto que lo seremos, ¡Lily, te adoro!

—Sí, ya te lo dije, has estado últimamente muy cerca de ella, no me agrada, mantente unos cinco pasos alejado de ella ¿quieres?

—Ted –lo reprendió Lily.

—Lo lamento, no quiero a otro rondándote, por muy novio de tu hermano que sea.

—Pues es muy raro que dejes que Sebastian la ronde si es el caso –soltó Scor –digo, primo, ponte las pilas, o realmente te quitará a la chica, y ¿queremos eso? –No lo dejó hablar –sabes, necesitamos fotos de la mamá sola, un álbum como el de Ted, se nos prohibieron los primeros cuatro meses, así que comencemos del quinto, ven Lily, posa para mí… nosotros –corrigió cundo Ted lo miró enfadado.

—M—

Lily despertó por cuarto día consecutivo sola, eran cerca de las once de la mañana, se desperezó y fue hasta el baño, para tomar una ducha que duró dos horas y media, bajó a prepararse algo para comer, sonrió divertida cuando al bebé le dio hipo, ocasionando pequeños saltos en su estómago, le hubiese gustado que Ted viera eso.

Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba encariñando con el bebé, no podía darse el lujo, en unos meses, su madre sería otra, no ella.

—Sólo espero que seas bueno con ella, tu padre la ama demasiado, así que sé buen niño, y si algún día nos topamos en el futuro, no me odies mucho.

Avanzó hasta la estancia, se sentó en el sofá y elevó la vista hasta la foto de su boda con Ted, la mujer pelirroja sonreía, y le parecía extraño porque, realmente no recordaba estar de aquel ánimo ese día, y por su parte, el metamorfo, recargaba su cabeza en la parte superior de la de ella, con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras acariciaba su estómago.

¿Desde ese momento ya hacía algo así?

El sonido de la puerta la despertó, observó el reloj empotrado en la chimenea, eran las cinco de la tarde, Ted acababa de llegar a casa con cara de pocos amigos, pero sonrió en cuanto la vio.

—Hola, dormilona –se acercó a ella y la besó.

Cuatro días del nuevo año, y Ted ya la besaba como si siempre hubiese sido así entre ellos, ella puso mala cara, no porque eso le desagradara, por el contrario, alteraba al bebé y a ella.

—Algo anda mal ¿qué es?

—Un pequeño malestar, nada grave –sonrió.

—Ah, no molestes tanto a mamá –comentó Ted, levantando las piernas de Lily, para sentarse y colocarlas sobre su regazo, puso su mano en el estómago de la chica –dale problemas, pero no tantos ¿bien?

El contacto borró cualquier dolor, Lily podía imaginar al bebé, como un pequeño pececillo, nadando en líquido amniótico, completamente feliz del contacto y la voz de su padre.

—En serio ¿qué haces? –Sonrió –lo calmas con tanta facilidad.

—Sólo lo amo, simple como eso.

—Entonces eso lo explica –comentó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para recostarse.

Ted la observó quedarse dormida, últimamente estaba durmiendo demasiado, y no le agradaba, porque había una pequeña sombra debajo de sus ojos, y por más que la cuestionaba, ella decía que no había nada malo, Ginevra había comenzado a acompañarla con el Sanador Anderson, pero comenzaría a ir con ella, para cuestionarlo con todas sus dudas.

—M—

Ted observó el calendario, enero había llegado a la mitad de su vida, y la propuesta que le había hecho a Lily seguía sin ser contestada, pero él había tomado el acuerdo como tácito cuando ella no despreciaba sus besos o las caricias que le daba, pero todo era ambiguo, y quería tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Oye ¿cómo vas con Lily? –Cuestionó Sebastian –supongo que ya lograste que se encariñara con el bebé ¿cierto? O de una vez dime que no seguirás con el trato.

—Sigo trabajando en eso –admitió –a veces creo que ya está encariñada, pero otras veces, no –admitió.

—Bien, sigue fingiendo ese amor, lo creerá y ayudará, créeme.

Ted observó hacia los papeles en su escritorio y suspiró, sólo quería que el día terminara para irse, los murmullos comenzaron a su alrededor, pero no le prestó atención, siempre pasaba cuando alguien famoso pisaba la oficina, y él no sentía simpatía por esa gente.

—Disculpe, señor Lupin –la voz de una mujer le hizo fruncir el ceño –pero, me preguntaba ¿tendrá cinco minutos para mí?

—Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo –murmuró educado, pero sin observarla.

—Entonces una hora, para su bebé –la voz de Lily le hizo sonreír.

—No sabía que eras tú, nena.

Se puso de pie con una sonrisa, inclinándose hasta ella para besarla de forma suave, acarició el estómago con cariño, volvió a besar a Lily, porque le encantaba la suavidad de sus labios, y su aliento a chocolate y regaliz.

—Dime ¿qué ocurre? –Sonrió.

—Mamá tenía trabajo, así que… no tengo con quien ir con el Sanador –hizo un puchero –ya hablé con tu jefe –hizo un gesto divertido –tienes el resto del día libre, a que eso te hace feliz.

—Demasiado –admitió –será como saltarse una clase, y lo mejor, que la pasaré con ustedes.

—Vamos entonces –le guiñó un ojo.

Ted no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar sus cosas y a seguir a su esposa, ante la mirada de todos, llegaron a San Mungo desde el ministerio, los pasaron inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, señores Lupin –soltó Anderson con una sonrisa educada.

—Buenas tardes –corrigió Ted.

—Ah, lo siento –se llevó la mano a la cabeza el Sanador –lo lamento, cambié su cita, hace unos días, he tenido tres partos hasta ahora, no sé qué hora ni día vivo.

—Comprendemos, no se preocupe –sonrió Lily.

—Bien, entonces, comencemos ¿ha notado algún cambio desde el último ajuste de tratamiento?

—En realidad, no –admitió ella –todo ha estado tranquilo…

—La verdad es que, agradezco poder estar aquí –soltó, observando a Lily –lamento mi desconfianza pero ¿podría decirme cuales son los efectos secundarios del tratamiento?

—Bueno, es experimental, sólo corregirá la magia incidental, así que ese es el efecto secundario, mientras nutre a la madre, la magia fuera de sí deja de manifestarse ¿ha vuelto a incendiar las cosas?

—No –comentó Lily –la verdad es que, a pesar de que he sufrido sobresaltos, no he incendiado nada el último mes, si mal no recuerdo…

—Recuerda el árbol –soltó Ted –a tu hermano.

—Bueno, pero no de la misma forma que antes –admitió.

—Bien, entonces, señor Lupin ¿podría decirme que es lo que le preocupa del tratamiento?

—Es que ¿no le ha prestado atención a mi esposa?

Ted se giró para mostrarle, pero la pelirroja a su lado parecía más viva que nunca, incluso, no se le veía cansada, así que él frunció el cejo confundido.

—Sí, es una mujer muy hermosa, en la espera de su primer hijo ¿algo que yo no pueda ver, señor Lupin?

—Bueno, ha estado durmiendo demasiado, duerme temprano, y cuando voy para el trabajo, sigue dormida.

—Ya veo –argumentó –hay algunas actividades que deberán restringir a partir de ahora.

—De acuerdo ¿qué? –Cuestionó Ted.

—El sexo está prohibido.

—Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, el sexo no afecta el desarrollo del bebé para nada, Sanador Anderson, por el contrario, ayuda en…

—Ted –musitó Lily, sonrojada.

—Ya veo, supongo que su actividad sexual ha aumentado o iniciado, después de que usted se informara sobre que el sexo no daña al producto –se burló de él –y tiene razón en que no afecta la actividad sexual, a menos que el Sanador indique lo contrario, señor Lupin –argumentó –recordemos que el embarazo de su esposa, sale de todas normas, así que es complicado, hemos estado mis colegas y yo, intentando que este caso que sale de todo lo especificado no termine en una desgracia tanto para la madre como para el hijo.

Lily se tensó, y no fue la única, notó la tensión en la espalda de Ted, ella se estiró para sujetarlo de la mano, y le sonrió ¿tanto le interesaba él que había dejado de preocuparle si se moría con tal de que él tuviese a ese bebé?

El silencioso Sí, retumbando en su mente, la asustó, así que lo soltó, él negó para ella.

—De acuerdo –admitió Ted –nada de sexo para nosotros, nena.

—Ted –volvió a reprenderlo completamente roja.

—Tranquila cariño, eso es lo que te llevó en primer lugar a embarazarte ¿no es así?

—Sí –musitó nerviosa, pero no con él, pensó.

—Entonces, si no tenemos nada que tratar, y el tratamiento está funcionando tan bien, seguiremos con ese, cualquier problema, no dudes en enviarme un patronus o en venir aquí ¿bien?

—De acuerdo –sonrió Lily amable.

—Bueno, antes de que te marches, tomaré más pruebas, para asegurarme que todo esté bien contigo y el bebé de verdad.

—Claro –sonrió.


	19. Conocerse Mejor.

Lily se puso de pie, dejando su bolso, y quitándose su suéter, ya que el abrigo lo había dejado en perchero de la entrada, Anderson caminó con ella hasta la pequeña camilla.

—Bueno ¿podría permitirnos? –Cuestionó Anderson en dirección a Ted.

—No es necesario –musitó Lily, sonrojada ligeramente.

—Claro, lo lamento, es que como el otro hombre solía salir en estas pruebas, me acostumbré a eso –negó apenado.

—Pero yo sí soy su marido, no hay nada de ella que no haya visto ya –comentó.

—Tonto de mí –se burló –una vez más, lamento mi comentario.

Ted observó con atención a Anderson mientras sacaba sangre de Lily, la joven estaba tensa, así que la sujetó del hombro, estaba helada, la sintió agitarse cuando el Sanador hizo algo con su varita, un líquido un tanto amarillo salió hasta una botella.

—Es todo, señora Lupin –sonrió, girándose para darle privacidad.

—Lily ¿todo bien? –La acarició –estás pálida.

—Duele un poco la extracción del líquido, eso es todo –negó.

—Creo que podemos retrasar la próxima cita dos semanas, no veo nada alarmante por ahora, y si la magia está más controlada, mejor continuar el tratamiento.

—Nos veremos pronto, de cualquier manera, Sanador.

—Cuídese, señora.

Ted apareció con ella en casa, la joven sonrió, pero volvía a verla bastante cansada, se alejó de él, para desparramarse en el sofá, suspiró un momento y se relajó.

—Dime ¿todo bien en verdad? –La cuestionó.

—Es incómodo que me veas desnuda, pero… el mundo tiene que pensar que entre nosotros…

—Sobre eso quiero hablarte –murmuró, nervioso.

Los ojos olivo de Lily se abrieron, para observarlo atentamente, su cabello permaneció tranquilo, así que aquello no lo alteraba de ninguna forma, al parecer.

—Bien ¿qué hay? Dispara.

—Han pasado algunos días desde que en la casa de tus padres, te pedí que me dieras una oportunidad, no has contestado absolutamente nada.

Lily se sentó, quitó sus piernas del regazo de Ted, y se sentó correctamente, con la vista sobre la alfombra, tenía que afrentar aquello como la Gryffindor que era, como Scorpius le había aconsejado.

—Ted –musitó.

—Yo sé que es complicado para ti, Lily, pero en serio, quiero que nos demos esta oportunidad, tú y yo…

—Sebastian me pidió lo mismo, de hecho lo repite cada que puede –admitió, aburrida.

—Entonces estás viendo quién de los dos es más digno de ti y el bebé ¿no es cierto? –murmuró dolido.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver al respecto, Ted –lo observó –lo he estado pensando mucho, para ser honesta, porque… tanto el bebé como yo, tenemos este apego inexplicable a ti ¿lo comprendes? Al inicio pensé que era simplemente porque le caías bien al bebé, pero Scorpius también le cae bien, y no me siento igual con él.

Él la observó con su mirada dorada. —Lily…

—Fue en tu cena de trabajo, cuando los cables se cruzaron en mi cabeza –admitió –me gustas, Ted, estoy enamorada de ti.

El corazón del metamorfo se agitó, sonrió encantado y se acercó a besarla, pero Lily rechazó el beso, se puso de pie y avanzó rumbo a las escaleras.

—Lily –la nombró –todo esto…

—Te dije que te amo, no que voy a darte una oportunidad, el bebé será tuyo, cuando nazca, tal y como te lo prometí, y me iré después, nada de eso ha cambiado.

—Me amas a mí, pero no lo amas a él, por eso te alejas de mí, porque no quieres que ese bebé sea nuestro.

—El bebé te quiere más a ti de lo que me quiere a mí, créeme –se burló –puedo sentirlo, cuando te dije que él depende más de ti que de mí, no mentí, tan solo tu presencia es suficiente para que sea un buen niño, y no hablemos cuando lo tocas, o cuando hablas, _le hablas_.

—También te quiero a ti –murmuró –sé que es mucho pedirte, Lily, pero los quiero a los dos, a partes iguales, mi mundo ahora comienza y termina con ustedes dos, no sé qué haría si no tuviera a uno.

—A él siempre lo tuviste –sonrió –creo, que desde esa tarde en mi casa, cuando escuchó tu voz por primera vez, se aferró a ti, y aún más, porque has sido el primero en defender su existencia como algo primordial a cualquier cosa, te sacrificaste a casarte conmigo por él, y creo que eso lo hace más tuyo que mío, Ted.

El metamorfo no la dejó marcharse escaleras arriba, la sujetó, atrayéndola hasta él, no sabía que decir para convencerla de que se sentía de la misma manera que ella, todos sus sentimientos eran un caos, tanto, que su cabello se había quedado estancado en un solo color, atrofiado por sus emociones.

Se acercó más a ella y la besó, con tanta dulzura, que la desarmó por completo, sintió sus manos en su pecho, y sus dedos aferrarse a la tela de su camisa, mientras el beso aumentaba en sus niveles de pasión, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, los labios de Ted se escurrieron hasta el cuello de la pelirroja, y sus manos la acariciaron de una forma que nunca antes, así que se estremeció por el contacto, y gimió ante las sensaciones.

—X—

Lily estaba recostada sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada, el metamorfomago se dejó caer a su lado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, se giró hasta ella y la besó, permitiéndole saborearse a sí misma en los labios de su esposo.

—Esto lo prohibió el Sanador Anderson –musitó Lily.

—Bueno, me imagino que él se refería al _otro sexo,_ no al oral –le sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en ella –eres tan encantadora cuando te sonrojas –volvió a besarla.

—Tengo hambre –musitó, incorporándose rápidamente.

—Lily.

Cuando la pelirroja levantó la vista, su esposo ya estaba frente a ella, sujetándola con cuidado, el mareo le había tomado desprevenida, y posiblemente el placer que había recibido hacia un minuto por parte del hombre que la sujetaba, había hecho que sus piernas se sintieran más débiles de lo normal.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo –lo tranquilizó.

—Eso te pasa por querer huir de mí ¿ves? –Sonrió divertido –vamos, te prepararé algo para comer.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó ella –no estoy acostumbrada a esto, y menos contigo.

—Siempre he sido amable contigo –hizo un mohín –en su mayoría.

—Excepto cuando Sebastian está –argumentó.

—Él no me agrada, en serio cariño ¿es muy necesario tenerlo rondándote? No lo quiero cerca de ti.

—No hay forma en que yo me vaya con él, Ted –lo tranquilizó.

—Ya te lo dije, ese tipo… es raro, manipula la información a su alrededor sin remordimientos.

—Siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

—Excepto cuando bebé tiene que incinerarlo porque se atreve a tocarte.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que eres al único que le permite tocarme de esa forma –frunció el cejo.

—Ah ¿alguien más lo ha intentado aparte de Sebastian?

Ella negó. —La primera revisión con Anderson, fue un caos, incendió su bata y después quebró todos los frascos, me aterré, era una escena sacada de una película de terror, de esas que tanto aman Albus y Scorpius –negó.

—Bueno, ya comprendió que ese tipo sólo quiere que estén bien ¿no?

—Supongo que sí –se acarició el estómago.

—Vamos, arriba, te enfermarás.

—Tengo hambre, no era una excusa para escapar, del todo –admitió.

—Bien, batido de porotos y mostaza ¿verdad?

—Asco, claro que no –negó ella –nada de porotos –hizo mala cara.

—Mira hasta cuando dejan de gustarte en esas mezclas –se burló.

—Yo sólo lo pedía, porque tu hijo no dejaría de molestarme hasta conseguirlo, a estas alturas, he aprendido que negarle las cosas, lo pone pirómano.

—Siempre consigue lo que quiere, como su padre –sonrió.

—Eso no suena nada bien –admitió.

—No importa lo que pase, Lily –acercó sus labios a los suyos –pero voy a luchar por ti, hasta que realmente te des cuenta, que te quiero en mi vida, siendo mí esposa realmente, a ti y a este bebé.

— ¿También quieres que el bebé sea tu esposa? –se burló ella.

—Quiero tener una familia –musitó para ella.

La mirada olivo de Lily se volvió suave, él realmente estaba siendo honesto, la mirada en su rostro dejaba ver más de lo que ella podía comprender, cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Ted en su mejilla.

—Quiero tener mi propia familia, quiero que tú y el bebé en tu interior sean mi familia.

—Ya lo somos –admitió, con la respiración agitada.

—De hecho, no sólo de dicho, Lily -se acercó un poco más a ella para besarla –yo te am…

—Ay, qué pena ¿interrumpo? –La voz burlona de Sebastian resonó a sus espaldas, la pelirroja se alejó suavemente.

—Hola Sebastian –murmuró tranquila.

—Hoy fue tu cita ¿qué te dijo el Sanador?

El moreno empujó a Ted a un lado, para levantar a Lily de un jalón brusco, el metamorfo se interpuso entre los dos, con el ceño fruncido, Sebastian simplemente sonrió, divertido.

—Vine por ti, Scorpius y Audrey esperan por nosotros.

—Ah –observó a Ted.

—Adelante –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo lamento, Sebastian –se disculpó, logrando que Ted la observara sorprendido –me quedaré en casa, le acabo de decir que me siento un poco mal.

—Bueno, teniéndolo casi encima, buscando propasarse contigo…

—Ah, mira quien lo dice, manitas quemadas –soltó Ted, enfadado.

—Yo no…

— ¡Basta! –Soltó enfadada –no tengo ganas de soportar sus peleas de niños –frunció el ceño, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lily ¿estás bien? –cuestionó Sebastian.

—No tan bien, por eso, discúlpame con Scor y Audrey, no iré, me quedaré en casa.

—Con su esposo –terminó Ted por ella, ganándose una mirada severa de la pelirroja.

—Bien, cualquier cosa –la mano del moreno se puso en el vientre de Lily.

De inmediato la quitó, como si se hubiese quemado, y ella se sujetó de Ted, la sensación en su interior era espantosa, su estómago se puso duro y pesado, como si estuviera cargando una tonelada, las piernas se le doblaron, y su respiración se agitó, le costaba respirar.

—Ted –suplicó ella.

—X—

Lily despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, suponía que ese dolor agudo había sido lo mismo que le había llevado a perder el conocimiento, Ted estaba de espaldas a ella, discutiendo con alguien en voz baja.

—Su maldito tratamiento no está sirviendo de nada ¿cómo puede ser que pase algo así? –bramó.

—Señor Lupin, le pido que se tranquilice, este es un hospital…

—Sí, lo sé, pero no voy a tranquilizarme ¿Cuánto teníamos que habíamos dejado su consultorio? Sus malditas pruebas dijeron que ella estaba bien…

—Pues ya no lo está –soltó –pero tiene que ir haciéndose a la idea, o su esposa se involucró con algo desconocido para nosotros, y lo hizo un cornudo, o ella es algo desconocido para nosotros.

—Ella es una bruja, vi a su madre embarazada de ella, la vi nacer y crecer…

—Y se casó con ella, vaya enfermo…

—No le voy a permitir…

—Ted –lo nombró Lily, el metamorfomago soltó la bata de Anderson y lo empujó.

—Largo de mi vista –soltó enfadado en dirección al Sanador de su esposa.

—Soy el mejor en mi campo, no encontrará a alguien mejor…

—Eso ya lo veremos –bramó –ahora largo de nuestras vistas…

—Él no va a irse, Ted, está haciendo hasta lo imposible por ayudarme.

—Eso es lo que dice, no me consta –bramó, intentando contenerse.

—Bueno, le invito a que vaya a la academia y después atienda usted mismo a su esposa –soltó enfadado.

—Perdone a mi esposo –soltó Lily apenada –pero ¿puedo saber que está pasando? –Observó a los hombres.

—Me temo que la magia que su hijo está generando –negó –señora ¿podría decirme bajo qué circunstancias procreó a su hijo? Hasta ahora, es todo un misterio médico.

—Sólo he estado con mi esposo de forma sexual –mintió ella, Anderson resopló cansado.

—Bien, comprendo que no quiera decirme la verdad, señora, pero mientras siga ocultándome la verdad, me temo que no podré ayudarla mucho más de lo que ya lo hago.

Los ojos olivo de Lily fueron hasta Ted, la punzada en la cabeza volvió, tenía que decirle la verdad, después de todo, el secreto médico le prohibía decir algo a alguien.

—Era un muggle –murmuró apenada –Ted y yo no estábamos saliendo antes de eso, en realidad, él sólo… me ayuda a no ser el qué dirán de la sociedad mágica.

—El hijo de un muggle no puede estar ocasionando esto, señorita Potter.

—Lupin –bramó Ted –señora Lupin, aunque esto iniciara como una cubierta, somos un matrimonio real ahora –le informó.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó.

—Fue algo de una sola noche –continúo Lily –era un muggle, tenía todo para serlo, condones, un teléfono móvil, no me conocía, y decía que era muy joven para ser oficialmente mayor de edad –se encogió de hombros –él realmente es un muggle.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, dando paso a una medimaga de cabellos oscuros, en un bonito afro, el estómago de Lily dio un salto, haciendo que se pusiera pálida, lo menos que quería era ocasionar un accidente ahora.

—Lily –Ted fue hasta ella y la tranquilizó.

—Lo lamento, Sanador Anderson, pero ya está todo listo.

—Bien, pueden pasar para prepararla y llevarla.

— ¿Qué? –Soltó Lily confundida, observando al personal de San Mungo.

—Tranquila, su esposo ha autorizado esto.

—Ted –musitó –qué ¿qué autorizaste? –se soltó enfadada.

—Su vida corre peligro, así que tenía que tomarse una decisión, usted o el bebé.

La mirada de la pelirroja fue hasta el metamorfomago, no era la persona más feliz del mundo, colocó su mano en el estómago de Lily una vez más.

—No lo hará –soltó tajante.

—Lily –murmuró Ted –yo tampoco quiero esto ¿comprendes? Pero no puedo arriesgar tu vida también.

— _Teddy_ –musitó y comenzó a llorar.

Al hombre se le partió el corazón, nunca lo había llamado Teddy, no en ese tono, no desde hacía mucho tiempo, se acercó para besarla y darle ánimos.

—Le dijiste que querías que fuera tu familia, y ahora… ahora ¿estás haciendo esto? –soltó incrédula.

—Es arriesgado, pero es posible que sobreviva estando…

—No –soltó tajante –no voy a permitirlo, mi esposo tomó la decisión precipitadamente.

—Se le dieron tres días para pensarlo, señora Lupin –soltó Anderson.

—Pues ahora estoy despierta, y no voy a permitirlo.

—Señora…

—Es mejor que la durmamos –murmuró la medimaga, irritada.

—Teddy, por favor –se aferró a él, desesperada –no lo hagas, por favor, por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero no lo hagas.

—Lily…

—Si lo que dijiste antes de que Sebastian llegara era verdad, por favor, no nos hagas esto.

—No quiero perderlos a ninguno –musitó –los quiero a los dos.

—Pero ya lo hablamos, es algo imposible, señor Lupin, es el bebé o es ella.

—Elígelo a él.

—Si lo hace…

—Sí no lo haces, te juro que jamás te perdonaré –su respiración se agitó –si lo eliges a él, al final tendrás a ambos, te lo prometo.

—Asumiremos las consecuencias –murmuró, apretando las manos de Lily, que sonrió agradecida.

Anderson asintió, ordenó a los demás que salieran, dejándolos solos de nuevo, la mirada de Ted estaba perdida en algún punto lejano, ella sabía que había tomado esa decisión y le había costado gran parte de él, no sabía el porqué, pero el hombre se había aferrado a ese bebé desde que supo que venía en camino, y ese bebé a él.

—Realmente no quiero perderte.

Ella levantó la vista hasta él, estaba al borde de la histeria, el dolor reflejado en sus ojos jamás los había visto, quizás salvo en sus padres, cuando ellos eran pequeños y enfermaban gravemente.

—Todo estará bien –le sonrió, tranquilizando -él y yo, sólo te necesitamos a ti, solo a ti.

Lo sujetó de las manos, para que acariciara al bebé, volvió a sonreír, aunque su risa sonó grave, pesada y un tanto pastosa.

—La próxima vez que tengas que elegir, elígelo a él.

—Lily, yo…

—Si algo me pasa, Ted, lo tendrás a él, y una parte de mí vive en él, y siempre lo hará, nos tendrás a los dos, de cualquier forma, te lo prometo.

Se acercó una vez más a él, para besarlo, la mano caliente de Ted fue hasta su mejilla, mientras aumentaba el beso, no era pasional, sino uno completamente lleno de necesidad, una necesidad que ella no comprendía, sólo él.

—Lo lamento –volvió a decir Anderson en la puerta.

Lily iba a separarse, pero Teddy no se lo permitió, siguió besándola con vehemencia, para después suavizarlo.

—Bien –continuó el hombre cuando se alejaron –tengo que recordarles que el último tratamiento dejó de funcionar, comenzaremos con otro, éste método, es un tanto más delicado que el otro, por lo tanto, tendrán que restringir el contacto como el que acabo de ver, el sexo en cualquier clase de sus expresiones queda prohibido, tenemos que evitar que las emociones del bebé y de la madre se intensifiquen y por lo tanto, la magia sea expulsada de forma accidental.

—No puedo besarla, tocarla…

—Según por sus propias palabras, señor Lupin, al inicio esto era una farsa, por lo que he visto, su actividad emocional ha ido en aumento, su vida sexual inició, y con eso, las emociones en la madre; deberán dar marcha atrás, y tener una relación como la que habían estado llevando antes.

—Si eso los ayudará, está bien.

Lily sonrió, Ted estaba diciendo que estaba bien, pero su cara decía que no le agradaba para nada restringir su contacto con ella, como antes solía hacerlo.

—Y ¿sólo aplica en mí? –Cuestionó –por qué ese intenso dolor, no lo ocasioné yo.

—Tal vez piense eso, pero, la magia se va acumulando, hasta que simplemente ocasiona un daño, hasta el momento, no es nada serio, pero… me temo que conforme el embarazo avance, podrá ocasionar daños irreparables, y con eso, complicará el porcentaje de sobrevivencia de la madre al momento del parto, es decisión de ambos, como siempre, yo sólo cumplo con darles la información.

—Gracias, Sanador –murmuró Lily.

—De nada –observó de uno a otro y salió.

—M—

Scorpius se acomodó junto a ella en la cama, ocupando el lugar de Ted, al momento de salir de San Mungo, Anderson le había dejado en claro que necesitaría estar supervisada las 24 h del día, así que el rubio se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de ella desde que Ted se iba a trabajar por la mañana, hasta que saliera, y un poco después.

—Parece que hablaron sobre tus sentimientos –soltó el rubio.

—Estamos juntos, tan juntos como el bebé nos deja –admitió.

—Te dije que lo hicieras, a lo mejor, se hubiese acostumbrado.

La mano de Scorpius fue hasta el estómago de la pelirroja, Lily sintió una extraña sensación de confort, el dolor de cabeza se le fue y una sensación de confort se instaló en ella.

—Creo que le agradas demasiado al bebé.

—Voy a ser tu tío favorito ¿cierto, bebé? Vamos, díselo a tu madre, que sin importar que tenga dos hermanos, yo seré tú favorito.

—Eso no es verdad –soltó Lily –alguno de mis hermanos será su favorito.

—No, vamos, dile que soy tu favorito.

Una de las velas aromáticas que estaba sobre la base de la chimenea encendió con una enorme flama ante la petición de Scorpius de que dijera que sería su tío favorito, Lily soltó una risotada divertida.

—Bien, lo serás, no pienso discutir con él, o nos incendiará la cama –rió.

—Te veo muy feliz –comentó Scorpius –dime ¿él hizo el milagro?

—Él es tu primo, dime ¿qué sabes de él que yo no? –Soltó.

—No sé mucho, supongo que mi abuela sabe algunas cosas, después de todo, se junta con la tía Andrómeda a tomar el té algunos días a la semana –se encogió de hombros.

—Él y yo estamos juntos, pero la verdad, es que no sé mucho de él, y no es como que él supiese mucho de mí tampoco.

—Dejen el conocerse mejor para cuando nazca el bebé –soltó divertido Scorpius, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Lily.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Scor.

—Yo también, y no hablo del sexo –la sola mención, alteró el ritmo cardiaco de Lily –hablo de que las emociones fuertes te alteran ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, tengo prohibido alterarme.

—Bueno, sí él dice algo que no te agrade…

—Como la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y de repente ya no.

—Cuando él te explique eso o alguna otra cosa, posiblemente te alteres, para bien o para mal, eso dañará tu salud, por eso ha estado en pausa todo eso de saber más el uno del otro, o quiero pensarlo.

—X—

La mañana avanzó demasiado temprano, cuando el rubio observó el reloj, eran las cuatro y treinta, no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir platicando con la pelirroja, que estaba bastante tranquila y divertida, desde hacía mucho que no la veía realmente así, a cada rato se dirigía al bebé o lo acariciaba, sin duda se había encariñado con él, y se lo debía a que Ted había le pedido ser una familia.

—Buenas tardes –soltó Ted, elevando una ceja al ver a Scorpius ocupando su lugar en la cama.

—No te pongas celoso, que si en vez de vagina tuviese pene, posiblemente, sí, sería una infidelidad, pero no, la adoro, pero no en esa forma.

—Claro –soltó fingiendo duda.

La mirada del rubio fue otra vez al reloj, había pasado casi diez minutos de la hora de salida del metamorfo, antes, él solía llegar dos o tres horas después de su hora de salida, cuando bien les iba, sino era que llegaba pasada de las once, y ahora, desde que Lily había salido de San Mungo, era rara la vez cuando llegaba pasados diez minutos de su hora de salida.

—Te traje algo, que sé que les hará felices –soltó divertido.

—Dime ¿qué es? –sonrió, sentándose mejor sobre la cama.

—Te lo diré en un momento.

Se acercó a ella, la besó de forma dulce, y fue Lily quien incrementó la intensidad, Ted intentó alejarse, pero ella seguía sus labios a donde él se moviera, así que dejó la caja de Grageas de Todos los Sabores en la cama entre ella y Scorpius, la sujetó para besarla mejor, haciendo que él se sintiera incómodo por estar presenciando aquello, iba a detenerlos, porque claramente estaban rompiendo una recomendación médica, pero fue cuando notó que la flama que en la vela aromática se había encendido de nuevo, y bailaba tan rápido como lo hacía el cabello de Ted, y se detenía al mismo momento en que el metamorfo detenía su cabello en un color, y el circulo continuaba.

—Es mejor que nos detengamos, o Anderson hará que te quedes en San Mungo hasta que nazca el bebé y además, Scorpius está presente –soltó divertido.

—Sí ¿qué nos trajiste?

—Está a tu lado –sonrió Ted.


	20. Dulce e Inocente.

La vela se apagó cuando se alejaron, así que Scorpius observó de nuevo a la pareja junto a él, iba a decirles, pero se quedó callado, era mejor no meterse en algo que no le interesaba, además, él sólo había estudiado un año para ser Sanador, y abandonó todo, porque no se le daba estudiar, o eso creía él.

—Bueno, ya que llegó tu marido, los dejaré solos.

—Ah, no, todavía tengo que hacer la comida ¿te molestaría quedarte a comer y quedarte con ella en lo que estoy ocupado?

— ¿Seguro que quieres que me quede con ella? –Elevó las cejas.

—Si te gustaran las mujeres, ni de chiste te querría a dos millas cerca de ella, pero… bueno, no es el caso, además, confío en ti, más que en nadie, sobre que la cuidarás, a ella y a tu ahijado.

—Cierto –admitió.

— ¡Dementores! –chilló Lily asqueada.

— ¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó Ted.

—Asco –desechó la gragea –es de chocolate.

—Cariño ¿y eso es asqueroso? Amas el chocolate.

—Sí, es asqueroso, quería uno de cerilla de oreja –se encogió de hombros –la quiero con desesperación –buscó en la caja.

—Iré a hacer la comida –sonrió Ted.

—No, espera, no quiero quedarme todo el día en cama.

—Lily, tienes que descansar.

—Sí, pero…

—Bien, te llevaré a la estancia y será todo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo –soltó enfadada.

Teddy le quitó las cobijas y la tomó en brazos, la mirada de Scorpius fue hasta la vela, que estaba encendida de nuevo, los siguió escaleras abajo, y sonrió cuando ella lo volvió a besar, pudo imaginarse la danza desesperada de la flama en la vela.

—Así que cera de oído –se burló Scorpius –rascaré mi oreja.

— ¿En serio harías eso? –Sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

—No, era un chiste –rió.

—Ah –soltó decepcionada –últimamente, estoy teniendo antojos bastante… fuera de lo común.

— ¿Cuándo leche con porotos, mostaza e hígado triturado está dentro de lo común? –Elevó una ceja.

—Cierto, el bebé tiene gustos extraños –rió.

—Culpemos al bebé, claro.

La mirada de Scorpius fue hasta el cuadro sobre la chimenea, aquello le sorprendió, hasta donde recordaba, ese lugar había permanecido vacío ¿Cuándo lo habían puesto? Observó a Lily, que seguía desechando los dulces, así que suspiró y se llevó uno a la oreja.

—M—

Lily se giró cuando escuchó un sonido en la chimenea, logrando que el cuadro de su boda se tambaleara un poco, sonrió amable cuando vio a Sebastian, el hombre la observó de arriba abajo, haciéndole sentir incómoda, él avanzó hasta ella, logrando una sensación de malestar en cuanto la tocó.

—Dime ¿qué se supone que haces?

—Lavaré la ropa –se encogió de hombros.

Sebastian observó el cesto en su brazo, era ropa de Ted. —Creí que ese tipo y tú hacían sus cosas por separado.

—No, desde que nos casamos, Ted hace todo en la casa, así que he comenzado a sentirme una inútil.

—El Sanador te dijo que deberías estar en reposo ¿no?

—Sí, pero como Ted y yo, hemos estado comportándonos bien, no me he estado sintiendo mal.

Se quedó quieta, hasta ese momento, no le había dicho a Sebastian que entre ella y Ted había una relación, estaban a una semana de que había comenzado marzo, y aquella relación tenía un mes pasado.

—Dime ¿qué dicen los Coleman de que estás por llegar al octavo mes?

—Apenas cumplí los siete, Sebastian –sonrió –además –se rascó la mejilla –no he puesto al tanto a los Coleman sobre el bebé, desde enero.

—Pero, me sorprende que no estén aquí, tocando a tu puerta.

—No pienso darles al bebé.

—Ah, nena ¿decidiste quedarte con el bebé? –Soltó alegre, avanzó hasta ella, pero un ligero chasquido de estática se escuchó cuando apenas si tocó su estómago, aquello le enfadó.

—Sí, voy a quedarme con el bebé…

—Ah, tenemos que ir pensando en el cuarto, en ese caso.

—Sebastian…

Lily lo siguió, ya que había subido las escaleras corriendo, cuando la pelirroja llegó hasta la parte de arriba, lo encontró tres puertas abiertas y la de la habitación del bebé.

—Ah, ya lo tenías listo, supongo que tienes tiempo pensando en quedártelo ¿no?

—Bueno, en realidad fue…

Sebastian se giró hasta la fotografía que ella iba seguido a observar, fue hasta ella.

—Nunca me dijiste si te gustó mi regalo de navidad –soltó divertido –no dije nada porque no la vi en tu sala o tu habitación, pero veo que la tenías oculta como el tesoro que es.

La besó una vez que ella se distrajo, a observar la foto de Mangetsu colocada sobre una cómoda casi llena de ropa de bebé, intentó zafarse, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Te amo, Luna Potter –musitó agitado.

Lily sólo giró el rostro, seria, él se alejó cuando sintió un poco de irritación en las quemaduras de las manos, observó de nuevo la foto.

—Me costó mucho que Mangetsu firmara eso para ti –informó.

—Yo no… creí que Ted…

—La envíe aquí el 24 en la noche, ella fue a la oficina, llevo su caso –admitió –y recordé que amas su arte, así que usé todos mis métodos de persuasión para pedirle que me vendiera algo, porque la chica que amo era su fan número uno, es un poco altanera, pero… al final me concedió eso –lo señaló –no es tan bonito, en mi perspectiva, pero lo que importa es que te guste a ti ¿cierto?

—Gracias, Sebastian, no sabía que era tu obsequio –sonrió dolida.

—Ya lo sabes –comentó serio.

—Salgamos de aquí –comentó, dándose la vuelta.

Lily observó el reloj, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, Ted nunca llegaba tan tarde, no desde que habían iniciado con su relación, observó a Sebastian, y fingió una sonrisa.

—Me iría, pero no quiero dejarte sola, a vistas que tú marido ha vuelto a las andadas, siendo que salió una hora antes del trabajo.

—Estaré bien –sonrió –la verdad es que estoy cansada y…

—Puedes ir a dormir, me quedaré hasta que él llegue…

Sintió una sensación pesada en el estómago, y negó, si Sebastian no pensaba marcharse, no iba a quedarse dormida.

—No, lo esperaré despierta y…

—Vamos –se cambió de sofá y se acercó a ella –duerme un poco, pequeña Luna, duerme, le hará bien al bebé –susurró en el oído de Lily –duerme tranquila.

Los ojos de Lily se cerraron suavemente, no quería dormirse, pero la voz suave de Sebastian sonó tan relajante que no pudo evitarlo.

—Eso es –sonrió Sebastian –descansa y dulces, muy dulces sueños –murmuró besando su cuello –maldición –gruñó cuando sintió una fuerte descarga en las manos y los labios.

—X—

Lily despertó sobresaltada, estaba acostada sobre la cama, completamente arropada, sonrió, pensó que Ted la había llevado hasta ahí, pero el lugar a su lado seguía vacío, a pesar de que el reloj marcaba las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada.

Se puso su bata y bajó a la estancia, posiblemente seguía trabajando, pero cuando encontró a Sebastian dormido en uno de los sofás, su corazón se estrujó, hacía mucho que Teddy no hacía eso ¿en dónde rayos estaba?

Regresó a su habitación, y cerró con llave, aquello no detendría a Sebastian, pero le hacía sentir más cómoda, era todo lo que ella podía hacer, acarició su vientre, completamente preocupada y con las palabras del moreno en su cabeza, había sido él quien le había regalado esa foto, no Ted, con razón el papel no estaba bien colocado cuando se lo dio, y ella que creyó que había sido para que no descubriera lo que era, era una estúpida, se había dejado engañar por Edward Lupin, tenerla feliz, era tener saludable al bebé, lo único que realmente le importaba.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Scorpius estaba llamándola al otro lado de la puerta, que estaba abierta.

—Buenos días, dormilona –sonrió divertido.

Ella se puso de pie apresurada y bajó corriendo o tan rápido como podía, el sofá estaba libre y todo estaba bien organizado.

—Tu marido me dijo que no te despertara, lo encontré desayunando.

— ¿Viste a Teddy? –Lo cuestionó.

—Sí ¿a quién tendría que haber visto? ¿Tienes un amante? –se burló.

—No te dijo acaso a qué hora llegó ¿cierto? –Elevó una ceja.

—No sabía que había llegado tarde –admitió.

—Bueno, posiblemente sólo vino a bañarse y se marchó.

—Estás enfadada ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes?

—Absolutamente nada, o eso es lo que creo –negó.

Scorpius frunció el cejo confundido, la tarde de ayer Ted le había mandado un recado diciendo que no era necesario que se apareciera por ahí, porque le daría una sorpresa a Lily, y encontrar a la pelirroja tan irritada de aquella forma, no le agradó, tendría que interrogar a su primo en cuanto lo viera.

—X—

Sebastian Keller observó al hombre frente a él, la muestra que le estaba enseñando, no le agradaba para nada, el sólo hecho de que se acomodara en la pequeña silla, hizo encogerse al varón frente a él, tamborileó los dedos en el escritorio, nada feliz.

—No ha funcionado para nada –gruñó enfadado.

—Pudiste notarlo ¿no es cierto? –se burló el hombre, aun encogido.

—Esto no puede ser bueno, es la primera vez que funciona, y mira con qué cosas nos estamos topando –levantó la vista –al menos sigues siendo su Sanador ¿verdad, Anderson? –Cuestionó irritado.

—Desde luego, he estado experimentando todo con ella, pero hasta el momento no he podido solucionarlo, además ese tipo, no me ha dado muchas libertades que digamos.

—Sí, Ted Lupin es un maldito estorbo, por fortuna, ayer logré retenerlo en la oficina por toda la noche, ella creyó que se había ido a otro lado –sonrió.

—Dime ¿crees que funcione entonces?

—Claro que sí, Lily es dulce e inocente, no fue mucho lo que pude hacer, el maldito bebé no me dejó, pero hice algunos cambios en su memoria, necesitamos hacer que baje la guardia y me deje tocarla, de lo contrario, no funcionará.

Sebastian observó el frasco, lo que había en su interior era una sustancia negra, moviéndose furiosamente, era la sangre que Anderson había tomado como muestra de Lily, mezclada con otras cosas.

—Cuando estuvo aquí unos días, un de las medimagos me comentó que ella le había comentado a Lupin, que él controlaba mucho el estado de ánimo del bebé, eso explica muchas cosas ¿no lo has pensado, Sebastian?

—Antes Edward no me odiaba como lo hace ahora, por eso podía acercarme, pero… en cuanto me advirtió que no me acercara una vez más a Lily, esa misma noche me quemó las manos al tocarla.

—Pues entonces ya tenemos la solución –informó Anderson –dudo que estén manteniendo la distancia que me hiciste ordenarles, así que, tendrás que separarlos de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, hubiese sido más fácil si hubieses actuado en cuanto Lupin te dio permiso de sacar a ese maldito bebé de Luna, todo ahora estaría solucionado.

—También me encargaste que no la dañara ¿qué crees que hizo ese demonio en su interior?

—Supongo que nada agradable –argumentó serio.

—Casi me quema las pelotas cuando sugerí que deberíamos extirparlo, como el tumor que es.

—Bueno, es un tumor muy consentido, ya lo notaste –soltó divertido.

—M—

Ted sonrió al ver a Lily, estaba tranquila, sentada sobre el pasto, con los ojos cerrados y bastante concentrada, él se sentó frente a ella, colocó sus manos en su estómago y por primera vez, sintió al bebé moverse, sonrió encantado, ella le había dicho que lo hacía seguido, pero no había tenido la suerte de sentirlo, hasta ese momento, levantó la vista hasta ella, que le observaba enfadada.

—Lo lamento, debí decirte que llegué…

— ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? –Cuestionó enfadada.

—No lo sé, bastante tarde, me quedé revisando unos pendientes que Sebastian…

—Sebastian –soltó irritada –deja de inventarle cosas, no voy a creerte –bufó.

—Lily, yo jamás te he inventado nada de Sebastian.

—Bueno, pues él estuvo aquí hasta las tres de la mañana, o quizás más tarde.

—Yo llegué antes de eso –murmuró Ted –y él no estaba en mi casa, o lo habría echado a patadas de aquí.

—Claro, lo que tú digas –bramó.

—Te comportas adorable de nuevo –murmuró –sabes que es injusto que lo hagas, cuando sabes que no puedo tocarte, Lily –reprochó.

La pelirroja se tensó, recordó las palabras de Sebastian la tarde de ayer, diciendo que posiblemente lo que Ted veía en ella era la posibilidad de cumplir una fantasía que muchos hombres tenían, de follar con una embarazada, sin tener que embarazar a su pareja, ya que Lily estaba ahí, disponible, Ted quería aprovechar eso para satisfacerse sexualmente, dos pájaros, un tiro.

—Quiero ir a ver a tu abuela –argumentó Lily, seria.

—Genial, claro –sonrió, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Iba a rechazarlo, pero realmente a esa altura de su embarazo, sería complicado, y terminaría siendo la burla del hombre frente a ella, la pegó tanto como pudo a él y la besó.

—Tu magia ha estado más tranquila ¿cierto? –Cuestionó.

—Por qué has mantenido tu distancia –le recordó.

—Es lo único malo de tu tratamiento –besó el cuello de la pelirroja –porque realmente, me encantaría hacerte el amor, Lily.

Todo en ella vibró, y olvidándose de su enfado, lo besó, tan apasionada como podía, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos del mago, pero en cuanto él la sujetó, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacó.

—Bien, hasta aquí llegaremos –argumentó él, tranquilo –tranquila, todo estará bien en unos momentos.

—Sí –asintió.

Una vez que el dolor de cabeza se le pasó, Ted apareció con ella en casa de su abuela, que para desgracia de los dos, no estaba, así que ella dejó un paquete en la barra de la cocina.

—Ah, le traías un obsequio ¿de qué?

—Scorpius me pasó unas copias de las fotos de año nuevo –se encogió de hombros –apenas tuvo tiempo de revelarlas –puso los ojos en blanco.

—No hace nada y nunca tiene tiempo –gruñó Teddy, divertido –bien, dime ¿algún lugar a donde quieras ir?

—A ver a mis padres, supongo.

—A donde tú ordenes –la besó suavemente y la sujetó.

Ginny Potter fue hasta ella alegre y la abrazó, para después acariciar su estómago, Ted fue hasta su padrino, que le saludó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—Hola padrino ¿o tengo que comenzar a decirte suegro? –Sonrió.

—Para mí desgracia, soy ambos –admitió, negando.

—Ya supéralo, papá –soltó Lily, deteniéndose al lado de Ted, que la sentó en su regazo, besando su mejilla.

—Ustedes han ido perdiendo la vergüenza, por lo visto –soltó Harry.

—Bueno, tú y Ginevra no se comportan a raya, Scorpius y James tampoco ¿por qué nosotros deberíamos? Cuestionó.

—Ted tiene un punto a su favor –Ginny se estiró para besar a Harry.

La charla entre los Potter y Lily, fue tranquila, pero cada determinado tiempo, Ted notó que su padrino le observaba de una forma extraña, quiso atribuirlo que la pelirroja seguía en su regazo, mientras él acariciaba su estómago, aquello era tan normal ahora, nada comparado con hacía unos meses, pero para ellos seguía siendo nuevo.

—Scorpius me dijo que lo eligieron a él y James como padrinos del bebé –comentó Ginny.

—Sí, desde ese incidente aquí, Scorpius y yo, nos volvimos muy amigos, y la verdad, siempre ha estado tan pendiente de mí y el bebé cuando Ted tiene que ir a trabajar.

—Por el momento, estoy pensando tomar un permiso, lo tomaré a mediados de abril, el bebé nace a principios de mayo, unos días después, tomaré tres meses de permiso, para cuidarlos.

—Suena bien ¿y si se niega tu jefe? –cuestionó Harry.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tomaré algunos casos particularmente, puedo trabajar desde casa y estar pendiente de ellos.

—Y ¿sigues insistiendo que nazca en Escocia? –Interrogó Ginny.

—No, nacerá aquí en Londres, mamá –sonrió.

—Me alegro –admitió.

—Sí, a mí también –admitió Ted, logrando que su esposa lo observara, se inclinó hasta él y lo besó.

—Pero ven, Lily, hay unas cosas que tu abuela y yo encontramos, que queríamos darte para el bebé, hay muchos niños en la familia.

—Cierto –admitió –pero ya somos más mujeres, eso tiene que ser bueno ¿no? –sonrió.

—No le digas a nadie –susurró Ginny –pero tu abuela te adora más a ti que a cualquier otra de sus nietas mujeres.

—Ah ¿no debería ser Vic su favorita? Digo, fue la primera nieta mujer.

—Pero tú eres la primera nieta mujer, nacida de una Weasley mujer, técnicamente, y según palabras de tu abuela, eso nos hace especiales –acarició la mejilla de su hija y la abrazó –oh, cariño, soy tan feliz que vayas a hacerme abuela.

—Cuando les compartí la noticia, papá y tú no se veían tan felices.

—Bueno, tienes dieciocho años, eres bastante joven, pero sólo verte con Ted –suspiró –al inicio teníamos nuestras dudas de que eso fuese a funcionar.

—Dudas ¿por qué? –frunció el cejo.

—Bueno, creímos que lo de ustedes sólo había sido algo así como… una travesura, querías alguien conocido para tu primera experiencia, no lo sé, un error, no te veías muy feliz al inicio.

—El embarazo…

—Lo sé, Andrómeda me contó que el embarazo de un bebé metamorfomago es un infierno, Tonks solía decir lo mismo cuando esperaba a Ted, incluso juró que no tendría más hijos aparte de él.

—Lo cierto, es que al inicio pensé en no volver a tener más hijos –admitió –pero él es tan cariñoso y cálido que… -se sonrojó –quiero un hijo de él… además del que espero –completó –él va a ser un buen padre, y me he descubierto deseando volver a ser madre a su lado.

—Los tendrán, dulzura –sonrió feliz.

Lily sujetó una pequeña caja con varios juguetes de bebé, notó un dragón y sonrió, ese obsequio o era de o el tío Charlie lo había obsequiado a alguien de sus sobrinos.

—Este me gusta –admitió.

—Se lo regalaron a Ted, cuando era un bebé –admitió Ginny –debió dejarlo aquí cuando se hizo demasiado grande para cosas de niños.

—Bueno, el bebé seguirá con los juguetes de su padre –sonrió.

—Veremos si recuerda ese juguete –sonrió Ginny y cargó otra caja más grande por su hija.

—M—

Lily observó la nota y después a su esposo, puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que él leyera, soltó una risa divertida y la besó en el cuello, generando una pequeña arritmia que se controló cuando él se alejó de ella.

—Es Audrey y…

—No te quiero cerca de ella –argumentó.

—Es una fiesta de jardín, Lily, habrá mucha gente, incluidos James y Scorpius ¿por qué no quieres que vayamos?

—Bueno, principalmente, porque ella está enamorada de ti ¿recuerdas eso? –frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo recordaba –fue hasta ella y la besó –pero yo te amo a ti ¿eso te deja más tranquila?

—La verdad es que no –soltó dándose la vuelta.

—Oye –soltó divertido –gracias por la poca confianza.

—Bien, salgamos, Marzo está llegando a su fin, y con ello, no sé cómo se pondrán las cosas y si pueda salir, los pies me matan todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, ven aquí.

La dirigió al sofá, sujetó el pie de la pelirroja y comenzó a darle un masaje, ella sonrió a causa de la sensación, y terminó quitando su pie de las manos de su esposo, que frunció el ceño confundido.

—No saldrá nada bueno de esto –argumentó ella.

—Vamos, cariño, sólo es un masaje, para ayudarte.

—Lo sé, pero…

Ted comprendió a que se refería, cuando la vio retorcerse de aquella forma, arqueó la espalda, haciendo que el abultado vientre se viera más y una pequeña protuberancia fuese más visible.

La joven se quedó agitada, recostada sobre el sofá, él simplemente sonrió, suponía que las hormonas la alteraban así, y era bastante complicado, tomando en cuenta que no podían tener intimidad.

Ella se sentó a un lado, observando a la nada, se puso de pie y antes de marcharse, regresó hasta él, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su marido, besándolo apasionadamente.

—Teddy –gimió en sus labios.

— ¿Segura de esto? –Interrogó.

—Sí –respondió con la respiración agitada.

—Pero ¿va a ser cómodo para ti? –Interrogó, preocupado.

—No te preocupes –asintió.

—M—

Los Lupin aparecieron en el patio de la casa de Audrey, la joven pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa, estaba más que feliz, y es que a pesar de las advertencias de Anderson, una vez que Ted y ella estuvieron juntos por primera vez en meses, no había pasado nada, y el bebé estaba más tranquilo que nunca.

—Iré a saludar a Audrey –besó la barbilla de su esposo.

—No hagas eso, o nos marcharemos enseguida –informó.

—Claro, como nada malo ha ocurrido, te crees que puede repetirse infinitas veces ¿no? –se burló Lily.

—Claro ¿Qué no era así? –Sonrió, acariciando su estómago, pero extrañamente, Lily sintió al bebé tranquilo, ni ella ni él se agitaron.

—Iré a saludar, sé amable, pero no te excedas ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien –se burló.

Ted observó a su mujer alejarse con un postre que habían hecho para la fiesta, se giró a su alrededor, para observar a los invitados, Scorpius y James aun no llegaban, la mayoría no los conocía, trabajaban en la revista con la rubia, ubicó a Sebastian al fondo, hablando con alguien, así que el metamorfo gruñó enfadado, si hubiese sospechado que ese tipo estaría ahí, no habría llevado a la pelirroja, y le habría insistido un poco más en que se quedaran en la cama, entrelazados y desnudos.

La pelirroja se quedó charlando con su mejor amiga, Sebastian se había acercado a ellas, pero como había bastante gente, se había comportado como “un caballero”, él nunca era un patán cuando había mucha gente presente.

—Hola, pensé que no vendrían –saludó Scorpius.

—Cuñado –soltó James, divertido.

—No quería venir, pero… tomando en cuenta que ya sabes, el embarazo está por terminar, no sabemos cómo se pondrán las cosas en abril, así que… quería distraerse un poco.

—Bien por ustedes –admitió James –iré a llevar esto –mostró la botella, Scorpius asintió y se quedó con Ted.

—Se ve tranquila –admitió –y tú muy feliz, y sereno a pesar de que Sebastian está.

—Bueno, ella y yo –se inclinó hasta el rubio –digamos que ya no tengo que preocuparme por que él se la robe, realmente me ama –admitió sonriendo.

—Por todos los magos ¿te acostaste con ella? –susurró sorprendido –pero lo que Anderson dijo ¿qué?

—No ocurrió nada y… bueno, por el momento no lo intentaremos.


	21. Alma Gemela.

Lily regresó hasta su marido un rato después, estaba charlando con Scorpius, bastante animados, así que sonrió cuando se topó con su cuñado, lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla y dejó que se desviviera acariciando su estómago y hablándole al bebé.

—Te ves muy feliz –soltó Scorpius, ella se sonrojó.

—Bueno, no me duelen los pies –soltó, nerviosa.

—Ah, los pies –se burló divertido.

—Vamos, Ted ¿en serio le dijiste? –soltó enfadada.

—Soy muy perceptivo, tanto, que sé que a Keller no le agrada esta nueva etapa de felicidad entre ustedes.

—Pues tiene que aguantarse –admitió Lily.

—Vamos, que si no hubiese sido por mí, te habrías ido con él ¿o no?

— ¿Qué? –Soltó Ted, confundido.

—Bueno, primo, le dije que a veces, quedarse con la persona que amas no es opción, y darle la oportunidad a alguien que te ama, a veces puede ser bueno, si le das la oportunidad de enamorarte.

—Qué bueno y abogaste a mi favor.

—No lo hubiese hecho, si no hubiese visto la forma en que la viste esa noche, la forma en que te comportabas como un hombre enamorado y no sólo el esposo trofeo.

—Gracias –soltó Ted.

—De nada, pero ponte las pilas, porque si no, le daremos oportunidad al tipo, que no me agrada del todo, pero de que está buenísimo y es bastante guapo, lo haremos.

El metamorfo observó a Lily, que negó, se puso de puntitas y lo besó feliz.

La fiesta avanzó tranquilamente, el sol estaba en un punto insoportable, pero aun así, la pelirroja se quedó junto a su esposo, que se había quitado la playera y andaba en pantalones cortos, se metió a la piscina, dejándole ver de nuevo ese tatuaje.

—Estás babeando –argumentó Audrey.

—Tú no –la acusó.

—Digamos que sólo te mentí, está tan bueno como un hielo en verano, para bajarte el calor, pero realmente, no es mi tipo, además, mira ese bonito tatuaje en tu honor.

—En realidad es por su padre –comentó Lily.

—Vaya ¿en serio? –Elevó una ceja.

—Desde luego, su padre era un hombre lobo ¿recuerdas? ¿De qué te ríes? –soltó enfadada.

—Claro ¿ya viste bien el tatuaje?

Los ojos olivo de Lily fueron de nuevo hasta el tatuaje del hombre, su corazón se agitó tan violentamente, que el bebé en su interior despertó, agitándose violentamente.

La luna llena estaba al centro, tenía una L en ella, podría ser por Lupin, había pensado al inicio, pero su nombre se formaba con las fases, hacia arriba decía Lily, y hacia abajo Luna.

—Tranquila –soltó Audrey, sujetándola –ya que sabes que su padre no se llama Lily Luna, tranquila.

Ted se acercó a ella nadando, la sujetó de las piernas y sonrió, acariciando el vientre de la pelirroja.

—Te ves incómoda ¿pasó algo?

—Nada –comentó sonrojada.

—Lily, te hice el amor, y no te pusiste tan roja ante mi toque como ahora lo estás haciendo –informó confundido.

—El tatuaje, es bonito.

—Ah, lo viste –soltó divertido.

—Debe recordarte a tu padre ¿no es cierto?

—Me hice este tatuaje hace poco –informó, dándole la espalda, para que pudiera verlo –quería algo en mi piel, que me recordara a ti.

Ella pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel, su respiración se agitó ante la información, él volvió a quedar frente a ella.

—Aunque quiero a papá, me hice este tatuaje por ti, no por él, pero supongamos que podemos incluirlo, sólo en una parte, gracias a él, estoy vivo, para poder ser tuyo por completo, Lily Luna Lupin –la besó.

—Te amo, Teddy –murmuró.

Se dejó ser llevada hasta el agua, se sumergió un poco, pero no se separó del beso que estaba compartiendo con él, que cada vez era más intenso, si no hubiese sido porque los que habían estado jugando en la piscina los salpicaron por accidente, habrían consumado su amor ahí, una vez más.

Lily comió encantada y feliz, robando del plato de Audrey, Scorpius, James y Ted, y se negó cuando Sebastian pondría algo también, se sentó junto a su esposo, pero éste la hizo sentarse en su regazo, y no puso objeción, la gente iba y venía, pero tanto ella como él no prestaban atención a todo su alrededor, se la pasaron charlando de cosas sin sentido, y besándose tranquilamente.

—Ah, cielos ¿cómo es que la invitaste, Audrey? –la reprendió Scorpius al ver a la mujer recién llegada.

—Yo no la invité, por Merlín, Scor, es mi jefe, nos queríamos librar de ella, es un maldito dementor, absorbe toda la felicidad a su alrededor.

La mujer de cuerpo perfecto, piel maravillosa y cabello lustroso y magnifico, apareció sonriente, hasta que sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Ted, que reía divertido, la sonrisa fue automática en los labios de Maya Clarke, y avanzó hasta él.

—Problemas, problemas, problemas –soltó Scorpius nervioso.

—No vayas, si te mueves y te ve, las cosas no serán bonitas.

La mujer se detuvo a unos pasos del metamorfomago, aun sin poder ver a la pelirroja frente al chico, se cuadró detrás de él, dispuesta a correr a quien fuera que estuviera charlando tan atrevidamente con él, sus vellos de la nuca se erizaron, cuando él se inclinó a besar a la persona.

—Perdón que interrumpa –soltó, en tono controlado –hola Ted.

El varón la observó sobre su hombro, y una dulce pelirroja se asomó, la tenía abrazada, él suspiró irritado, desde que habían terminado, no se habían vuelto a ver, pero sabía que no estaba saliendo con nadie, o ya le habrían dicho algo.

—Hola, Maya –contestó en tono monótono –no sabía que vendrías…

—O no hubieses venido ¿cierto? –soltó engreída.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo ánimo de que arruines mi tarde, para ser honesto, estoy teniendo un día maravilloso…

—Puedo verlo –observó a Lily, sin reconocerla –que la estás pasando tan bien con una cosita insignificante –sonrió.

—Ella no es ninguna _cosita insignificante_ así que te voy…

—Por favor, Ted, puedes fingir todo lo que quieras con ella que te importa, pero te conozco, iba a ser tu esposa ¿lo olvidaste?

—La verdad es que sí, suelo olvidar las cosas malas en mi vida, y eres parte de eso, Maya, lo siento.

—Ted –pidió Lily –no seas tan rudo ¿quieres?

—No necesito nada de ti, ni siquiera que intervengas, ten en claro algo, él va a botarte, porque no le importa, posiblemente la pasa muy bien entre tus piernas, como lo pasó entre las mías, pero en cuanto pidas algo serio, va a botarte ¿no es cierto, Ted? –Se burló –oh, vamos, o a ella sí le dijiste desde el inicio que no quieres una familia, que primero muerto a comprometerte con alguien, eso no es lo tuyo, formar una familia sólo es para perdedores.

—Las personas cambiamos –soltó, irritado –y no quería tener una familia contigo –aclaró.

—Con nadie, Edward, no seas hipócrita, por eso terminamos, después de años juntos, íbamos a casarnos, pero más que nada, porque te presioné a ello.

—Si harás tus estúpidas escenas, como siempre…

—Teddy –la pelirroja lo sujetó del brazo, para que no se acercara a la mujer.

Los ojos de la exnovia de Ted se posaron en la sortija de compromiso y boda de la pelirroja, después ubicó la de Ted, la pelirroja notó una típica escena, sintiéndose incómoda, observó a todos, aguardando, tenía que ser terrible, o no se habrían escondido al fondo.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, Teddy.

Lily salió de espaldas de su esposo, y los ojos de la mujer se posaron de nueva cuenta en ella, y su vientre abultado, haciendo que la mujer de piel mulata se fuera en contra de Ted, golpeándolo.

— ¡Eres un bastardo infeliz! –Chilló histérica –ni siquiera habíamos terminado cuando ya te estabas acostando con esta maldita zorra –lo golpeó con más fuerza.

—No –habló el metamorfo en dirección a Lily, que estaba a punto de meterse entre los dos –no te metas, Lily, por favor.

—Eres una maldita basura –soltó dolida Maya –sabías lo mucho que quería ser tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, pero me botaste a la nada cuando te lo sugerí, pusiste esa cara vacía, me miraste como si fuese lo más insignificante en el mundo, y me dijiste a la cara que tú jamás serías capaz de ser padre, que detestabas la idea de serlo, que preferías arrojarte al vacío antes que serlo ¡Y ahora estás casado y esperando un hijo! –La mano de la mujer se estrelló en la mejilla de Edward, que no dijo nada, soportó cada uno de los golpes, sin evitarlos.

Lily observaba sorprendida de todo lo que la chica estaba acusando a Ted, y la comprendió, si a ella le hubiese dicho todo eso, y se hubiese topado con una imagen así, habría reaccionado igual o peor, pero en algo tenía razón, ese bebé no era de él, pero ¿entonces por qué le había dicho a ella que quería una familia? Cuando a Maya Clarke la había dejado por querer formar una con él.

—Oye, oye, oye –soltó Scorpius cuando aprovechando el descuido de Ted y la pelirroja arremetió contra Lily.

—Tú eres una maldita zorra, te metiste entre nosotros…

Sus dedos se aferraron a los mechones pelirrojos de Lily, jalándola hacia abajo.

—Maya, suelta a Lily –soltó Ted, irritado.

—No, vas a decirle a ella todo lo que me dijiste a mí ¿qué tiene ella que no tuve yo? Vamos, dime ¿qué te dio esta pequeña zorrita?

—El deseo de tener una familia, ahora suéltala –avanzó un paso hasta su exnovia.

—No, no es tan simple ¿cierto, pequeña pelirroja? –Se burló –hay algo más que no estás diciendo ¿qué es? Cuando te marchaste, pensé que correrías a los brazos de otra mujer, sí, pero no está ¿dónde está el gran amor de tu vida en este momento?

—La estás sujetando, así que, suéltala, Maya, o realmente tendré que hacer algo que no te agradará.

—Muy romántica tu actuación –se burló, pero ésta ni de cerca se le acerca a la única que siempre ha estado para ti, a la única que jamás podrás dejar de ver porque morirías ¿Dónde está Susan en todo esto, Edward Lupin? ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de ella?

—Susan es sólo mi amiga, te lo dije.

—Sí, a mí, pero cuando estábamos en la cama, me decías Susan ¿lo olvidaste?

El movimiento brusco de la mujer ocasionó que Lily alcanzara a ver a todos, algunos se habían desaparecido, otros estaban esperando poder intervenir, como lo hacía Scorpius y Ted.

—Bueno, supongo que si tu problema es con Ted, puedes soltar a mi hermana, está embarazada y su embarazo es algo delicado –la voz de James sobresaltó a la mayoría.

—James Sirius –soltó incrédula y observó a Lily –ésta… ¿Lily Luna? ¿La que era como una hermanita para ti? ¿Te follaste a una niña?

—Ya era mayor de edad –soltó Ted, y su comentario no ayudó para nada a la furia de la mujer.

Clarke zarandeo a Lily, que observaba desde una posición muy baja a Ted, estaba irritado, y se le veía en la mirada que quería que la soltara para poder arrancarle la cabeza de una sola vez.

—Petrificus Totalus –soltó alguien al fondo.

Maya se quedó rígida, pero aun así, no soltó a la pelirroja y ambas cayeron a la piscina, Ted y Scorpius no pensaron en nada más, se aventaron también, Audrey corrió hasta ellos, pero James los detuvo, observó sobre su hombro a ver quién había hecho eso, pero sólo notó a Sebastian con una mueca de satisfacción, observando la escena.

—Yo ni siquiera la invité –soltó Audrey nerviosa.

—Te creo –admitió James, atento a la escena.

Lily tosió desesperadamente cuando su esposo la sentó en el bordo de la piscina, Scorpius sacó a regañadientes a la otra mujer, con ayuda de James la recostaron en el césped y le hicieron reanimación.

—Oye, Scor ¿quién es ese tipo? –Cuestionó James observando a Sebastian.

—Ah, Keller, Sebastian Keller, amigo de Lily –hizo un mohín –quiere con ella, es capaz de todo por conquistarla, me sorprende que no se entrometiera en esto.

—Voy a llevarte a San Mungo –soltó Ted.

—Tú quédate a solucionar esto, Scorpius y yo lo haremos.

—Pero…

—Esto ha sido tu culpa –comentó el mayor de los hijos de Harry –no me hagas comentarle a mi padre lo que pasó.

—Ella es mi esposa –bramó Teddy.

—Sí, y fue tu exnovia quien casi la mata también, sé un hombre y quédate a enfrentar tus problemas, para variar.

—M—

James Sirius estaba recargado en una de las bardas de San Mungo, Scorpius había entrado con Lily, así que él decidió quedarse fuera, para enfrentar la furia de Ted si volvía pronto, era el único que podía contenerlo un poco, cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, no sabía cómo si hermana se había metido en aquella situación, la ex de Ted no había dicho ninguna mentira, el metamorfo siempre había odiado la idea de tener una familia, sin importar quien fuera.

Recordó cuando dejó a Victoire, sólo porque ella mencionó que en un futuro, sus hijos serían realmente únicos, la sola mención lo hizo enfurecer, y de manera muy poco adecuada, dio por terminada su relación.

Victoire había quedado destrozada, le dejó de hablar desde ese momento, y con cada una de sus relaciones fue así, incluso cuando eran niños, cuando su padre Harry, les preguntaba al respecto, él siempre espetaba que jamás tendría hijos, o formaría una familia.

Por eso la sala aquella tarde noche se había quedado tan callada, y su padre se había calmado por completo cuando él dijo que el bebé que Lily esperaba era de él, y cuando decidió casarse con ella, para resarcir el daño cometido.

Soltó un gruñido, se sentía estresado y frustrado, se aventuró por la salida para fumar un cigarrillo, tan concentrado en los detalles del pasado, que chocó contra alguien.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó apresurado.

—No, ha sido culpa mía, jamás me fijo, pero venía enfadada, así que… mis más sinceras disculpas.

James bajó la vista, una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos le sonrió, jamás la había visto, o lo recordaría, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

—Yo…

—Espero que puedas disculparme –soltó alegre –venía buscando el consultorio del Sanador Anderson.

—Es… por acá –señaló a sus espaldas –está atendiendo a mi hermana.

—Ah –aceptó, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Es muy urgente lo que tienes que tratar con él? –Le preguntó y ella sonrió, negando y asintiendo después.

—Ha estado rechazando mis solicitudes –informó –presenté una forma para ejercer aquí, pero él es el jefe del área, y no me quiere aquí, soy una excelente Sanadora –sonrió –sé que suena presuntuoso, pero realmente lo soy, tengo habilidades excelentes, pero él rechaza todo lo que tenga que ver con medicina y magia no convencional, así que vine a gritarle sus verdades.

James sonrió cautivado. —Sería divertido ver eso –admitió.

—Jamás lo haría delante de un paciente –negó.

La mirada de la mujer era dulce, y su voz era tranquila y suave, cautivó a James en el primer instante.

—Eli, ya te dije que no vayas a… -la mujer regordeta que James reconoció como medimaga, se detuvo ante su reprimenda –hola, señor Potter –saludó amable –dígame ¿cómo está su padre?

—Bastante ocupado con el trabajo –admitió tranquilo.

—Es un caso ¿o es algo personal?

—Mi hermana tuvo un pequeño accidente –informó, señalando a sus espaldas.

—Ah, esa pobre chica –negó –ese embarazo la tiene más aquí que en casa –negó.

— ¿Es un caso complicado? –Cuestionó la pelirroja.

—No puedo informarte nada, Eli, no eres parte del personal, vendría siendo…

—Pero es que…

Scorpius salió del consultorio de Anderson, porque le haría pruebas a Lily, y no lo quería ahí presente, aprovecharía para informarle la situación a su novio, sonrió cuando lo vio, pero se detuvo al verlo tan entretenido con una bonita mujer pelirroja.

—Así que eres hijo de Harry Potter, vaya, nunca pensé toparme con una celebridad –sonrió la chica.

—Mi padre es la celebridad, no yo –se encogió de hombros.

—Un chico bastante humilde –le sonrió.

Scorpius vio la charla ir y venir de un lado a otro, aunque ella estaba siendo amable, pudo notar el interés que despertó en James Sirius, después de todo, él solía sentirse atraído por mujeres también, y era lo que más alteraba la seguridad del rubio.

—Por el momento, la dejaré ir a casa –la voz de Anderson se escuchó, así que todos voltearon, la pelirroja embarazada salió alegre, dando paso a la otra pelirroja, corriendo ante la fascinación de James.

—Lo lamento, Sanador Anderson –detuvo la puerta.

—Señorita Elisheva G…

—Estoy aquí, porque quiero saber la razón por la cual ha estado rechazando mis solicitudes, considero que soy…

—Por fortuna su consideración aquí no influye, señorita Elisheva, soy el jefe y encargado, y por muy habilidosa que sea, me temo que su ámbito de Sanadora, no será beneficioso aquí, y podría afectar a alguna paciente.

—Por el contrario, yo creo que…

—Hasta luego –le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Lily observó a la joven que le daba la espalda, pateó furiosa la puerta y se giró, para toparse frente a frente.

—Ah, lo lamento, no era mi intención hacer una escena.

—No te preocupes –sonrió Lily –soy Lily Luna Lupin ¿y tú eres?

—Elisheva –contestó como todo, se acuclilló frente a ella, e inclinó su cabeza, curiosa –vaya extrañeza tenemos aquí.

—Ahora veo porqué el Sanador Anderson dice que no funcionarías aquí –soltó irritado Scorpius.

—Ah ¿eres el padre? –Lo señaló, lo sujetó de la mano y la puso en el vientre de Lily –no, al parecer no lo eres –lo soltó –dime ¿puedo tocarte sin que me ataques?

Los tres restantes se quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta, la joven estaba viendo atenta el estómago de Lily, James fue el único en notar el atuendo de la joven, pero no dijo nada.

—No voy a hacerte daño, dime ¿puedo?

Lily se quejó cuando sintió al bebé moverse, así que la otra pelirroja sonrió, colocando sus manos en el estómago de Lily.

—Dime ¿qué es el padre del niño?

— ¿Cómo que, qué es el padre del niño? –Cuestionó James, confundido.

—Oye, se parecen mucho, sin duda son hermanos, entonces ¿tú quién eres? –Cuestionó a Scorpius –no eres el padre del bebé.

—Él es mí…

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy –interrumpió a James.

—Mucho gusto, soy Elisheva –saludó de nuevo –le caes bien, reacciona a tu voz, pero no a la de tu hermano ¿por qué? –observó a Lily.

—No lo sé –admitió confundida.

—Tampoco a la tuya, es curioso que un bebé no reaccione a la voz de su madre –admitió.

—Esto es… extraño –murmuró Lily.

—Oh, ahí está, se movió ¿lo sentiste?

—Sí –frunció el ceño, confundida y sonrió.

Elisheva terminó sobre su trasero, una vez que Ted apareció, sintió una fuerza invisible arrojarla lejos, fue James el que fue hasta ella y le extendió la mano.

—Ah, lamento la tardanza, James no me dejó venir contigo y…

—Lo sé, no estaba inconsciente –sonrió incómoda.

—Así que un metamorfo es el padre –murmuró la chica de pie –es curioso –negó.

—Ah ¿quién es esta niña? –Preguntó Ted.

Lily observó a la chica, traía un overol de falda, que le llegaba a mitad de las piernas y una playera blanca, se veía bastante aniñada por el atuendo, pero tendría la edad de James, o un poco más joven.

—Soy Sanadora, me llamo Elisheva y estaba preguntando sobre qué era el padre del niño, ahora veo que eres un metamorfo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy el padre? –Cuestionó Ted.

—Bueno, no creo que haya una posibilidad de que seas el padre biológico, pero –señaló el estómago de Lily –lo eres para lo que hay en el interior, además, reacciona triplicando su fuerza ante tu presencia y tu voz.

—Te lo dije –soltó Lily, divertida.

—Señorita, me temo que sus tonterías sólo harán que mi paciente crea su estúpida palabrería –soltó Anderson enfadado –mejor retírese antes de que llame a seguridad y…

—Me temo que nadie la llevará a ningún lado –soltó James, enfadado.

—Los veré en su casa –soltó Scorpius, ocasionando que Lily prestara más atención.

—No, voy contigo –soltó Lily.

Una vez que notó el interés de su hermano por Elisheva, todo el encanto murió, Lily estaría del lado de Scorpius siempre, hasta la muerte, y sólo ver el dolor en esos ojos grises, hizo que detestara a esa tal Elisheva, y no la quisiera cerca de su hijo.

—No era necesario –sonrió triste Scorpius.

—Estamos de tu lado, la lunática esa puede pudrirse ¿verdad, bebé? –Acarició su estómago –somos Team Scorpius, por siempre.

—X—

Lily frunció el ceño enfadada cuando Ted apareció con la lunática esa en casa, Scorpius en cuanto los vio, caminó hasta la chimenea y desapareció sin decir adiós, enfureciendo a Lily, las flamas en la chimenea aumentaron ante su enojo.

—Es una casa encantadora –aduló.

—Ted ¿por qué rayos la has traído a mi casa? –Se puso de pie enfadada, lista para echarla a la calle a empujones.

—Quiero que te revise –soltó.

—Pues nosotros no queremos –soltó, confiada a que la ira estaría de su lado, pero cuando la mano de la mujer se puso en su estómago se sintió abandonada.

Ted había dado una orden, y el bebé la acató, olvidándose del enojo porque Scorpius fuese desplazado por la mujer que lo sujetaba, y eso que era su tío favorito, papá había dicho, _te revisará,_ y él se había quedado quieto.

—Comprendo tu enfado –admitió Elisheva –pero quiero que sepas que no voy a meterme en la relación de tu hermano y el chico rubio.

—Ah, eres bastante lista –soltó Lily.

—La verdad James me dijo que Scorpius es su pareja –informó observando a Lily –y te seré honesta, tu hermano me gustó, es guapo, y creo que su alma y la mía se pertenecieron en muchas otras vidas, pero no en esta –sonrió –así que me conformaré con esas vidas pasadas, y no me entrometeré en esta, hasta que la siguiente nos encontremos a tiempo –le guiñó un ojo.

—Ah, estás lunática –soltó Lily, divertida, incapaz de odiarla más.

—Bueno, las cosas con tu alma gemela es complicado –observó a Ted –ustedes también han sido el uno del otro, en otras vidas, en otras, has sido del rubio –le guiñó un ojo.

—Así que has estado con Scorpius en otras vidas –se cruzó de brazos enfadado Ted.

—Tú has estado con otra persona, y has sido feliz –observó a Lily –tu vida junto a ella, en otras ocasiones no siempre ha sido fácil ¿verdad?

—No sabría decirte –soltó Ted, divertido.

—En una de esas vidas, ella murió a esta edad, más o menos –observó a Ted –dejándote triste e incompleto los años que siguieron en la tuya, veo a alguien llamado Arthur, que ambos querían.

La mirada de Elisheva se fijó en el vientre de Lily y se quedó callada, olvidándose de esas tonterías de la vida pasada, de las almas gemelas y eso que sólo eran tonterías para Lily, observó a Ted de nuevo, ese vacío en su mirada estaba de nuevo.


	22. Abismo.

Para fortuna de Lily, todo a su alrededor había estado de maravilla, y lo único que Elisheva había dicho, era que no se alejara de Ted por mucho tiempo, estuvo muy ensimismada después de darles el espectáculo de las alamas gemelas y las vidas pasadas, aun recordaba ese énfasis en que la solución para que pudiera volver a usar magia, era estabilizar la energía extra.

¿Cómo podían hacer eso? Preguntó Ted, y la respuesta le hizo el ser más feliz del universo.

_Con sexo,_ respondió Elisheva antes de marcharse, sin decir nada y sin dejar que Ted cubriera sus honorarios, así que después de retirarse, subió con ella en brazos, y bueno, siguieron la única recomendación de la Sanadora.

La sonrisa de Lily fue automática cuando logró que los trastes comenzaran a lavarse con magia, no había incendiado nada, y el bebé en su interior, estaba más tranquilo que nunca, quizás se debía a que esa mañana, su esposo había amanecido demasiado cariñoso, y antes del trabajo, le había ayudado a canalizar su magia demasiado bien.

Anduvo descalza por todo el lugar, guardó la ropa nueva que le habían mandado para el bebé, y su vista se posó en la fotografía de Mangetsu, esa que le había dejado de gustar, sólo por saber que había sido Sebastian quien la había elegido.

—Amor, qué bueno que llegaste –soltó con una sonrisa al escuchar la chimenea, bajó alegre y se detuvo ante Sebastian, su mueca de desagrado fue imposible de ocultar.

—Vaya, me gustó la primera bienvenida, la segunda, no tanto.

—Lo lamento, pensé que eras Ted –soltó Lily, incómoda.

—Sabes que te convengo mejor que él ¿cierto?

—No quiero hablarlo, Sebastian, sólo voy a decirte que amo a Ted, y nada hará que cambie eso.

—Lo amas a pesar de lo que dijo su ex –se burló.

—Bueno, una cosa es que antes no quisiera familia, ahora es otra cosa –comentó exasperada.

—El problema, es que Ted nunca te ha querido a ti, Lily –soltó Sebastian, logrando que ella se burlara divertida, le había demostrado esa mañana lo mucho que podía amarla.

—Ah, ya veo, te llevó a la cama ¿no? –negó divertido.

—Es mi esposo, en algún momento…

—Lo gracioso, Lily, es que él está haciendo contigo, todo lo que yo le he estado pidiendo que haga –admitió –lo único que él quiere es que te quedes con el bebé, pero de que te desechará al final, lo hará ¿crees que le interesas un poco? Ni siquiera sabía que Mangetsu era tu fotógrafa favorita, fui yo, quien le sugirió que te llevara ahí, él me estaba ayudando a que no te deshicieras de ese bebé.

—Sebastian, no importa lo que…

Le extendió un par de pergaminos, con todas las palabras, con todos los detalles, todo lo que Ted había hecho, estaba plasmado en ese pergamino, con la letra de Sebastian, y una palomita con todo lo que se había hecho.

_Pedirle que te dé una oportunidad de ser una familia, la familia que están fingiendo ser._

Incluso la escena que hizo con el Sanador Anderson, fingirse enfadado porque no tuviesen que elegir a uno de los dos, aquello le ocasionó una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, comenzó a sentirse un poco agotada, pero siguió leyendo, en la lista estaba ese día, él le llevaría una tarta de regaliz y menta, las palabras exactas que diría.

—Vete, Sebastian –pidió.

—Me iré, porque no tarda en llegar –observó el reloj –cinco minutos, exactos –soltó.

La vista de la pelirroja no se despegó del reloj, la manecilla llegó al doce, y marcó cinco minutos exactos de los que Sebastian había dicho, Ted apareció silbando.

—Hola cariño –la besó, poniendo la tarta delante de ella y sonrió –es de regaliz y menta, _por alguna extraña razón, creí que te gustaría la combinación_.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Lily, la limpió pero no dijo nada, Sebastian le había dejado el pergamino de todos los planes que había tenido para ella, había algunas cosas en blanco, con la letra de Sebastian decía _cosas que Ted no cancelará por nada._

—Estás seria ¿el bebé ha estado inquieto? –Ella negó –Lily, cariño ¿qué es lo que te ocurre entonces?

—Nada –comentó.

—Si todo va bien con el bebé ¿qué te ocurre a ti?

Lily observó a Ted, con razón siempre esa constante preocupación, había sido la puerta abierta de Sebastian para que ella se quedara con el bebé ¿pero por qué?

—Todo bien –comentó –no estoy de humor para nada, eso es todo.

—Bien, olvida la tarta, ven, vamos a la cama.

—No te quiero cerca, Teddy –soltó enfadada.

—Elisheva dijo que…

—Que se vaya a la mierda Elisheva y sus estupideces –bramó.

Algo a espaldas de Ted comenzó a incendiarse, y en lo que él se giró a hacerse cargo, ella aprovechó para escapar, el vientre abultado le complicaba moverse libremente, llegó a la habitación y se subió como pudo a la cama, Ted la alcanzó unos minutos después.

—Dime ¿qué hice para esta actitud? –Preguntó calmado.

—No te quiero aquí –informó –hay más habitaciones, elige una o lárgate, no me importa a donde.

El metamorfo se acercó confundido, colocó su mano en el estómago de Lily, y se acercó a ella, el olor a bosques la tranquilizó ¿realmente ese hombre era capaz de hacer todo lo que Sebastian le decía? El bebé en su interior se agitó.

Dejó que la besara suavemente, y la dulzura con que la trató, le hizo pensar que esa era sólo otra treta de Sebastian por separarla de él, tenía esa obsesión de que estuviera con él y que permaneciera con el bebé.

Todos sus malestares volvieron a olvidarse, mientras volvía a sentirse realizada con Teddy, permaneció recostada contra él, mientras su mano acariciaba al bebé, una vez más, estaba tan tranquilo como si no estuviera ahí.

—Mañana saldré un poco tarde del trabajo, tengo una junta muy importante –argumentó Ted, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Está bien, le pediré a tu abuela que venga a tomar el té, posiblemente invite a Scorpius –sonrió –Teddy –musitó.

— ¿Sí? –Interrogó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Dime ¿cómo le pondremos al bebé? –Se acomodó para verlo mejor.

—No lo sé, creo que no pensé mucho en eso, no sabía si al final, decidirías quedarte con él o no –aceptó.

—Por un momento pensé que se llamara Tom, pero creo que a papá le daría un infarto –los dos sonrieron.

—No lo sé ¿por qué no lo llamamos Arthur? –Sugirió, ocasionando una risa divertida en Lily.

—Te quedaste muy presente esa charlatanería ¿no?

—Puede ser –dibujó círculos en el estómago de su esposa –pero… si te pones a pensar, Arthur es el nombre de tu abuelo, y… ninguno de sus nietos lleva su nombre.

—Tío Bill lleva su nombre –informó.

—Pero es su hijo, su primogénito –admitió.

—Entonces ¿lo llamares Edward?

—No –contestó divertido –yo llevo el nombre de mi abuelo, seríamos tres Edwards en la familia, que aburrido.

—Entonces ¿Remus? –Cuestionó.

—Claro que no –hizo una mueca de horror –prefiero llamarlo Tom –admitió.

—Tanto así –se burló.

—A mi padre solo le agradezco la vida, y nada más –repitió.

—Pero… ¿por qué? –cuestionó consternada.

—Porque era un maldito bastardo, por eso –informó tranquilo –por eso permitió que su esposa peleara en una guerra con su hijo casi recién nacido dormido en casa, y creo que fue la razón por la que mamá decidió ponerme Edward…

—Tu segundo nombre es Remus –recordó.

—La abuela –se encogió de hombros –pero para todo el mundo, soy sólo Teddy Lupin.

—Llevas su apellido –informó Lily.

—Sólo porque suena hermoso en el tuyo –la besó, dando por zanjado el tema.

La pelirroja no insistió y se quedó dormida en el pecho de su marido, por la mañana, despertó cuando le dio un suave beso, sonrió encantada y se puso de pie, desayunaron juntos y después se recostó sobre el sofá, utilizó magia para encender el radio, y sonrió satisfecha cuando todo salió como antes, sin tener que tener precaución.

—X—

Lily estaba preparando las cosas para la visita de Andrómeda, Scorpius ya estaba ahí, ayudándole con algunas cosas, y sorprendido por que podía usar magia de nuevo, no paraba de adularla, así que le comentó la fabulosa solución que les había dado Elisheva.

—Tenía que ser ella –soltó enfadado.

—Ah, no es peligrosa –lo tranquilizó –está un poco chiflada –admitió divertida –salió con la tontería, de que en otras vidas, ha estado con James, como matrimonio –soltó con una risita –también nos dijo a Ted y a mí, que nosotros también hemos sido pareja en otras vidas.

—Bueno, no suena tan loco ¿o sí? –elevó una ceja.

—Bueno, también dijo, que en otras vidas, tú y yo, hemos estado juntos, como pareja –sonrió –dime ¿eso no te parece una locura?

—No ¿a ti? –Lily hizo una mueca de _en serio_ –bueno, Lily, no me gustan las mujeres ¿cómo voy a saber si en otra vida sí? ¿Qué tal si en otra vida, me gustan las mujeres y tú eres la que me vuelve loco? –Se encogió de hombros –no caería muy lejos, te pareces a James –sonrió divertido.

—Así que te fijarías en mí, porque me parezco a James –soltó ofendida.

—Posiblemente me fijé en James, porque es quien más se parece a ti ¿no lo has pensado? Tenemos una relación bastante intensa, de ser heterosexual, todo el mundo pensaría que nos amamos o algo así –Lily se quedó meditando.

—Tienes razón –aceptó –de no ser Ted, posiblemente, tú serías el amor de mi vida –le guiñó un ojo.

—Señora Lupin –soltó divertido el rubio –eso es una propuesta que tendré que considerar –sonrió –en mi próxima vida, déjame encontrarte, y enamorarte ¿sí?

—Trato hecho –los dos rieron divertidos.

Lily observó la lechuza de Sebastian posarse en la ventana, gruñó frustrada y observó a Scorpius, que avanzó para tomar la nota, la abrió e intentó arrojarla a la basura.

— ¿Ahora que dice ese pelmazo? –Soltó irritada.

_Luna,_

_Sé que no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo, pero, si quieres ver la verdad por ti misma, podrías darte una vuelta por el departamento de soltero de tu esposo esta tarde, después de que salga del trabajo, no importa si llegas tarde, estará ahí toda la noche._

_Sebastian._

—Ya me tiene harta –soltó gruñendo.

—Tú lo dejaste convertirse el monstruo que es ahora –comentó Scorpius.

—Nunca pensé que le patinaría el coco tan feo –admitió –ahora resulta que Ted y él hicieron un trato, para que me encariñara con el bebé y no lo diera en adopción, es la única razón por la que él finge amarme ¿le crees?

—No –comentó.

Lily se distrajo con otra tanda de galletas, y el rubio cerró los ojos agradecido, de que no notara la vacilación en su voz, cuando la pelirroja se giró, traía la charola recién sacada del horno, sin usar guante alguno.

—Vaya, realmente bebé súper poderoso no deja que nada te lastime ¿no?

—Suelo ser muy descuidada, no sé qué será de mí cuando nazca.

—Cierto, tendrías que comenzar a tener más cuidado respecto a todo, sobre todo a Sebastian, bebé no podrá librarte siempre de su acoso.

—Cierto, pero tengo un padre que sí –sonrió divertida.

Scorpius observó el reloj, Andrómeda se marchó pronto porque se había quedado de ver con la abuela del rubio, estaba nervioso, donde Sebastian volviera a insistir, o ella se acordara de aquello, no confiaba en lo que pudiera pasar.

Como respuesta a su tortura mental, una nota llegó de nuevo, esta vez de Ted, diciendo que se quedaría en la oficina hasta tarde, y aquello pareció recordarle a Lily la nota de Sebastian.

—Lily ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—A terminar con esto de una vez por todas, una vez que vea que no hay nada de lo que Sebastian dice, no tendrá como molestarme de nuevo, ni a mí ni a Ted ¿vienes? Necesito un testigo.

—Ah, bueno, yo…

—Vamos –soltó.

La pelirroja usó la red flu, apareció en la chimenea del apartamento donde solía vivir Ted, se sintió incómoda, se suponía que había vendido ese lugar cuando se casaron, pero al verlo, notó las fotografías en movimiento, al inicio sólo vio a una mujer, pero en los demás, salía con Ted, aquello parecía _un nidito de amor,_ como solían llamarlo los muggles, su respiración se agitó.

Al fondo, estaba el metamorfo con una mujer que distinguió de su álbum, era Susan, la misma mujer que había mencionado la exnovia de Ted en aquella escenita que hizo, eso no fue lo que le dolió, sino que se estaban besando, la mano de Ted estaba en el cuello de la mujer, estaba inclinado hacia ella, y la ropa que llevaba puesta no era la que se había llevado al trabajo, sino que vestía informal, como lo hacía al llegar con ella a casa.

El sonido los separó, él se giró para observar a la persona que llegó, y se quedó quieto al verla, con su respiración agitada, y las lágrimas resbalando de forma incontenible en sus mejillas.

—Déjame explicártelo –soltó, dando un paso hasta ella.

Scorpius apareció en ese momento en la chimenea, cerró los ojos, Ted observó al rubio, que sujetó a Lily de inmediato.

—Ah, perdón ¿Quiénes se supone que son? –Cuestionó Susan, sujetando a Ted del brazo y besándolo en el mismo.

—Lily, por favor –soltó Ted.

—Ah, Lily ¿la chica a quien le firme la fotografía? –Sonrió encantada.

La mirada olivo de la pelirroja fue hasta la mujer, así que ella era la artista a la que tanto admiraba, no dijo nada, se quedó ahí, viendo como Ted era sujetado por Mangetsu o Susan, como prefiriera ser llamada, retrocedió un paso, no iba a rebajarse a hacer una escena como la que había hecho Maya Clarke, porque estaba embarazada, en alguna otra circunstancia, posiblemente lo habría hecho.

—Lily –la nombró Scorpius, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Espero que te gustara la imagen –sonrió encantada –Sebastian dijo que te gustaría –terminó la frase.

—Lamento interrumpir –comentó observándolos.

—Ah, no te preocupes –sonrió encantada la mujer –justo él y yo comenzábamos con el placer, dejando de lado los negocios.

—Lily, por favor –volvió a hablar, se soltó de Susan y avanzó hasta ella, despacio, para no alterarla.

La chimenea volvió a cobrar vida, Sebastian inclinó la cabeza a un lado, completamente divertido por la escena, le sonrió a Susan, que lo saludó alegre.

—Hola, Susan –saludó Sebastian –vaya Luna, no pensé que tendrías el valor de venir, para ser honesto.

—No lo iba a hacer –admitió –pero me mandó su nota, recordándome que llegaría tarde, porque se quedaría trabajando.

Ted desvió la vista hasta Sebastian, que se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa fingiendo una disculpa por lo orquestado.

—Bueno, esto es incómodo –soltó Susan.

Lily volvió la vista hasta ella, también tenía una vestimenta bastante casual, bajó la mirada, Ted intentó ir hasta ella, pero retrocedió de forma instintiva.

—Vamos tu casa, Lily –habló Scorpius.

—Sí –aceptó –ve primero –pidió.

—Bien –comentó poco convencido, pero lo hizo.

Sebastian avanzó unos pasos, lo golpeó fuertemente, haciendo que Susan y Lily se sobresaltaran.

—Te dije que la enamoraría ¿no es cierto? –Susurró para que sólo Ted lo escuchara, en ese tono divertido.

—Pues no lo hiciste, ella no te ama –soltó.

—Nunca dije que de mí –sonrió –también te dije que te la quitaría tan fácil, como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé ¿no?

—Lily –soltó Ted, avanzando hasta ella.

—Vamos a tu casa, Luna –soltó Sebastian, llegando hasta ella.

—No quiero ir a ese lugar –comentó, dolida.

—Ven conmigo entonces –le estiró la mano –tengo un lugar donde puedes quedarte.

Lily desvió la vista de la pareja, el metamorfo alejó a Susan de él, la pelirroja desvió la vista hasta la mano que le ofrecía Sebastian y lo sujetó, así que se desapareció llevándola consigo.

_«Yo nunca voy a irme con Sebastian, Teddy, no hay posibilidad de que eso pase»._

_«Le dije que a veces, quedarse con la persona que amas no es opción, y darle la oportunidad a alguien que te ama, a veces puede ser bueno, si le das la oportunidad de enamorarte»._

_«Ponte las pilas, porque si no, le daremos oportunidad al tipo, que no me agrada del todo, pero de que está buenísimo y es bastante guapo, lo haremos»._

Teddy apareció en la chimenea de su casa, observó a Scorpius, y subió corriendo, aun con la esperanza de que ella sí hubiese regresado ahí, pero no, entró al cuarto del bebé, y pudo notar la ausencia de la fotografía ¿hacía cuánto tiempo la había quitado de ahí?

—Ted ¿dónde está Lily? –Cuestionó Scorpius.

—No lo sé –comentó desesperado –dime ¿por qué la dejaste ir?

— ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Me dijiste que me quedara callado ¿no es así? –Soltó.

—Debiste avisarme –soltó enfurecido –Sebastian…

—Desde que confiaste en él la primera vez, estuviste jodido, y te lo dijimos Audrey y yo ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, tu hasta su amigo te hiciste ¿no es cierto?

—Audrey dijo que al enemigo se le mantiene cerca.

— ¿Y por qué le dijiste que le diera una oportunidad? –Bramó.

—Por qué pensé que jamás la defraudarías así ¿en serio, Ted? ¿Susan? Lily te ama y…

—No estoy con ella –soltó enfurecido, girándose hasta el rubio.

—Bueno, Lily no te encontró jugando ajedrez con ella ¿o sí?

—Susan me besó, sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo dejar a Susan así como así, estamos unidos.

—Más que con Lily, por lo visto –soltó.

—Amo a Lily ¿bien? –Soltó Ted –mi mundo empieza y termina con ella, yo no sé qué voy a hacer si no me deja explicarle lo que pasó, lo que está pasando.

—Dale esta noche para que se tranquilice, Elisheva le dijo que no podía separarse de ti por mucho tiempo, así que volverá.

—Sí, tienes razón, cuando vea que fue una trampa de Sebastian, volverá, lo sé, ella no es tan tonta.

Scorpius hizo un mohín, si bien la pelirroja no era tonta, estaba dolida, y una mujer dolida era capaz de hacer las peores cosas, no muy diferente de un hombre.

—Iré a casa –habló Scorpius –si se comunica conmigo, te lo haré saber, pero tranquilízate, si vuelve, no quiero que estés ansioso.

—M—

Lily observó la taza de té que Sebastian le puso enfrente, la sujetó, no podía creer que había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle a Edward Lupin, se dejó envolver por la suavidad de sus caricias, por sus besos, por lo que sentía por él, por eso necesitaba estar lejos de él esa noche, para pensar en qué haría.

—No le hará bien al bebé –comentó Sebastian, sujetándola de las manos.

—Él es más resistente de lo que parece –alejó sus manos de las de Sebastian.

—Sí, pero aun así, no te desgastes pensando en alguien que no vale la pena, Luna.

—Te agradezco por dejarme quedar en tu apartamento, Sebastian, por la mañana me marcharé, por el momento necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que haré.

—Dejarlo ¿no es así? ¿Para qué vas a quedarte al lado de un hombre que no te ama? Luna, que te pone el cuerno tan… así.

—Hablaré con él, tengo que hacerlo, además… no puedo estar alejada mucho tiempo de él.

—Suena a dependencia –informó.

—No, no es por eso –soltó divertida –la Sanadora dijo que para controlar la magia accidental, tenía que pasar tiempo con él, y no alejarme mucho, además, el sexo ayudó bastante a controlarlo.

—Ya veo, supongo que era esa pelirroja a la que Anderson no quiso contratar –comentó.

—No sabía que te llevaras con Anderson –argumentó ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, lo conozco desde hace años –informó Sebastian, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que ella se alejaba rumbo a la chimenea.

—Ah, vaya –soltó.

—Lamento informarte que no hay forma de salir de aquí –informó Sebastian, sonriendo.

Lily fue hasta la chimenea, pero en cuanto llegó, ésta desapareció, fue corriendo hasta la puerta, habían entrado por ahí, pero siguió la suerte de la chimenea.

—Te lo dije –sonrió.

El hechizo de ilusión desapareció, estaba en una habitación redonda, no había ventanas ni puertas, sólo una cama con dosel, una pequeña mesa y unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

—Lo cierto es que no pensaba encerrarte tan pronto, pensé que te quedarías conmigo por decisión propia –sonrió.

—Sebastian, esto es…

—Ah, cariño, no te des tanto crédito, no es por ti, sino por eso que está dentro de ti –señaló su estómago.

—Mi bebé ¿qué querrías tú con mi bebé?

—Bebé –negó –no hay ningún bebé ahí dentro –suspiró divertido –pero en fin, hablé demasiado –lo único que puedes saber es que… estás en el Abismo, pequeñita, y nada de lo que entra, sale.

—Si tú puedes, yo también –sonrió.

—Saldrás, pero sólo muerta.

—Eso no va a pasar –se burló.

—No confíes mucho en el parásito que tienes incubando, pelirroja, él va a matarte por sobrevivir, por fortuna, lo llevaste mucho tiempo dentro, ni tú ni Ted dejaron que te lo sacáramos cuando tenías posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero ahora, es de 99.9% a 0.01% esa cosa no va a protegerte, no cuando su propia amenaza es tu supervivencia, y ya no teniendo quien te canalice –se encogió de hombros –veremos cuando puedes sobrevivir.

—Sebastian…

—Aprende algo, pequeña Potter, sólo un imbécil, le dice a su enemigo lo que hará, por eso… te dañan los planes –le guiñó un ojo.

La figura de Sebastian se desvaneció, dejándola sola, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, se sujetó el estómago abultado, estaba asustada, y por estúpida que fuera, quería a Ted con ella, sosteniéndola contra él.

Negó, tenía que salir de ahí, y mandar al demonio a Edward Lupin y a Sebastian Keller, lo había decidido, a partir de ese momento, eran ella y ese bebé contra el mundo.

—Tienes que ayudarme en esto, bebé –lo acarició.

Caminó de un lado a otro, buscando una forma de salir, pero no, no encontró absolutamente nada, las paredes estaban hechas de concreto sólido, su voz no lograría salir al otro lado, así se desgarrara la garganta, y no tenía su varita consigo para intentar un bombarda o algo, se golpeó la frente con la mano, era una estúpida.

Claro que lo era.

Había confiado en alguien como Sebastian, a pesar de que su hijo le dejó muchas veces en claro que no era alguien de fiar, a pesar de que Ted se lo advirtió, incluso su hermano se lo había dicho unos días después de la escena de Maya Clarke.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, si entramos, tenemos que salir.

Caminó alrededor, buscando una puerta falsa, pero todo fue en vano.


	23. Elígelo a Él.

Ted observó el sol salir, no había podido dormir nada, esperando noticias de Lily; pero era como si se la hubiese comido la tierra, una semana tenía que se había marchado y no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera Scorpius o su familia, lo poco que se había atrevido a decirles, era que habían tenido una fuerte discusión, pero nada más.

Se duchó y vistió de forma mecánica para irse a trabajar, necesitaba distraerse un poco, en lo que las noticias de Lily llegaban, pero no, nada, le mandó un patronus, una lechuza, pero ella se negaba a contactarlo, necesitaba explicarle su relación con Susan.

Entró a la oficina, para toparse con Sebastian, estaba bastante tranquilo, también era la primera vez en esa semana que se dignaba a aparecerse en el trabajo.

— ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó furioso, yendo hasta el moreno y sujetándolo fuertemente de la túnica.

—No sé de qué me hablas –soltó irritado.

— ¿Dónde está Lily, dónde la tienes? –Lo sacudió enfadado.

—Mira, Ted, lamento decirte esto, pero tu esposa, no está conmigo, digo _lo estuvo_ –sonrió encantado –pero se marchó antes de que yo pudiese detenerla y hablar un poco sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—Ella jamás se involucraría contigo –soltó con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Soltó divertido –también pensaste que no era lo de ella meterse con desconocidos.

—Eso a ti no te interesa –lo señaló enfadado –ella jamás estaría contigo –dijo completamente seguro.

—Bueno, Teddy ¿estás familiarizado con esos hermosos tres lunares, los que tiene en forma de corazón, en su área del sacro? Son hermosos, no podrás negarlo ¿o sí?

El metamorfomago no supo en qué momento, pero estaba golpeando a Sebastian tan fuerte como podía, estaba completamente fuera de sí, Lily se había ido con él, y ahora resultaba que había decidido estar de esa forma con él, ella no lo hubiese hecho en sus cinco sentidos, por muy dolida que estuviera con él, ese imbécil debió forzarla.

— ¡Edward! –soltó su jefe en un tono furioso.

Dejó que lo apartaran de Sebastian, que estaba sangrando, se limpió la sangre de la cara y no quitó su mirada ni su sonrisa sardónica, lo estaba provocando.

—No se preocupe, señor Davies –soltó Sebastian –hay hombres que no saben perder, lo lamento, Lupin, pero tu esposa no es una santa.

—Basta los dos, están suspendidos –soltó Davies –y es mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada, Keller –lo amenazó.

Lo que le faltaba, estaba suspendido, avanzó por los pasillos del ministerio, hasta llegar al Departamento de Aurores, ubicó a James de inmediato y fue hasta él, que estaba ocupado escribiendo un reporte de una de sus misiones.

—Necesito tu ayuda –soltó apresurado, asustando a su amigo.

—Ted, por todos magos, sé un poco civilizado ¿qué ocupas?

—Necesito tu ayuda, Lily no aparece y…

—Ella no quiere verte, mejor dicho –soltó incómodo –la engañaste con tu mejor amiga, Ted ¿qué esperabas?

—Scorpius te dijo eso…

—No, me lo dijo ella esta mañana –se recargó en la silla –está bastante enfadada, no tiene ganas de verte, y mi padre tampoco, así que mejor sal de aquí antes de que él llegue de su junta.

—Necesito hablar con ella, James, por favor, sería incapaz…

— ¿Entonces no es cierto que te veías con Susan desde antes de casarte con Lily? La embarazaste, amigo, y al mismo tiempo salías con otra, luego te casaste y continuaste con tu aventura.

—Es complicado, James, además ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Yo no lo sé –se encogió de hombros –en cuanto de la boca de Lily salió que le habías engañado con tu amiga Susan, papá puso manos a la obra, él mismo recolectó toda la información, desde que te vieron besando a tu amiguita fuera de Gringotts, hasta fuiste con ella a comer, cenar y a pasearte por todos lados, quitándote la sortija, por cierto, y negando tener una relación sentimental con alguien más, papá está… fuera de sí, si no te llevó a Azkaban fue porque Lily no lo dejó.

—Necesito verla, James.

—Eso no va a pasar, así que mejor déjame seguir trabajando, Edward.

—No comprendes, Elisheva dijo que no podíamos estar tanto tiempo…

—Bueno, según lo que Lily nos dijo, es que Elisheva dijo que tenía que canalizar su magia, con ayuda del sexo, y bueno, no eres el único que puede ayudarla con eso.

Ted se alejó de su amigo, asintió, esa tenía que ser una confirmación de que Lily había decidido permanecer junto a Sebastian y no con él, se lo habían advertido ella y Scorpius, a la primer error, ella se iría con el hombre que daría todo por ella, así no lo amara.

—Aun así, dile que quiero verla –pidió.

—Tu lechuza y patronus ignorados ¿no han sido suficientes para saber que ella no quiere hablarte por el momento? Dale tiempo, será lo mejor, Ted, no provoques algo peor.

—Sólo quiero verla y saber que está bien, eso es todo.

—X—

Sebastian se sentó en la silla, frente a Anderson que estaba riéndose de forma discreta, nunca pensó que Ted se enfurecería tanto con aquella insinuación, al parecer sí estaba enamorado de la pelirroja.

—Vaya, Sebastian, las cosas no te están saliendo nada bien.

—Ya lo sé –soltó enfadado.

Dejó que Anderson lo curara, no dijo ni hizo nada, observó a su alrededor, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, así que frunció el cejo.

—Deberías estar vigilándola –soltó irritado.

—Lo estoy, constantemente, pero ya me hartó, sus gritos son insoportables.

—Ha estado una semana sin canalizar su magia –informó –es obvio que todo ese dolor la está matando.

—Bueno, le advertiste que ese parásito que ella llama bebé la iba a matar ¿no es así?

—No iba a decirle todo –comentó –no necesitamos que entienda lo que le está pasando, sólo necesitamos que termine la incubación, ya sea que muera o que sea hasta llegar a término, no voy a perder mi tiempo explicándole lo que ocurre a una mujer muerta.

—Cierto, ella sólo necesita cuidar bien de ese pequeño parásito.

—Dime ¿encontraste una solución? –Lo interrogó.

—Absolutamente nada, no comprendo cómo es que ella tuvo la capacidad de desarrollarlo, doscientos treinta y dos casos desastrosos, y mira, sólo un éxito.

—Sin duda esa chica es un misterio sin resolver.

—Ve la situación desde este punto, si se salva ¿no crees que soporte otra vez una incubación perfecta como hasta este momento?

—Si lo hacemos de inmediato, es posible que muera.

—Podemos hacerla pasar por muerta –sonrió –mantenerla aquí, en el abismo, y hacerlo de nuevo, no suena tan loco para mí.

—Ni siquiera para mí –admitió Sebastian.

—Por fortuna, pude avistarte a tiempo que esa entrometida de Elisheva abrió la boca, había evitado que se uniera a San Mungo y se topara con nuestra incubadora, pero al final, se toparon cara a cara.

—Quieras o no, también fue de ayuda para nosotros, nos dio una gran pista sobre como debíamos actuar, sin ella, no tendríamos a Lily…

—Lo lamento señor –interrumpió un joven de cabellos dorados y mirada zafiro –pero… los gritos se han intensificado.

—Usa un hechizo silenciador –soltó Sebastian –pero encárgate de revisar que siga viva cada determinado tiempo.

—Pero…

—Es una orden –soltó en tono tranquilo.

—Sí –salió apresurado.

Después de los golpes que le había dado Edward, se sentía con ganas de desquitarse, así que evitaría que alguien se acercara a ella, no iba a darle paz ni un solo segundo, para vengarse de ese maldito metamorfo.

—Sebastian –habló Anderson de nuevo.

— ¿Ahora qué? –Interrogó aburrido.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Estás seguro que se rompió la conexión entre Lupin y ella?

—Absolutamente, por eso se encuentra así, ya no tiene un canalizador.

—Pero ¿por qué eligió a Lupin y no a ningún otro, como tú? Sabías lo que debías hacer para generar la conexión.

—M—

_Sebastian observó a su alrededor, el ruido de aquel lugar muggle no era tan desagradable como pensó que lo sería, tenía días comportándose como uno de ellos, su experimento iba bastante mal, había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo y hasta ese momento, no podía conseguir un espécimen perfecto, así que decidió ir con las mujeres muggles, si algunas tenían la posibilidad de tener magos, posiblemente serían capaces de contener la magia._

_Tomó su caballito de un solo trago, decidido a ir hasta la mujer mulata que estaba hablando con un chico, justo cuando la vio, su piel pálida, sus ojos olivo y su cabello rojo intenso sobresaliendo con ese vestido de lentejuelas doradas, sus piernas se veían exquisitas, y de inmediato descartó por esa noche a la otra chica, fue hasta la pelirroja de figura delgada, pero sonrisa hermosa._

_Supo en cuanto la vio cuál era su intención esa noche, sus amigas al fondo la animaron una vez que se acercó a ella, le sonrió encantadoramente, y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello en propia iniciativa, mientras bailaba para él, sólo para él, a pesar de que al fondo, junto a sus amigas, había unos tipos viéndola también._

_Pasaron toda la noche bailando, bebiendo, Sebastian no dijo nada cuando ella se acercó a besarlo, la dejó hacerlo, no estaba interesada en él, sólo lo buscaba para una noche, muchas chicas decidían ese método para perder sus virginidades, y él no era nadie para juzgarlas, había hecho cosas peores, y no iba a negarse la oportunidad que se le estaba dando._

_La llevó hasta su habitación en el hotel, y en un momento de estupidez, decidió usarla a ella en lugar de la mulata perfecta que había visto, normalmente se encargaba de hacer eso mediante magia, pero la chica había ido a buscar su primera vez, así que la tomó, no fue su mejor desempeño, porque tenía que asegurarse de que esa cosa se adhiriera a su útero._

_—Quédate quieta un momento –murmuró Sebastian, cubrió sus ojos con su mano, dejándola en trance._

_Una vez que se aseguró que estuviera todo acorde, se recostó a su lado, esperaría un momento, antes de crear el vínculo con esa cosa, pero se quedó dormido._

_Al despertar en la mañana, la notó quieta mirando el techo, la había dejado en transe toda la maldita noche, murmuró algo, se levantó para ducharse, así como estaba, no se iría._

_Al salir de la ducha, sólo le quedaba un vestido y unas pantaletas, debajo de la cama, y una muda menos, supuso que no encontró su ropa y se marchó después de tomar cualquier cosa._

_Si se había levantado, significaba que esa cosa, había quedado perfectamente adherida, tenía que encontrarla y crear el vínculo inmediatamente, antes de que aquello se saliera de control._

_—X—_

_Lily avanzó incómoda, después de esa mala noche, tenía una sensación extraña, además, se sentía ultrajada, no es que la hubiese forzado, pero tampoco es como si hubiese disfrutado de aquello._

_Se acomodó el traje de baño y le sonrió a Audrey, que no había dejado de levantar los pulgares en forma de aprobación por el paso que había dado, extrañamente no tenía ánimo de comentarle nada al respecto, no se sentía de humor._

_—Vamos hermanita, diviértete un poco –soltó Scorpius divertido a sus espaldas, haciendo que se girara con mueca de desagrado._

_—Desaparece –soltó irritada –y no me llames así._

_El rubio la sujetó de las caderas, alzándola sobre su cabeza y riendo divertido, Lily lo pateó en la entre pierna, logrando que la aventara como acto reflejo._

_—Oye, Malfoy, tranquilo –soltó Ted irritado, sujetándola contra él para evitar que se cayera – ¿estás bien?_

_—Sí, gracias._

_Lily dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando el brazo de Ted rozó la piel desnuda de su estómago al soltarla, ocasionando una extraña descarga, como si le hubiese dado toques, y cayó al agua, haciéndolos reír._

—M—

Lily abrió los ojos, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía en ese lugar, pero le parecían siglos, sino fuese porque el bebé seguía en su interior, lo creería, se retorció cuando una fuerte punzada hizo que todo se volviera oscuro, estaba despierta, lo sabía, el dolor no se iba, y sólo despierta lo sentía, Sebastian no había vuelto, y podía jurar que era quien evitaba que Anderson le diera algo para controlar el dolor como muchas veces antes.

—Veo que la estás pasando muy bien –soltó Sebastian divertido.

—Eres un maldito –bramó, incorporándose todo lo que podía, tenía la frente sudada y su temperatura cambiaba constantemente.

—Vamos, pelirroja, no estés tan enfadada sólo porque te dije que no me interesas tú, sino el parásito que hay en ti.

—Mi bebé no es ningún parásito –bramó.

—Claro que sí, lo sabías desde un inicio, por eso querías deshacerte de él ¿no es así? –Se burló.

—Todo esto…

—Veo que son el uno para el otro, Lupin se puso igual que tú, bueno, él fue porque le dije que habíamos tenido una bonita noche.

—Eso jamás va a pasar –gruñó.

—No Luna –se sentó en la cama, sujetándola del cuello, acercándola a él, divertido –ya pasó, tus padres al parecer, no te dijeron que nunca te fueses con un extraño, y menos a la cama, nunca sabes qué clase de magia oscura introducirá en tu cuerpo –sonrió al ver su reacción de terror –ahora me crees cuando te digo que no hay ningún bebé dentro ¿no? –La joven lo sujetó de la muñeca –no te funcionará, ya no tienes a Lupin cerca, así que eso quita tu protección, puedo hacer de ti lo que quiera –la besó –pero lo único que quiero es eso que te está matando, dime ¿puedo sacarlo ahora o te negarás?

—Primero muerta, antes de que tengas a mi hijo ¿lo escuchas?

—Bueno, tú decides –sonrió –y es _nuestro hijo_ , porque aunque no te guste, yo lo engendré.

Lily no se dio cuenta cuando Sebastian desapareció, el dolor había sido insoportable de nuevo, pero un poco menos, cada que estaba con ella o la sujetaba, sentía que se partiría en dos por el dolor, como antes, pero ahí no estaba Teddy para alejar todo aquel mal de ella.

—Teddy –chilló, mientras acariciaba su estómago.

Cerró los ojos, frustrada por todo el dolor que tenía que soportar, como pudo se levantó, tenía que buscar de nuevo una forma de salir de ese maldito lugar, no podía quedarse ahí y arriesgar la vida de su hijo, no podía simplemente darse por vencida, le había prometido a Ted que le daría al bebé, y no importaba si ella desaparecía.

—M—

El calendario de su escritorio marcaba el 19 de abril, y seguía sin saber nada de Lily, su vista se apartó del calendario para observar a Keller, que seguía trabajando como si nada ocurriera, nadie de la familia Potter le respondía las lechuzas, ni los Weasley, ni siquiera Scorpius, y su abuela se había limitado a decirle que se lo había advertido.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó un par de pasos entrar al lugar, sonrió esperanzado cuando vio a su padrino al otro lado de su escritorio, con una mirada seria y un pergamino enrollado que puso delante de él.

—Lamento esto, pero no tengo opción al respecto –se hizo a un lado.

Ted observó a James y algunos otros aurores que fueron hasta él y lo sometieron, consternándolo por las acciones.

—Edward Remus Lupin, quedas bajo arresto por uso de magia tenebrosa, serás llevado al Departamento de Aurores para una interrogación y llevado a Azkaban en lo que se espera tu juicio.

—Pero… padrino…

Forcejeó, James fue hasta él y lo sometió de forma brusca, y lo llevó hasta el pasillo, estaba completamente consternado, no entendía porque dementores le estaban haciendo eso, su cuñado lo arrojó a la silla de interrogatorios, y se hizo a un lado, para que su jefe y padre, se sentara delante de Ted.

—Padrino ¿qué rayos significa esto?

—Estás aquí, porque todas mis pistas, todas mis investigaciones me llevan una y otra vez a ti, Edward, así que dinos la verdad de una vez y de paso, dime ¿dónde está mi hija?

Ted observó de James a Harry. —James me dijo que ustedes estaban en contacto con ella –soltó.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija, Edward?

—No lo sé, ella se fue con Sebastian de mi apartamento, y no volví a verla, no sé dónde está, he estado insistiendo en que quiero verla, hablar con ella y…

— ¿Dónde están las otras mujeres? –Preguntó serio.

— ¿Otras mujeres? –Frunció el cejo –no sé de qué hablas.

—Han estado desapareciendo mujeres desde hace unos años –comentó, todo relacionado con la magia oscura, y todos los caminos nos llevan a ti, Edward.

—Eso es imposible –negó divertido –dime ¿esta es tu venganza por lo de Susan? –Bufó –padrino, amo a tu hija, tenemos un bebé en camino.

—Ah, entonces sí sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

— ¡Claro que no! –Bramó Ted –dime ¿de qué rayos hablas? Yo sólo quiero saber qué pasa con mi esposa y mi hijo.

—Veamos ¿el bebé que está esperando Lily, es tuyo? –Preguntó.

—Sí –informó solemne.

—No mientas, dime la verdad ¿el bebé que espera Lily Luna Potter es tuyo? ¿Tú eres el padre biológico?

Ted tragó saliva. —Sí –dijo como todo.

—Una vez más ¿estás seguro que eres el padre biológico del hijo que espera Lily Luna Potter?

—Sí, ella es mi esposa, así que te voy a pedir que te refieras a ella como Lupin.

—No –comentó –ella es Potter, jamás se casaron.

— ¿Qué? –Frunció el cejo consternado.

—Tu abuela, Ginevra y yo orquestamos la boda falsa, hicimos que un elfo tomara la poción multijugos para convertirse en el ministro, en realidad, no están casados, queríamos saber hasta dónde llegarías con esta farsa, y bueno, ya vimos que bastante lejos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando –soltó confundido.

—Verás, hace unos meses, encontramos el cuerpo de una bruja, su cuerpo había sido profanado con magia oscura, tan poderosa, que terminó con su vida, estaba embarazada o eso creímos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi esposa y mi hijo? –Soltó dolido Ted.

—Dices que eres el padre biológico ¿no?

—Sí ¿cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo, padrino?

—Las que sean necesarias –soltó divertido –para comprender ¿cómo es que puedes ser el padre biológico de un bebé, Edward?

—Tú eres padre, supongo que sabes cómo, pero te lo explicaré, le hice el amor a tu hija, y eyaculé dentro, la fecundé, y como magia, se embarazó, me sorprende que tengas tres hijos, sino sabes lo básico, padrino.

—Bueno, parece que tú no sabes cómo funciona –se burló, y James soltó una risa divertida –no basta con eyacular, si el semen no contiene espermas ¿no es así, Edward?

Teddy se tensó, observó de un Potter a otro, que le veían serios, aquello no era una broma, ni un desquite, iba en serio, se removió nervioso en la silla.

—Te quedaste callado, dime ¿es verdad que cuando cumpliste los diecisiete acudiste a San Mungo y te sometiste a ese procedimiento?

—Sí –comentó serio.

—Entonces, dime ¿cómo un hombre con deferentectomía es el padre biológico de un bebé? –Elevó una ceja.

—Simplemente lo soy –comentó.

—Fecundaste a mi hija con magia tenebrosa, y por eso estás aquí, creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta, pero bueno, te falló.

—Padrino –musitó –yo no…

—Cruzaste la línea al involucrar a mi hija en esto –comentó –y no me importa que seas mi ahijado, voy a hacerte pagar por esto, si algo le pasa a Lily, no te alcanzará la maldita vida para pagarlo ¿me escuchas?

—Papá –lo detuvo James, ya que había sujetado a Ted de la túnica.

—Si algo le pasa a Lily, voy a perseguirte, cazarte como el animal que eres, en esta y en todas las vidas que decidas vivir ¿comprendes?

—Señor Potter –la voz suave de una mujer lo hizo comportarse.

—Gracias por la información, Elisheva.

Ted desvió la vista hasta la pelirroja, que le devolvió la mirada y sonrió tranquila,

—Creo que malinterpretó mi información –corrigió.

—Shev –soltó James, sujetándola del brazo –no es el momento…

—Sí, lo es, escuché la amenaza, pero si sigue aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, realmente aquello que crece en ella va a matarla.

—Eso es un bebé –soltó Ted, irritado.

La mujer sonrió. —Un padre defendiendo a su hijo ¿no es encantador?

Harry observó enfadado a la chica, que se soltó de James, y caminó hasta ellos.

—Edward Lupin ha funcionado durante casi nueve meses como estabilizador mágico, no puede estar alejado de ella por mucho tiempo porque la magia oscura comienza a descontrolarse, matará a Lily si siguen alejados.

—No comprendo –admitió Ted.

—De alguna extraña manera, el bebé se alimenta de tu magia, mientras lo que sea que esté acompañado al bebé, se alimenta de la magia del bebé, aun no sé qué es, pero… es peligroso y tenemos que encontrar la forma de contenerlo, hasta saber que es.

—Bien –aceptó Harry.

—Ninguna palabra de esto.

—De acuerdo, padrino.

—X—

Ted llegó hasta su casa, observó a la pareja sonriente sobre la chimenea, no era esposo de Lily, todo había sido una maldita farsa por parte de todos, negó, por eso nadie les creía que estaban enamorados.

—Teddy –la voz de Lily le llegó a los oídos, levantó la vista, pero la mujer en el cuadro no había sido —Teddy.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, la pelirroja cayó en sus brazos, su corazón se aceleró.

—Lily, volviste ¿dónde has estado?

—Escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo, él no tiene mucha habilidad para hacer esto –comenzó a toser de forma desesperada.

— ¿Dónde estás? –La sujetó contra él.

Ella recargó la frente en su pecho, lo sujetó del cuello y lo besó de forma desesperada, sin duda estaba buscando controlar todo lo que Elisheva le había dicho, así que devolvió el beso tan pasional como pudo, mientras sujetaba su estómago, sintió como se movía en su interior.

—Te amo, Lily –informó.

—Elígelo a él.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer, fue hasta el baño de la habitación, ella había salido de ahí, había un desastre por doquier, así que comenzó a buscar algo que le hubiese dejado como pista.

_Abismo._

Estaba escrito con la ropa sucia.

No podía usar una lechuza, no tenía forma de saber si quien la tenía estaba al tanto, así que fue hasta la oficina de su padrino de nueva cuenta, jaló a James de la túnica y lo arrastró hasta la oficina de Harry.

—Su magia está fuera de control –soltó desesperado.

—Es de suponerse ¿pero cómo estás tan seguro?

—Apareció en casa, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero cuando yo la vi, me dijo que él no tenía tanta habilidad para hacer eso, dejó una palabra escrita con la ropa.

— ¿Qué palabra? –Cuestionó Harry.

—Abismo.

—Eso no nos dice nada –comentó James.

—Tienes razón, quizás está diciéndonos que se siente en un abismo, no lo sé –argumentó Harry.

—Dinos ¿qué más hizo?

—Sólo… me besó –se encogió de hombros.

—Dementores, Lily, si tuvo tiempo para besarte ¿no para decir algo más? –Frunció el cejo.

—Imagino que no podía –comentó Harry –ella sólo fue llevada hasta Ted para que sintetizara su magia.

—Canalizara –corrigió James.

—Lo que sea, supongo que esa palabra dice más de lo que nosotros creemos, pero la pregunta es ¿qué significa?

—Sólo sé, que tenemos que encontrarla, padrino –pidió Ted.


	24. Folklore.

El Departamento de Aurores estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para encontrar a Lily, pero al parecer la pista que él les había dado los había llevado a un callejón sin salida, no había rastros de ella, no habían podido rastrearla con magia, con nada, era como si se la hubiese comido la tierra.

—Te ves bastante mal –murmuró Elisheva, tendiéndole un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—No tengo ánimo para nada –admitió Ted.

—Supongo que no han podido dar con ella.

—No, y voy a volverme loco.

—Están los mejores buscándola, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

—Tú fuiste la que dijo que teníamos que darnos prisa, no sabemos nada de lo que le están haciendo, ni porqué se la llevaron.

—Es obvio que quieren _al bebé_ ¿no lo crees?

—Sí ¿pero quién lo querría?

—Supongo que el verdadero padre, si la magia tenebrosa está involucrada, supongamos que Lily fue escogida para esto, su embarazo no fue un accidente.

—Bueno, ella dijo que vio al hombre ponerse un condón, y ella tomó una poción para evitar la concepción, aun así, está embarazada.

—James no me ha contado nada del caso, sólo han trabajado con lo poco que yo les dije, y que bueno, los llevó a ti, me disculpo por eso –informó.

—Dime ¿llegaste simplemente al departamento y dijiste lo que sabías?

—No, el novio de James me pidió que dijera lo que sabía, estaba preocupado por Lily, y bueno, ella le había comentado un par de cosas, así que supuso que sería de ayuda, imagino que el chico tiene ciertas formas de sonsacar información de James –le sonrió divertida.

—James suele decir que Scorpius tiene muchas habilidades insospechadas, nunca he pedido detalles.

—Bueno, ya sabemos una de esas muchas habilidades.

Teddy se puso de pie, a él su padrino le había prohibido decir algo sobre lo que Lily había dicho y dejado, así que no pensaba comentárselo a Elisheva, al final, no la conocía tan bien, y aunque parecía que James confiaba mucho en ella, él no arriesgaría a Lily.

—Me tengo que ir –se disculpó.

—De acuerdo, espero que la encuentres pronto.

—Eso espero.

Teddy se apareció en el apartamento de Scorpius y James, el rubio estaba dormido en el sofá, pero a simple vista se notaba que le había costado conseguir ese momento de descanso, y se sintió culpable.

—Scorpius –pateó el sofá.

— ¿Ya la encontraron? –Cuestionó esperanzado, poniéndose de pie de un salto –Ted –sonrió emocionado.

—No, aun no, pero dime ¿qué sabes del caso?

—En realidad, no sé mucho –aceptó –James se ha mantenido muy hermético al respecto y tacaño en la intimidad.

—Supongo que está preocupado por Lily.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ella…

—Sebastian no mucho –comentó Ted –estoy un 98% seguro de que él la tiene, Scorpius –aceptó.

—Sólo 98 ¿y qué pasa con el 2% restante?

—Lily apareció en casa, y me dijo que la persona que le permitió eso, no tenía mucha habilidad, además, si él la tiene ¿por qué le dejaría verme?

—A lo mejor alguien de sus subordinados le está ayudando ¿no lo has pensado? –Se levantó –quizás ese Sanador Anderson.

— ¿Anderson? –Frunció el cejo –pero ¿por qué él?

—No lo sé, Ted, piénsalo –avanzó hasta los papeles sobre un pequeño escritorio frente a la ventana –él era el Sanador de Lily, también el encargado de rechazar a Elisheva una y otra vez de ingresar a esa área en San Mungo ¿no es así?

—Sí, fue lo que ella dijo –asintió.

—Y fue la única que les dijo que la forma de controlar al bebé no era evitando el contacto, sino todo teniendo sexo –sonrió.

—Ajá ¿dices que las indicaciones que nos daba eran dictadas por Sebastian?

—Sabes mejor que nadie lo maquilador que es ¿no es así? Tiene todo previsto, además –observó a Ted –dime ¿qué sabes de él?

—No mucho, Lily me dijo que era adoptado, pero no mucho, en realidad.

—Si James y nuestro suegro, no van a informarnos sobre lo que está pasando, es mejor que creemos nuestro propio grupo de búsqueda de información.

—No creo que eso les agrade.

—Por favor, Ted, tu mujer está en peligro, esos idiotas no nos dicen nada, deja de ser el siempre correcto, eres abogado, sabes cómo piensan los criminales, ustedes son unos criminales –le pegó en el brazo.

—Oye –se quejó Ted, frunciendo el cejo.

—Debe existir un archivo en tu trabajo sobre Sebastian, vamos.

Scorpius avanzó hasta la chimenea, le sorprendía hasta donde era capaz de llegar por Lily, y las palabras de Elisheva lo golpearon de nuevo, con esa tonta historia, que en otras vidas, Lily había sido del rubio, y no de él ¿por eso se había dado una fuerte conexión entre ellos tan rápido?

Sacudió la cabeza, todas esas estupideces revoloteaban en su cabeza sólo porque Lily no estaba ahí, con él.

—X—

Scorpius y Teddy fueron sentados bruscamente en la silla de interrogación por James Sirius, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, los habían encontrado revisando archivos confidenciales en uno de los Departamentos Jurídicos del ministerio.

—Ah, me encanta cuando te comportas así de rudo –sonrió Scorpius, ganándose una mirada severa de Harry Potter –es la verdad, suegro, tiene un hijo bastante…

—Ya basta –pidió el moreno de ojos esmeraldas.

—A mamá al menos le divierten mis comentarios –soltó frunciendo el cejo Scorpius.

—En estos momentos ni ella se sentiría muy divertida ¿comprendes lo que estabas haciendo?

—Bueno, suegro –soltó el rubio –ni usted ni James han estado muy comunicativos con nosotros al respecto de Lily ¿qué quería que hiciéramos? Ted está locamente enamorado de su hija, y desesperado, no iba a abandonarlo cuando orquestó eso –se encogió de hombros –no me mires así, no cargaré tus delitos por completo –fingió dignidad.

— ¿Al menos encontraron lo que buscaban? –cuestionó James.

—Por favor –lo reprendió su padre –eres un auror, Sirius.

—Lo sé, pero también soy un hermano preocupado, papá, tengo a Albus buscando extraoficialmente también –se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, así que esos papeles no los encontré, sino que los dejaste.

—Sabía que te involucrarías tarde o temprano –le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Podrías volver a arrestarme? –Extendió los brazos hasta él, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Compórtense –pidió Harry.

—Aguafiestas –murmuró Scorpius –pero sí, según Ted, Lily le dijo que Sebastian le había dicho que era adoptado, por la familia Keller.

—Claro ¿y eso qué?

—En realidad es huérfano, sus padres murieron cuando él tenía cinco años, y fue dejado en un orfanato, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, sus padres tenían dinero.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Los papeles que entregó para entrar a trabajar en el ministerio, son falsificados, reconozco las falsificaciones a kilómetros –admitió –él no es abogado, pero aun así según Ted, es bastante capaz ¿a qué se dedica realmente?

—Supongo que deberíamos interrogarlo a él –argumentó Ted –estoy casi seguro que él la tiene, padrino, él estaba obsesionado con ella, con el bebé, con que se quedara con ellos…

— ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó James.

— ¿Alguien ha investigado a los Coleman?

— ¿Quiénes son esos? –preguntó Harry.

—Las personas a las que Lily les daría al bebé.

—Yo no estaba al tanto de eso –frunció el ceño Harry.

—Pues ya lo está, y yo lo sigo viendo aquí, sin hacer nada –sonrió Scorpius, divertido, la mirada de pocos amigos de Harry se posó en él, pero al final, salió del lugar, para dar órdenes a sus subordinados.

—Fueron unos imbéciles –los reprendió –pero al menos dejaron de hacerse idiotas y comenzaron a investigar por su cuenta.

—Pensé que no querías eso –soltó Ted.

—Nosotros tenemos que apegarnos a la ley, ustedes no, es por eso que tengo a Albus buscando información también.

—Pero nunca se te ocurrió buscar cosas sobre Sebastian ¿cierto?

—No, pero sí sobre Elisheva.

— ¿A qué estamos jugando, James? –Se puso de pie Scorpius, celoso.

—Si tan interesado estás en ella…

—Basta, Scorpius –le pidió –no voy a dejarte por ella ¿bien? A quien amo es a ti, de lo contrario, ya lo sabrías.

—Me amas –musitó.

—Sí, te amo, y agradece que estoy en el trabajo en este momento –se acomodó la túnica y observó a Ted –me consternó toda la información que tenía sobre el embarazo de Lily, desde la primera vez que nos topamos con ella en San Mungo, sabía cosas que ni siquiera yo, o Lily, porque vi su sorpresa cuando de la nada, pidió permiso para tocar y no ser lastimada, yo jamás hubiese imaginado que se tenía que pedir autorización para acariciar el estómago de mi hermana y acariciar al bebé.

—Casi nunca lo hacías, de cualquier modo –soltó Scorpius.

—Porque veía la incomodidad en su rostro cuando lo hacía, así que evité hacerlo, para no incomodarla.

—Así que por eso la estás manteniendo cerca, no porque te guste de más –soltó Scorpius.

—Por eso le pedí a Ted estrictamente que no metiera a Elisheva en esto, no quiero la poca información que tenemos, termine en manos del enemigo.

—Dudo que ella sea el enemigo –comentó Scorpius –yo le pedí que viniera a hablar contigo sobre la lo que sabía del embarazo de Lily, y sólo ha preguntado sobre si la hemos encontrado, no indaga más de lo que debe, está loquita, pero… digamos que confío en ella.

—Eso no decías mientras husmeábamos en los archivos –soltó Ted, divertido.

—Bueno, creí que mi novio quería meterse entre sus piernas, con eso de que tiene ciertas tendencias heterosexuales, que me enfadan.

—Yo no me limité a encontrar el amor en un género, de lo contrario, estaría con una mujer, y no contigo –soltó James.

—Buen punto –sonrió Ted.

—Tú vas a defenderlo porque es tu amiguito –bufó Scorpius.

—M—

Lily volvió a encogerse a causa del dolor, a esas alturas, no tenía ni idea de porqué o cómo seguía viva, pero estaba rogando porque Ted se diera prisa y la fuese a ese lugar, sentía que si cerraba los ojos y el dolor desaparecía un momento, sería todo para ella, jamás lo volvería a ver, y no conocería a su hijo, jamás vería a Ted sostener su bebé.

—Tranquila –dijo el chico de ojos color zafiro, limpiando el sudor de su frente –no han dejado de vigilarnos, por eso no he podido manipular el abismo –musitó –si el dolor desaparece de nuevo, el amo Keller va a matarnos.

—Gracias –susurró.

—Sólo espero que su esposo de con usted antes, si usted entra en labor de parto, lejos de él, el dolor la matará.

Lily lo sujetó fuertemente de la mano, para que no se alejara, cerró los ojos cuando una nueva ola de agonía la golpeó, respiró pesadamente y lo observó de nuevo.

—Prométeme que si muero antes de que él llegue, le darás al bebé.

—Haré todo lo que pueda –asintió, y se alejó rápido.

Maldita hora en que Lily se dejó engañar por Sebastian, había fracturado un poco su confianza con lo del cuadro, y después, ver a Ted así con Susan, debió marcharse con Scorpius y no con Sebastian, que no se había dignado a ir a verla, ni siquiera para burlarse de la situación.

—Tu sólo debes ser fuerte –le dijo al bebé –por el momento, yo lo seré por ti, pero, cariño, cuando nazcas, no dejes que nadie más te toque que no sea papá, _tú papá,_ si no es Teddy, no dejes que se te acerquen.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, no importaba cuando dolor le costara, iba a soportar lo suficiente para que él fuese por su bebé.

Cerró los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía ahí, el chico no le había dicho nada,

—Veo que soportas muy bien el dolor, debes tener un buen umbral –sonrió Anderson –tengo que admitir que eres muy valiente, Potter.

La vista de Lily siguió la de su Sanador, las cobijas se mojaron debajo de ella, y después una fuerte punzada.

—Vaya, parece que el parásito nacerá pronto.

—No –soltó asustada –no, no, no puede ser.

—Pues lo será –sonrió –no sé si tu cuerpo ha dejado de serle funcional al parásito, o realmente el embarazó terminó, cualquiera de las dos, estoy listo para traerlo al mundo.

—No vas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo ¿me escuchas?

—Ya no puedes evitarlo, Lily Potter.

—Lupin –soltó enfadada –soy Lily Lupin ¡apréndetelo!

—No nos interesa tu apellido, sólo el parásito que va a nacer.

Se giró dos hombres aparecieron más, avanzaron hasta ella, Lily sintió una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo, y un momento después se sentía suspendida en el aire, se sentía como dentro de una ola, abrió los ojos perezosamente, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, pero el dolor había desaparecido.

Así debía sentirse estar muerta.

—X—

Anderson corría rápidamente escaleras abajo, entró apresurado hasta la sala donde estaba Sebastian, que veía las pociones burbujear tranquilamente.

—Tenemos un problema, Sebastian –soltó fuera de sí.

—Contrólate –soltó en tono cansino.

—El Obscurial va a nacer, y para nuestra desgracia, se ha transformado, no dejará que nos acerquemos, no podremos sacarlo de la incubadora y ambos morirán, no podemos permitir eso, todo nuestro trabajo tirado a la basura y…

—Dime ¿qué tan fuerte es el Obscurus? –Cuestionó inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—Sebastian, tu hijo es un huésped poderoso, si es lo que te interesa, pero por el momento, o traemos a Edward Lupin y podemos acceder a la madre y al Obscurial, o nos despedimos de nuestro trabajo.

—Iré por él –comentó en tono aburrido.

—No tenemos tiempo, con la fuerza que tiene, podrá derribar el abismo él solo, y terminaremos en Azkaban.

—Azkaban no puede contenernos –comentó tranquilo.

Apareció en la casa de Lily, notó el cabello ir de un color a otro, entró como si nada, sentándose en el sofá a su lado.

—Largo de mi casa, Sebastian.

—Ah, estás de mal humor ¿por qué?

— ¿Dónde está Lily? –Interrogó furioso –sé que tú la tienes.

—Por fortuna para ti, no estoy de humor para negarlo, y bueno, voy a llevarte con ella –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué harías eso? –Lo cuestionó.

—El parásito está por nacer –informó –vio la mueca de furia –y estás en todo tu derecho de negarte –se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta trasera –pero si no vienes, me temo que no nos dejará acercarnos, y ambos morirán, así que dime ¿estás dispuesto a? –Sonrió, el metamorfo avanzó hasta él.

—Si algo le pasa a mi hijo y a mi esposa…

—En realidad, Edward, tienes que saber, que ese parásito es mi hijo –sonrió divertido –no te mentí en que estuve con ella, incluso primero que tu –se acercó a él –dime ¿verdad que fue delicioso estar con ella? Al menos yo, pude engendrarle un hijo poderoso ¿y tú?

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú, Sebastian?

—Estás apunto de descubrirlo.

Ted observó a su alrededor, no se habían movido de la estancia de su casa, estaba seguro, pero… en ese momento, estaba en una habitación circular, un violento torrente de oscuridad con un núcleo rojizo* estaba al centro del lugar, abrió los ojos atemorizado.

— ¿Qué, qué es eso? ¿Qué es esa cosa? –Soltó, la voz le tembló.

La entidad volante, incorpórea y amorfa con la apariencia de una nube negra fluida, se quedó quieta cuando su voz resonó en el lugar.

—Esa cosa –soltó Sebastian –es Lily –hizo un mohín –mi hijo.

—Lily ¿cariño, eres tú?

Se acercó, la nube negra bajó del inalcanzable techo hasta la altura de Ted, que estiró la mano en su dirección, la figura de una pelirroja quedó ante él, estaba delgada, cansada y acabada, sus ojos cobraron vida al verlo.

—Te lo dije –musitó llorando –te dije que sin importar, tu papá vendría por ti.

—Prepárenla –soltó Anderson, ocasionando una onda oscura alrededor de Lily.

—No –habló Ted –tienes que dejar que te ayuden a nacer, sino lo haces, tu mamá morirá, Arthur, por favor.

Anderson asintió, los hombres sujetaron a Lily y desaparecieron de la habitación, permitiendo que Ted echara una mirada rápida a su alrededor, así que ahí la habían tenido todo ese tiempo ¿pero qué era aquello?

— ¿Lo ocupas? –Soltó Sebastian.

—Tiene que estar presente en el parto, de lo contrario, el parásito puede violentarse de nuevo.

—No –soltó Sebastian –ya lo vio, podemos engañarlo.

Sebastian movió los hombros, con un movimiento suave y poco a poco, la figura de Ted apareció delante de sus ojos, le sonrió.

—Esto bastará, puedes deshacerte de él.

Sebastian desapareció al igual que Anderson, un rubio de ojos zafiro le devolvió la vista, iba a enfrentarlo, pero retrocedió.

—Fui quien la hizo ir a verte –levantó las manos.

—Dime ¿qué es este lugar? –Soltó.

—El abismo.

—M—

Ted estaba de pie de nueva cuenta en la estancia de su casa, avanzó hasta la red flu, fue directamente a la casa de sus padrinos, que charlaban preocupados, y pudo comprender que Harry estaba poniendo al día a Ginny del caso.

—La tiene Sebastian Keller –soltó desesperado.

—Pero… ¿qué rayos, Ted? –bramó Harry.

—Cállate, padrino, no es momento, Lily está dando a luz en este momento, necesito ir por ella, antes de que le hagan algo ¿comprendes?

— ¿Está dando a luz? –La mirada chocolate de Ginny brilló.

—Sí, pero ahora la mujer que amo corre peligro, y mi hijo también.

—No es tu hijo –soltó Harry.

—Cállate –lo sujetó de la camisa –no me interesa quien lo engendró, he estado con ese bebé todo este tiempo, y es mi hijo, y de nadie más ¿te queda claro, padrino?

—Bien –levantó las manos dándose por vencido.

—Bien, reúne a tus subordinados.

Cuando Ted apareció en el apartamento de James y Scorpius, se topó con Elisheva, que observaba atenta una fotografía de la pareja.

—Ah ¿dónde están James y Scorpius?

—James recibió un patronus, me pidieron que esperara aquí.

—De acuerdo –avanzó hasta el despacho.

El patronus de su padrino se desvaneció, la pareja se giró hasta Ted y la pelirroja que se detuvo a sus espaldas.

—Sé dónde la tienen, un lugar llamado el abismo.

—Bueno, eso ya nos habías dicho, que ella te dejó un mensaje diciéndote solo eso, “Abismo”.

—Sí, pero Sebastian me llevó ahí, mi hijo nacerá en cualquier momento, necesito ir por ellos, o pueden hacerles algo.

—Ted, no sabemos dónde está eso.

La pelirroja alzó la mano, pero la volvió a bajar cuando la observaron de forma enfadada, no tenían tiempo para sus cosas de vidas pasadas y almas gemelas.

—Elisheva…

—Tengo entendido que el abismo era una prisión –murmuró para los presentes.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó Ted, confundido –Azkaban es una prisión.

—No, bueno, lo es, pero… El Abismo, es una prisión construida por la Reina Virgen.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Cuestionó James, curioso.

—Me gusta viajar mucho, y escuchar las historias que los demás tienen que contar, por eso lo sé –observó a Ted.

—Una prisión –aceptó –pero ¿dónde encontramos esa prisión?

—No puedes, según el folklore inglés, el abismo fue la prisión donde Elizabeth I, mantuvo prisionera a María Estuardo.

—Bueno, parece que sabes mucho sobre esa prisión, seguro alguien te dijo dónde estaba ¿no?

Elisheva suspiró, Ted notó lo que le estaba costando la lucha interna, sobre compartir la información y quedarse callada, observó a James y luego al metamorfo de nuevo.

—La torre de Londres.

—Pero la torre de Londres…

—Es una torre, se supone que su último nivel, bajo tierra es el calabozo, pero no es así, hay una entrada muy difícil de encontrar, hay más niveles subterráneos.

—Así que técnicamente, se la tragó la tierra –soltó Scorpius sorprendido.

—Así es, el abismo es conocido porque nadie puede salir de ahí, una vez que entras, no puedes salir, a menos que conozcas el mecanismo.

— ¿Cómo alguien puede conocer el mecanismo?

—Magia oscura –hizo un mohín –según el folklore, María Estuardo en las cartas que escribió y que demostraban según ella, su inocencia, escribió en código el funcionar, las malas lenguas dicen que el abismo puede apoderarse de un espacio, y llevarte hasta el lugar, y dejarte de nuevo en donde estabas, pero se necesita mucha concentración y mucha habilidad mágica.

—Bien, sólo tenemos que ir a la torre de Londres.

—No es tan sencillo –los detuvo –técnicamente, sí, está en la torre de Londres, pero… hay un ritual para entrar.

—Genial ¿qué necesitamos? –preguntó Ted.

—A ti, ya estuviste ahí, sólo necesitas pensar en el lugar…

—Estuve encerrado, Elisheva, además, primero tenemos que ir por mi padrino.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo –informó.

—Nosotros no podremos con ellos, no sabemos cuántos son, no voy a arriesgar a mi hijo y a mi mujer.

—Es tu decisión –se encogió de hombros –yo ya te he dado la información –se dio media vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó James –dime ¿irás a ponerlos sobre aviso?

—Posiblemente –se burló –compartí una información con ustedes, algo que prometí jamás revelar, pero no puedo ignorar el dolor que sienten, es tan…

—Rastrear –musitó –podemos rastrearla ahora que el bebé nació.

—Díganme ¿alguien más comprende de qué habla? –Cuestionó Scorpius.

—Supongo que así se sentían nuestros padres con la tía Luna –murmuró James, confundido.

—Vayamos con el señor Potter –murmuró.

—M—

Lily abrió los ojos, estaba de nuevo en la habitación circular, se levantó apresurada cuando notó el vacío en su cuerpo, un pequeño bulto se movió a su lado, se acercó y sonrió, era demasiado pequeño, como si de un niño prematuro se tratara, se inclinó hasta él, que estaba despierto.

—Vaya, dejó que te acercaras a ella –murmuró Sebastian.

— ¿Ella? –la observó, tenía un oso de peluche que reconoció, había estado por meses en la habitación que Ted preparó para él bebé.

—No deja que nadie la toque, excepto tú, por lo visto.

—Eres preciosa –acarició su rostro con su nariz y sonrió –tu padre estará orgulloso, creo que será el que se pondrá loco cuando…

—Su padre soy yo, y ese pequeño parásito sólo tiene un propósito…

—No te atrevas a llamar a mi hija…

—Entonces la llamaré error ¿no le decías así? –Se burló.

Lily salió de la seguridad de la cama, enfadada para golpear a Sebastian, y sólo cuando estuvo frente a él, supo que era lo que había buscado, la bebé no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ellas.

—Te dije que tú no me servías para nada ¿recuerdas? –La sujetó del cuello, Lily se sacudió cuando no sintió el piso bajo sus pies, sujetó las manos del hombre, intentando que la soltara –si tú mueres, la protección también, ya no sirves para nada, Luna.

Lily luchó todo lo que podía, pero no funcionó, él era demasiado fuerte para ella, que seguía agotada por el parto, dejó de luchar, así que la arrojó lejos de él.

—Ya tu madre no puede protegerte –Sebastian tomó a la bebé, y salió dejando el cuerpo de Lily yaciendo sin vida sobre el suelo.


	25. Epílogo.

Ted observó con desesperación a la inefable frente a él, se suponía que podía rastrear a Lily por medio de su magia, pero tenían quince minutos intentando hacerlo y no pasaba nada, observó a Elisheva, que observaba atenta el procedimiento.

—Si esto no funciona, significa que…

—No –calmó a Ted –no pudimos rastrearla antes porque la magia del bebé lo impedía, pero ahora, ahora debe estar cerca del bebé, no significa que esté muerta.

Al finalizar su explicación, el rastro se movió de inmediato, ubicando a Lily, así que todos los del escuadrón se movieron, y avanzaron en busca de Lily, la pelirroja se quedó junto a la inefable que permaneció impasible.

—Esperemos que la encuentren pronto –murmuró Elisheva –aunque ya no corre peligro por la magia del bebé…

—Ya con eso fuera, no ocuparán a la madre –observó a la pelirroja –el rastro de Lily Potter acaba de desaparecer de nuevo.

—X—

Sebastian caminó por el pasillo de forma tranquila, entró a la sala donde Anderson se había quedado, traer al mundo al pequeño parásito que traía en el brazo había sido demasiado complicado, y a pesar de que había estado fuera de la orden inicial que el moreno había dado, decidió salvar la vida de la pelirroja.

—Traes a la bebé, significa que…

—Sí, pude sostenerla por fin –la observó –para todos los problemas que nos dio, se ve bastante inútil, frágil y débil, es demasiado pequeña.

—El Obscurus predominó en el vientre, dejándola desarrollarse poco –informó –pero su tamaño no está relacionado con su poder, creo que viste como casi derrumba el abismo, sino hubiese soltado la promesa de que llevarías a Lupin, todos estaríamos muertos en este momento.

—Sí, comprendo.

—Dime ¿ahora qué haremos?

—Lo que teníamos planeado –informó –toma a Olivia y márchate ahora.

—La nombraste –lo observó.

—Y tú le llamaste bebé y no parásito –soltó en su defensa –además, piensas criarla para nuestros propósitos ¿no?

—Todo esto es tú obra, Sebastian, tenemos diez años planeando esto, dime ¿por qué funcionó en Lily Potter y en ninguna otra más?

—Bueno, estuve investigando su linaje hace poco, Luna es la primera mujer nacida de una primera mujer de largas generaciones de hombres, de la misma manera en que Ginevra Weasley tuvo el poder de contener a Voldemort sin sufrir daño alguno, y su padre, también estuvo poseído por un fragmento del alma de otro mago, con un poder impresionante y gran habilidad en magia tenebrosa, supongo que esa resistencia fue heredada por ella, y posiblemente por sus hermanos, pero… son varones, no podemos comprobarlo del todo, además, sólo necesitábamos una vasija para el obscurus.

—Entonces… ¿Olivia podrá soportar los experimentos?

Sebastian observó a Anderson, observar al pequeño parásito con un interés insano, no dijo nada, meditó un momento y sólo se encogió de hombros, dejando la respuesta de forma ambigua.

—Sigue con la tradición –murmuró –la primera mujer, nacida de la primera mujer en una larga descendencia de varones, y por tu lado, bueno, manejas las artes oscuras como si hubieses sido hecho con ellas, no eres Voldemort, o Grindelwald, pero eres poderoso, Sebastian, tu hija tendrá la oportunidad de superar los nueve meses de gestación, además, posiblemente será la primera Obscurial en no morir a causa de su obscurus ¿no es la mayor obra de arte oscura que pudieron darle al mundo, tú y Lily Potter? Ella doblegará al mundo.

—Hubiese preferido un varón –murmuró con cierto desprecio.

La pequeña bebé abrió los ojos, se sacudió en manos de Anderson, no estaba haciendo ningún desperfecto, por el momento, sólo se estaba comportando como un bebé normal.

—Dime, Sebastian ¿qué hiciste con Lily Potter? –Lo cuestionó cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Corté el vínculo que unía a Olivia con Lupin –informó –para que sea libre de guía, tenía que hacer lo mismo con Luna –admitió, así que la maté.

—M—

Un fuerte temblor sacudió la torre de Londres, todos los aurores se observaron entre sí, haciendo que Scorpius y Ted se observaran uno al otro, una sacudida más fuerte los hizo tambalearse.

—Debe ser el bebé –murmuró Ted –alguien debe estar intentando lastimarlo a él o a Lily.

No esperó a que dieran la orden, salió corriendo por el pasillo, así que fue seguido por James y Scorpius, los demás no se movieron por órdenes de Harry, que maldijo por lo bajo a los tres hombres.

—Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí, así que al final, Elisheva les dijo dónde queda el abismo –sonrió.

—Así que ella trabajaba para ti, debí suponerlo –soltó Ted.

—Sí, y no –admitió –conozco todos los secretos que esconde esa pelirroja, fue una de mis opciones para mi experimento, la seguí hasta ese lugar, pero me topé con Luna, cambié a una pelirroja por otra, sólo eso.

— ¿Dónde está mi esposa y mi hijo? –Levantó la varita hasta Keller.

—Tú no tienes, ni una esposa, ni un hijo –se burló –me enteré del fraude que les hicieron, así que… ni te casaste, ni le engendraste un hijo, porque ¿cómo podrías? No puedes embarazar a nadie ¿o sí?

— ¿Dónde, está mi hijo, y mi mujer?

—Me temo que no tienes nada, Lupin –se burló.

—Sebastian, Elisheva no entró con ellos –informó Anderson.

Ted bajó el arma al verlo con el bebé en brazos, su mirada brilló, ante la imagen de su hijo.

—Demonios –bufó –toma a Olivia y márchate, como te ordené –informó –me encargaré de ellos.

El bebé se quejó, ocasionando un nuevo temblor a su alrededor, Sebastian observó sobre su hombro, Anderson tenía su varita apuntando a Olivia.

—No hay nada como la sangre de un Obscurial –informó con una sonrisa y una mirada maniaca.

— ¿Obscurial? –Cuestionó James.

—No te lo dijeron, tu hermana tenía un parásito creciendo en su interior, uno muy poderoso.

—Vete de aquí, Anderson, llévate a Olivia.

—Fue niña –murmuró Ted, sorprendido.

—Sí, Ted, ya todos lo habíamos entendido –soltó Scorpius –dime ¿dónde está Lily? –Cuestionó, aventando a James y a Ted.

—Viniste, pensé que no lo harías –se burló Sebastian.

—Ese imbécil está drenando a tu hija, lo ha estado haciendo desde que estaba en el vientre, por lo que veo, y la piensas esconder con él ¿eres imbécil, Sebastian? Lily no estará feliz contigo.

—Ella no me interesa –sonrió –simplemente me divertí, eso es todo, pero lo que me mantenía detrás de Luna, era el parásito que sostiene Anderson, perdón que no sea el hombre sentimental que pensaste que sería, así que –se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces ¿por qué ponerle un nombre? –Lo interrogó.

—Bueno, su madre no tuvo oportunidad de ponerle uno, y tomando en cuenta que toda la incubación pensó que era un niño –se burló.

Anderson retrocedió cuando vio a Scorpius dar un paso, y se echó a correr, Sebastian les cubrió el paso, completamente decidido.

—Vayan por la bebé –musitó una pelirroja pasando junto a ellos.

—Hola, Shevi –saludó Sebastian –hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Olvídate de esto, Sebastian –soltó –supuse que querías que entrara, por eso ocultaste la presencia de Lily otra vez ¿no es cierto?

—Ah no ¿en serio lo haría para hacerte entrar? –Se burló –dime ¿no hay otra razón para no encontrarla?

—Edward, ve por tu hija, ahora –ordenó.

—No es su hija –soltó Sebastian.

—Biológicamente hablando, no, pero los dos sabemos que ese bebé, lo ve como la figura paterna desde el momento de la concepción, de la misma forma en que te consideré mi hermano mayor una vez ¿lo olvidaste? Cuidaste de mí cuando éramos niños ¿qué cambió en ti, Sebastian?

—Bueno, tenía que ser encantador, tenía que practicar ¿no lo pensaste? –Se burló –simple como eso, además, en ese orfanato, realmente no había mucho que hacer, perdí mi tiempo contigo, sólo eso, además, estar cerca de ti, me trajo ciertos beneficios extras.

—Agh, no me digas que te acostaste con él, por favor –pidió James.

—Claro que no –soltó Elisheva ofendida –era un hermano para mí ¿cómo me acostaría con él? –se giró hasta él.

—Yo sólo decía –se encogió de hombros.

Para asombro de Ted y los otros dos hombres, Sebastian los dejó pasar una vez que Elisheva los envió de nuevo tras la bebé, el metamorfo le pidió que tuviese cuidado, y salió corriendo tras Anderson.

—Nunca pensé que llegarías a esto, Stan –murmuró dolida.

—Bueno, Shevi, tú fuiste la de la idea.

—Eso no es verdad –soltó enfadada.

—No recuerdas, esa vez que te caíste del árbol, mientras curaba tu herida en la pierna, me hiciste sentir el ser más solitario del mundo, a pesar de que tú también eres distinta a todos ¿no es así?

—Ser diferente no siempre es una maldición, Stan.

—Tú no mataste a tus padres, yo sí –informó el moreno.

—Ellos usaron magia negra para traerte al mundo, Sebastian, y te torturaron por cinco años, eras un niño –soltó dolida –eso no hubiese pasado de no ser por sus propias acciones, no dañaste a nadie durante los siguientes años, hasta que… decidiste volverte tus padres ¿eso es lo que quieres para tu hija? ¿Qué sea como tú?

—Su nombre es Olivia –murmuró divertido.

—Y mataste a su madre, Sebastian ¿crees que te lo va a perdonar?

—Cuento con que no lo haga, de todos modos, su padre es Edward Lupin.

Elisheva sostuvo lo que le había arrojado, cuando levantó la vista, Sebastian Keller había desaparecido por completo, suspiró, retrocedió en sus pasos y fue en busca de Harry Potter y sus aurores, ahora que el jefe se había marchado, y James, Scorpius y Ted detendrían a Anderson, con eso se tendrían que conformar.

—X—

Teddy alcanzó a ver la figura lejana de Anderson, levantó su varita y la apuntó a los pies del Sanador, la bebé comenzó a llorar, ocasionando una ligera expansión de magia, el hombre cayó al suelo, haciendo que Ted apuntara en dirección a la bebé, y esta terminara flotando en el aire.

—Lo tengo –soltó James, sujetando los brazos de Anderson –no te librarás tan fácilmente de esto, maldito bastardo ¿dónde está mi hermana? –Exigió –llévanos con mi hermana.

—Si me das un poco más de la sangre de ese parásito, lo haré –soltó divertido.

—Primero llévanos con mi hermana –soltó James, levantándolo.

—Pero… ¿cómo te atreves a prometer eso, James? –Soltó Scorpius.

—Por el momento, sólo tenemos a este imbécil para dar con Lily, un poco de sangre no hará la diferencia –lo zarandeo.

Anderson los dirigió frente a una pared, no había nada ahí, así que les explicó que si alguien entra, no puede salir, a menos que alguien que permanece fuera, le permita la salida, así que Scorpius, James y Anderson se quedaron fuera, mientras el metamorfo entró con la bebé en brazos.

Sonrió al verla, era hermosa, acarició su pequeña mejilla y levantó la vista, la cama estaba vacía, buscó a su alrededor, con lo desesperada que debería estar por no tener a su hija cerca, se giró para evitar que lo golpeara con algo, pero no recibió ni un golpe, ni un grito, nada.

Dio un par de pasos, Lily yacía sobre el piso, dándole la espalda, supuso que alguien había ido hasta ahí para hacer que se calmara, así que puso al diminuto bebé en un solo brazo, y con su ahora libre extremidad, la sujetó del hombro.

—Lily, amor, estoy aquí, todo está bien, la bebé está bien, mira, está aquí –la movió suavemente –Lily –la nombró de nuevo –Lily, amor…

Su corazón se agitó, la pelirroja estaba demasiado quieta, llevaba un camisón blanco, como sacado de la edad media, no podía hacer mucho, no quería soltar al bebé, y no podía sujetar bien a la pelirroja por lo mismo.

—Teddy.

Scorpius entró a trompicones, avanzó un par de pasos y terminó cayendo casi sobre el cuerpo de Lily, el metamorfo vio su expresión, sus ojos grises abiertos, saliendo casi de sus órbitas, con claro pánico en ellos, la sujetó para hacerla girar de tal forma que quedara bocarriba, su mano tembló cuando la estiró, Ted pudo saberlo por la actitud de su primo, sus dedos largos fueron hasta el cuello de Lily.

—Está muerta –musitó, con la respiración agitada.

—No –dijo tajante.

— ¡Pero lo está! –Soltó enfadado.

—Ella no está muerta ¿lo comprendes? –Soltó fuera de sí, jalándolo de la túnica, hasta que su rostro quedó cerca del de su primo –ella no puede estar lejos.

—Bueno, Ted, Lily tomó su decisión –argumentó –después de todo, se enamoró tanto de su hijo, que lo eligió a él, sobre ti.

La figura de Lily se desvaneció de su lado, el metamorfomago se puso de pie, enfadado porque había sido sacado de aquel lugar.

—No, no ¡Regrésame ahí! –Ordenó –Regrésame ahí dentro, ahora, tienes que…

—Sebastian mató a Lily Potter –sonrió Anderson –no hay nada que hacer, si hubiese tenido una oportunidad, la perdió hace mucho, debe tener, al menos una hora muerta –sonrió –el parásito tiene que ser autónomo, y para ello, asfixió al bebé un poco con tu figura, rompiendo su conexión, y después, asfixió a la madre frente a sus ojos, para romper el vínculo con la madre.

—Voy a matarte –lo sujetó del cuello.

—Basta, Ted, por favor –pidió Scorpius –traes a un bebé en brazos.

Harry Potter llegó hasta donde su hijo, y sus yernos estaban, James sujetaba a Anderson, y olvidándose de su puesto, lo sujetó del cuello y lo estampó en la barda, para poder golpearlo hasta que su alma descansara.

—Mi hija ¿dónde está? –Bramó.

—En un mejor lugar, supongo, pero si habla físicamente, su cuerpo yace en ese lugar –señaló la pared vacía –ahora denme la sangre que prometieron.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Tu hijo…

—El trato que hiciste con él, se cancela.

— ¡Eres un maldito! –Bramó Anderson –vas a pagarlo, te mataré…

—Llévenselo –ordenó.

La mirada esmeralda de Harry fue hasta Ted Lupin, que tenía la mirada perdida, mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto en los brazos, el mago se acercó, para encontrarse con una pequeña niñita, que a pesar de que se movía, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

— ¿Dónde está Lily? –Los cuestionó, serio.

—Su cuerpo está en ese lugar –informó James.

—Su cuerpo –repitió.

—Ella… está muerta, señor Potter –murmuró Scorpius.

—Vayan a San Mungo, quiero que revisen a mi nieta –soltó en un tono lúgubre –quiero saber si todo está bien con ella.

—Padrino –habló Ted.

—Ese bebé no tiene una madre ahora –le sonrió dolido –tu lugar es con ella, por este momento, no tiene nada, más que tú.

—Lily es…

—No –informó –el matrimonio fue una farsa, por lo tanto, ese bebé tampoco puede ser tuyo.

—Mi lugar es junto a Lily también –murmuró.

—Ve a San Mungo, Ted, cuida de ese bebé por mí, por favor, Ginevra llegará pronto, y podrás marcharte, tú no tienes nada que hacer respecto a esto –lo observó –no son tu familia.

—Pero…

—Si no haces lo que te estoy pidiendo, entonces, márchate, pero antes, dale ese bebé a James y a Scorpius.

—M—

Teddy observó a su alrededor, el lugar estaba casi lleno por la familia de Lily, que estaban esperando por la bebé, Ginevra Potter estaba seria, la mayoría pensaba que al menos les había quedado algo de Lily, una bebé, tan hermosa como su madre.

—Es demasiado pequeña y baja de peso, pero… al parecer, todo con ella está bien, es una bebé saludable –sonrió la Sanadora.

—Gracias –sonrió Molly, frotando el brazo de su hija para reconfortarla.

—Llenaremos el registro ¿alguien puede acompañarnos para los datos?

—Yo iré –murmuró Ginevra –vamos, Ted, acompáñame.

—Sí.

No se negó, la oficina era pequeña y olía un poco a moho, pero no dijo nada, se quedó de pie junto a Ginevra, que se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Bien ¿el nombre de los padres? –Cuestionó la mujer.

—Lily Luna Lupin –murmuró Ginny –Edward Remus Lupin –completó haciendo que el corazón del metamorfomago se acelerara.

—Claro ¿fecha de nacimiento?

—30 de abril –informó, Ted levantó la mirada hasta la mujer, que le sonrió, y acarició su mejilla –sí, Ted, estabas tan desesperado que ni siquiera te acordaste que es tu cumpleaños, tu hija y tú, compartirán cumpleaños a partir de ahora.

—Bien, tengo que informarles algo –mostró el registro, Ted y Ginny se observaron sin comprender –mientras revisábamos a la niña, nos dimos cuenta que es una metamorfomaga.

La incertidumbre en los dos presentes aumentó, Ted no era el padre biológico, pero no iban a decirlo delante de la mujer del registro, pero que la niña tuviese esa habilidad, era confuso.

—Bien, informándoles eso ¿cuál será el nombre que llevará?

—M—

Ted dejó de mecerse en la silla mecedora cuando su pequeña hija se quedó dormida, la colocó en la cuna y puso todos los hechizos que necesitaba poner, Sebastian Keller había desaparecido de aquel lugar, y Anderson… bueno, se había suicidado en la celda de interrogación esa misma noche, de cualquier forma, él no se sentía completamente tranquilo, así que ponía todos los hechizos de protección que recordaba, cada noche, cada mañana, a todas horas.

Bajó hasta el pequeño cobertizo que había construido hace un tiempo atrás, era su lugar secreto, era pequeño, pero tenía una puerta alterna, había usado un hechizo de expansión indetectable, para poder hacer un pequeño cuarto oscuro, la luz roja se encendió, las fotos que le había tomado a su hija recién nacida las había revelado apenas hacía poco, las fotos que le había tomado a Lily en su luna de miel también estaban ahí, suspiró; aquel secreto era lo que le había llevado aquella tarde a su apartamento, en donde Lily lo encontró con Susan.

En su tercer año en Hogwarts, gracias a Susan, que le prestó su cámara, se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran habilidad para tomar fotografías, a todo mundo le gustaban una vez reveladas, no le gustaba la atención, y como la cámara era de Susan, le dijo que tomara el crédito, la chica le había dicho que debería usar un pseudónimo, así que, una tarde de verano, mientras la pequeña Lily Luna le golpeaba la cara con sus pequeñas manos, y decía cosas sin sentido para él, decidió que usaría uno de los nombres de la niña como pseudónimo, pero sería muy lógico, así que con ayuda de su amiga, la multilingüe, decidió usar ese nombre en otra lengua, ninguna idea le gustó, hasta que la castaña sugirió _Mangetsu_ , que si bien no era Luna, como tal, sí significaba Luna Llena.

La hermosa sonrisa de Lily le hizo sentirse miserable, aquella foto había sido tomada por él en la boda falsa, alguien había dicho un comentario gracioso, y por primera vez ese día, la hicieron sonreír, no quiso perder la oportunidad, la había capturado para siempre en aquella imagen, y aprovechó ese momento, para acercarse a ella y hacer que Scorpius los fotografiara, era la foto sobre la chimenea.

Uno de los hechizos protectores en la habitación de su hija se activó, provocándole un escalofrío y un pánico que no pudo controlar, entró corriendo tan rápido como pudo, con la varita en lo alto, la puerta estaba abierta, así que cuando llegó hasta la habitación, se quedó quieto.

Una figura estaba de pie junto a la cuna, le daba la espalda, el cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto y largo, suspiró tranquilo.

—Elisheva, un día de estos vas a matarme, pensé que alguien quería robársela –se llevó una mano al corazón –además, por un instante me hiciste pensar en ella.

La pelirroja se irguió completamente, era demasiado bajita para ser Elisheva, se giró suavemente, con una sonrisa, el destello de la fotografía que acaba de ver estaba replicado en el rostro de la persona frente a él.

Lily Luna estaba frente a él, sonriéndole ¿se había vuelto loco?

—Me estoy volviendo loco –musitó, alterado.

Ted escuchó pasos en la escalera, así que se giró, Elisheva estaba subiendo las escaleras, con la vista baja.

—No, me temo que no está en casa, quería sorprenderlo, pero fui sorprendida, lamento la… -se quedó de pie frente a Ted –ah, aquí estás, pensé que no estabas en casa.

—Yo…

Volvió la vista hasta la cuna, pensando que la figura se desvanecería, pero no, seguía ahí, pero la atención había vuelto a la pequeña bebé en la cuna.

—Me volví loco, definitivamente –musitó Ted.

—No –se burló Elisheva –han pasado dos meses, pero es ella, Lily.

—Pero Scorpius… Anderson… todos…

—El señor Potter también pensó que estaba muerta, pero no fue así, Sebastian no la mató.

—Pero…

—Debió ser su intención, pero era complicado –le dio algo.

—Pero… que rayos ¿qué es eso?

—Una Efigie –dijo como si nada.

—Ah, claro ¿y qué es una Efigie?

—Según el folklore, una efigie es una de las piezas más ingeniosas de la magia Compasiva, la cual sirve para dañar o sanar, está vinculada al alma de un ser viviente, con alguna materia viva, muchas brujas en 1500 y más, preferían hacer una efigie con su imagen y semejanza, así, podrían salvaguardar su vida*, fue lo que hizo Sebastian con ella.

—Así que…

—Sebastian me la dejó antes de marcharse, así que supe que no estaba muerta, sin embargo, sí muy débil, necesitaba recuperarse por completo antes de estar cerca de su hija.

—Su cabello cambió de color –musitó Lily sorprendida –pero ¿cómo es posible?

—Durante el embarazo absorbió la magia de Ted, según Scorpius, cuando ustedes se besaban de forma intensa, la magia accidental se movía conforme al cabello de Ted, así que supongo que absorbió esa habilidad, además, su padre… Sebastian –corrigió cuando Lily la observó –también tenía esa habilidad, no es un metamorfomago, es más bien… magia oscura, yo los dejaré solos, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Lily se giró hasta Ted, que sin esperar un momento más, fue hasta ella, para besarla, el calor que despedía y el olor de su cuerpo lo volvía loco, dos meses lejos de ella habían sido la peor tortura, y más pensándola muerta.

—Shev me contó sobre la farsa –murmuró Lily, agitada.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Los labios del metamorfo fueron al cuello de la pelirroja, y sus manos la sujetaron de la cintura, pegándola a él de una forma tan placentera que el embarazo no le había permitido antes, ella gimió al sentir su rigidez.

—Es el cuarto del bebé –murmuró, cerrando los ojos cuando lo sintió tocarla en una zona con muchas terminaciones nerviosas.

—Dejemos a Liv descansar, y vayamos a la habitación –sugirió, haciéndole reír, ese sonido dulce y hermoso le hizo que esa parte que sintió perdida en él, latiera de nuevo.

—Liv Lupin, es hermoso –sonrió encantada.

—Es Olive, en realidad, pero… a todos les dio por llamarla Liv, así que, la llamamos así ahora.

Ted hizo que Lily rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, mientras la besaba apasionadamente, levantó su varita y colocó un par de nuevos hechizos, antes de ir hasta su propia habitación.

—Te haré mía todo lo que Liv me permita, y mañana por la mañana, iremos al ministerio, y haremos oficial nuestro matrimonio –la besó.


End file.
